Come My Restoration
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: First in the One for All, All Forever series/Modern AU: The boys are sent to Athos' childhood home when they receive unsettling reports ... but even more unsettling to Athos is finding his ex-wife already there, investigating those same reports. Principle focus is on Athos, but all the Musketeers are featured.
1. Prologue: Back to the Beginning

Author's Notes: (deep breath) Okay. This is my first foray into _The Musketeers_ , so bear with me. I've just started watching the show, and Athos immediately started talking to me. While I love all four boys (plus Treville), Athos and Porthos hold a special place in my heart, and though I'd like to eventually return the boys to the seventeenth century, this is what popped out instead. I've seen several modern AU's, including a few set in Canada. I'm still filling in the details, but the Musketeers and the Red Guards, as in the series, both work for Louis Rey, nominal head of Bourbon Enterprises, a multinational corporation. The boys are actually descended from the original Musketeers, and named after their counterparts. As to Milady … my feelings about her in the show are conflicted. Here, though, she's a skilled operative who seeks to protect … not just other employees of Bourbon, but herself after a mission gave her the greatest love of her life, only to see it, and the life she built with him, shattered. Finally, yes, there are original characters. Hopefully, they'll fit in with the rest of the characters. The title is taken from the haunting song by Martin Page, ' _In the House of Stone and Light_.'

Disclaimer: Athos, Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, Treville, Richelieu, Milady, Constance, Thomas, Louis and Anne (and anyone else who might show up) don't belong to me. Audelais Josephine de la Fere Maddox (aka Josie), Rob Maddox, and Tristan Maddox do … don't mind if you borrow them (don't laugh, it's been known to happen), just ask first and return them reasonably intact.

Prologue

Back to the Beginning

San Antonio, Texas

Bourbon Enterprises-Southwest United States Branch

July 2014

"If I could send anyone else, I would."

Anne de Brueil looked at the woman across the desk from her, anguish clear in her hazel eyes. Anne knew that this was the sister of the man she had loved (still loved, would always love), but she could see nothing of her ex-husband in the other woman. That was for the best, she thought … it was bad enough, knowing that they should have been sisters, without adding the complication of a resemblance to her younger brother. Anne managed to force a smile, answering, "I know. I don't blame you. When do you need me to leave?"

There was a minute relaxation in the other woman's posture before she replied, "If you can leave first thing in the morning, that would be most helpful. On the back of my card is my personal cell phone … if you need any help, if things go haywire, call me. I'll be on the first plane up." In all the years Anne had known the petite brunette across the desk from her, she had never known such an offer to be made, to anyone. The other woman added haltingly, "I know what happened the last time you were there. And I know you're strong. But I also know how powerful memories are. If my instincts are right …"

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to. Anne leaned forward, saying, "I can't pretend to know what you went through there. But I promise you, if I need you, I _will_ call. Just … make sure that your daughter is okay with you leaving." That was one of the things she liked most about her current companion. It wasn't just that she treated those around like human beings (a far cry from Anne's own boss) … but her first priority was her daughter, and anyone who tried to argue with that found themselves facing off with a Mama Bear. Richelieu found that out the hard way more than once. Those sessions were always quite … entertaining. Or terrifying, depending on who you asked.

At the mention of her daughter, the other brunette smiled, a real smile. She answered softly, "Believe me, she'll be fine with it. My little girl is utterly fascinated with you, and was even before she knew that you were married to her uncle. But … I promise … if necessary, Tristan can spend the weekend with Rob. It's been a while since they had a daddy-daughter weekend." Anne swallowed hard, because she grew up in orphanages and foster homes. It wasn't the first time she'd been jealous of Tristan Maddox. She was sure that it wouldn't be the last. Audelais Josephine de la Fere Maddox took a deep breath, saying again, "I know there's a good chance that Athos will be there. And don't try to feed me that line about how you don't love him any more, that you stopped loving him years ago. I know better than that. Will you be all right?"

It was not the question of an employer … but of a friend. Were they friends? Anne stared across the desk into the hazel eyes of her husband's sister, and thought that even if they were never friends, they could have at least been sisters. Josie never made a secret of the fact that she cared about Anne, about everyone who served Louis Rey. The younger woman wanted to scoff, wanted to mock Josie's concern by telling her that just because Josie was still in love with her ex-husband, didn't mean Anne was. Josie deserved the truth from her, and that wasn't it. Instead, she promised, "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me, Josie." As soon as the words were out, she wanted to call them back. But words couldn't be unsaid, sights couldn't be unseen, and hearts couldn't be unbroken.

Dark eyebrows arched, and for the first time, Anne could see a resemblance between the siblings … it wasn't a large one, just enough to make Anne's heart stutter. Josie said softly, "Richelieu had you infiltrate my childhood home, Anne, because of his suspicions regarding my parents' deaths … because he thought Athos had something to do with it. He used you as a honey trap, never guessing once that you might fall for my brother. You were happy there … young and in love, and had the love of a wonderful man. And then, it all fell apart, because of the one actually responsible for my parents' deaths. Don't insult my intelligence and tell me that you're fine, Anne. I _know_ you aren't."

Anne closed her eyes during the quiet recital of the facts of that long-ago mission. She could see Athos when they first met, on the day they married … and on the day he learned of her deception. She thought of the years when she wanted so desperately to hate him for turning away from her, and the equally desperate desire to have him hold her once again. She opened her eyes to look at Athos' sister, the woman who broke his heart long before Anne herself did, by leaving him without saying good-bye. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Anne said softly, "You're right. I'm not. But I'm a professional, and I will do my duty. Just as Athos did." It was Josie's turn to close her eyes, and she nodded slowly. When her eyes opened once more, the vulnerable woman of the last few minutes had vanished, to be replaced with the Iron Queen, as Louis Rey so derisively called her.

"All right. All right. Here is a ticket to New Brunswick. You'll be flying into Moncton, and met there by an old friend of mine. He'll be waiting for you in baggage claim, holding a sign with your name on it. According to the emails I've been receiving from Treville, the boys should be in either Vancouver or Montreal, so he's a safe bet to meet you," Josie finally said. Anne accepted the ticket, her heart beating rapidly. She was going to do this … she was going to return to Pinon Deux, where so many of her most wonderful memories and most horrific nightmares were born.

There, she had fallen in love … there, she had seen her world shatter. Did she dare wonder, or even hope, for what she might find this time? As Anne rose to her feet to leave the room and begin this most dangerous mission of her life, she had to stop and turn to face her erstwhile sister-in-law, asking, "And what if I encounter Athos?" Josie sat back in her high-backed leather chair, steepling her fingers together under her chin.

"Well, for one thing, I would be most grateful if you could refrain from killing him. I'm extremely fond of him, you see," was the thoughtful answer and Anne tried very hard not to roll her eyes. Josie added, her voice softening, "And, if he will hear you … tell him that I love him, and I hope one day he can forgive me." Anne thought of the sixteen year old girl who vanished one night, never to be seen again, breaking the hearts of her two younger brothers. She thought of the man one of those brothers had become, and thought perhaps he had already forgiven her. For Josie, as it was for Anne, it was a matter of survival. While the boy Athos had been may not have understood that, she was sure the man he had become did.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Old Wounds Re-Opened

Author's Notes: Before I get started, a quick note on why I set this in Canada, rather than France. Short answer? I'm more familiar with Canada. I visited France once as a very, _very_ young girl (I was no more than five or six) … however, I've been to Canada on several occasions. Moving right along, **thank you** to everyone who favorited or followed this story … I was having a restless night on Thursday night, and got up again to check my email. Imagine my surprise when I already had several notifications, plus a review. I hope you enjoy my re-imagining, which continues in this chapter. I know it's popular to have d'Artagnan as the computer specialist, but Constance kept protesting that while she was too young to be an executive assistant, she could do just fine with a computer. So … she's the hacker for the boys. In this chapter, Constance learns something unexpected about one of her chosen big brothers; Treville makes his own plans when he learns that the de la Fere case is being reopened; and Athos remembers his lost sister.

Reviewer Reponses:

Guest: Thank you! Those two have a lot of work to do, but it'll be worth it in the end. Of course, the boys will have a very special shovel talk to give Anne, when the time comes (but that's okay, because Athos needs to give someone a shovel talk as well).

Chapter One

Old Wounds Re-Opened

Vancouver, British Columbia

Three Days Later

Oh … her captain would not be at all happy about this! Constance Bonacieux shook her head, muttering under her breath as she read through the emails that were exchanged between Armand Richelieu (code named the Cardinal for a variety of reasons) and Josie Maddox (one of the few members of the Bourbon hierarchy Constance didn't despise). No, her captain would not be pleased at all. He warned Richelieu to stop poking at the ashes of Pinon Deux, and it sounded like La Maddox was about as happy with the Cardinal as Treville would be. Constance shook her head, checking another window in her monitor to make sure that her boys were all right. They were fine, at least for the moment … on guard duty with Anne Roy while she was in British Columbia as part of her Grand Final Tour.

Satisfied that two of her chosen brothers (plus d'Artagnan) were safe, Constance returned her attention to the rather terse emails exchanged between the Cardinal and the Iron Queen, as Louis Roy was inclined to call her. Constance rolled her eyes as she thought of the petulant scion of the family, humming a tune she heard the previous night whilst waiting for Athos to return with Anne to the hotel. The man in question observed, "That's somewhat unexpected … I knew that Aramis was a fan of eighties music, but I hadn't thought you were."

Constance looked up as Olivier Athos de la Fere (she only called him Olivier when she was annoyed with him … or when he scared her) approached her work station. She quickly minimized the window containing the damning emails, answering, "It was playing yesterday in the hotel lobby when I met you and Anne. I suppose I remembered it because it was the same song that was playing when Anne and Aramis were dancing. And please don't ask why I would remember that." Honestly, Constance thought anyone who was there would remember, if only for the way Louis was pouting while his soon-to-be-ex-wife was dancing with Aramis. It was his own fault, really … how many times had Anne begged him for just one dance while they were at these horrifically boring parties, only for him to whine that dancing was boring? He brought it on himself.

Athos grimaced a bit, answering, "Ah, yes, how could I forget that night?" Constance winced, remembering how the night in question ended for her friend. He smiled after a moment, saying, "Still. I do have fond memories of this song." Constance blinked … he'd been a small boy when it was released, and she hadn't been born yet. But Athos wasn't done surprising her as he mused almost under my breath, "My sister loved this song. When I close my eyes, I can almost see her dancing in the nursery while our parents were entertaining."

In the nearly six years she'd known Athos, Constance could count on one hand the times she heard him talk about his past. Which was why she asked almost breathlessly, "You have a sister?" She closed her mouth with a snap, realizing almost immediately that she'd made a mistake. Idiot! She should have kept her mouth shut and just let Athos talk! However, Athos surprised her (not the first time and certainly not the last). He merely offered her one of his exasperated but affectionate smiles … and answered her.

"I do. I also have parents," came his rather droll response. Constance rolled her eyes at him …. well, yes, she rather anticipated that he had parents (although you never knew … she heard two members of another unit surmising that Athos walked naked out of the sea. She promptly swatted them when she heard that … there were some things she just didn't need to hear, and that was one of them). Athos smirked a bit, before continuing, "Her name was Audelais and she was five years older than I am." Was? She was dead, then?

However, Constance didn't pry further … she was still reeling that he'd told her that much. And her mind was tallying. Audelais was five years older than Athos … he was thirty-two, which made her thirty-seven. Assuming she was still alive. And 'Audelais' was an unusual name … almost medieval. A gentle hand cupped Constance's chin and Athos said when her eyes focused on him, "No. Do not go looking for my sister, Constance. Please. She … I have to believe that she's alive. And when she's ready, she'll find me."

Well, that created even more questions. But Constance knew better than to pursue things, to ask questions that Athos wasn't ready to answer, and so she nodded quickly. Athos offered her a small smile, asking, "Now, what do we have on Anne's final journey to Vancouver as the wife of Louis Roy?" Her final trip to Vancouver as the wife of Louis Roy … after this, Anne's role in the company would change. So would a lot of other things.

MMMMMMM

The morning started no differently than any other. But that was always how things worked in this life. Jean Treville was sipping coffee and reading over the case notes Porthos made regarding the threats against Anne Maurice Roy when he received the email from his computer specialist. And, of course, he had to read it immediately, because when Constance put 'urgent: Cardinal' in the subject header, it truly was urgent. Really, whenever she put 'Cardinal' or 'Richelieu' in the subject header, it was urgent.

Both the Musketeers and the Red Guards worked for Bourbon Enterprises … at least, nominally. However, the Red Guards were loyal to the Cardinal and only the Cardinal, while the Musketeers were loyal to Treville and to Bourbon. The company had been founded nearly sixty years earlier by the current CEO's grandfather as a private security firm. The family mythology held that they were descended from French royalty (wasn't that the story in every family?), and while it couldn't be proven, it also couldn't be disproven. Thus, Louis' grandfather Philippe named the company 'Bourbon,' after the great dynasty of France.

It was Louis' father Henry who brought Bourbon to Canada, thirty years earlier, and who hired first Richelieu and later Treville to help him manage the growing company. It was also that same father who arranged for the marriage of the current Louis to Anne Maurice, the daughter of his college roommate … who ran a computer business. It was, Treville had to admit, a stroke of genius. Then again, the man was brilliant when it came to business. He just, as Porthos put it rather succinctly, sucked at being a father. The sad thing was, Henry genuinely tried to be a good father. He just didn't know how to _be_ one. And while Henry's son had the makings of a decent human being, that side unfortunately only came out when Anne was around. Even more unfortunate, he had driven her away with his affairs. Foolish boy.

Treville missed Henry. He truly did. Perhaps cognizant of his failings as a father, Henry backed Treville when Richelieu opposed the former hiring Athos de la Fere, more than six years earlier. It had never been proven that he didn't kill his parents, Richelieu argued. Treville fired back that there was never any evidence pointing to the young heir's guilt … and the fact that he didn't remember the night in question was not evidence. Henry broke up the argument with two questions: first, what was the young man's blood alcohol content on the night in question? Treville answered that he had a glass of wine with dinner, nothing more. According to his younger brother Thomas, he'd known an argument was brewing between Thomas and their parents, and he wanted to keep a clear head for it. Treville didn't say that Athos' heavy drinking didn't start until much, much later.

Henry inclined his head and asked the second question, which was far more devastating to Richelieu's case: was there any physical evidence tying the young man to the deaths of his parents? Again, Treville answered in the negative. Everyone who was at the dinner party on the night that Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere died was questioned. Athos' fingerprints were not found on the gun that killed his parents (because the prints were wiped clean, Richelieu argued), nor was there gunpowder residue on his hands. It was that second point which silenced the other man, however temporarily … it was far more difficult to remove residue than fingerprints.

Henry was silent for several moments as he processed the information he'd been provided. At last, he looked up and said quietly, "I'd like to talk to the young man myself. Treville, given his family's money, why is he wanting to join us?" Treville smiled grimly and outlined the honey trap Richelieu set up for him, using young Anne de Brueil, a relatively new employee he hired himself … and the way that story ended, with the destruction of Athos and Anne's marriage, the disappearance of Thomas de la Fere, and the revelation that the family was dead broke. By now growing visibly nervous, Richelieu argued that this wasn't important enough for Henry to get involved- and that was a huge mistake, one that Treville still couldn't believe his rival made.

Henry's voice dropped as he replied, "Really? You accused the son of my two greatest supporters of their murder, based on the flimsy evidence that he didn't remember the night of the murders? And when that wasn't enough, you put a pretty young girl in his path to try to get the truth out of him? And now, you tell me that I shouldn't concern myself with the future of this young man? Someone whose life you've made every attempt at ruining? Tell me, Armand … why do you feel so threatened by this boy?"

Why do you feel so threatened by this boy, indeed. Six years later, Treville was still asking himself that question as he read through Constance's email with a growing sense of horror … and fury. Constance had hacked into Richelieu's email, as she often did when she was bored (or when he infuriated her … which was at least once a week), and came across a series of emails between the self-styled Cardinal and the current director of Human Relations, one Josie Maddox. Treville had worked with her some fifteen years earlier, when she was first hired by Henry Roy. She specialized in coordinating efforts between local, federal and private agencies, but hadn't been in the field since her divorce five years earlier.

He knew that she was originally from Canada … she'd mentioned during the course of their investigation, and it was mentioned in her bio on the company website that she was born in Montreal in 1976. What he hadn't known was that she grew up in New Brunswick. Something he learned now as he read through her extremely annoyed email. ' _I know these people better than you … and I tell you now, they will close ranks against you. Vincent de la Fere may not have been popular with his neighbors, but they will not tolerate this_.' Richelieu was at it again.

Treville shook his head as he continued to read the email, raising his eyebrows at the response from Richelieu, ' _while I understand from your ex-husband that you have spent time in New Brunswick, I am sure a few summers did not give you great insight into the hearts and minds of the locals_.' Treville closed his eyes and lightly bounced his head off the desk. He did not just bring Rob Maddox into a conversation with the man's ex-wife. Even d'Artagnan, barely more than a boy himself, would have more sense than that.

And the response to that bit of foolishness had him smiling, ' _And someone dumb enough to listen to my ex-husband has to say about me deserves whatever he gets. I expected better of you … that proved to be a mistake. Please don't try to tell me that this is borne out of a desire to know what really happened to the de la Fere family all those years ago. As people in my adopted state say, that dog won't hunt. No … no, there's something else going on, and you're not someone who is ruled by sentiment. You're stirring up Pinon Deux again? Very well. I'll dispatch my own agent. Because one way or another, this ends_ _ **now**_.'

Treville whistled under his breath. Technically speaking, Josie Maddox was below both him and Richelieu … however, she was in a position to make things very, very difficult for Richelieu if he pushed too far. According to the rumor mill (which Treville pretended not to listen to), she was thick as thieves with Ninon de Larroque, who headed up Human Resources. And Ninon was just malevolent enough to screw with Richelieu's paycheck. He thought briefly of forwarding this email to Ninon, just on general principles (and because he knew how protective she was of Athos) … but held back. She would want to know how he had it, which meant implicating Constance, and why Maddox was so interested in this situation. That made two of them.

No. No, he would have to handle this in house, which meant a slight change of plans. Anne Roy would be returning to Montreal the following day, and they would be going with her. But rather than sending his boys to a conference in Calgary, the way he originally planned, Treville would send them to Pinon Deux. As he hit 'reply' and thanked Constance for the email, Treville was already mentally planning out what he would tell Athos. Because his unofficial second-in-command would want to know why he was being sent to his childhood home.

The best lie contained elements of the truth, and thus, by the time he received notification that Anne was returning to the hotel that doubled as their base of operations while they were in Vancouver, Treville was ready to approach Athos in the brothers' suite. He supposed he could wait until Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan and Anne returned. But, while all of the Musketeers were his boys, his children, Athos did have a special place in his heart. He was a combination of little brother and son, and this particular mission required not Captain Treville, but Papa Treville, as Constance tended to call him. Constance. Constance needed to be told as well. Soon.

He rapped lightly on the door, smiling to himself as he thought about the antics which he was sure took place in this room. Athos opened that door after just one knock, and Treville smiled gently, telling him, "We need to speak, Olivier, about the next mission." The use of his actual given name (which he utterly hated) had Athos rocking back on his heels. The only time Treville ever used it was when he needed to get the young man's attention … or when he was about to tell him something he _really_ didn't want to hear. However, he nodded and beckoned Treville inside. The room was neat and clean, and he wondered if Athos spent the day cleaning in here, when he wasn't at Constance's side at the computer.

Athos watched him steadily, light eyes never leaving his face. He didn't ask what was going on. He didn't make silly small talk. He simply stood there, at parade rest, quietly waiting for whatever Treville had to say. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, no matter how he said it. At last, Treville said, "Our next mission will return us to New Brunswick … and to Pinon Deux." A tightening of Athos' jaw was the only indication of his mood.

"I see. And … am I correct in thinking our red bird is once more looking into the night my parents were killed?" the young man asked coolly. Treville inclined his head. Athos exhaled slowly, murmuring, "I should probably brief the others myself. And … I can't pretend I don't want to know myself. For years, Captain, I've wondered as well if I killed them. I can't remember anything from that night … only the sound of Tommy screaming at them. I don't even remember why he was so angry … just that he was. He wasn't screaming in fear, but in anger." As Athos spoke, his eyes grew lost in his memories.

And while it was rare for Athos to speak of his past, Treville knew that he needed to bring the other man back to the present. He gripped Athos' shoulder tightly, drawing him forward in time, and said, "I will let you brief your brothers. But … you must tell them not as a Musketeer, but as their brother. As your father's heir. It is time, and long past time, my dear Athos, for your past and present lives to be woven together. I will stay here if you need me to." He had to make the offer, for all that he was sure Athos would turn it down.

But he was surprised … and pleased … when Athos responded in a thick voice, "Thank you. I would … I would like that." Treville again squeezed his young friend's shoulder and sat down with him to wait for the rest of their odd little family. Even as he typed out a text for Constance, ' _new mission. Send Musketeers to their suite_ ,' he never released Athos' shoulder.

MMMMMMMM

He'd been thinking of Audelais, ever since he heard Constance humming _Eternal Flame_ … truthfully, when he'd seen Aramis lead Anne out onto the dance floor, he'd not seen his brother Musketeer dancing with a soon-to-be divorcee. No, he'd seen a thirteen year old girl dancing around the nursery with their three year old brother in her arms, as their parents conducted their dinner party downstairs.

Eugenie de la Fere gave birth to all three of them, but it was Audelais who took care of Athos and Thomas, as far back as he could remember. Oh, there were servants, but they were few and far between. He hadn't thought about it at the time, but if their mother was the same when his sister was small, who took care of her? Was that why she left when she was sixteen, because there was no one there to take care of her? Their father loved the three of them, Athos knew that, but he wasn't strong enough to stand up to his wife. And their mother … their mother seemed to look at them more as commodities than anything else. That stirred up memories of Emile Bonnaire and his wife, and Athos struggled to bring their new mission into focus as his brothers spilled into the main room of their suite, laughing and teasing each other.

Olivier and Athos had to be brought together, his captain had told him. His brothers knew a little of his past … knew about the wife who pretended to fall in love with him in order to learn the truth about his parents' death; about the younger brother who disappeared after a particularly ugly confrontation with that same wife; and even about his tie to the famed Musketeer of the same name. Then again, that was the easiest revelation, since all four of them were descended from those Musketeers. And now, it was time to reveal the rest of his family to him.

It was, not surprisingly, Porthos who first noticed not just Athos' expression as Aramis continued to tease d'Artagnan, but also the way he leaned into their captain. Treville cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the other two, saying, "Gentlemen." Aramis and d'Artagnan immediately stopped, turning to face Athos and their captain, who went on, "You have a new mission, which you'll be leaving for by the end of the week. Athos?" He nodded, but rather than leaving the room, as Athos expected, he remained at his side. It wasn't necessary. Athos wasn't the same boy who would crawl into his sister's bed after a nightmare, after all … but it was welcome.

"It would seem that Richelieu has dispatched some agents to Pinon Deux, the estate where I grew up, to learn the truth about my parents' deaths," he began. All eyes were on him then, and he went on, explaining that on the night Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere lost their lives, they had a dinner party, as well as a horrific argument with their younger son. He'd learned something, something that enraged him so much he couldn't tell Athos in the days ahead of the dinner party. His brothers shifted uneasily, exchanging glances.

But it was again Porthos who made the first move, asking, "And you don't remember what was revealed that night?" Athos shook his head and Porthos went on, brow furrowing, "Any chance of outside influences?" Behind him, Aramis' eyes widened and d'Artagnan immediately began protesting, but Porthos waved him to silence, adding, "Not what I'm talkin' about, whelp. I'm thinking a head injury is possible, or maybe he was drugged. When he had no memory of that night, any would think of alcohol … but there are drugs that can't be traced that cause amnesia."

That there were, and Athos exchanged a glance with Treville. The older man inhaled sharply, murmuring, "This is true. His blood alcohol level was tested … but I don't believe they even thought to look for drugs. That was many years ago, so there would be no way to test it now, but that was well done, nonetheless, Porthos." So it was. For the first time since he awakened after that disastrous dinner party to find his younger brother weeping and his parents dead, some of the tension left Athos' chest.

"Why is Richelieu so interested in what happened to Athos' parents? What's so special about them? No disrespect meant, Athos …" d'Artagnan began, but Athos waved his hand. No offense was taken, because he'd never managed to puzzle it out, either. The youngest member of the Musketeers was silent for several moments, clearly trying to work it out. Finally, d'Artagnan looked up, his expression determined, and said, "Well, we're gonna find out. I don't believe you killed your parents, Athos, and we're gonna prove that you didn't."

"There-there's something else you should know," Athos began and his brothers exchanged a look. He allowed himself a small smile, adding, "It has nothing to do with the case. At least, I don't believe it does. But there's more to my birth family than my parents, my ex-wife, and my younger brother. I … I have an older sister. Her name is Audelais, and she's five years older than I am. She took care of me and Tommy." Again, he could see Audelais dancing around the nursery, Tommy in her arms and light of the sun turning her dark hair red. She'd never danced with him like that, because she was never big enough. But she began teaching him ballroom dancing, because there would come a time when he didn't find girls 'icky.' He'd rolled his eyes at that, he remembered, and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, in a light hug.

"What happened to her?" d'Artagnan asked very softly. Athos merely shook his head. Fortunately, d'Artagnan correctly interpreted that as, ' _I don't know_.' By now, his brothers were circled around him, Porthos' hand resting lightly on his other shoulder, Aramis and d'Artagnan right in front of him, looking as if they wanted to touch him but uncertain if it would be welcome. The truth was, Athos didn't know, either, because thoughts of Audelais always left him … unsettled. He was eleven when she disappeared, and the last thing he remembered her saying to him was that she loved him, that she would die protecting him and Tommy if need be.

"I don't know. She disappeared when I was eleven and she was sixteen. You must understand, while my father had noble blood, my mother was often imperious, leaving our rearing to the few servants we had. And, since year by year, we had less and less money, those servants became fewer and fewer, but Audelais remained," Athos answered. Porthos' eyes were growing more and more stormy, but Athos knew it wasn't anger with his sister … it was anger with his parents. Porthos didn't have much while he was growing up, but he had his mother, for the first ten years of his life and he was the center of her world during those ten years. Later, he had Charon (though that ended badly) and Flea. Athos and his siblings had each other. But the fact remained, Audelais did the job of their parents.

If Porthos looked furious, Aramis and d'Artagnan looked stricken. That was why he needed them to understand. Athos went on, "The night she disappeared, or the night before she disappeared, she tucked Tommy into bed and sang him a lullaby. Then she sat on the edge of my bed and listened while I told her about my day at school. The last thing she said to me was that she loved me, that she loved us both, and would die to protect us if she had to. The next morning, when I woke up, she was gone."

Even now, more than twenty years later, Athos could still feel the disbelief he felt on that horrible morning. His big sister, the person he trusted above all others … was gone. Porthos' hand tightened on his shoulder, keeping him anchored in the twenty-first century. But it was d'Artagnan who asked, "What if that was what she was doing? What if she was protecting you by leaving?" Everyone looked at the boy, who swallowed hard, but continued bravely, "She raised you, Athos. In all the ways that mattered, she was your mum. So what if leaving was the best way to protect you and your brother?"

"The pup brings up a good point, Athos. And I know it's occurred to you more than once that the disappearance of your sister might be tied to the deaths of your parents. But we're going to find the truth, brother … not just for your peace of mind, but for ours as well. We'll find out what happened that night, we'll find out what happened to your sister, and we'll find out why the red bird wants you out of the picture so badly. You know what our motto is … and it's not ' _every man for himself_ ,' either," Aramis said with a small smile.

"All for one, and one for all," Athos quoted, before adding, "You know, Audelais told me once, not long after I learned that we were descended from a Musketeer, that ' _all for one and one for all_ ,' is just another way of saying, ' _I love you_.' It became our code … Westley and Buttercup had ' _as you wish_ ' in _The Princess Bride_. We had one for all, and all for one." And that brought back memories as well … lying with his head against his sister's shoulder, while Tommy slept in her lap, as they watched the movie, something he later shared with Anne.

"I can't even begin to tell you how disturbing it is when you quote _The Princess Bride_ ," Aramis said, shaking his head, "that's **my** job, brother. **Yours** is to look menacing and brood." Athos rolled his eyes, fighting back a smirk, while d'Artagnan snickered and Porthos roared with laughter. His brother grew more serious, saying, "We will get this done, brother. I promise you." Athos nodded and glanced to his right, where Treville was smiling proudly at the lot of them. Yes. It occurred to him that none of his brothers even broached the possibility that Audelais was dead, and he was beyond grateful for that. He had his brothers … but was it truly asking so much to have his sister back as well? He couldn't say yet that he had forgiven her for leaving him and Tommy, but he wanted the chance to at least hear why she left … and eventually forgive her.

What he didn't see, and wouldn't learn until much later, was Constance standing in the still-open door, tears rolling down her face as she listened to his story. Nor did he realize that while his brothers were promising to stand at his side, Constance was quietly making a promise of her own … that she would find Audelais de la Fere and reunite her with her brothers.

TBC

Additional Notes: I know, there were more questions than answers in this chapter (and answers that create more questions). I should note that aside from Aramis, the boys share the birth years of their actors (in other words, Athos was born in 1981, Porthos in 1983, and d'Artagnan in 1990). I'm still working out Aramis … I'm leaning toward 1981, making him a few months younger than Athos, rather than three years older. For those curious about Anne Roy's maiden name, it was inspired by the full name of Anne of Austria … Ana Marìa Mauricia.


	3. Chapter 2: Web of Secrets

Author's Notes: So, Louis' section in this was a bit unexpected. I actually hadn't intended to include him at all, but he decided that he wanted his chance to speak … and things just snowballed from there. He's a problematic character in this timeline, just as Milady/Anne is. Anne has avenues open to her that she wouldn't have in the seventeenth century, and things that might have been open to Louis are not. So, another way had to be found, for both of them. This Louis has to be at least somewhat self-aware (especially with Anne). And Milady keeps throwing me curve balls. She's decided that she's going to be a protector in this, and not a predator- and God help anyone who tries to convince her otherwise. Tristan's musings were supposed to be in the previous chapter, but I wanted Treville, Athos, and Constance to have their say first, and Tristan is very much intrigued by her uncle Athos (understandable).

Reviewer responses:

Guest: Good! I'm very glad to hear that!

Dg101: You are very welcome! Thank you so much for your lovely review!

Chapter Two

Web of Secrets

San Antonio, Texas

Late Afternoon, Same Day

Tristan Iseult Maddox knew many things. She knew that there were five hundred thirty steps from the front door of her father's apartment to the elevator (she counted them to have something to do). She knew that her mother was born in Montreal, Canada and lived in New Brunswick (the province in Canada, not the city in New Jersey) until she was sixteen years old. She knew that she was named after the two principal characters in her mother's favorite medieval romance, because it was the only way to name her after her brothers (and the logic of that escaped everyone except Tristan herself). And she knew that her mother was still in love with her father, even though they'd been divorced for five years and her mother caught her father cheating.

What Tristan _didn't_ know was why her mother never spoke of the two brothers Tristan wasn't named for, why she left Canada and came to Texas, and why she was so distracted today. She'd picked Tristan up at school after soccer practice, as she did every day, her smile warm as Tristan slid into the passenger side of her Ford Explorer. But she was distracted. Not in a way that would endanger her life, or Tristan's life, but in a way that made Tristan aware that she was thinking about her lost brothers, her lost boys, again. Tristan told her mother once that she was a modern-day Wendy, and her brothers were her lost boys. Mom's smile had been sad when she replied, ' _maybe not. Maybe I'm the lost one_.' Tristan hugged her then, so she didn't feel so lost.

And because she knew that her mother used her middle name, rather than her first name, she asked, "Why were you named 'Audelais,' Mom?" Mom blinked at her, a small smile appearing on her face. Tristan went on as her mother pulled away from the curb, carefully avoiding the other kids and their parents as they walked across the street to their cars, "I know that your family came from France to Canada before you were born … is 'Audelais' a French name?" It sounded French to Tristan, but maybe she was wrong.

"It is … it's a very, very old French name, and a family name. Both my younger brother and I have family names, actually … mine came from a twelfth century ancestress, and the older of my two brothers was named after an ancestor from the seventeenth century," Mom answered. Tristan did the math in her head, gasping a little when she realized that her mother's name was nearly a thousand years old. Her uncle's name (whatever that was) was only about five hundred years old … but still ancient. Mom added with a mischievous grin, "Also, your uncle was named after one of the original Musketeers, and we're descended from that same Musketeer."

"Really?" Tristan breathed and her mother nodded, smiling a little. Tristan ruminated on that for a while. She liked that word, ruminated. She liked most words, though … liked the way they fit together and how they came into being, what their roots were. After a moment, Tristan had to ask, not just because she was curious but because her mother so rarely spoke of her past and her family. Tristan was naturally curious and while her Maddox grandparents doted on her (to the point that Grandma Maddox still wasn't speaking to her son for cheating on his wife), Tristan never knew her other grandparents. She asked, "Which Musketeer are we descended from?"

"Athos. We're descended from Athos. I know. In the stories, he was always your favorite. I suppose he was mine as well. My little brother, the older of your uncles, he was named Olivier Athos. He never liked Olivier, so he's always gone by Athos. Truth be told, that's one reason why I've gone by Josie or Josephine since I was sixteen. I don't like Audelais. I appreciate the history, but there's a difference between appreciating the history and wanting it to be your name. That's why I hesitated to call you 'Tristan.' It's generally a boy's name, but it was the only way I could name you after your uncles without … well, without doing it directly," Mom answered.

That … made sense. She thought. After a moment, Tristan asked the question that she probably should have started with, querying her mother, "Why are you telling me this now? In the past, you would never talk about the past … about your mom and dad, about your brothers. Why are you telling me now?" It went without saying that she was glad that her mother was finally telling her about this. She had two uncles, and she was descended from the great Athos of the King's Musketeers! But there was more to this than her mother deciding suddenly to tell her about her family. Because of all the things that Tristan Maddox knew, the greatest was this: her mother never did anything for just one reason.

Mom exhaled slowly before answering, "For a few reasons, sweetheart. First and foremost, you're twelve years old, and it's time you knew about our history. Secondly, for all that I talk about not keeping secrets, I keep many of my own … and I realized recently that in my attempts to protect you, I may be putting you at more risk because you don't know about my past. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if keeping silent about my past ended up hurting you. The secrets that my parents, especially my mother, kept … they hurt all three of us. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall into the same trap, but I did. And finally … and finally, I had to dispatch one of the Bourbon employees today to my childhood home. There's no doubt in my mind that your uncle Athos will find out about it and that he'll go as well. It's time I stopped keeping my secrets, even if it hurts to talk about them, Tristan … and I'm starting with you."

MMMMMM

Main Bourbon Headquarters

Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Early Evening

His father had always said one of the greatest reasons for so many divorces wasn't simply a lack of commitment on the part of those involved … it was also the notion of romantic love. It was easy to see why … people expressing undying devotion, only to split up years, months, weeks, or even days later. His parents' marriage had been organized by their parents, and his grandparents' marriage had been the same. His grandparents were married until his grandmother's death … his parents until his father's. Louis Roy wondered what his father would have made of him. His own marriage had been set into motion by his father and his college chum, so by all rights, it should have succeeded. And, Louis had to admit, it probably would have … if he'd honored his marriage vows. Or, even if he'd been discreet and not rubbed Anne's face in his affairs.

He'd been such a fool. Louis had long known that he wasn't suited to be the head of Bourbon Enterprises. Business bored him to tears (literally, at times), and while the idea of protecting others fascinated him … it just wasn't what he was meant to do. Not for the first time, he keenly missed his late twin brother, Philip. His brother had died six months earlier from the disease that had crippled his body and left his mind intact. He would have made a brilliant CEO. And unlike their parents, he had understood Louis, had even advised him on how to take care of Anne.

The fact that he failed as Anne's husband was on him, not on Philip. After the divorce papers were signed, Louis reflected, he would visit Agnes and baby Henry. His mother and Richelieu thought he didn't know about their actions against his brother's family. He knew. He also knew what his Musketeers had done to protect his sister-in-law and nephew (Constance Bonacieux, though she outright called him a wanker, sent him a picture of Athos de la Fere cradling his infant nephew while his brothers diverted his mother's goons. Louis saved it to his phone).

And what would he do after that? Louis thought he might travel to the Bourbon branch in San Antonio, Texas. There were some mutterings about moving one of the Musketeer units there, since there was already a Red Guard unit, and Louis thought that was a grand idea. In fact, while he sucked at being a CEO, he was damn good at working out what buildings would be useful for his company. Besides, he'd always wanted to see the Alamo … and he wouldn't have to watch Anne's relationship with Aramis de Herblay blossom. He smiled to himself. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. But before he could do that, he had to finish this.

Louis reluctantly returned his attention to his father's old files. He was one of three people who had the clearance to do this … his mother, who was currently in the South of France, and Richelieu, who was doing something he probably didn't want to know about, were the other two. Besides, he was learning more about his father in the last four hours than he'd known during his entire life. And what was this? Louis tilted his head to one side, frowning thoughtfully when he saw the title, 'Lais1982.' Hmm. Evidence of an affair? How very salacious (and unexpected). There was only one way to find out.

He clicked on the file … and felt his eyebrows raise. Well. He wasn't expecting that. It was a video (something he hadn't realized earlier), and Louis' lips tilted upward at the sight of his father, much younger than the man Louis barely remembered, holding a small girl in his arms. In the background, he heard another man say, "There's time for one last dance, Henry. Eugenie is scheduled to be home in about twenty minutes, and I need to get the children back to their nursery. You ready, 'Lais? Good girl." There was a pause, and then a song started playing.

Much to Louis' delight, he watched as his father dance that little girl (no more than five or six years of age) around the room. He vaguely recognized the song, but that wasn't important. What was important was the squeals of delight from the little girl as his father waltzed with her, sometimes dipping her (carefully cradling her skull as he did so) and the joy in his father's face. The song ended, and his father hugged her tightly, saying, "Thank you again for letting me dance with your little girl, Vincent. Thank you for that trust."

"Believe me, Henri, both Olivier and I enjoyed the entertainment," the other man said, walking into the frame for the first time. He was holding another child … an infant boy, from what Louis could tell. The little girl, who was panting from giggling so much, rested her head on his father's shoulder, waving at the baby, who babbled at her happily and waved back. With an indulgent smile as he closed the distance between his two children, the newcomer went on, "However, now I need to put both Audelais and Olivier down for their naps, else Eugenie will be most displeased. You're welcome to accompany us."

"I would be delighted. Thank you for the dance, Miss Audelais," Louis' father said, kissing first the top of the little girl's head and then lifting her tiny hand to kiss her knuckles, a gesture that made Louis smile even as he blinked back tears. The child giggled again, although she was clearly tired now, her small hand winding in his father's dress shirt. Both men vanished from the room, although Louis could hear them talking as they walked away. What they were talking about, he couldn't tell, but he heard their voices. Louis sat back as the video ended. He wished he'd met that Henry Roy … and he wondered about who this Vincent was. Clearly, they were friends (and just as clearly, Vincent's wife Eugenie wore the pants in that family, just as Louis' own mother did). Louis pushed himself away from his father's computer, suddenly restless.

He wanted to know who the man in the video was. Yes, he was curious about the two children, but he was more curious about the man. Who was Vincent, how did his father know him … clearly, they were comfortable enough with each other that not only would Vincent allow Louis' father to dance with his daughter, but invited him to put the children down for a nap. And Vincent's daughter, Audelais, clearly trusted Henry Roy. Louis was curious. And when Louis was curious, he investigated until he had answers. The work he'd been doing was forgotten. This was far more interesting … and, it would distract him from his failed marriage to Anne.

MMMMMMMM

The Town of Pinon Deux, New Brunswick, Canada

Late that night

She would have normally been the first person to deny it … she became moody, not cranky … but after the day she'd just had, she didn't have the energy to be anything other than truthful. She was exhausted. She was cranky. And right now, all she wanted was a whiskey and her bed … not necessarily in that order. Actually, she also wanted to slap either her sister-in-law or whoever decided to stir up the de la Fere murders again. After a few moments of contemplation, she decided to slap … maybe even punch … the latter. Josie Maddox was protecting not just her little brother but the company they worked for. And the locals were _not_ pleased to see her.

Nearly ten years ago, Anne had been in this same, small New Brunswick town. If she closed her eyes, she could see the young girl she'd been as she sauntered into the grocery store, looking to buy some snacks for the road trip that she wasn't really taking. But she'd seen the motorcycle sitting out in front of the grocery store, the same motorcycle she knew Athos de la Fere owned, and she'd taken the chance placed in front of her. According to the intel provided to her by her superior officer, he'd bought the Ducati shortly after returning from his service with the Canadian Army. It was summer, she remembered, on a day much like today, and she'd worn the shortest mini-skirt she owned, a sleeveless top, fishnet stockings, and stiletto heels.

Her first sight of Athos de la Fere was his profile … just a young man standing at the counter, quietly listening as the teenaged cashier excitedly told him what she would be studying when she returned to university that fall, a soft smile on his face. If she was really honest with herself (and she was in a mood to be that night), she started falling in love with him at that moment. Even before she saw his beautiful face, even before she first saw the smile that lit up his features … it was that moment, that gentle smile, that patience for that young girl that softened her heart toward someone she'd thought of a spoiled little rich boy up until that moment.

She should have known better, really … she'd gone into that assignment, assuming that the de la Fere scion was nothing more than a spoiled brat. But she'd forgotten that he'd been a soldier for four years, and even if he was the prototypical spoiled rich kid before then, those four years had changed him. She'd been a fool, and she'd learned her lesson. First rule … do your own research, rather than relying on intelligence from other people.

She'd sauntered into the grocery store and the young girl blinked, but it was the look on Athos' face she would always treasure. He'd stared at her for several moments, his light eyes sweeping up and down her body, before swallowing hard. But … and this what had impressed her so much about him, those many years earlier … after nodding politely to Anne, he'd turned his attention back to the girl, saying, "Let me know if you need any help, Marti … I know, you want to earn this, but I have some contacts who can help you with discounts and such."

"Thank you so much, Athos … that would _really_ be a big help," the girl named 'Marti' answered and Anne barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes at the rather obvious crush the girl had on the handsome young man standing in front of her. At least, that younger Anne wanted to roll her eyes. The more mature Anne wanted to roll her eyes at her younger self (a micro-mini skirt? Really? Whatever was she thinking?) and hug the teenaged Marti, tell her that she would be just fine. And then, that mature Anne turned her attention to her first real glimpse of her target.

He was tall, around six feet, and slender. Dark-haired, blue-eyed (or were his eyes green?) … she'd always had a weakness for men with dark hair and light eyes. And he was handsome, as she'd noticed while watching him with Marti. He offered her a gentle smile, saying, "Welcome to New Pinon … or as some call it, Pinon Deux. I'm Athos de la Fere." Nearly ten years later, Anne sat alone in her room, remembering every detail of that young man. She supposed she could have hated him … wanted to finish destroying him for turning away from her, for failing to fulfill his wedding vows.

She could have. There were times when she wanted to. But long before he betrayed his wedding vows by turning away from her, she had betrayed her own vows by lying to him. Not just about her name (she didn't even remember the name she was given at birth, not any more), but about how she came to be in his life, why she arrived in New Pinon (or, as it was now legally called, Pinon Deux). Her own words, her own desperate words as her gray-faced husband drew back from her, sounded hollow … ' _I never lied about loving you, Athos. That was never a lie. Never_!' And yet, how could he believe her?

And then, there was the whole matter of Thomas … Tommy. Anne hugged the pillow against her chest as she thought about her brother-in-law. Tommy didn't particularly like her when she and Athos married, but he was honest about the reason for that dislike. Athos was all he had left, and she was taking him away from Tommy. He was coolly polite, and largely remained in his part of the house, away from Athos and Anne except at dinner time. At least, that was the case until her final night as Anne de la Fere, when he burst into the sitting room, eyes wild with rage and … hurt. She'd never noticed that, when she re-examined her memories. He'd looked hurt when he burst into the sitting room, to find Anne sitting on the davenport, Athos' head resting in her lap as she combed her fingers through his hair, smiling a little at his contented murmurs.

' _You lying whore_ ,' Tommy had all but hissed at her, his eyes burning with fury, fists clenched at his sides, ' _you despicable, lying whore, I should kill you for what you've done to my brother_.' Athos sat upright, placing himself between his brother and his wife, shielding her with his own body. Anne hadn't understood then, what her husband was doing. Clearly, he was protecting her, but from what? And then, it hadn't mattered, because the truth was spilling from Tommy's lips … how she worked as an operative for Bourbon and came here to prove Athos guilty of murdering his parents, their parents.

Athos hadn't believed it … not at first. He'd defended her, so passionately. But Tommy … Tommy wouldn't give up, howling about how she'd been sent to set him up, to prove that he'd killed their parents. Athos finally wheeled around to face Anne, his lips parted to speak. She'd never know what he meant to say, because he'd stared at her. In those days, she wasn't nearly the actress she was now, and her emotions showed plainly on her face … and he saw the truth. His brother was speaking the truth, every blessed word. And she'd first watched her husband's heart break, then watched him withdraw from her.

Everything they'd built together had been based on a lie. Her love for him wasn't a lie, but the foundation of their marriage was based on a lie, and without trust, love was … well. And yet, in spite of that betrayal, in spite of Tommy's insistence that Anne was a lying bitch looking to entrap him, Athos still tried to move beyond it. He tried to reach out to her once he processed everything and started to accept that she truly did love him, no matter how things began between them, but Anne's own pride reared up and destroyed any hope of reconciliation between them.

Josie had been right. She did still love Athos, she would never stop loving him. And that was why she was here, in this place where her wildest dreams became reality … and then turned to ash. She'd never stopped loving Athos, and she was utterly determined to find out who was trying to pin his parents' deaths on him. That was her best way to protect him. And once she found out who was trying to pin his parents' deaths on him, she would also know who actually killed Vincent and Eugenie on that night, so long ago. If they weren't the same person, then there was a connection. It was just a matter of finding it.

And she had a good idea what string she needed to tug on to unravel this web of secrets. Checking to see if her phone was fully charged, Anne began dialing a number she'd swore to never call, because it was simply too dangerous. Not just for her, but for her friend. If certain people at Bourbon knew that she was still alive … she would not live much longer. When the phone was answered, Anne said softly, "I hope you can forgive me, my friend … but I need your help." She listened and closed her eyes in relief at her friend's response, saying, "Thank you so much, Adele. Do you remember when I told you about my ex-husband? Someone is poking at his past again, and trying to tie him to the deaths of his parents. Can you start an investigation, using the information I'm about to send you?"

"For you, mon ami, anything … as long as you promise to make things right with that adorable ex of yours," Adele Bessette answered and Anne grinned in spite of herself. There was still a part of her that thought her time with Athos was done … but another, quiet voice was whispering that she shouldn't be so sure of that. It was anyone's guess which voice would win out in the end. Besides … for all she knew, Athos may have moved on.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Forgiving What I've Done

Author's Notes: So, in this first section, we have the boys en route from Vancouver to New Brunswick, and D'Artagnan references flying first class. On certain transcontinental and international flights, first class seats become beds. And I can easily see Anne _insisting_ that her Musketeers be in first class with her. In this chapter, D'Artagnan frets over his oldest brother; Anne has an encounter with a citizen of Pinon Deux; while we meet Tristan's father and Josie's ex, Rob Maddox. Title comes from the Linkin Park song, ' _What I've Done_.'

Reviewer responses:

A reader: Thank you! And I'm so glad you appreciated Tristan's logophilia. That was one of my favorite parts to write. Oh, no … no way am I getting in Anne's way. She's a seventeenth century version of the Black Widow, and we all know how dangerous _she_ is!

Doubtful Guest: My thanks for reading it! More missing pieces falling into place this chapter.

Guest: Thank you so much … hope you enjoy this offering!

Chapter Three

Forgiving What I've Done

Somewhere in the skies over Manitoba, Canada

That night

Athos was sleeping. He supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised … according to Porthos, soldiers learned to sleep anywhere they could. And their long flight from Vancouver back to Montreal would be a good time for an extended nap. Their lieutenant lay on his side in his seat, with only his dark hair currently showing above the blanket Constance tucked around him while on her way to the restroom. That was one reason he loved accompanying Anne … she always insisted that if she was flying first class, so were her protectors. And first class _rocked_.

D'Artagnan glanced at his mentor, frowning. Even in his sleep and even without D'Artagnan being able to see his face, Athos seemed troubled. Or maybe it was just coming to terms with telling them about his older sister, an older sister he hadn't seen since he was eleven years old … as well as being suspected of his parents' murders. The youngest Musketeer shifted in his own lounge-bed (or whatever these wonderful things were called), his eyes meeting Porthos' over Athos' slumbering form. His big brother looked as worried as D'Artagnan felt, and it wouldn't surprise him at all if Porthos contacted his old friend/former lover Felise 'Flea' Laurent, to see if she heard anything regarding that case. This was about family, and there were no boundaries, no holds barred, when it came to family.

Once more, D'Artagnan sorted through the revelations they'd learned recently. Athos tended to keep his private life just that … private. He'd only found out about his friend's younger brother by accident … same with his wife. But his sister … an older sister who was both mother and sister, who disappeared so mysteriously. Had she died, or just ran away? Something about this situation made D'Artagnan extremely uncomfortable … actually, most of it made him uncomfortable. Audelais de la Fere's disappearance, the murder of her parents, and Anne de Brueil's part in trying to prove that Athos was indeed guilty of that crime.

And that … that was something D'Artagnan could not fathom. They were all capable of killing. D'Artagnan had no illusions on that score. They did what they had to do to protect their clients, the Bourbon hierarchy, and each other. He had killed … so had Athos, so had Aramis and Porthos. They were all capable of killing. But to suspect Athos of killing his parents … it just didn't add up. Even taking into account that Athos didn't remember that night … D'Artagnan had only to remember when Porthos was accused of killing a man. He'd broken faith with Porthos, if only for a few seconds … he was determined not to make the same mistake twice.

"Not the same, pup," that worthy individual said now. D'Artagnan looked around so quickly, he nearly hurt his neck. When had Porthos moved from his seat just beyond Athos …? He was rewarded with a conspiratorial wink as his big brother murmured, "You were busy frettin' over Athos. Wasn't that hard." D'Artagnan rolled his eyes, and Porthos went on, a little more seriously, "I was drunk when that poor kid was killed … as drunk as Athos used to get, back when Treville first brought him on board. Hell, even I doubted myself at first. But Athos … he just had a glass of wine with his dinner, and probably not even a full glass."

"I still feel a bit guilty," D'Artagnan confessed, glaring at Porthos when the big man ruffled his hair. Even with Porthos later admitting that he wasn't sure himself of his own innocence in the beginning, and that he doubted his brothers would come for him, it still took D'Artagnan time to forgive himself for ever doubting any of his brothers. The young man went on after a moment, "What do we do about his sister? I know he told Constance not to find her, but you know Constance will start looking for her anyhow." And, because he often wondered about it, but never brought himself to ask the question before, "And what happened between Constance and Athos in the past that she was willing to risk everything for him when I first met you lot?"

Porthos sighed, "That's something you'll have to ask her … it's between them, and you know Athos won't tell. Whether it's because he wants to protect Constance or because he truly doesn't think he did anything special, well. You know Athos." That he did. He also had to decide if it was truly that important. The youngest Musketeer would be marrying their hacker within a few weeks, and Constance already asked Athos to walk her down the aisle.

When all was said and done, did it really matter? D'Artagnan didn't think so. Constance loved his brothers just as much as he did, and that was the important thing. But he couldn't stop wondering about that initial encounter between his brother and his beloved. Maybe, once they were married, she would tell him. Until that time, D'Artagnan would wait, and he would take care of his brothers and his fiancée.

MMMMM

San Antonio, Texas

Office of the District Attorney for Bexar County

Nine am the following day (Central Time)

He was reading over his notes for the Lackland case for the third time when the knock on the door registered. He was due in court in two hours, and he wanted to make sure that everything was locked down … which was why he really wasn't paying much attention when he called, "Come in." Robert David Maddox muttered under his breath about making sure the notes were legible when he recognized the scent that his visitor carried into the room. Honeysuckle. There was only one woman he knew who favored honeysuckle, and that was …

Rob's head came up so fast, he would wonder later how he managed to avoid breaking his neck. His former wife stood in his office, arms folded over her chest, with a very, very tiny smile reflecting her amusement at how his work absorbed him. She used to tease him about that, his Josie did. It was the first time he'd seen her without Tristan, without the calming buffer of their little girl, and he didn't know how to feel about that. She looked … she looked like his Josie, her dark curls pulled back from her face in a barrette, dressed in one of her summer business suits, and she looked so damn pretty.

"Well," he heard himself saying gruffly, "this is a surprise. I can't remember the last time …" He didn't bother finishing that sentence, even before Josie's brows started their ascent into her hairline, because he remembered exactly when his (ex)-wife came to his office. Five years earlier, when he did quite possibly the dumbest thing imaginable for a married man … both at home and at work. Because he still smarted from that stupidity, his voice grew even more gruff as he asked instead, "And what can I do for the director of human relations for the great Bourbon Enterprises?" Rob winced at the irony in his own voice, but true to form, Josie didn't react.

"I may need to ask a favor in the next few days," Josie answered, and it was Rob's turn to raise his eyebrows. Curiouser and curiouser. He couldn't remember the last time Josie asked a favor. They had very little to say to each other, most of the time. His ex-wife went on, "I may need you to take Tris for a daddy-daughter weekend. One of our people is in New Brunswick, and things didn't go so well for her the last time she was there." Rob learned the hard way to be wary of her when she spoke that softly. With most women, you ran when they started shouting … with Josie, you ran when her voice dropped. And there was nowhere for him to run, because this was his office. _Oh, well-played, Josephine_ , he thought, _well-played indeed_.

"And why would the director of human relations need to go to New Brunswick? Your job is to coordinate who works with who," Rob pointed out … and then winced when his brain caught up with his mouth. Especially since Josie's brows were now one with her hairline. He supposed he could have tried to dig himself out of the hole he'd made for himself, but his mother taught him that when he was in a hold, he should stop digging. Mom's advice proved sound once more, when his ex-wife dropped a (metaphorical) piano on his head.

"Who says I would be acting in my role as Human Relations Director?" his ex queried. Huh? Jose went on, her voice surprisingly level, "I sent Anne de Brueil to Pinon Deux. Someone is poking around into my parents' murder … again. And it wouldn't surprise me if they try to pin it on my brother … again." Rob flinched, because he tended to forget that his wife had a family before she met him, before Tristan was born. She was twenty-three when they met, a brand-new American citizen. He'd been a twenty-six year old law student, assisting the judge who swore in the new Americans. She, out of all of the people sworn in that day, was the only new citizen who didn't have someone there. That was what caught his attention the day they met.

It took Rob the better part of six months to convince her that yes, he really did want to date her, that no, he wasn't trying to prey upon a young woman's loneliness, and hell no, he wasn't playing games with her. It took him the same amount of time to learn that the rest of her family was back in Canada, that she left home when she was sixteen (whiskey tango foxtrot, over?), and that she had two younger brothers. During the course of their eight-year marriage, he'd also learned exactly why she left home, and what she did to survive in those years along (to say nothing of continuing her education). And for someone to not only be trying to re-open the case of her parents' murder, but possibly implicate her younger brother? Rob shuddered, because if that was the case, there would be nowhere on Earth that individual could hide from his wife.

It was with that in mind that he replied, "Of course … are you sure, though, that you don't want to take her with you? I'm sure she'd love to see where you grew up." So would Rob, come to that, although he would never say as much. Josie would just remind him that they were no longer married, and she was no longer his concern. Rob didn't think his wife was ready yet to hear that she would always be his concern. He cheated on her … he hadn't stopped loving her. God knew, it would have been easier if he had.

And Josie replied, her voice painfully soft, "I can't. Not yet. It's one thing for me to share my birth family with her … tell her about my parents and about my brothers. Those were her grandparents, the boys are her uncles. That's part of her family, Rob, just like your parents and siblings. But taking her to Pinon Deux? My parents were murdered in a place where they should have been safe. But they weren't. One brother has since disappeared, and the other has slowly remade himself. To make matters worse, I think the chances are good that whoever murdered our parents also tried to implicate my brother in their deaths. I won't place Tristan in danger, and as long as my parents' murderers are loose, she _will_ be in danger. No. No, it's better for her to stay here. Besides. You can better protect her here than I can in Pinon Deux." Rob, who knew that stubborn streak entirely too well, gave up. Plus, he knew she was right. Josie would be distracted in Pinon Deux, and when she got distracted … well, it was probably best if Tris remained with him while her mother was at her childhood home.

"Then just give me a day or so, to get the spare bedroom in my apartment organized. What? You're telling me that you don't use spare rooms in your house for staging areas?" Rob asked, cringing at the belligerent note he heard in his own voice … and at the way his wife's slim shoulders went up and back at that note. He tried not to think of his cold, impersonal apartment … which only served to make him angrier. And because he always reacted this way when he was angry with himself, he demanded of his wife, "What did you find hardest to forgive, Josephine? That I cheated on you, or who I cheated with?" There was also the matter of cheating in their bed, but this was something he'd wanted to know for quite some time.

Something he couldn't define flickered in Josie's dark eyes as she turned away, and for a moment, as she approached the door, Rob thought she didn't intend to answer. But he was wrong. As her fingers curled around the doorknob, Josie turned back to answer, "That I wasn't enough for you. After all your pretty words, all your assurances that you did want me … in the end, I wasn't enough for you. But hey … if painting me as the villainess in this little situation helps you sleep at night, then you go right ahead and play the victim, Robert. I have better things to do with my time than pander to your ego. I'll let you know when or if I bring Tristan by."

With those words, she wrenched the door open, gently settling it closed behind her. And Rob, thoroughly disgusted with his own behavior, wished she'd slammed it. It would have made him feel better. As it was, he slammed his hand down onto the desk with an inarticulate groan of rage. She was right. He was wrong. And even if she forgave him, it would be a long time before he forgave himself for utterly destroying their relationship.

MMMMMMM

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick, Canada

Roughly the Same Time

In the years since her deception was revealed and her divorce from Athos finalized, Anne made it a habit to go into no situation blind … she planned every mission down to the finest detail. She took everything into account. Until she didn't. And so, she now moved down the aisles of the very same grocery store where she first met her husband, acutely aware of the eyes fixed upon her. They remembered. Of course they remembered, and she was a fool to think otherwise. They were polite, but there was no warmth in their eyes when they looked at her, and it was only a matter of time before a confrontation took place.

She was also rethinking the wisdom of coming back here … or, if she was absolutely determined to agree to her sister-in-law's request, she should have kept a low profile. There was a part of her which wanted to sneer at these people as if they weren't fit to kiss her feet. But the part of her that remembered how young Marti looked at the young man who would become Anne's husband forced her to keep silent. These people loved Athos, just as she did. He was theirs, long before he was hers, and she couldn't afford to forget that. She hurt him, and that was something they would likely never forgive her for.

Anne grew up in the city, and like many who grew up as she did, she had very little understanding of how small-town people thought … at least until Josie explained it to her one night. They were both working late at the San Antonio office, and Josie wasn't inclined to go home to an empty house. Tristan was spending the weekend with her father, and it had been a rough few days. The two women were exhausted, but too wired to return home (or the hotel, in Anne's case, and so they wandered across the street to Josie's favorite Italian restaurant, where they ate, drank, and talked.

And how they talked that night. For the first time, Anne heard the full story behind Josie's divorce (and if she'd been angry with Athos for not letting her tell her side of the story when it was revealed she was trying to learn the truth about his parents' death, she was downright enraged when she heard the details of Rob Maddox's infidelity). And for her own part, Anne was quite irritated with the wariness with which she'd been received, and spent a good forty minutes venting about the narrow-mindedness of small-town denizens. (Mind, San Antonio was hardly a small town, but people in Anne's circle didn't regard San Antonio to be as cosmopolitan as New York, Chicago, or Los Angeles).

Josie listened, never once interrupting, before finally telling her, "You probably don't want to hear this, but people from small towns have a reason for feeling that way." Anne gaped at the older woman in surprise, not just at the words, but the quiet passion in Josie's voice as she proceeded to explain her point. Her sister-in-law concluded, "We don't hate people from the city. And no, not all city dwellers are like that. But … we just get tired of people looking down on us. Surely you, of all people, can understand that." Anne stared at her in shock, before looking away. Yes, she could … and she'd never thought of it in those terms. But Josie, who grew up in small towns in both the United States and Canada, would.

She was reminding herself of that conversation when she pushed her buggy around the next corner, and came face to face with Marti herself. Only, that teenage girl had long since given way to a self-possessed young woman. And, she wasn't alone. Standing just behind the former cashier was a little boy, no more than five or six years old. He peeked around Marti's legs and up at Anne shyly, and Anne (who swore up and down that she had all the maternal instinct of a rock) was utterly charmed.

"I heard you returned," Marti said, returning Anne's attention to her. That did not, however, stop her from combing her fingers through the boy's sandy hair. Marti stared at her for several moments, and Anne held still. Something about Marti's gaze made her uncomfortable. There wasn't the self-righteous, holier than thou attitude that Anne so hated … but there wasn't acceptance, either. It was as if Marti was … assessing her. The younger woman went on after a moment, "The last time you were here, you were looking for evidence that Olivier de la Fere murdered his parents. What brings you back?"

"Olivier? Since when did you start calling him by his actual first name?" Anne asked archly. She was immediately sorry for asking that, when she could see actual storm clouds gathering in Marti's eyes. She was more than capable of handling Marti; however, she wasn't here to pick a fight, or to traumatize a sweet little boy, who was even now retreating behind his mother (?). She was here to put things right, and she couldn't do that by angering the locals.

"Olivier is what we call him when speaking with people who don't care anything for him. Athos is only for people who love him," was the quick rejoinder … and Anne stared at the younger woman in shock. Marti went on, "Now that we've established which one you are, what are you looking for this time, or are you trying to pick up where you left off by trying to find evidence against your ex-husband? Because I can tell you right now … you try to hurt him again, and you'll find the entire town against you."

Anne could have told Marti that this was none of her business. She could have told her that she was here to protect Athos, not hurt him. She could have even told her that she was here at Josie's request. But in the end, looking at the little boy even now hiding literally behind his mother's skirts, she only said, "You do realize that we have a reputation for being polite and well-mannered, don't you?" If Marti could infer that Anne didn't love Athos, then the older woman could certainly infer that the grown-up cashier was being rude.

However, Marti only arched her brows all the higher, pointing out, "Emperor Palpatine was from Naboo, a notoriously pacifist planet, and he took over the entire damn galaxy. And you did not hear me say that, Vincent. And as for you, you're stalling. Why … are … you … here?" Anne stared at the other woman, wondering if she would dare tell her the truth (and quietly impressed with the use of the Palpatine analogy … she'd have to remember that one). The last time she was here, she went in with the idea that she would be proving Athos guilty. This time … this time, she had to go in with the idea that _anyone_ in town could be guilty.

That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't tell Marti the truth. Anne was quite good at using truth and lies as weapons in their own right. Finally, she said, "I'm here investigating the murders again … but this time, rather than pursue an agenda, I'm trying to find out who actually killed my in-laws. I know someone is already here, asking questions, and it got the attention of … of someone else who cares for Athos. You can believe me or not, I truly don't care. But I'm here to help Athos … not to hurt him."

Once more, Marti fell silent, eyeing Anne thoughtfully. She was taking a risk, she knew that. While she didn't think Marti had killed Vincent and Eugenie (indeed, the fact that she named her son after her father-in-law led Anne to believe that she was actually quite fond of the man), there was the strong possibility that she knew the murderer(s). But Marti was still capable of surprising her, for she said, "I think this is a conversation we need to have in my office. Vincent, let your papa know that I'm in the office with … with a potential investor. He'll make sure we're not disturbed."

The little boy gave Anne one last peek around his mother's legs, waved up at her shyly, and then scuttled off to the front of the store. Anne blinked at the young woman, who shrugged and said, "When first you met me, I was a cashier. I'm now the owner of this store … well, my husband and I … plus the bank. We're looking to expand, and since my husband does better with vendors than with potential investors, this will ensure that we're not disturbed. Come. I want to hear about this … and about what changed your mind. I can't promise that the rest of the town will accept you, but I _can_ at least hear you out."

Anne followed the younger woman into said office, more than a little bemused by the events of the last few minutes. However, before Marti could speak, there was one last volley Anne had in her arsenal, and she was quite sure that this was the time to use it. Her eyes swept over the room, taking note of the diploma conferred upon one Marthe Saint Pierre, before telling her somewhat reluctant hostess, "Audelais de la Fere is alive. It is she who dispatched me to Pinon Deux when she learned that people were looking into the deaths of her parents again." Whatever reaction Anne was expecting from Marti, it wasn't the one she received. Marti actually blanched and crossed herself, muttering under her breath in a language that wasn't French or English, and she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

As Anne sat down in front of the young woman, Marti regained control of herself and leaned forward, saying, "You _must_ tell me everything … and then, once you do, once you are able, you must contact her. Tell her that she's needed here." Anne's brows knitted, but began to outline exactly what she knew about Josie Maddox/Audelais de la Fere. She was getting the sense that Josie's reason for leaving so many years ago was tied into the reason her parents were killed. And if she was correct, then so was Marti … Josie needed to be here in her childhood home.

TBC

Additional Notes: So, as of right now, the university I work for is closed tomorrow due to likely snow. We might not get anything … you know how weather forecasting can be … but they're not taking any chances. Assuming I don't go into work tomorrow, I may have another chapter up as early as Saturday … possibly even tomorrow night, depending on what else is going on tomorrow. Be ready … things are game on, next chapter, starting with the arrival of the Musketeers in Pinon Deux.


	5. Chapter 4: Keys to the Past

Author's Notes: So, things are a mess in North Carolina right now. While we've gotten some snow, most of it has been freezing rain and sleet … and that's turned into ice. We lost power yesterday afternoon around one pm, and it didn't come back on until about four thirty this morning. And there are many more who are still without power. It still looks ugly out there. I'd made tentative plans to go to the movies later this morning, but after seeing outside, I think I'll stay put, get more writing done, and maybe add a few last minute tours to my trip to Italy in March. I know I've said it before, but it bears repeating … thank you, thank you, **thank you** to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed and read. I'm truly astonished at the response this has gotten. And by all means, continue sharing your speculations and observations with me … you never know when a comment might kick something loose. So, in this chapter, Constance's curiosity about Athos' mysterious sister is redirected toward the far more dangerous mystery regarding his parents; Anne asks for help; and Tommy makes his appearance.

Review responses:

A reader: Oh yes, definitely staying warm and staying put … so grateful our governor declared a state of emergency ahead of the storm on Thursday. We have a little snow, and a lot of ice … and of course, it's the ice that's the most dangerous. And Athos sleeping (and in first class) was one of my favorite parts to write, along the confrontation between Marti and Anne was a lot of fun as well.

Chapter Four

Keys to the Past

Transcontinental Flight

First Class Cabin

A few hours later

"Please tell me that you're not looking into Audelais de la Fere, after you promised Athos that you wouldn't. You know he won't react well to you breaking your word or to you digging into his sister's whereabouts. Remember what happened the last time you broke your word to him or dug into something not your concern, and how long it took him to completely forgive you."

Constance flushed as her immediate boss sat down beside her, murmuring, "Not Audelais … I'm reading over the crime scene reports, and trying to figure out why someone tried to finger Athos as the guilty party. There were no reports of him arguing with his parents, and between the two brothers, Thomas was the one who seemed to be careening out of control. Yes, Athos remembers nothing of that night, but his blood alcohol content was negligible. Besides, there are other reasons for his amnesia, aside from being drugged … he could have been knocked unconscious." She added the mental reservation that she wasn't looking into Audelais _yet_ , mainly because Anne asked her to focus on the de la Fere investigation. ' _Reuniting Athos with his sister is important_ ,' Anne said once Constance briefed her on the new mission, ' _but clearing his name once and for all and finding out who killed his parents is much more important_.'

Treville hummed his agreement (or, at least, not in denial), answering, "Yes, I found that interesting as well. The local LEOs didn't think Athos was guilty, either. No physical evidence, no reason for him to murder his parents. While he didn't know the full extent of his family's monetary issues, Athos had known that his parents were short on cash … so killing them to gain his inheritance wasn't a possible motive. In addition, even with his drinking, Athos is rather even-tempered … terrifyingly so. Tommy was the one with anger management issues."

"You're thinking the same thing that I am," Constance said softly, "That someone has been trying to set up Athos to cover up Tommy's crimes. It fits better than anything else I've come up with, but what about the lack of residue on his hands? And why does Athos remember nothing?" She shook her head, murmuring, "The more I dig, the more questions I discover. Including why Richelieu is so interested in this. I understand that Henry Roy was friends with Athos' parents, but that was Henry Roy, not Richelieu."

"This is Richelieu we're discussing, Constance … the man is a puzzle wrapped within an enigma," Treville answered, his voice equally soft. Constance blinked at him, and he shook his head, continuing, "Never mind, it isn't important. What information have you found on Tommy? I've read the official police reports, but I know better than to think you stopped there. What do the notes from the individual police officers say?" With a few taps of the keyboard, Constance brought up the document she created to itemize the information she learned.

"First thing is, when they first arrived at the house, Athos was disoriented and they could smell the liquor on his breath, which is why his BAC was tested. Now, we know there was no residue on his hands, and no gloves were ever found at the house. In fact, the reason why the de la Fere murder has remained unsolved is because there is no physical evidence at all. No one had residue on their hands, there were no prints on the gun, and no gloves found. Athos was disoriented and only knew that his parents were dead, but this is where it gets interesting … Tommy was very protective of Athos. He actually sat beside him and told LEOs to go away if Athos started getting stressed. In fact, he was more concerned about Athos than he was about their parents. Understandably, that provoked more than a little interest," Constance observed.

Treville mused out loud, "Indeed it would. Tommy was five years younger than Athos, which meant he would have been around seventeen or so at the time of the murders." Constance inclined her head in agreement … Athos was a recent college graduate and had just received a commission in the Canadian Army. He'd been worried about his younger brother at the time of his parents' murder, and received a temporary deferment after the murders, since his brother was legally a minor.

"Right. The lead investigator observed that Tommy was more worried about his brother. He seemed not to care about the deaths of his parents … to them, it seemed more like he was inconvenienced by their deaths than anything," Constance verified. That, she simply couldn't imagine. By the time her first husband died, he'd destroyed what little affection she had for him … but she still mourned for him. Even if she was just mourning for what once was and what could have been between them, she still grieved.

Treville observed, "We know that Tommy was a heavy drinker and experimented with drugs in high school as their mother grew more imperious and their father more withdrawn. Even so, Tommy just lost his parents … his mother and his father. I'm guessing the investigators did a thorough check into Tommy?" Constance nodded. The fact that he'd been seventeen didn't prevent the investigators from looking into him … but, as with Athos, there was no physical evidence tying him to the murders. Treville was silent as he thought things through, before asking, "What about other people at the dinner that night?"

"They all checked out. The investigators even looked into Tommy's girlfriend Catherine, even though she showed up at the house after the murders, when she noticed the commotion. We're going to have to come at this from a different angle, but I'm struggling to figure out what that might be," Constance admitted. Treville merely smirked at her, and Constance sighed, "Right, that's your job. My job is to see what kinds of leads I can ferret out for the boys … and help to take care of them. How, exactly, are we getting to New Brunswick? I mean, are we flying from Montreal, or driving, or …?" She let her sentence trail off.

Treville glowered at her, asking, "A ten-hour road trip with those four?" Constance winced … yeah, she should have thought of that herself, but Treville went on, "Oh, no. Not happening. I don't care if we use Aramis' van, we are not taking a road trip. No, I've already made flight reservations. We leave the day after tomorrow, give everyone a chance to recover from that and pack a set of new clothes." He shook his head, muttering, "Drive to Moncton … what could she have been thinking?" Constance blushed and returned her attention to her screen. No, that wasn't one of her smarter comments.

MMMMMMM

Town of Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

Roughly the Same Time

"I was just a kid when Audelais disappeared … only six. I didn't know her very well, since she was ten years older than me. I do remember that she was always kind to me … and that she was the one who came and got Tommy from school when he'd misbehaved. I know, it doesn't make much sense, since Audelais wasn't even driving at the time. It wasn't until much later that I realized what it meant that all three of them were going to the public school here in Pinon Deux," Marti was saying as the two women began working on their third coffee. She smiled a little saying, "Tommy was such a brat, as you know yourself, but he could also be so damn sweet."

Anne made a questioning noise in the back of her throat, and Marti went on, "Oh yes. I remember one time, a bully was bothering me at school … and Tommy didn't take kindly to that. He wanted to … ah … step in, but Athos convinced him otherwise." Now, Anne was getting truly intrigued. Her ex-husband was a man who wouldn't tolerate such behavior … and he didn't even as a young boy, as she learned when Marti continued, "Instead, Athos taught me to protect myself. The next time I had trouble … was also the last time." Now that-that sounded like her Athos. Marti smiled a little, saying, "You know, I can still see Tommy in my mind's eye, standing between me and that girl."

"That's definitely not the Tommy I remember," Anne observed. Or … maybe it was. She thought again of the night her marriage crashed and burned, remembered the hurt in Tommy's eyes when he confronted her with the truth. She said as much, adding, "I always found Tommy annoying, but one thing I never doubted was his love for Athos. He wasn't just angry with me for deceiving his brother … he was also hurt on his behalf." Marti inclined her head, raising her cup of coffee of a salute that wasn't entirely mocking and yet was at the same time.

"Like I said, Tommy could be a brat. He was the baby of the family and people tended to spoil him. Audelais was the oldest, the responsible one. Athos was the middle child … too old to spoil and too young to be left on his own. Tommy was the baby, and all that entailed. But he could also be incredibly kind when people weren't looking. That was how my father explained it to me when I was old enough to understand, that is," she explained. Personally, Anne was of the opinion that whoever thought an eleven year old was too old to be spoiled by people who loved them needed their head examined. In fact, one of her happiest memories from her marriage came from the days when she spoiled Athos. Right. And leave it at that.

Marti sighed before continuing, "What I remember most about Audelais' disappearance isn't the day she disappeared, but the years after when Tommy or Athos would start to remember things about her, only for them to stop. They grieved for her. Tommy once told me that their mother told them Audelais left because she didn't love them anymore. Tommy ran crying to Athos, who reassured him that their sister would never stop loving them … and then marched to their mother and demanded to know why she was lying about Audelais." That was something Anne wanted to know as well. The longer she was married to Athos, and the more she heard about her late mother-in-law, the less impressed she was with the woman. How someone as cold as Eugenie de la Fere could produce Athos and his sister … Anne couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"He never forgot, then," Anne mused. Marti frowned and the older woman explained, "She told Athos, the night before she disappeared, that she loved them … that she would die to protect him and Tommy. I'm wondering now if that wasn't exactly what she did. In the minds of many here in town, Audelais de la Fere died twenty-one years ago. But what was she protecting her brothers from?" Marti shook her head, looking troubled. They'd been talking for hours, and Anne knew that they would be closing the store soon. She hesitated, before saying, "I think I should make that call to her now." It took every bit of self-control she possessed to keep from referring to her sister-in-law by the name she'd used for the last several years. This wasn't the time, not yet. Bourbon Enterprises was known here as well, and it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that the name Josie Maddox would be known.

"I really wish you would. No one in this town ever took the accusations against Athos seriously … it's one reason why so many people were angry with you. Yes, you deceived Athos and to many, pretended to love him. But if you'd asked us, you might have learned the truth sooner. There is _no_ way Athos murdered his parents. He might not have loved his mother, but his father meant as much to him as Tommy and Audelais did. The only way Athos would have killed his father was if Vincent stepped in front of Eugenie to protect her," Marti answered. As Athos did, to protect Anne from Tommy when the truth came out. Marti went on, "And, according to what I heard from my cousin, who works for our police department, Vincent's body was across the room from Eugenie, and neither body was moved."

And that was another reason Anne was coming to appreciate small towns. She always thought it would be claustrophobic, living in a small town, but it had definite assets … one was what Marti just told her. Her cousin worked for the police department in town. Anne said thoughtfully, "It's time for me to make that call then … Audelais is the director of Human Relations for the company we both work for. That sounds like a contact she'll need." Since the contact Josie was supposed to have here vanished right after picking Anne up from the airport. Bastard.

Marti nodded and Anne removed her cell from her purse, dialing the number that she now had memorized. Josie answered on the second ring, and Anne immediately said, "I think you should fly up to New Brunswick as soon as you can arrange it. The locals are even less pleased to see me than even I realized." Marti rolled her eyes, but didn't try to correct her. Of course not. Marti was a reasonable woman, and she knew better than to try to sugar-coat something. There was a very soft sigh, and Anne hoped that her sister-in-law wasn't about to leave her twisting in the wind (not a nice visual, that).

"Okay. I've already made arrangements for Tristan to stay with Rob. I just need to make my flight reservations and talk to Ninon. What do we have there?" Josie asked. Anne began immediately filling her in on what she'd learned since walking into Marti's store, including the recent revelation that Marti's cousin worked for the police department and what he/she noticed when Josie's parents were murdered. Once Anne was finished, she murmured, "Yeah, I think I probably should be there as well. Okay, if I'm not there tomorrow, I'll be there the day after. Take care of yourself, and try not to run afoul of anyone."

Anne couldn't pass that up. She smirked a little at Marti, asking in her best ' _who, me_?' voice, "Would I do that?" And laughed a loud when she could almost hear Josie rolling her eyes in exasperation. Anne barely bit back a laugh as she added, "No, you're right … I'd do that just for fun." Across the desk from her, Marti echoed Josie's eye-rolling, mouthing, 'that, I can believe.' Anne merely stuck her tongue out at her and Marti rolled her eyes again. However, she also won a brief laugh from Josie.

"Yeah, I know that's right. Okay … I'll text you with my flight arrangements. When I talk to Ninon, I also need to check to see what the boys are doing for their next mission. I'm not sure any of us are ready for a family reunion from hell if Athos and his brother Musketeers happened to hear about the Cardinal poking his nose into this community," Josie observed, and Anne shuddered. She wanted to work things out with Athos, but this was not the time or place for it.

No, when she met her ex-husband again, she didn't want it to be in the middle of a mess like this. Josie added, sounding more than a bit curious, "By the way. Ninon starts growling every time I mention your name. Do I _want_ to know what you did to inspire such hostility?" Anne barely bit back a groan at the last time she encountered Ninon de Larroque, and Josie added, "Right, something I probably don't want to know. Just remember … Ninon is a Cajun girl, and not someone you want as an enemy. Something she reminds Richelieu of every once in a while." That was also something Anne learned the hard way … but could anyone blame her for responding badly, after the way she saw Ninon salivating over Athos?

MMMMMMMM

Outskirts of Pinon Deux

Former Estate of the de la Fere family

Approximately the same time

It was terrifyingly easy to get into the house he'd left so long ago. Or maybe what was terrifying was how little had been disturbed. He'd spent most of the first night, putting groceries away and making sure that his camping gear worked. The last thing he wanted was to attract any attention from his hometown. He was flying under the radar right now, and after more than six years of living in the Northwest Territories, he was good at it.

Once he was finished putting groceries away, he began investigating the house where he grew up. Here was the dining room where there were so many tense family dinners, especially after Aude ran away. He refused to entertain the possibility that she was dead … he would far rather believe that she'd stopped loving him and Athos than even admit the possibility that his big sister was no longer among the living. But Thomas Julien de la Fere never believed for an instant, for a deco-second, that his sister stopped loving him and their brother. Their mother lied all the time. The only time she told the truth was while she was dying.

Oh, the things he'd learned that night! Tommy's fingers curled into fists, his nails biting deep into the flesh of his palm. He'd spent the last six years trying to come to terms what the revelations from that night. There were times when he wondered if he was grateful or resentful of the fact that he was the only one who remembered what was said and revealed that night. Did he want Athos to carry this burden as well? No, he realized, no, he didn't. It was bad enough that he, the brat, remembered what was said and done … remembered when the veil of respectability was torn away and their mother's true colors were revealed.

He could still remember the disgust in his father's eyes when he noticed Athos swaying as they rose from the dinner table … when he realized that his wife drugged their older son's wine. ' _Dear God, Eugenie_ ,' his father snarled as he gently guided Tommy's older brother to a divan in the sitting room, ' _you just can't help yourself, can you? You lie and manipulate and cheat, and when that doesn't work anymore, you actually harm your children! First, you drove Audelais away and now you've drugged Olivier! At what point will your desire for power be sated_?"

Tommy had watched, stunned as the father whom he'd truly believed stopped loving his older brother after their sister's disappearance, eased that older son into a more comfortable position before gently smoothing his dark hair away from his face. For the first time in so long, Tommy once more saw the father he'd adored for the first six years of his life as Vincent de la Fere turned to face the woman who caused the chasm in their family. He would never forget, for the rest of his life, the wonderment in his soul as he realized, ' _He still loves us both. Daddy still loves us both_!'

His father had never stopped loving them, it seemed … and now, they would never have the chance to put things to rights in their family. Tommy had rubbed his eyes, banishing for the moment the memories of that horrible night, and moved onto the next room on his grand tour. The nursery. There was his bed when he was very small, before he was moved into Athos' room, and Tommy smiled in spite of himself as he remembered how safe he felt here. He'd never felt as safe anywhere as he did here.

That was why he had chosen the nursery as his camping location. Here was where he slept for the first four years of his life. Here was where his big sister danced him around the room, to the accompaniment of his laughter and their brother's applause, and where both Athos and Tommy fell asleep in the arms of that same older sister. Here was as good a place as any to figure out what his next move was. An old friend (one of the few who knew where he was) had warned him that someone was once again poking their nose into his parents' deaths … and that meant that sooner or later, that someone would again accuse his brother of the crime (only his father's death was a crime … his mother's death was justice. He was just sorry that it wasn't him who pulled the trigger). He wondered again why he hadn't told the truth back then, and came to the same conclusion as ever … he was weak. Athos and Aude were the strong ones. But he was the youngest, the baby, the favorite … the one to be coddled, and that made him weak.

Was he still weak? He'd learned to survive during the last six years, but was he strong enough to again see the look of pure devastation in his older brother's eyes? Tommy's heart dropped to his toes, remembering his brother's expression when he learned the truth about the wife he adored. And what made it worse was, Tommy always believed that Anne had actually fallen in love with his brother. So, why had he told his brother? However it began, Anne loved his brother, and Athos had loved her with everything he was. What purpose did it serve to tell his brother, shatter his marriage, and drive Athos away from their home, just as surely as their mother had driven Aude away?

He was jealous. He was jealous and he was angry on his brother's behalf, and he was disgusted with himself for his lies. Anne would have never come to Pinon Deux if he had just been honest on the night of his parents' death. Never. It wasn't the first time he'd come to that conclusion, and as ever, he couldn't figure out what to do about it. He remembered a conversation with his older brother many years ago, when he was in his early teens. Athos caught him in a lie and tried to explain to him why it was important to be honest. It wasn't just because it was hard to keep track of all your lies; it wasn't just because people wouldn't trust you when they found out the truth. Athos, who'd been preparing to head to university, told him that the longer you lived with a lie, the harder it became to tell the truth. _You were right again, big brother_ , Tommy thought.

 _Then again, you usually were._

Another memory pushed its way to the forefront of his mind, from the same basic time. Athos was packing for his first semester at McGill. He realized now, with the advantage of experience and maturity, that it was his older brother's first real rebellion against their mother, who'd wanted him to attend the University of Moncton. She'd been willing to let him study law, their mother had said, but he would attend the University of Moncton, rather than McGill. Athos merely stared at her before coolly responding that he'd made his choice … and he had a full scholarship to McGill. Looking back now, Tommy realized that he'd missed his father hiding a smile behind his hand. He'd been proud of Athos … not just for making his own decisions, but planning ahead and realizing how Eugenie would try to trap him into doing as she wished.

He'd done it again four years later after graduating from McGill with full honors. It was his mother's plan that he attend law school, since he'd refused to get a degree in business as she wanted … instead, Athos chose to accept a commission in the Canadian Army. Tommy, who was trying to choose a college for himself at the time, nearly hit the ground laughing when his brother dropped that particular bombshell. It was so worth the bruises, seeing the look of abject horror on his mother's face when she learned that her son would be a soldier, wasting the four years he'd spent on his schooling.

Tommy had always loved his brother, but he'd never been prouder of Athos than he was in that moment. Tommy hadn't realized it at the time, but he'd been gifted with a glimpse of the man his brother would become. And so had his father, a realization that made him gasp out loud. His father didn't know what would become of either of his sons, but in that moment, he was able to see the man Athos would become … and how could he be anything proud of his firstborn son? It also made Tommy see himself all the more clearly.

He'd failed to protect his father. He'd failed to protect his brother. But this time … this time would be different. This time, he'd make Athos and their father proud of him … or die trying.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Pack Mentality

Author's Notes: Okay … here we go. Anne and Athos come face to face. I truly don't know what happened between Constance and Anne in the modern era, although Anne gave me a few hints. I'm hoping one of them tells me eventually … not that I have any illusions about being the one in control. I realized that last chapter, I indicated that the boys and Constance would be traveling directly from Vancouver to New Brunswick. Actually, as you'll see in this chapter, they returned from Vancouver long enough to de-brief and pack fresh clothes. Oh, and Aramis isn't telling me why he's staying with Athos. He just decided that his brothers had their chance, and now it was his turn. This will probably be the last update before next weekend … I have a feeling we'll get pounded at work, since the university was closed on Friday. So, the director of human resources takes an early morning call from the director of human relations; Athos shares a memory with Aramis; while the boys plus Constance arrive in New Brunswick and immediately field a curve ball.

Reviewer Responses:

A Reader: Yeah, ice sucks in a big way. I grew up in Indiana and Pennsylvania, so snow doesn't bother me, but ice is another story altogether. Tommy is proving to be a fun character to write. Constance's comment came about after I realized that a road trip from Vancouver, while feasible, wouldn't be too practical for the boys. Marti was meant to be a one-time character, who decided that she was sticking around. Athos and Anne come face to face in this chapter.

Chapter Five

Pack Mentality

San Antonio, Texas

The Following Morning

The phone rang just as she was sliding her feet into her power shoes … and, of course, the phone was just out of her reach. Swearing under her breath, she shuffled sideways, with one foot safely inside a shoe and the other foot bare. As she tried to loop her big toe into the remaining shoe and drag it along, she answered the phone and was greeted with a familiar voice asking hesitantly, "Ninon, I need to come by your office first thing … will you be free?"

Ninon de Larroque wanted it understood . She liked Josie Maddox … she liked her a lot. As far as Ninon was concerned, her taste in men could be improved, but no one was perfect. On the other hand, whenever someone asked her that, bad news generally followed. However, that was her job as the head of human resources, and while Louis had been developing a spine during the last six months (curiously, right around the time Anne walked out), he still listened to Richelieu far too much … and as far as he was concerned, she was **entirely** too young to be running the HR department. So, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize a job she liked.

"For you, cherie, always," Ninon told her fellow director and heard the snort of laughter. Ninon went on, "Just to make sure all i's are dotted and t's are crossed, and I know which paperwork I should have out once I get to the office, what exactly is this about? I've not heard any complaints about your staff … aside from Richelieu and I ignore most of what he says … which leads me to believe that this is personal. Have you decided to take my advice about dating?"

"Hardly. No, this counts more as a personal emergency, Ninon," her fellow director answered. Ninon paused as she finally managed to slide her foot into her shoe. Personal emergency? There was nothing wrong with Tristan, or she would have heard that immediately. Actually, Josie would have called from the hospital or doctor's office, rather than request a meeting at Ninon's office. There was a pause on the other end of the line, before Josie added, sounding even more hesitant, "I need to go to Canada. A situation is developing, one that involves my birth family."

Ninon looked at the phone in her hand, wondering if she actually heard Josie Maddox refer to the people who raised her. She knew that Josie was originally from Canada … according to her file, she was born in Montreal and grew up in the Maritimes Provinces. To cover her reaction (and the way her heart was suddenly racing), she lightly teased, "Your birth family? I thought you were raised by wolves. You certainly have the pack mentality required." There was a strained laugh from the other woman, raising Ninon's hackles. There was something wrong.

"Nice try, but no. Ninon … I should tell you my birth name. I know what's in my file, and that was my name, legally, before I married Rob," Josie replied. According to Josie's file, her maiden name was Ferry. She said legal, which meant … which meant that she changed her name sometime between her eighteenth birthday and her marriage to Rob Maddox. Josie went on, "I was baptized Audelais Josephine de la Fere, and I took the confirmation name Isabelle when I was thirteen." There were just three words that Ninon was able to focus on … de la Fere.

She asked hoarsely, "Your real maiden name is de la Fere … which means there's a connection between you and Athos?" Ninon tried desperately to think if Athos ever mentioned a female relative named Audelais. Nothing came to mind, but something else did, and Ninon seized on it, saying, "You were baptized Audelais … but on all of your paper work, your given name is listed as Adelaide." The word 'liar' was just on the tip of her tongue, but she bit down hard. The paperwork asked for legal name, not birth name. And she'd been known to lie to people as well.

"I legally changed my name to Adelaide Josephine Ferry when I turned eighteen. Audelais is an alternate spelling of Adelais, and that's an ancient variant of Adelaide. And … I'm Athos' older sister. I doubt very much if he's ever told you about me. I had to leave home when I was sixteen," the other woman answered. That was true. Athos never mentioned a sister. His younger brother Tommy, yes … but never a sister. But if she left home when she was sixteen, how old was Athos at the time? Ninon shook her head. She was getting off-track here.

"Cherie," she advised, "forget meeting me at the office. This calls for breakfast … a comfort-food breakfast, at that. I'll email you the forms I need once I get settled. But … before we go, at least tell me why you had to leave home when you hadn't even reached your age of majority?" She had the unpleasant feeling that when Josie said 'had to,' it wasn't a matter of teenaged drama. Even if it had been at the time, Josie wasn't a teenage girl any longer, but a mature (well, most of the time) woman of thirty-seven. For Athos' sake, and her own, she had to know. There was a soft sigh, and for a moment, Ninon was afraid Josie wouldn't answer.

But she did, saying softly, "When I was sixteen years old, my mother led me into my father's study, where she told me that my continued presence at our family home was placing my two brothers in danger. If I truly loved them, I would leave, and take the danger with me." Ninon's blood ran cold. Josie went on, "I left that night after packing whatever belongings I could fit in a backpack and kissing my brothers good-bye. I won't bore you with the details of how I finished high school and put myself through college. The important thing is, someone is again threatening Athos' future by trying to prove that he murdered our parents. I _won't_ let that happen." There was quiet steel in her friend's voice, and Ninon swallowed hard.

"Then meet me at the grill in twenty minutes, mon ami … because I won't let anyone hurt Athos, either. Not after what he did to protect me from the Cardinal's pet," Ninon swore quietly. There was a long sigh, one of relief, and Ninon added, "And you _must_ tell me the full story. The more I know, the better I can protect you … and Athos." Josie promised that she would, and that she would see her in twenty minutes, leaving Ninon to stare at the wall. _Mon Dieu_ , she thought, _what a story … and there is more to come_. She tried not to think about a woman who forced her sixteen year old daughter to leave her home in order to protect her younger brothers, and the husband and father who allowed it to happen. But now that she knew about that, so much of Josie's protectiveness of Tristan made sense. So much made sense. And that's when it occurred to her. Josie was Athos' long-lost sister Audelais (but wasn't that a boy's name? On the other hand, did that matter anymore?). Tristan was Josie's daughter. That meant Athos was her uncle. A slow smile crossed Ninon's face. Athos was Tristan's uncle. She couldn't wait until Athos met his niece … oh, how she hoped she was there when it happened!

MMMMMMM

Montreal, Quebec

That Morning

Normally, he didn't listen to games he'd already watched, but Aramis left the sports channel on during the night … and he never objected to listening to hockey games, even if he was in another room. He smiled to himself as an interesting combination of French, Spanish, and English curses came from his living room, along with the rather distinctive thud of a body hitting the floor. A few moments later, Aramis wobbled into Athos' laundry room, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"I don't know why you're doing that … we're leaving tomorrow, and you've already packed your bags for our trip to New Brunswick. You won't have time to start a single load, especially since Treville expects us in the office to go over what the plan is," Aramis grumbled, leaning against the door jam, fingering the uniform Athos wore during their protective details. He let his fingers drop at the Look he received, but continued, "Besides, we both know that you're such a control freak that you've got spare bags for all three of us here." Athos merely looked at his friend, in between sorting his clothes into the appropriate piles.

"I believe that's called 'planning ahead.' I also recall that you have been quite grateful for that 'control freak' tendency on a number of occasions. Or do I need to remind you of a particular young lady last year?" he answered with a small smile, and Aramis rolled his eyes. And, because he was in a mood to needle Aramis (he was meticulous, he was not a control freak, and there was a difference between the two), Athos teased, "Besides, I was sure that you'd skip that briefing. After all, _you_ pointed out that your plan was to attack." The Inseparables had watched Marvel's _Avengers_ a few nights earlier (again), and Aramis had demonstrated a particular appreciation for Robert Downey Jr's Tony Stark. It didn't hurt that D'Artagnan observed that he actually looked a bit like the actor in question. The corners of his friend's mouth quirked.

"Well, I do have the playboy and philanthropist parts … alas, I'm no billionaire," Aramis answered, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead as if he was a swooning maiden in the medieval romances Audelais so loved when he was a child. Athos just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his laundry. Aramis went on, "But you aren't doing this because you'll need clothes when we return to Montreal … you're brooding." Now, Athos glared at his idiot brother, but Aramis was staring back steadily.

"I am _not_ brooding. I am considering the various possibilities," Athos retorted. Aramis rolled his eyes, and Athos was quite certain the other man meant for him to hear his muttered, _'in other words, brooding_.' Athos sighed and rested his forehead against the wall briefly, before turning to face Aramis. He leaned against the washing machine, folding his arms over his chest as he explained, "I grew up in Pinon Deux. It is a part of me, just as the Army is a part of me, just as the Musketeers are a part of me. But each time I have been in Pinon Deux, I have lost pieces of myself … my sister's disappearance; the murder of my parents; Anne's arrival in my life; Thomas' disappearance. I am merely … taking stock."

Aramis' face softened and he hobbled closer, murmuring, "You won't lose any more pieces of yourself, mon frère. We _won't_ let that happen." Athos merely smiled and returned his attention to his laundry. Aramis asked softly, "You've spoken about Thomas a bit in the past … enough for d'Artagnan to realize that he reminds you of your little brother. But your sister … we know that she's five years older than you, and that she was more of a mother to you than the woman who birthed you. That tells us enough to form a picture of her. But … what was she like? Was she quiet and solemn, like you, or was she mischievous and playful?"

"Both, actually," Athos said with a smile, his back still to his brother. Aramis made a questioning noise in the back of his throat, and as Athos finished his sorting, he once more turned to face Aramis, explaining, "She was quiet and solemn when our parents were entertaining, but she loved movies, as you do, and she loved music. Maybe she still does."

"When you say 'entertaining,' you mean that your sister was expected to be there as well?" Aramis confirmed and Athos inclined his head in agreement. She made her excuses as soon as she was able, and escaped to the safety of the nursery, but she was expected to be there for a while. Sing … play the piano. Aramis shook his head, asking, "Your mother did realize that it was the twentieth century, not the seventeenth, eighteenth, or even nineteenth, or did that escape her notice?" That surprised a laugh out of Athos, as it was an observation Tommy had made in the days leading up to their parents' deaths.

"My mother was a social climber. She pursued my father when she realized that he was the Vicomte de la Fere. Of course, by the time they actually married, my grandfather had sold the little remaining land our family had and gave the money to my father. The title was meaningless at that point. But, she followed my father to Canada, with the idea of re-creating la Fere here. A woman of grand notions, my mother was. My father, as ever, had other ideas. He started in Montreal, where Audelais and I were born. Mother learned of New Pinon, as it was then called, in New Brunswick and realized that the descendents of our family's tenants must have settled there. She convinced Father to move there, and even found a large house fit for what she thought we needed for our 'station' in our new life," Athos explained. He wondered now if that was where the family's financial trouble began. He'd been very small when they left Montreal, not even a year old … but his father often spoke fondly of the modest apartment they had in the city.

"And that gave your mother the opportunity to play Lady of the Manor … or as Constance would put it, the Lady Bountiful," Aramis observed. Athos allowed himself a small smile at his brother's accuracy. Aramis shook his head, murmuring, "She wanted the fantasy, not the reality. She could have had a husband who loved her, three amazing children, but her fantasies were more important. I could almost feel sorry for her, if she hadn't hurt her children so much."

"Do you know what I regret most about the deaths of my parents, Aramis?" Athos asked softly. His friend shook his head, and the Musketeer lieutenant continued, "The more I think about it, the more I believe Porthos is right. Right before my memory of that night goes blank, I remember feeling dizzy … swaying, and my parents arguing. I don't remember the night my parents were killed, I regret … as strange as it may sound … that I wasn't with them when it happened. I … I couldn't be with them. I was in the room, but I wasn't with them. Does that make any sense?" Aramis' eyes softened.

"More sense than you imagine, mon ami. Far more sense that you imagine," he answered. His temporary roommate went on, "Well … what of your sister? You were telling me a little of her. Tell me one of your favorite stories about her … one that doesn't involve music or movies." A small smile teased the corners of Athos' mouth as he thought about a story involving his sister, one that had nothing to do with the two things Aude loved most, aside from him and Tommy. As he measured out the soap and turned the machine on, he knew the story for Aramis. Unfortunately, it didn't paint his mother in the best of lights, but there were few stories that did. She truly wanted to be the Lady of the Manor … all of the privileges, without the work that came with it. She wanted to have children, as long as she didn't have to be a mother to them. Athos had loved his mother, but he hadn't liked her. Then again, he didn't have to like her. And right now, it wasn't about his mother at all.

"Actually, I have a story you'll appreciate. I was about six, and Thomas was a baby. And he was sick. He was so sick, and _so_ miserable. I remember wanting to cry because nothing anyone did could make him feel better," Athos began as he led his friend back to his temporary bedroom. Aramis was silent, listening intently as Athos went on, "Thomas was contagious … I can't remember what illness he had, but it was contagious and neither Aude nor myself had it. Mother swore that Aude had it in the past, so it would be all right to leave Thomas with her, since we had so few servants, but Father put his foot down."

He could tell from Aramis' face that his friend was not impressed with his mother, but he held his tongue, and Athos went on, "Father told Mother that they were Thomas' parents, and as such, he was their responsibility. More than that, he wanted us to leave the house, if only to get some fresh air. Our cook put together a picnic lunch, and Father drove us to the lake. He stayed in the car to watch over us. I'd always wanted to go fishing … I'm not sure why. Maybe because it was something that Mother hated because I'd get dirty. So that's what we did. We went fishing and ate the lunch we were provided. And my poor sister hated every second of it. She did everything for me, and I can still see her expression as she tried to get that worm on that hook."

Her small face had screwed up with disgust, lips peeling back from her teeth as she struggled with that worm. But she'd done it, because he wanted to go fishing. Aramis said softly, "Love is made up of many such sacrifices, even small ones like that. Did you at least catch any fish?" Athos shook his head, smiling at the memory. Aramis asked, his smile growing mischievous, "Did you catch a cold or a sunburn?" Athos laughed aloud at that, although he gave Aramis a sidelong glance at the condition of his living room.

"No, although it was a near thing. I caught a branch at one point, and Aude nearly fell into the lake, trying to reel it in," Athos answered. Aramis winced, even as he struggled to hold back a laugh. Athos said a bit sheepishly, "I _did_ laugh. Only for a few seconds, but I did." Aramis winced once more, and Athos continued, "It looked funny … she was tottering. It wasn't until later that I learned how dangerous it could have been, especially since Audelais didn't know how to swim until the following year. But at that moment, it was funny."

"And you were a six year old boy," Aramis observed, a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. Athos inclined his head … and he was a six year old boy. Aramis added, "I hope to see pictures of that little boy … we might need to keep d'Artagnan away from that particular family album." Athos barely bit back a groan of pure exasperation, because even if d'Artagnan didn't want to see those pictures, then Aramis certainly _would_!

MMMMMMM

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick, Canada

The Following Day

Whatever was she thinking, suggesting a damn road trip? Just the two hour flight was bad enough, but the idea of traveling ten hours with these five, even in the refurbished church van Aramis bought to help support a local parish … that would have been a nightmare. Constance Bonacieux shook her head, lugging her pilot case behind her as she followed Athos across the parking lot toward their hotel, regretting her insistence on carrying her pilot case on her own after her fiancé offered to carry it for her. But she'd been irritated from being in such a small plane, and listening to the bickering between him and Aramis hadn't helped. Nor did the ride from the airport to their hotel.

Athos had fallen asleep almost as soon as the plane took off, his head resting against the window. Porthos rolled his eyes and eased his brother away from the cold window until Athos' head came to rest on his shoulder instead. Constance watched in amusement and Porthos leaned across the aisle to mutter, ' _he'll be a bit more comfortable this way_.' Constance had grinned and rather than boot-up her computer (since they would be landing in just a few hours), decided to read _Sense and Sensibility_ … or at least, try to. Unfortunately, d'Artagnan and Aramis were seated behind her, and behaving like a pair of ten year olds, complete with kicking the back of her seat. She already had plans of how to pay d'Artagnan back … Aramis, however, remained problematic. Or, she could tell Athos, and let him deal with it.

However, after a good bit of consideration (and receiving her room key), she decided against that. Porthos dropped back, easily taking the pilot's case from her with one hand after she tripped over her feet for the second time. Before she had the chance to protest (she was _fine_ , just tired), he draped his free arm around her shoulders, murmuring, "You want to know the best way to get back at Aramis?" Constance quirked a brow, and Porthos dropped his voice even lower, "Don't do anything, especially after whatever you do what you're planning to do to the pup. It'll drive him utterly around the bend." Constance thought about that for a few minutes, turning it over in her mind, before beaming up at him. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a one-armed squeeze, murmuring, "Gotta look out for my little sister."

"You are **brilliant** ," Constance breathed, hugging him back with her free arms. Athos dropped back and glanced first at Porthos, then at Constance's pilot case, and then back at Porthos questioningly as the small group headed to the elevators. Constance's companion shook his head and Athos offered a small smile before moving forward. By now growing accustomed to his expressions and what he didn't say, Constance murmured, "He's doing it again, isn't he? Trying to take care of other people so being back doesn't overwhelm him." And his return to his hometown was definitely having an effect on Athos. Constance and Porthos weren't the only ones who noticed … so had Treville.

Porthos' arm tightened around her shoulders as he murmured, "And thinking we won't notice. Also thinking that d'Artagnan won't notice." Constance glanced at her fiancé, who was looking back and forth between his older brother/mentor and her. She made a circling motion with her finger, advising him to turn back around before he walked into something or someone. He made a face at her, but followed her advice. Porthos murmured, "Aramis said he was havin' nightmares last night."

"Why's Aramis staying with Athos?" Constance questioned. She knew that Aramis had fallen for Anne Maurice Roy (and she was quite drawn to him as well). She also knew that Anne requested to be re-posted to Bourbon's San Antonio office. _I need to learn to be Anne again_ , she'd sighed as she and Constance sat in their suite on their last night in Vancouver. _I have to learn to be Anne before I can be anything to Aramis_. Constance understood that. She'd been in the same position after her own marriage ended.

She wouldn't learn until much later why Aramis was staying with Athos, because the Musketeer in question stopped right in front of her. Her fiancé asked anxiously, "Athos? What is it, what's wrong?" Constance, who was blocked from seeing anything, did hear d'Artagnan inhale sharply before biting out, "What are _you_ doing here?" Constance's own hackles rose, even before Porthos' free arm tightened around her shoulders protectively. Very few people had that effect on both d'Artagnan and Athos … and none of them boded well.

"Hello, Athos … d'Artagnan. I'm here for much the same reason, I would imagine. To find out what happened to Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere," came an entirely too familiar voice. Constance hissed as she recognized the cloud of auburn hair that belonged to Anne de Brueil. Aramis and d'Artagnan flanked Athos protectively. The woman continued, her voice gentling, "I'm here to help, Athos, truly I am. I know I've given you little reason to trust me, especially while I worked for the Cardinal, but I'm here at the request of someone who loves you very much … someone who would give her very life for you."

"I suggest we take this to the room. If you would accompany us, Milady," Treville said coolly. It wasn't a request and Athos' ex-wife didn't take it as such. Constance's bad mood grew exponentially worse. But one glance at Athos' tense shoulders convinced her that keeping her mouth shut would be a wise move. Besides, this trip wasn't about her … it was Athos.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: This Swirling Storm Inside

Author's Notes: Okay, who else has been watching _War and Peace_? I caught part of it on Monday night while I was trying to wind down from work, and was delighted to see Tom Burke (well, I did say I was new to the fandom). The really odd thing? I recognized his sword-fighting style before I actually saw his face. I'm not entirely sure what that says about me … or that Fedya is proving to be the most interesting character in the mini-series so far. I particularly love the still of him with his rifle balanced across the back of his shoulders and his arms draped over the rifle. Yum. So! In this chapter, Anne pulls a fast one; Athos comes face to face with his sister for the first time in over twenty years; and the first mystery is solved.

Review responses:

A reader: What a coincidence … my dad grew up in Hackettstown, New Jersey, where my cousins still live, and my older brother lives in Bath, PA. And I'm an Air Force brat … we military brats learn at a _very_ early age to turn lemons into lemonade.

Chapter Six

This Swirling Storm Inside

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

Roughly a half hour later

She should have expected this … her time as Richelieu's headhunter left scars on the souls and bodies of those she encountered. And yet, at the same time, she was also vaguely insulted. If she _wanted_ to hurt any of them, especially Athos, she would have done so already. Or maybe not already, since they just arrived, but she had ample opportunity every time she was in Montreal. In truth, every time she was in the Francophone city, she made it a point to check on Athos … make sure that even if he wasn't taking care of himself (he never did), his brothers were (did it really need to be said?). Anne followed the six to Treville's room, fully aware of Athos' tension, the concern of his brothers, and the scorn of the girl who had chosen to be his sister. But she followed them, her head held high.

She wondered what would happen if she told that girl that they were more alike than they were different. They, she and Anne, chose Athos, although in different ways and for different reasons. Anne shook her head and the thought with it, because it didn't matter. The actions she took while working for the Cardinal placed a divide between herself and young Constance. As Anne was ushered into Treville's room, she removed her phone from her pocket and typed out a quick text message. The phone buzzed with an acknowledgment and she eased her phone back into place. Her actions hadn't gone unnoticed, but Athos said nothing … just watched her warily.

It physically hurt to see that expression in his eyes when he looked at her. Even when he learned the truth of their marriage, he never looked at her like that. She wanted to blame the Cardinal and his constant drive to protect Bourbon and the Roy family, but her choices were her own, and she had to live with that. Even when the consequences involved seeing suspicion and wariness in the eyes of the man she loved. And she did still love Athos. By now, Anne was coming to accept that she probably always would.

Well. It was time she started giving him reasons to trust her … and forgive. But one thing she knew about Athos … even when he forgave her, he would have a harder time forgiving himself because he hadn't immediately forgiven her for her dishonesty. With that in mind, Anne explained, "Nearly ten years ago, I was sent here to Pinon Deux by my previous employer. He insisted that the local police hadn't done enough investigating into the deaths of Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere, who were long-time supporters of the Roy family. I was further informed that before they had to abandon their investigation, the prime suspect in the murders was their oldest son, Olivier Athos de la Fere. I was to start my investigation there."

Five cold pairs of eyes were staring at her … a sixth set was staring at something just past her shoulder, and the face those eyes belonged to seemed remote … to someone who didn't know him. But Anne did know him, and she knew his heart was racing, knew that he was almost dizzy from it. She went on, "But, something unexpected happened. I fell in love with a beautiful, kind young man … a young man who stood in a grocery store and provided assistance to a teenage girl who was nervous and excited about returning to school. A young man who no more could have killed his parents than he could have killed either of his siblings."

Athos blanched at the mention of his brother and sister, and Anne watched with a combination of fascination and amusement as his brother Musketeers closed ranks around him. However, she didn't comment on it … by now, she realized the fierce bond between Musketeers, particularly the Inseparables, even if she didn't understand it. Then again, she didn't need to understand it … she only needed to accept it. Just as she only needed to accept that Treville was an odd mixture of older brother/uncle/father to her Athos, something he reminded her of as he said, "So, you fell in love with Athos … and forgot about your mission?"

"Not exactly _forgot_. I just told my employer at the time that there was no evidence indicating that Athos was responsible for the deaths of his parents, and I was on my honeymoon. To this day, I still don't know how Thomas learned the truth. I'm not sure if it matters. Thomas did learn about my original reason for coming here, and he told Athos. I think the rest of you know what happened next. A little less than a week ago, I was approached by someone to whom I owe a great deal. It was she who forced me to look in the mirror and see what I'd become … and now, she was hearing disquieting rumors coming from Pinon Deux. She asked me to come up and investigate. And that's what I've been doing," Anne explained.

"This person who asked you to investigate … is it the same person who you said would be willing to die to protect Athos?" Constance asked and Anne inclined her head. She'd underestimated this little red-haired kitten. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Constance lifted her chin challengingly, adding, "Well, have you contacted her? Let her know about what's been happening?" Well. That was throwing down the gauntlet. But Anne was nothing if not forward-thinking and she smiled a little.

"I have. And …" she stopped in mid-sentence as a tentative knock sounded at the door. Anne smiled, quietly pleased with herself, before continuing, "And I believe that's her now." Treville exchanged an uneasy look with his men (plus Constance) and rose to his feet. Anne angled herself so that she could see the show that was about to start as Treville opened the door to his hotel room. Her smile broadened at the sharp inhale that came from the Musketeer head, and at the uneasy glances that passed between her husband and his brethren.

"Director Maddox … what are you doing here?" the man asked, backing up as Anne's sister-in-law slowly entered the room. Josie cast her a somewhat panicked look that said rather clearly, ' _what the hell are you doing, I'm going to kill you for this_!' Anne simply mouthed, ' _trust me_.' Josie's expression then reminded Anne that this _was_ her husband's older sister, and Anne was fairly sure that Athos learned at least **one** of his unimpressed glares from her. She wasn't the only one who noticed, as Treville repeated, "What is your interest in this matter?"

It was then that he moved to one side and as Josie opened her mouth to speak, that the rest of the Musketeers caught sight of the petite, dark-haired woman who had entered the room, and Athos choked out, "Audelais?" Josie froze where she stood, about to answer Treville. Anne saw her eyes close and her lips move, and then she turned to face her younger brother with a tiny, almost pained smile. For the first time, Anne began to doubt the wisdom of bringing the siblings back together like this.

"Hello, little brother," Josie whispered … and all hell broke loose. Anne never took her eyes off her husband, as emotion after emotion crossed his face: confusion, hurt, anger, love. Her approach needed work, but the siblings had to be together. That was the only way they could put a permanent crimp in the Cardinal's plans, and hopefully find out why he was targeting Athos for his parents' deaths.

Anne had yet to realize that the Cardinal was not the only puppet-master in this play.

MMMMMMMM

Audelais was alive. That was the only thing he could focus on, as the rest of the world faded in and out around him.

His sister was alive and standing in this room, in front of him. She was twenty years older, strands of silver in her dark hair, hazel eyes tired and unspeakably sad, but she was his sister. As if sensing his desire to run, to leave, his brothers closed around him, and Athos truly wasn't certain if they meant to protect him, or his sister. Audelais whispered, a tiny smile quirking the corners of her mouth, "Hello, little brother." Athos wanted to scream at his sister, demand to know how she could leave him, how she could stay away … he wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her until her teeth rattled … he wanted to be folded into her arms as he was when he was a child … he wanted to cry.

He did none of those things. Instead, his captain observed, "I see introductions are in order. I've known you for many years as Josephine Ferry Maddox. I take it that 'Ferry' is not your true maiden name?" Under any other circumstances, Athos would have smiled at the dry tone, but right now, he was having a hard enough time just remembering to breathe. Porthos moved a little closer, and the pressure on his chest eased.

A weak smile twisted his sister's mouth, and she replied, a slight Texan accent becoming apparent for the first time, "Actually, it is. I legally changed my name when I was eighteen. My birth name is, indeed, Audelais Josephine de la Fere, but my legal name has been Adelaide Josephine Ferry for the last fifteen years. Actually, if you really want to get technical, my maiden name is d'Athos, but my father dropped that when he moved to Canada and decided that our last name would be de la Fere. But you're not interested in our family history."

"Not exactly … although I _am_ interested in why you ran away from home as a sixteen year old girl, and why you didn't return with the deaths of your parents. I'm interested in learning why you sent Milady here to Canada to learn the truth about that event. And I'm _very_ interested in learning why you never told your brother that you were still alive," Treville answered. Audelais' shoulders went up and back in a familiar manner, and Athos found himself holding his breath to brace himself for what was to come.

"I did _not_ run away, Monsieur! For all intents and purposes, I was _thrown_ out of my childhood home by my own mother!"Audelais snapped. Her voice never rose above her normal volume, but her fury was quite obvious. D'Artagnan gasped, Aramis frowned, and Porthos swore under his breath. Audelais took a deep breath, clearly trying to compose herself, before saying, "I was sixteen years old. I was all that stood between my mother's neglect and my brothers. I would have never, _never_ , left them if I'd not been forced."

Her eyes drifted to Athos then, and she smiled sadly, saying, "I don't expect you to forgive me, little brother. I truly don't. The last thing I said to you that night was that I loved you, and that I would die to protect you and Thomas. And when you woke up the next morning, I was gone. I can't even begin to imagine … You must have thought I was a liar. But I meant every word I said, Athos. I loved you then, and I love you now, and I would give up my life for you or for Thomas without a second thought. The only reason I didn't come back when Mother and Father died was because … was because I feared I'd be putting my daughter in danger as well."

Her daughter. Audelais had a daughter. He had a niece? Porthos said softly, "Someone was threatenin' your little girl, and your brothers?" Athos looked at his brother quickly, and Porthos explained, "There's no way she would have left if she was the one in danger. But if it was you and your little brother, Athos? Oh, that's somethin' else altogether."

"So you left to protect your brothers? What sort of responsible parent would ever ask a teenager to do such a thing?" Aramis protested and Athos looked at his brother. Aramis shrugged a bit sheepishly, adding, "My apologies, I forgot we were speaking of a woman who makes Cora Mills look like the mother of the year. Don't roll your eyes at me, Constance, you're not the only one around here who gets to make _Once Upon a Time_ references! Of course, that begs the question of which of the three is Regina." Much to Athos' surprise, his older sister actually smiled at that … and he knew that smile. That was her smile when she was trying oh so hard not to laugh, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult to my mother or to Cora. We can worry about who Regina is later. Regardless … you are entirely correct, Monsieur du Vallon. Don't look so surprised … of course I know your name. I know _all_ of your names. When I learned that my younger brother was one of the Inseparables, I made it my business to learn everything about all of you, and about your captain. I even know that d'Artagnan tried to kill Athos, due to a mistaken belief that Athos had killed his father. And yes, I also know who is responsible for that belief. What was I talking about? Oh … right. I was answering Monsieur du Vallon's question. I thought about returning to Pinon Deux when our parents were killed, if only because I knew that my brothers would need me. But … I was told that my presence in their lives put them at risk. So long as I was Josie Maddox, the boys were safe. But if I returned to Pinon Deux, people would realize that Josie Maddox and Audelais de la Fere were one and the same … and not only my brothers would be in danger, but my daughter would be as well. I couldn't risk it. No matter how much I missed my brothers, no matter how much I wanted to say good-bye to my father, I couldn't put their lives in danger," Audelais replied.

"Course you couldn't … any more than my maman could have put me at risk," Porthos said fiercely. He inclined his head, adding, "And you call me 'Porthos.' You're family, after all." Athos looked at his brother Musketeer, more than a little surprised. Then again, maybe he shouldn't have been. Porthos' own father and sister weren't worthy of the title. Porthos had evidently seen in Athos' sister what was lacking in his own. Audelais smiled, her face lighting up with surprise and pleasure. Porthos added, "But we need to know what happened that night. 'Cause I got the feeling that you bein' ousted from your own home when you were hardly more than a child is connected to your parents bein' murdered."

"I think I'd be more surprised if there's no connection," Anne observed and Athos watched in bemusement as his Musketeer family all looked at her. She glowered, asking, "What? The first rule in trying to control someone is to isolate them. You isolate them, you make them feel like you're the only one who truly cares about them. It's Manipulation 101. But the more I think about it, and as much as I hate to say it, the ones who were being isolated weren't the children." Treville was shaking his head, and he looked annoyed.

"No. They weren't. The children stood more or less united. The ones who were isolated were Vincent and Eugenie, at least in the beginning. Then, threats were made against Athos and Thomas, which drove their older sister away. And little by little, the rest of the family was pared away, until each stood alone," Athos' commanding officer observed and Anne inclined her head in agreement. Treville then asked the question that was at the heart of this, "Why? What about this family is so very important that the only daughter was driven away, the first born son was accused of the parents' murder, and the youngest son vanished after revealing the truth regarding his sister-in-law? Why is someone so threatened by your family?"

"I don't know … but I think it's past time for us to get answers. We need to know what happened after you tucked Thomas and me into bed, Aude," Athos said quietly, speaking for the first time. She would ever be Audelais to him, not Josie. And because his sister deserved that much from him, he added, "I haven't forgiven you. Not yet. I know that you had no choice, but that doesn't erase the sorrow or the grief or the guilt. But … I haven't forgotten. All for one, and one for all." He wasn't sure if his sister would understand. He should have known better.

Her lips curled upward into a smile, and she inclined her head. If his acknowledgment that he couldn't forgive her yet hurt her, there was no obvious sign. She answered softly, "As you wish." Athos felt as though someone was squeezing his heart. She did remember. Of course she did. It was she who taught him about ' _all for one and one for all_ ,' and about ' _as you wish_.' Audelais took a deep breath before saying, "What I remember most about that night was how still, how calm, it was. Of course, I grew up with the myth of ' _it was a dark and stormy night_ ,' as a prelude to evil deeds. It was dark, certainly, but the only storms were inside …"

MMMMMMMMMM

De La Fere Estate

Just Outside Pinon Deux

June 1993

Audelais de la Fere gently closed the door to her brothers' room behind her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she thought of the last words she said to her two brothers. A quiet voice asked, interrupting her brief solitude, "Did you mean it?" Aude's eyes flew open and she straightened unconsciously when she realized it was her mother's voice she was hearing. And yes, Eugenie de la Fere stood only a few yards from her, her expression … solemn. There was none of the usual disdain and disappointment that Audelais saw in her mother's eyes when she looked at her two older children. Only … sadness, especially when her mother again asked, "Did you mean what you told Olivier? That you would die to protect them?"

"Of course, Mère. I'm their older sister … it's my job to protect Olivier and Thomas," Audelais answered. She had to remind herself to refer to the middle child as 'Olivier,' rather than 'Athos,' which was what he preferred to be called. But their mother insisted that none of the children have nicknames or pet names. The children's father ignored that, but where his wife couldn't hear him. And it was a measure of just how … different … her family was that she even considered such things. Then again, while she knew that her family wasn't unique, she also didn't think that most women looked at their daughters as her mother looked at her.

But still, that normal disappointed/disdainful light in her mother's eyes wasn't there at the moment. She stared at Audelais for several moments, as if evaluating her, and then she said, "Come with me. Your father and I need to speak with you." A chill zapped its way down Audelais' spine, because oh, that wasn't even remotely ominous. Audelais had learned over the course of her relatively short life that ' _we need to speak with you_ ' was code for ' _all hell is about to break loose_.' And so she did what she always did in these situations … she braced herself.

There was no amount of bracing for what she heard from her father less than five minutes later. He was in his study, working on something, and looked up as her mother announced them. First bad sign … while he smiled upon seeing her, as he always did, his smile looked strained and it didn't reach his eyes. Audelais began to think what she might have done during the last week or so to upset her father, and kept coming up blank. That bad feeling grew worse when he said, "Addy, my beautiful girl, come sit with me."

Normally, when her father shortened her name, it was to 'Aude' and it was never when her mother was around. However, she straightened her shoulders and walked proudly across the room to sit beside him. She was just enough Eugenie de la Fere's daughter to mask her absolute terror. She thought she was prepared. But nothing could have prepared her for the words that came out of her father's mouth. His long fingers curled around hers, and he said, "Audelais, my sweet girl … I never thought I would have to say these words. You have to leave."

Leave? Audelais' brain stalled as she stared at her father blankly. What did he mean, leave? Her mother intervened, saying, "Your presence places the lives of your brothers in danger. Who you are … who someone _thinks_ you are … endangers your brothers. In order to protect them, you must leave. And we both know that you would give your life to protect them." Her father's fingers tightened around her own, as if he could keep her here, as if he could protect her from what she was hearing. She was endangering the boys? None of this made any sense!

"Listen to me, love … none of this is your fault. It isn't fair, it isn't right, but your mother and I have looked at this from every possible angle. Certain individuals have noticed … similarities you bear to an old friend of your mother's. Those individuals have threatened your brothers," her father said. Audelais, stunned and barely able to comprehend the words coming out of her father's mouth, latched onto one particular phrase. ' _Similarities you bear to an old friend of your mother's_.' That one, innocuous phrase, that sent her world splintering into a thousand pieces.

"I … I'm not your daughter? Is that what you're telling me, that I'm not your daughter?" she managed to force out. It was idiotic, really … she was being forced to leave her home because of a mysterious threat to her brothers, and she was focusing on the thought that she might not be her father's daughter. Something sparked in Vincent de la Fere's eyes, sparked and then hardened. He released her hands and cupped her face in his own, his bright blue eyes (so very like Athos') boring into her own. In that moment, the world aside from Vincent and Audelais ceased to exist. Even Eugenie, with her airs and her constant disappointment in the hand she'd been dealt, in the family she'd helped to create, no longer existed. There was only this gentle man and the daughter who adored him (even as she wished for him to take more of a stand against her mother, but even so, even so, she knew he did the best he could).

"You are **my** daughter! You are my own precious Audelais, my angel and my imp! That is what the world knows, and that is my truth! But this individual … she doesn't see that. She only sees you as a threat to what she has built, and she's prepared to do whatever it takes to remove that threat. She doesn't care who she has to hurt to do so!" her father answered fiercely, and that was when Audelais finally understood. She wasn't the threat to her brothers … but this mysterious woman saw Audelais as a threat, and had no problem at all at hurting two innocent little boys.

Hatred was a foreign sensation to sixteen year old Audelais de la Fere. There were many, many people she disliked (including, much to her grief, her own mother). But she'd never hated anyone in her life. Not even the girls who had the attention of the boys she liked in school. Until the night she was cast out of her own home because of a mysterious woman who feared what Audelais represented. Was she the wife of this friend of her mother's? It was the only thing that made sense.

Her mother spoke, "We'll make sure that you're provided for, Audelais. Your father will drive you to the bus station tonight, and he's made arrangements so you can continue your education. I …" The words died as Audelais turned her head to look at her mother. Eugenie de la Fere swallowed hard, and Audelais wondered a bit numbly what her mother saw in her eyes. She didn't even know what she felt for her mother. Eugenie (she no longer had a mother) whispered, "I know I've always been hard on you, Audelais …"

" **Don't** ," the girl ground out, feeling tears starting to slide down her cheeks. The older woman stopped, looking stricken, and Audelais gasped, "Just _don't_. I've never been good enough for you, not a day in my life. And the only times when I did seem to be good enough for you was when you needed me to take care of the boys. I love them … God knows, I love them with everything I am, but I've been more of a mother to them than you have been. So don't. Don't try to tell me that you've only had my best interests at heart, because you haven't. Don't try to tell me that you did this for my own good, because I won't believe you. As far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a mother. When I leave this house, Audelais de la Fere will no longer exist."

She was being cruel, she was being harsh … she knew that. She knew that she was being unfair, that she was lashing out. But she didn't care. And one day, she might regret what she was saying. But today was not that day. So many times her mother had hurt her while she was growing up. This was one hurt too many. Her father's gentle hand resting on her cheek brought her attention back to him, though she could hardly see her childhood hero through the tears pouring down her face. She would be chastised, she knew. But again, she didn't care.

"Enough, Audelais. I know you're hurting, but saying these things only hurt you worse. Oh, I know. I should tell you to apologize to your mother, but I won't. Not this time. We've made our beds, and now we must lie in them. From this moment on, my girl, live … live for yourself. And if you learn anything from our poor example, learn this: it isn't enough to love someone you intend to marry. You also need to like them. Now go, my love … pack as much as you can carry into your backpack and duffel bag. We leave at midnight," Vincent whispered, kissing her forehead. Audelais collapsed against her father, who held her tightly, whispering over and over that he loved her and hoped she would one day be able to forgive him.

She didn't know that she could, because this wasn't right! She would never deny Athos and Thomas the protection of their parents, or her own protection, but she needed protection too!

That was why Audelais de la Fere had to die, really. She would leave this house to protect her two little brothers, but she would become someone else to protect herself. In a distant part of her mind, she wondered at herself. What was wrong with her that she would think such things? Shouldn't she be weeping and ranting and swearing that she would never forgive her mother, even though those were actually things she wanted to do?

Perhaps. But none of them would help Audelais survive, and being the caretaker and second mother to her two younger brothers during the last eleven years turned her into a pragmatist. At last, reluctantly, she pulled away from her father, telling him hoarsely that she would go pack. Just as reluctantly, he let her go. As she passed her mother, she saw Eugenie reach out to touch her … but Audelais didn't stop. She just kept putting one foot in front of the other until she passed the threshold into the hallway. She took a few more steps before she sank to her knees and doubled over, one arm wrapped around her middle as if to keep her hurt inside, and the wrist of her other arm pressed against her mouth as she wept. Inside her father's study, she heard her mother saying hollowly that if it was any consolation, she would never forgive herself … and her father's acidic response that he would never forgive her for taking his daughter away from him.

There were so many things Audelais wanted to tell her father. She wanted to tell him to be kind to Athos and Thomas, but especially Athos … he was no one's favorite but Audelais.' She wanted to remind him that Thomas needed his Pooh to sleep at night. But in the end, she could only push herself to her feet, still shaking, and force herself to move toward her room. She would pack. And then she would kiss her brothers one last time. As she began to make her way up the staircase, she wondered, in the very back of her mind, where her darkest thoughts remained hidden … she wondered if God would ever forgive her for being relieved that she would no longer be a sister and a mother at the same time.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: In some ways, the last page or two were the hardest to write. Did I write Audelais as a mature young girl who quietly accepted her fate … or did I let her be a heartbroken sixteen year old girl who just had her entire life ripped away? In the end, I chose the latter, because I thought it seemed more realistic. That included her rant at her mother. That's also why her father let her get away with it … that, and he believes she's fully justified. Next chapter … Tommy shows up again, and he's not alone. Oh, and as I'm sure you realized, the title of the chapter comes from the song, ' _Let It Go_.'


	8. Chapter 7: Follow the Money

Author's Notes: Something funny happened tonight … we went to a friend's house in a gated community for my dad's seventy-sixth birthday (which was a lot of fun, and I found out just how good Coke and Scotch is together). Of course, since it's a gated community, we had to stop at the security shack first to get our pass. Well, keeping in mind it was dark, the security guard at the front reminded me a lot of Hugo Speer, only with a southern accent. Do I really need to tell you where my mind went after that? I told the boys, very firmly, no more AU's at least until I get this finished. Which will probably be sometime next week at this rate, since I have about three or four chapters to go. I had no sooner finished the previous chapter when they were whispering to me. So. In this chapter, Tristan Maddox has a request for her father; Constance has questions for Audelais/Josie; and Louis has a conniption when he learns a few pertinent facts about his family (he seriously loves throwing me curve balls).

Chapter Seven

Follow the Money

San Antonio, Texas

A Few Hours Later

"We need to go to Canada, Dad."

Rob Maddox froze as his daughter's voice interrupted his work. He'd been going over his notes from his interview with the witness this afternoon, mentally cursing his ex-wife all the while for hightailing it back to her childhood hometown. He adored his daughter, would never want her to doubt this … but his ex-wife's trip back to the past had come at the worst possible time. And now, his daughter was standing in the doorway of his study, dressed in her pajamas and telling him that they _needed_ to go to Canada. Which begged the obvious question.

"Why is that, button?" he asked calmly, looking up from his notes to meet his daughter's eyes. Tristan actually huffed at him and marched over until she stood at his desk. Both Rob and his ex-wife had dark hair, as did their daughter. But the only thing Tristan inherited from her mother in terms of her physical appearance was her curly hair, something that Josie regularly thanked God for (she had this crazy idea that she wasn't pretty). Everything else was a feminized, younger version of Rob. She had his blue eyes and his smile. But her personality was one hundred percent Josie … and that meant she had her mother's determination as well.

Right now, his daughter's expression reminded Rob of the last Halloween he and Josie had taken her trick-or-treating, before Rob's stupidity destroyed his marriage. The six year old had noticed that while her parents were dressed up, neither was getting any candy from any of the houses they visited. She'd protested, and Josie assured their little girl that they didn't need to have candy … that they were having fun watching her. Tristan's expression was best described as mulish and while Josie was glancing behind her to see if there were any cars coming, Rob's little angel dug into her candy and deposited a few items into both of her parents' bags.

Tristan looked every bit as mulish now as she said, "Because. Mom _needs_ us." Now that really got Rob's attention. He sat back in his chair, pushing away from his desk, and pulled Tristan into his lap, ignoring her exasperated, ' _Dad, I'm twelve now_.' Clearly, she hadn't learned yet that she would _always_ be his little girl. Always and forever, and then to infinity. Rob immediately wished that he hadn't thought of that particular promise he'd made to Josie on their wedding day, when she'd asked, half-jokingly, how long he'd love her. While he still loved her (even when she drove him half nuts).

"Okay. Let's say your mother does need us. The first issue is, we don't know where she is. We know she's in Canada … we even know that she's in New Brunswick. But Tristan, honey, New Brunswick is _not_ a small province," Rob answered. Well, compared to Texas, it was small … but so were most states and provinces. And he was so glad that he remembered that Canada had provinces and territories, rather than states. He really should have been prepared for his daughter to smirk at him … ugh. Tristan hadn't just inherited his smile, she'd also inherited his smirk, and dammit to hell, it wasn't fair!

"I know where she is. It's her hometown, Pinon Deux," the little imp said smugly. Rob could only stare at her in shock, and Tristan went on, "Mom told me about Pinon Deux, and about my uncles, Athos and Thomas. And she even got out of a map of New Brunswick, and showed me where Pinon Deux is. I looked it up on one of the travel websites, and it would take us ten hours to fly from here to Moncton. She needs us, Dad. Someone is trying to say that Uncle Athos killed my grandparents, and Mom is there now trying to make sure that he doesn't get hurt again." The imp had given way to the angel now, and she was staring up at him with pleading eyes. She was giving him the puppy dog eyes. She _knew_ he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

However, he made one last valiant effort. He was her father, after all, and it was his job to protect her. He couldn't protect her mother any more (' _I am no longer your concern_ ,' Josie had told him, ' _but Tristan still is_.'), but his ex-wife trusted him with the safety of their child. He said softly, "Even if we know where Pinon Deux is, and even if we find out where your mother is staying, there's still something that you've forgotten." Tristan raised her eyebrows, and Rob told her, "Your mother left you here with me to protect you. If we go to Pinon Deux, that puts you back in the line of fire."

"Then who is protecting Mom? If she's protecting Uncle Athos, who's protecting her?" Tristan persisted. Rob thought about reminding his daughter that his erstwhile brother-in-law was a Bourbon Musketeer, and as such, didn't need his older sister's protection … that's what he had his brother Musketeers for. However, he didn't. He was an older sibling himself and he knew that even if his little sister was with her Marine brothers, that wouldn't stop Rob from going to her aid (although, Rob would probably need rescuing long before Shannon did).

He sighed, resting his forehead against Tristan's and told her, "Assuming I can arrange for someone to take over for the interviews … start looking up things for this weekend?" Tristan actually shrieked (ow) and threw her arms around his neck. Rob hugged her in return, murmuring, "I don't know if there's anything we can do for your mom. But you're right. We should be there for her." When all was said and done, this was about family … and even though they were divorced, Josie was still part of his.

MMMMMMMMM

Treville's Hotel Room

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

Roughly the Same Time

"What would you have done?"

Maybe d'Artagnan shouldn't have been so surprised that it was his Constance who broke the silence that fell after Athos' sister finished speaking. It had been one helluva story, and d'Artagnan himself was still coming to terms with what he'd learned. It made him miss his own father all the more keenly. But this wasn't about him. None of it was. Athos was quiet by nature, and he was still struggling with the revelations of the last few hours. A glance at his other two brothers revealed that they weren't any better off. Aramis looked stricken, while Porthos looked as if he would have dearly loved to wrap his hands around Eugenie de la Fere's neck. D'Artagnan felt the same, and they probably would have had help from Treville.

And Milady … the seductive, malevolent figure who had caused so much trouble for d'Artagnan and his brothers in the past … that same woman slowly inched her chair closer to the small, dark-haired woman, until she could take her hand. Not only did she take her hand, but she held it throughout the entire conversation. But it was Constance who asked of the exhausted woman, "If someone was threatening your daughter, and the only way to protect her was for you to make a similar choice … what would you do?

There was no censure in his fiancée's voice … she was curious, not angry. That didn't prevent Milady from throwing a particularly vicious glower in Constance's direction. Not that d'Artagnan's beloved backed down … on the contrary, she glowered right back defiantly. And Athos' sister … did he call her Josie or Audelais? She just smiled a bit tiredly, answering, "You know, I've thought about that question quite a few times over the years. If I had another child, as well as my daughter, and someone came to me with the same message? I would probably take both children and disappear, at least until I could protect myself and them. You can only run so long, before things like that catch up with you."

Constance nodded thoughtfully, answering, "That was my thought as well. Why didn't your parents pack up all five of you, fake your deaths, and then disappear, rather than force you to leave your home? That makes no sense to me." It didn't make any sense to d'Artagnan, either. Again, that tired flicker of a smile crossed the older woman's face, but much to everyone's surprise (especially his), it wasn't the de la Fere daughter who answered … but her younger brother, instead (and wasn't it strange to think of Athos being someone else's younger brother?).

"Our mother could have never given up her status in the community and started over. It would have never occurred to her to try. And Father learned very quickly that Mother would get her way, regardless. She was quite capable of using any of the three of us to get him to agree to what she wanted. He suggested a different dress for a particular evening … Mother would withdraw her permission for Audelais to attend a dance at school. And Audelais … he was true to his word. He never forgave her for driving you away," Athos said quietly.

"She's why I dreaded having children … Tommy told me some of the stories from your childhood. I'm not the most maternal of women, and it's always terrified me that I'd be like her," Milady said unexpectedly. Athos turned his attention from his sister to his ex-wife. Even from here, d'Artagnan could see the protest forming on his brother's lips, but Milady added, "It's true, Athos … I always feared becoming pregnant, because I didn't want to be like your mother. But I also wanted to have your child." To the surprise (and secret delight) of the youngest Musketeer, Athos actually blushed, which turned to a glare at the snickers.

And Constance, who could get incredibly protective of Athos under the right circumstances (witness their first meeting), chose to ignore Milady (and the snickers), choosing instead to address Athos' sister, asking, "So how did you end up in Texas? Was it because that was the last place anyone would think to look for you?" That … was an excellent question, and the other woman shook her head with a tiny smile. It was, the young man realized with a shock, very similar to what passed for a smile with Athos when he was in a quiet mood. He'd thought in the beginning that there was no resemblance between the siblings, but the more he was around them, the more similarities he saw.

"Actually, Constance, my sister's been fascinated with Texas since she was a child. I remember our mother scolding her for reading James A. Michener's book about it, rather than one of the classics. Not because there was anything wrong with it, but because she didn't want people getting the wrong impression of our family. But when did you get to Texas, Aude? I doubt very much if you went there immediately," Athos observed and she shook her head, listing again toward Milady (who was still gripping her hand tightly).

"No. I didn't get there until I was nineteen. I spent my junior year of high school in Quebec, and I graduated from high school in Ontario. I spent my entire eighteenth year making my way south across the United States. And that particular journey … that is a story for another time. I think, though, we should all get some rest. I know I'm exhausted and I'm quite sure you are as well from your flight. You, come with me … I have some things to say to you," Audelais answered. This last was directed to Milady, who actually looked quite abashed. Athos' older sister-and what was he supposed to call her, anyhow- rose to her feet, taking her companion with her, and she inclined her head to the room, saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you all. Athos." There was a quiet longing in her eyes as she looked at her younger brother, but that quiet pronunciation of his name was evidently all she would allow herself. Still holding Milady's hand (to ensure she didn't get away?), she began to leave the room.

"Aude," Athos said softly and his sister stopped. She turned back to face him and curiously, Milady dropped her hand. The senior Musketeer took several steps, bringing him face to face with his sister, and he took the hand his wife just dropped. No words were said, but Athos pressed his sister's hand to the center of his chest. Aude gave a soft little gasp, but took Athos' right hand and replicated the gesture, which created an incredibly large lump in the boy's throat. Athos said softly, "I haven't forgiven you … not yet … but I'm getting there." His sister smiled, and while d'Artagnan would always think that his Constance had the most beautiful smile on the planet, the smile Athos' sister directed toward his oldest brother was like the sun coming up.

"That's all I ask, little brother … that's all I would ever ask of you. Take your time. This isn't about me … I'm the one who hurt you, not the other way around, so take what time you need. I'll still be here. I'm not leaving until I'm sure that whoever is trying to blame you is no longer a threat to you," Audelais swore. And the Musketeers would be backing her up, all the way.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Montreal, Quebec

Same Time

When he was a boy, his mother often told him to be careful what he wished for … he might just get it. It was, he thought now, looking at the information on his computer screen, appropriate that his mother who taught him that lesson. If there was something Louis was good at, aside from screwing up his marriage and sucking at being a CEO, it was computers. He was nearly as good at hacking as Constance Bonacieux was … he gave her a slight edge, because she didn't look anything like what you'd think a computer hacker would look like. You underestimated someone like her. Louis, you underestimated for a different reason.

And where Constance focused her attention on things that would assist and protect her team, Louis focused on things he could use to protect himself … or family information … things he could use as leverage. And that was how he learned about his father's lifelong fascination with Eugenie de la Fere … the mother of one of Louis' Musketeers. They'd been friends in France, he learned … and wondered if his father followed her to Canada when she married and left France behind. But that … that didn't feel right to him.

He wasn't sure why. Louis knew his father loved his mother at one time … not because he remembered that clearly, but because of the way he looked at Mariana in the early pictures that comprised their family album. But, as Louis knew from his own marriage, you could love one person and desire another. God knew he fell in love with Anne, but that didn't prevent him from having affairs. And as he saw from the video, whatever lay between his wife and Louis' father, Vincent de la Fere trusted Henry Roy with his children. Louis wasn't a father, but he'd wanted children with Anne … and he already knew he wouldn't trust just anyone with his child.

Louis had played the video of his father dancing with the pint-sized Audelais de la Fere many times, and each time he played it, he focused not on the motions, but on his father's face. If he was dancing with his daughter, who was being raised by another man, there was nothing indicating it in his expression. There was no bittersweet joy … only delight in the little girl's giggles. But … his instincts were telling him that his mother believed the girl was his father's daughter, even if the man himself didn't believe it was true.

It was his duty as a son to honor his parents, to love them. And Louis did love his mother … but he didn't trust her. And he knew her. He knew how she would react to a threat, perceived or otherwise. Which was why, once he exhausted his resources regarding his father's relationship to the de la Fere family, he turned to the family themselves … and discovered that more than twenty years earlier, that little girl who had danced with his father disappeared at the age of sixteen. There were stories upon stories upon stories, speculations about what happened to the girl who had been, by all accounts, utterly devoted to her two brothers.

There was, to his relief, a picture of the young girl in the news stories … a picture that Louis studied closely. He saw no resemblance to his father. However, she did look familiar. He knew that this was the older sister of his Musketeer Athos, but that wasn't where he'd seen her before. Louis shook his head and sat back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. Really, he wasn't sure why he couldn't let go of this. Was it because it nettled at him that he saw his father granting another man's child more affection than he'd ever shown Louis? Perhaps that played into it, but he didn't think that was all of it.

Or maybe … maybe he was just growing up and realizing that it was long past time to stop worrying about being his father's son or his mother's son, and just be Louis. And part of being Louis was his insatiable curiosity, which he covered with boredom and snark. Fine. That was settled. There was still the matter of his family being entangled with the de la Fere family. Louis sat back, running his index finger over his lower lip, wondering how best to pursue this. It wasn't … important, as such. Not like other things in his life (his nephew, for instance). But … he couldn't let go of the feeling that it really was.

Regardless, he couldn't do anything about the past … and that's when something caught his eye. Louis remembered many arguments between Richelieu and Treville, and Treville always arguing in favor of his hacker Constance, saying that she followed the money. He murmured now as he looked at the file which read _'VEPD accounts_ ,' "Follow the money." VE could mean anything, but so far as he remembered, there were no vendors that Bourbon used by that now. He clicked on the file, not really surprised when a spreadsheet opened. He was, however, surprised at what those columns and rows contained. Not a ledger and drop-down menus, but emails. For a minute, Louis was tempted to close out the spreadsheet until he caught sight of a name. Eugenie.

Eugenie. Eugenie de la Fere. Vincent, her husband. VE. But why PD? What did PD signify? This question was answered only seconds later with a reference to Pinon Deux … where the de la Fere family moved to when the two children were small, and where their daughter disappeared from many years later. Vincent, Eugenie, Pinon Deux accounts. And for that reason, he kept reading, a cold rage building in his soul as he began to understand just how badly he had been deceived. He learned of the decades-old war between his mother and Richelieu … of his father caught in the crossfire, and the comfort he took in his old friend Eugenie and her husband Vincent … of his father, fearing to draw Louis further into the battle and so he pushed him away to protect him … 'if Mariana doesn't realize how deeply I love Louis, then she cannot use him as a weapon against him.' He read his father's growing dismay as he came to realize just how similar Eugenie and Mariana were.

Each line brought a new revelation, a new horror for a man who knew himself to be an indolent, spoiled brat. But it wasn't until the final, devastating revelation that Louis broke. He had to read that line three times. And then he sat back in his chair, tears rolling down his cheeks. For the first time since Anne walked out on him, Louis was glad. Not because he didn't love her, not because he didn't miss her, but because with their divorce, she was out of the line of fire. All this time, she'd been so damn vulnerable, and he couldn't protect her, because he hadn't known. Louis took a deep breath and then reached for his mobile, dialing Anne's number.

She answered on the second ring, sounding more than a little wary. Louis said softly, his voice feeling like it was catching in his throat, "I'm sorry. Not just for the affairs, but for not protecting you from my mother. I never realized … and I should have. After the way she treated Agnes, following my brother's death … I'm sorry." There was a long, stunned silence, and that was all right with Louis, because he had more to say. He forced out, "I won't stand in the way of your transfer to San Antonio. And if you want him, be with Aramis. He'll protect you. And he'll cherish you."

There were several moments of silence, and then Anne asked tentatively, "Louis? What happened? I've known for a while that you didn't trust your mother, but …" Louis wiped at his eyes, not yet able to answer his wife (or, soon to be ex-wife). As if sensing this, Anne continued, "I'm not sure what I'm doing about Aramis just yet. We've been together so long, you and I … I think my first step is figuring out who Anne is without Louis. And then I'll be able to figure out if I want to be Anne with anyone else, including Aramis. He's out of town right now, anyhow, along with the other Inseparables … probably just as well."

Louis frowned … they'd only just gotten back from Vancouver a few days earlier, and they'd left again? Not that Louis was worried about her safety. She was in Montreal, and other Musketeers were protecting her if it became necessary. He asked slowly, "Do you know where they are, Anne?" Treville often sent his Inseparables to a Bourbon location ahead of time, to ensure all avenues were checked out. However, so far as Louis knew, there were no trips coming up in the foreseeable future.

"A town in New Brunswick called Pinon Deux … it's where Athos grew up. Supposedly, before he joined the Musketeers, Athos was suspected of killing his parents. It went away, and now someone is poking around in his parents' deaths again. I'm really worried about him, Louis," Anne admitted. Louis suddenly found it very hard to breathe, because he was worried about his Musketeer as well, for a very different reason. Anne went on, "On top of everything else, Constance just found out that he has an older sister who disappeared when he was eleven, and I had to encourage her to focus on solving his parents' murders before she went looking for Audelais de la Fere." Athos and the others went to Pinon Deux.

And that was where he had to go as well. His family had set all of this into motion years ago. Even if he couldn't stop the train wreck that was coming, he could at least be there to pick up the pieces. He said softly, "You take care of yourself, Anne. I'll look after my Musketeers." The last pieces of the old, lazy Louis fell away. He had two things he needed to do before he left for New Brunswick … no, three. The first thing he needed to do was let Agnes know he was leaving. The second thing he needed to do was sign Anne's transfer papers. And the final thing (aside from making his travel arrangements) … the final thing was to speak with Richelieu. He would bring this to an end. He would put an end to the war between his mother and his chief advisor … and then, he would do what his father always wanted him to do.

He would find a way to be his own man.

TBC

Additional Notes: Rob's recollection in the first part about Tristan sharing her candy with her parents when she noticed they weren't receiving any is based on something that happened when my youngest niece was seven. We'd gone trick-or-treating in Myrtle Beach and I dressed up, as the girls did (in fact, my then-twelve year old niece in the car asked if I was a lady pirate. I told her no, I was a tavern wench. Several beats, then she asked, ' _Aunt Deb, what's a tavern wench_?'). Sabrina noticed that I wasn't getting any candy, and got upset. I told her it was fine. Her face screwed up, as if to say, ' _that's not acceptable_ ' and grabbed a handful of the candy she got and put it in my bag.


	9. Chapter 8: Never to be Parted

Author's Notes: First, apologies to my guest reviewers … for some reason, I didn't receive the email notifying me that I had reviews until the following day. For that matter, someone favorited and followed the story and while I received the follow notification on Saturday, I didn't receive the favorite notification until Sunday. Weird. Very weird. Also, I know I promised that Tommy would be in the previous chapter … he was meant to be, but Louis wanted his time instead. Besides, I realized it would work better if Tommy was in this chapter. And, this chapter sees a conversation between d'Artagnan and Audelais/Josie; Porthos deciding that the family has a new member; and a reunion between the de la Fere siblings.

Reviewer responses:

Debbie: He's pretty much the only reason I watch it/DVR it, as the other characters tend to bore me so far. I'd never heard of Tom Burke until about three weeks ago (along with Howard Charles and Luke Pasqualino).

A reader (chapter six): Oh, no … Dolokhov is definitely _not_ Athos, but he is fascinating for all that. I was never much attracted to the bad boys when I was a teenager … I seem to be making up for lost time. We're allowed to be biased, I think. And he is definitely stealing every scene he's in. Wish he were in more. I think my favorite scene from the most recent episode was his apology to Pierre before the battle. Loved, loved, loved that scene.

A reader (chapter seven): Complicated is a good way of putting it. I think the only female he has a straightforward relationship with currently is Constance. And more twists are coming up.

Chapter Eight

Never to be Parted

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

The Following Morning

"Good morning … uhm, am I disturbing you?"

He'd been the first to awaken that morning … Athos still curled up under the covers in the room they shared, sound asleep. He'd had several nightmares during the course of the night and finally drifted off to a more peaceful sleep very early this morning. Not for the first time, d'Artagnan wondered if Aramis or Porthos should have shared a room with their lieutenant, but the two older Inseparables shared a Look before deciding that they would share a room, leaving Constance and Treville with rooms of their own. He checked on his chosen family before heading downstairs for breakfast, and the very first person he saw was Audelais de la Fere. Or was it Josie Maddox? Athos referred to his sister by her birth name, naturally, but as she'd said the previous night, Audelais de la Fere ceased to exist the night she left her childhood home.

The lady in question raised her head, blinking a few times before noticing d'Artagnan. She smiled warmly and said, "Good morning. No, not at all … please, have a seat. You're d'Artagnan, right?" He nodded and slipped into the seat opposite hers, smiling as she continued, "I think I nearly laughed myself sick when I realized that the legendary Musketeers had been recreated with the descendents of the originals. And you are the descendent of Charles d'Artagnan, aren't you? Whatever made your parents decide to name you after him?"

He'd been asked before, but there was honest curiosity in this woman's voice, rather than derision, and he answered, "My mother was reading the family history while she was pregnant with me. See, she was orphaned as a small child and spent most of her life in foster homes. So, we were really her first family. And, since she wasn't aware of her own background, she adopted my father's French heritage. For some reason, the name 'd'Artagnan' resonated with her … to the point that my father couldn't talk her out of it. And, just as your father did, my paternal great-grandfather chose to take the name of the territory when he left Canada."

"That doesn't surprise me. Yours is the only story I know, for how you ended up in the Musketeers. You'd been led to believe that my brother was responsible for your father's death," the woman observed. He flinched, because even now, he was embarrassed. The youngest Musketeer was surprised when a hand rested lightly upon his own, and she went on, "I know the whole story, and if Athos has forgiven you … well, he hasn't just forgiven you, he's taken you under his wing. Perhaps once my brother comes to trust me again, I'll hear his story as well."

He nodded, and because he couldn't think of anything else to say, he finally blurted out, "What should I call you?" She tilted her head ever so slightly to the right, an eyebrow arched questioningly, and d'Artagnan explained, "The captain addressed you as Director Maddox, and I know you use the name 'Josie Maddox' now, but Athos still calls you 'Audelais.' How should I address you, then?" She smiled at that, a hint of mischief dancing in her eyes, and in spite of himself, d'Artagnan laughed softly.

"Either is fine. I've never cared for the name Audelais or even Adelaide. My first boss called me 'Adele,' but I've always preferred 'Josie.' That was my nickname in high school," she explained. It occurred to d'Artagnan that she had a lot of nicknames … that had to mean that there were a lot of people who loved her. He wondered if that occurred to her. She went on after a moment, "And unless I miss my guess, my roommate and the rest of your unit are heading this way now." He glanced over his shoulder, smirking as he saw his brothers, plus the captain and Constance, along with Milady making their way toward the table.

"You did that deliberately, didn't you … choosing such a big table?" d'Artagnan asked, turning his attention back to his companion. Josie, he decided, he would call her 'Josie,' since that was her preference. She would always be Audelais to her brothers, but to him, she would be 'Josie.' After all, he hadn't grown up with her. She just grinned back before assuming what he hoped was her best ' _who, me_?' look. The youngest Musketeer rolled his eyes as the rest of their companions settled at the table with them. Milady, he noticed, looked distinctly put-out, and Josie simply offered a sunny smile in response. This looked interesting, although d'Artagnan noticed the vaguely wary glance Aramis gave Athos' sister. Whether it was because she kept her identity secret for so long or because of her friendship with their former nemesis, d'Artagnan wasn't sure (and to be honest, he found it strange that Milady was friends with anyone).

"Awww, did you not sleep well, Anne?" Josie asked in a saccharine voice. If anything, the Cardinal's former headhunter looked even more disgruntled as she sat down beside Josie, who winked at d'Artagnan impishly. He ducked his head, knowing that Athos' former wife wouldn't take kindly at all to him laughing at her, for any reason. As Constance took her seat beside d'Artagnan and Athos flanking his sister, with Porthos on his other side, d'Artagnan nodded to each of his brothers, and Josie said, "I didn't take too kindly to her sandbagging me, and so I got back at her this morning."

"I was _trying_ to go back to sleep after your daughter called this morning, and then you started singing, ' _This is The Song That Never Ends_ ,' once she hung up. That qualifies as cruel and unusual punishment," Milady answered, and she was actually pouting. The Cardinal's number one headhunter, and she was pouting like a ten year old who'd been denied her favorite candy. If d'Artagnan hadn't seen it, he never would have believed it. Athos, on the other hand, was grinning broadly. Athos … was … actually … grinning. In fact, he looked like he would start giggling at any moment.

And the captain looked amused as well, answering, "That is cruel, indeed, Director Maddox … but forgivable in this instance, I think." The entire table erupted into laughter, and the captain continued, his smile slowly fading, "Now, forgive me for adding some reality to an otherwise enjoyable breakfast and conversation, but I think we should discuss how we plan to proceed. You were sixteen when you left, but you also have access to information that neither of your brothers would. Where would you suggest that we start?"

Josie sat back, biting her lower lip thoughtfully, before answering, "We should go to the house. If there's any information that would be so dangerous that it would lead to the deaths of our parents, more than likely, we would find it in Papa's safe. And I think it's better to do it in the daytime. Besides, it's our house … who has a better right than you and I, and the friends we choose to take there?" She had a very good point, d'Artagnan had to admit, although Aramis looked even more wary than when he first arrived.

"Wait … Papa had a safe? Other than the one at the bank?" Athos asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Sitting opposite the eldest de la Fere sibling, d'Artagnan saw all the color drain from her face, and she mouthed in horror, ' _he never told you_?' And then, she closed her eyes as if resisting the pain from a broken limb. The mood changed very quickly, as all eyes turned toward the brother and sister.

MMMMMMMM

Aramis didn't trust the newest member of the family … and so far as Porthos du Vallon was concerned, Josephine Maddox, or Audelais de la Fere or whatever she wanted to call herself, _was_ family. She was Athos' sister, and that alone made her family … but Aramis didn't trust her. Maybe it was the twenty years without a word to her brothers that made Aramis wary of her, or maybe it was her obvious friendship with Anne de Brueil. More than likely, it was the latter. Porthos didn't claim to trust Athos' ex-wife … she'd pulled too many dirty tricks in the past for that to happen, although she had saved Aramis' life. However, he had noticed Anne taking her sister-in-law's hand during the recitation of the events leading to the rupture in her family.

Whatever else Porthos believed of the Cardinal's former pet, he knew two things … one, that she still loved Athos, and two, she loved his sister. She mentioned meeting someone who taught her that she didn't have to be the bitter wraith of a woman d'Artagnan first met, and Porthos was willing to bet that Athos' sister was that person. He didn't know what happened between the two women Athos loved (and if Athos didn't realize that Porthos knew he was still in love with his ex-wife, then his dear brother was an idiot). But the woman who sniped at her sister-in-law for singing annoying songs was not the same who caused the Musketeers such trouble. He didn't trust her, he didn't forgive her, but if it meant protecting his brothers, he'd work with her.

They were now on their way to the manor where Athos and his siblings grew up. Porthos wasn't sure what to make of the revelation that Vincent de la Fere was supposed to share the knowledge of his safe with his son … knowledge he'd shared with his teenage daughter. While Porthos didn't have a lot of use for Eugenie de la Fere, it sounded like her husband wasn't much better. On the other hand, it may have been necessary for him to share that information with his daughter. Say, for instance, that the safe contained not just money but important documents, documents that his children would need in the event of his death. Still didn't explain why he didn't share that same information with his older son once Athos was an adult.

"Your daughter … Anne mentioned your daughter," Athos said suddenly, distracting Porthos from his thoughts. His brother was driving the Musketeers' rental van, with his older sister sitting in the front passenger seat (shotgun, as d'Artagnan called it). The aforementioned sister looked at him, nodding. Athos continued, "Did she have a reason to call? And her name … what's my niece's name? How old is she?" Porthos caught Constance's eye and winked at her. She grinned back at him, just as pleased as he was about Athos' curiosity.

"In no particular order … she's twelve going on thirty-five. Button it, Anne," Josie Maddox ordered her sister-in-law when the latter began to snicker. The older woman went on, "She called because I forgot to call her yesterday and let her know that I'd made it in safely. She's staying with her father while I'm up here … whenever I'm out of town, I let her know where I'm staying and that I made it in safely. And finally, her name … her name is Tristan Iseult." That was an … interesting name. Made all the more interesting by the way Athos' body jolted in the driver's seat. Josie added, "I couldn't name her after you and Tommy, not directly … so, I chose to name her after you indirectly."

Athos made a noise that was neither a laugh nor a sob, but was somewhere in between the two, and said, "I can't wait to meet her. You named your daughter after a medieval romance you used to read while you were taking care of us. Of course you did." Porthos saw Josie's shoulders rise and fall in a small shrug. The two siblings fell silent for a long time, and the chatter among the rest of Porthos' family began to quiet. Athos said after a moment, "I missed you … so much." Porthos watched as his sister's head turned toward him and she reached over to squeeze his shoulder. So they were slowly reconciling. That was good.

"I missed you as well. I think I'd been on my own for a year before I could even think your name without crying, or wanting to cry when I heard Tommy's name. That's probably why I kept pushing south … I suppose I thought the more distance I put between us, the less it would hurt. Didn't work. It took me years before I could whisper your name without my throat closing up. Every solemn dark-haired, blue-eyed boy I encountered was you … every mischievous, playful little giggle-box five or six year old boy was Tommy. I really did see you both in everyone," Josie admitted and Porthos found it hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

"In the night, I see your eyes, from every direction, a different disguise … yes, I do remember that, Aude. And really, that song details a very different love than that between a sister and her brothers," Athos quoted and pointed out as he turned into the (long) driveway to their childhood home. Damn. And here was Porthos thinking he only listened to classical music and jazz. There was a snicker from d'Artagnan, followed by a yowl when Constance gave him a brain-duster. Athos called back, "None of that … we'll all need all of our mental faculties, Constance." Their sassy little sister merely stuck her tongue out at him, and Athos retorted, "You might want to be sure of that first, Constance. I can think of quite a few unpleasant things I can stick on your tongue."

Josie laughed aloud, saying, "You did learn a few things from me!" Porthos watched with fascination as the siblings exchanged a smile, and then he heard one of them utter a soft ' _oh_ ,' as the house came into sight. And it wasn't a house … it was a friggin' castle! Josie said softly, "I'd forgotten how big it was. Oh. Oh, my climbing tree is still there!" The childish delight in her voice made Porthos smile and swallow a rather large lump in his throat at the same time. He could almost see a small, dark-haired girl shimmying up the majestic tree, glancing around to make sure that no one could see her.

"Father wouldn't let anyone touch it. In fact, a few weeks before they were killed, he and Mother argued again about cutting it down … she considered it an eyesore, but he stood firm, and Tommy backed him up. We both did," Athos answered, and that prompted another smile between the siblings. Athos pulled the van to a stop, his smile slowly dying as he added, "I never realized it, but Father regarded that as yours … to him, Mother was trying to remove anything that might remind them of you."

"She felt guilty," the captain observed as the Musketeers and their extended family spilled from the rental. The siblings looked at Treville, who explained, "Athos is right. That tree was a reminder of you, of the daughter whom she forced to leave. Every time she looked at it, she saw you … it was here, and you weren't. She felt guilty … and your father kept that tree as much to punish her as to remember you. ' _You took my daughter from me … I will keep that tree as a reminder for her_ ,' he was telling her."

"It destroyed their marriage," Aramis observed, speaking for the first time. Josie didn't look pleased about that … if anything, she looked saddened by the statement. Athos shifted beside his sister, gingerly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It wasn't necessary for him to be so tentative, Porthos noticed, as she leaned into him. Aramis was silent for several moments … they all were … and then he asked, "Where should we start looking? And do you know what we might be looking for?"

"Papa's study should probably be our first stop. It's on the first floor. They didn't change the locks, did they?" Josie asked and Athos shook his head. Together, the brother and sister began their journey back to their childhood home. Athos dropped his arm, but only so he could take his sister's hand. And Anne, Porthos noticed, dropped back. Her eyes met Porthos' and he inclined his head. She could walk with him, if she wished. While he had no doubt that she would have preferred to walk with Athos and Josie, she took the olive branch and dropped back to walk with him. Neither said a word, just listened as Josie began telling them what to expect once they reached the house.

As they reached the front door, Athos murmured, "Stay behind me." Josie looked at him quickly, and Athos continued, "The door is unlocked." How could he tell, just by looking at it? Porthos exchanged a look with Anne, who nodded. Athos continued, "Remember, we could always tell if the house was unlocked … see there?" He leaned forward ever so slightly and his sister bent forward, inhaling sharply. Athos glanced over his shoulder, asking only, "Porthos?" He nodded and moved to Athos' side, shielding both Josie and Anne with his own body as he and his brother cautiously made their way into the house.

MMMMMMMMMMM

It felt far better than he ever thought to be back in his childhood home. So good, he'd started dancing to the music in his head while he fixed breakfast … only to freeze in mid-step when a sound alerted him. He knew that squeak … it meant that someone just opened the door. And he was supposed to be the only one here. Thomas de la Fere put down the knife he'd been using to cut his banana into disks for his cereal … and reached for the dagger he kept in his boot. He kept the point directed at the floor.

"Is it me," said an unfamiliar voice, "or is far less musty than it should be after being shut up for all these years? I'm assuming that it's been unoccupied since you and your siblings left. Then again, we both know how dangerous it is to assume." Tommy halted and listened intently. You and your siblings. His heart began to race, despite his best efforts to calm himself. You and your siblings, the unknown man had said, and the words echoed in his mind. Did he dare hope that Athos or Aude had come home?

"Well, you left … what, eight years ago, Athos? And Tommy disappeared shortly before you did, so that's at least eight years. You're right, Mons … my apologies, Porthos … the house should look far worse than it does. Unless you've had someone from the town cleaning on a regular basis?" another, feminine voice answered, a voice that seemed familiar to him somehow. Tommy held his breath, begging a God he disavowed years earlier for the woman to speak again. Say something, anything, that give him some clue about the woman's identity. His prayer was answered as the woman added, her voice lilting with laughter, "Athos, do you remember the time Mother was away on business, and Papa let me slide down the banister with you and Tommy?"

It … it couldn't be. Tommy's hand tightened around the dagger, his lips working as he heard his brother's voice for the first time in eight years. Athos sounded exasperated as he scolded gently, "I thought I told you to wait outside, Audelais! I want to make sure whoever is here isn't a danger!" There was a half beat, and then his older brother added (and Tommy could see Athos' expression in his mind's eye), "I do remember … I also remember how Tommy clung to you during his first descent. And then he begged you to do again and again and again …"

"And I told him that he had three turns in a row, and it was your turn now. And you told me to stay behind Porthos … and that's exactly where I am, right, Anne?" came the somewhat familiar voice again. Tommy couldn't help himself … he fell to his knees. It was them both. Both Athos and Audelais found their way home. But they weren't the only ones. Richelieu's little pet was with them. Tommy's lips peeled back from his teeth and his hold on his dagger tightened once again. He had hoped to never see her again, after discovering her deception.

After he left his home (saw the utter desolation in his brother's eyes, _God forgive me what have I done_?), Tommy began delving further into the background of his former sister-in-law. He was all about giving people a second chance … but this was family. He didn't tolerate anyone hurting his brother (or his sister, miraculously returned to him, to them). Anne de Brueil did just that, and she compounded it when she failed to tell her master that Athos was innocent. Tommy's older brother sighed, "Using my own words against me, sister?"

"Well, of course … that's part of my job. Along with pinning you to the ground and shaking my hair in your face, riding down banisters with you, and taking you fishing and nearly drowning in the meantime," was the sassy response. Tommy began to smile, remembering the stories he heard after their mother drove their sister away. He had a better understanding now of why she'd done it, and he knew that he was her favorite, but he would never forgive her for that. Nor would he ever forgive his father for agreeing to it. He wondered why it was so easy for him to forgive his sister for staying away, even after their parents died … and then he realized it was because she didn't know she could come back. She didn't know any of what happened the night their parents died. And that was the other reason … he'd known the truth for eight years.

"Which reminds me … speaking of jobs … what exactly does the director of human relations do?" another voice asked. Tommy shifted, just enough for him to see his brother and sister. Athos looked much the same as he had the last time the brothers saw each other, but Tommy needed to see him up close. He knew that his brother was one of the Bourbon Musketeers, who was both loved and respected by his brother and sister Musketeers. Just behind a large, dark-skinned man were two women. One he immediately recognized as Anne. The other was somewhat older, slight, with dark hair … and unmistakably Audelais. He was five years old when he lost his sister, but he'd never forgotten her smiles.

One such smile curled the edges of her mouth as she replied, "Well, that depends on the company … for Bourbon, it means my department eases over any rough edges between the Musketeers and local LEOS, or Red Guards and the locals. A few times, Richelieu has tried to drag us into the ongoing rivalry between y'all and the Red Guards. I told him to get stuffed." Tommy snickered into his free hand, because despite the Southern accent and the verbiage, that was very much his sister standing there behind his brother. Much to his chagrin, his sister-in-law was reacting in exactly the same way Tommy himself was. Well, that sucked.

He didn't actually hate his sister-in-law. When he first met her, he'd adored Anne … not just because she was stunning, but because of the way she looked at Athos, as if he was all of her dreams come to life. After Audelais' departure, Athos had taken the place of their older sister and defended and protected Tommy with all of his heart. If he hadn't already, Tommy would have adored him for that reason alone. But there was something else. With their sister's disappearance, any love that might have existed between their parents vanished, and all the boys had left was each other.

So when Anne came into their lives and looked at Athos with such love and disbelief that such a man could be hers, Tommy couldn't help but love her. And that was why it was so devastating for him to learn the truth from Catherine, truth that was backed up by their friend Justin. Anne had engineered their meeting, to prove him guilty of their parents' murder. Had she ever loved him at all? Tommy would never forgive himself for breaking his brother's heart, and he'd never forgive Anne, either. But … it looked like Athos had. Tommy took a deep breath, wanting to reveal himself to his brother and sister, but his nerves were getting the better of him.

His sister went on, sounding more than a bit wistful, "Really, every time Richelieu pulls that, I remind him that I'm one of three children. I know more about sibling rivalry than he ever will, and that's all this manufactured feud between the Musketeers and the Red Guard is." Tommy didn't remember much about a rivalry between himself and Athos as boys, but he'd only been five when she left. That was, of course, assuming that she meant him and Athos.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say it's manufactured …unnecessary, perhaps. But your point is well taken … I can see how you might view the Red Guards and the Musketeers as sibling groups," came another unknown voice. This belonged to an older man, Tommy discovered as he peeked around the corner … well, he was significantly older than Tommy and Athos, maybe ten years older than their sister. He asked gently, "Where should we start looking? I know you mentioned the safe in your father's study, but I've grown increasingly certain that Athos inherited much from your father … and Athos would never leave items in just one place."

"He didn't. There was the safe in his study … but he also placed another safe in Audelais' room. It was because he knew Mother would never go in there." The words were out before Tommy could stop them, and he saw both Athos and Anne freeze. Athos looked wary but hopeful, while Anne … he had no idea how to interpret Anne's expression. And then he shifted his focus from his brother and sister-in-law to his sister, to the girl who had left her home at the age of sixteen to protect her two little brothers. Not for the first time, the magnitude of his sister's sacrifice left him breathless. And now, as a twenty-five year old man, it also occurred to her that there had to be some part of his sister that was relieved to no longer have the responsibility of her two little brothers to shoulder. He couldn't fault her for that, because while she also left behind her responsibilities to them, she also left behind the relative safety of their home.

"Tommy," she all but breathed, moving away from the protective shield of the large man whom Athos designated as 'Porthos.' And Tommy would bless that man with his dying breath for not even attempting to stop Audelais as she shifted around him and started walking toward Tommy. No, he didn't stop her … but he also never took his eyes off her, nor did he relax as she moved haltingly toward her youngest brother. Tommy stood still, blinking back tears as his sister's face came into clearer focus. There were strands of silver in her dark brown hair (Papa always used to call it Coca-Cola hair, because it looked just like the beverage as it was being poured), and small lines around her eyes and mouth, but she was his sister and she was beautiful to him.

And there was only one way to respond. As Audelais drew near, Tommy reached out his hand, entwining his fingers with hers, their palms pressing together before Tommy pulled her into his arms. He tucked her head under his chin as she wept his name and apologies, and Tommy whispered, "I forgave you a long time ago, sister. And I'm _so_ glad you're home." He looked over Aude's shoulder to Athos, who was watching the reunion, and reached out the hand not pressed to his sister's back to their brother. There was a very, very small hesitation, and then Athos was striding across the hardwood floor, his boots sounding unnaturally loud in the quiet house. But it didn't matter, because Athos' arms closed around them both. The de la Fere siblings were back together, and God help anyone who tried to separate them again.

TBC

Additional Notes: The song Athos quotes as he turns into the driveway leading to their childhood home is Survivor's ' _I See You in Everyone_ ' from their 1984 album _Vital Signs_. It's also one of my all time favorite Survivor songs, even beating out _The Search is Over_. With regards to the de la Fere house, I deliberately didn't describe it because I knew I couldn't do it justice. However, if you want an idea of what it looks like, Google 'Hatley Castle' or even Queen Manor ( _Arrow_ ). I first became aware of it when I was watching _Poltergeist: The Legacy_ in the 1990's. And finally … now Aramis is throwing me curve balls. (exasperated sigh) D'oh.


	10. Chapter 9: Knowledge is Power

Author's Notes: First, I want to reiterate … always feel free to include your questions and speculations or even musings in your reviews. That's sometimes what triggers me to start work on the next chapter. I actually think that's why writers are so addicted to reviews. It isn't just because it's a validation, but because even a stray comment will knock something loose. I'll never hold a story hostage for reviews, but hearing your thoughts definitely is helpful. We finally get some answers here … and as ever, that brings more questions. In this chapter, Aramis and Anne begin an investigation of their own; the siblings begin to put the pieces together; while we hear from their father in a blast from the past. There is reference to the fate of book Athos in this chapter (by way of _The Man in the Iron Mask_ ), because I can't seem to help mixing book and other canon together, whether we're talking _Three Musketeers_ or _Lord of the Rings_.

Reviewer Responses:

Debbie: You are quite correct … in fact, she already does. She actually has a conversation with Porthos in which she tells him that she regards all of the Inseparables as her little brothers. I've actually been mulling over a vampire!Dolokhov story (born out of a short interview I read with Tom Burke and my general take on the character. I need to actually read the book to be sure, though, and will take it with me to Italy in the event that I can't sleep during my flight. Again).

Chapter Nine

Knowledge is Power

His brothers thought he distrusted Audelais de la Fere … thought that he was wary of her. He could see it in Porthos' eyes, and in the pup's. They were wrong. What worried him, what had him so wary, was how she came to be here. Oh, he had listened as she told them what she knew and believed that she believed what she was saying, but what worried Aramis was what she _didn't_ know, and he didn't understand why no one else was asking that particular question. Someone _wanted_ her and her brothers here … someone wanted her to know that the suspicions regarding Athos were being stirred up once more, in order to lure them here. And that was what frightened him. He was wary of her friendship with Anne, yes, but that was due to his wariness with the woman in general (you could be grateful to them and be wary of them at the same time).

No … no, there was a puppet master pulling all their strings, and that was what truly concerned Aramis. There was a puppet master (or mistress) pulling their strings, using the love of two brothers and a sister for each other. Athos was understandably distracted by his reunion with first his older sister, and now, with his younger brother. Besides, this was all hitting far too close to home, so much so that Athos was forgetting … head over heart. But Aramis … Aramis wasn't distracted, and his birth family wasn't involved in this. As he watched the three siblings cling to each other, he sensed Treville stepping to his side, and his captain murmured, "You're worried about whoever set this into motion, too … aren't you?" Aramis nodded, his eyes never leaving the three-way embrace, and the way Athos leaned into his brother and sister.

"Yes. It's a classic diversion. We're playing checkers and someone else is playing chess. Ordinarily, I wouldn't mind, but this is my brother's heart at risk. Losing his brother and sister the first time hurt him badly. Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere were murdered because someone felt threatened by them. It's not that much of a stretch to think that their three children are also a threat to that same individual. And now, here they are, all together," Aramis answered softly. He paused and added, "It isn't that I trust Audelais de la Fere, or Josie Maddox, or whatever her name is. I don't know her, so I _can't_ trust her. But someone is using her as a pawn, just as we are pawns, and none of us can see who is moving us into place, or for what reason. Athos is distracted by his family … normally, he's the one who is leading with his head, rather than his heart, but … So, this time, we'll have to do it for him." God knew Athos had done it enough time for him, especially when he realized he was falling in love with his own Anne, his Ana, and what that could entail for his future.

"We don't need to trust her, Aramis," Treville answered softly, and Aramis looked at his captain, who continued, "We only need to trust Athos, because there's one thing our dear puppet master failed to take into account." Aramis eyed his captain questioningly, and Treville leaned in closer, murmuring, "He or she never considered that we would come with Athos … and they certainly didn't take the friendship of Milady and the director into account. Whatever we might think of her, it's become increasingly clear that she still loves Athos … and she truly cares for his sister. You've seen how fierce she was when she was the Cardinal's primary headhunter. How much more fierce do you think she will be on behalf of someone she loves?"

That … was something Aramis hadn't considered. He looked first at the three siblings who continued to cling to each other. Audelais weeping as Athos kissed her forehead and hair, the middle child slipping his fingers around the back of his younger brother's neck; whilst Thomas de la Fere held both of his older siblings tightly. But he was wrong … it wasn't just Audelais who was weeping, but all three of them. Now, he could see tear tracks rolling down his brother's face as he kissed first his sister, and then his brother. Aramis swallowed hard. Athos was vulnerable right now, so vulnerable … it was Aramis' turn to be strong for his brother.

And then, he looked at Anne, who watched the reunion with tears of her own. But … and this made Aramis' heart stutter … she was smiling through the tears, as if the three-way hug between Vincent and Eugenie's children was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Once more, it occurred to Aramis just how vulnerable they all were. With that in mind, the sharpshooter of the group made his way to Anne, who shifted as he approached. She murmured, a bit archly, "Not a fan of family reunions?"

Aramis rolled his eyes and murmured, "Things are falling into place a little too easily, don't you think, _Milady_?" Her eyes narrowed, and Aramis continued, "Eight years this place has been deserted, and now, all three heirs are back in this house. Athos and his older sister arrive back at nearly the same time." The woman was shaking her head almost in irritation, but Aramis pressed forward determinedly, "Athos doesn't believe in coincidences and neither do I. Think! Audelais sent you here. And then, when you hit a brick wall, you called her north. But what triggered both arrivals here, all arrivals here? One thing … stirrings of the old accusations against Athos. Why? It's been eight years, why would someone try to stir that up after being silent all that time? Who feels threatened by Athos?"

"Richelieu, for one. He feels threatened by Athos and Treville. He's bought the loyalty of those around him … or leveraged them into being loyal. But Athos, and your captain? People are loyal to them because of them. There's something else. More and more, I'm feeling as if we're pawns … not just Richelieu's, but someone else's as well. I wanted to believe I was just being paranoid. I forgot the number one rule … just because you're paranoid doesn't mean someone's not out to get you," was the somewhat unlikely response.

Aramis nodded. He felt the same way. They were being herded together, and he didn't like that feeling one bit. He asked softly as Athos laughed at something his younger brother said (trying not to be jealous that Thomas de la Fere could still make his brother laugh, _their_ brother laugh), "What do you suggest?" They were fumbling in the dark without Athos to take point, whereas Anne had been here before. She bit her lip thoughtfully, before turning a determined face in his direction. This promised to get … interesting.

"So far, we've been reacting to whatever the puppeteer wants us to do. I say it's time we start mixing things up, start doing things they wouldn't expect. You up to heading to the sitting room where Athos' parents died?" she asked and Aramis inclined his head. With one last glance to Athos (who was still clinging to Thomas and Audelais), and one to Treville (which translated roughly to _take care of him_ and _I will … you be careful, too_ ), Aramis followed Anne to the scene of the crime … one of the crimes, at least.

MMMMMMMMM

The three de la Fere siblings continued to crowd around each other, though Audelais' tears were slowing. And Athos couldn't help but notice … Tommy looked neither surprised nor angry. He knew his sister was alive and perhaps even why she left, more than twenty years earlier. His younger brother said softly as he stroked their sister's hair back from her temples, wiping away her tears at the same time, "I learned the truth regarding you, about a week before Mother and Father died. I would have confronted them with it that night, but Justin convinced me to find proof. That was typical of him, though … always trying to look after me."

Athos actually felt his blood run cold at this revelation, and suddenly, things started to fall into place. Throughout Tommy's life, he had always been their mother's favorite and he responded to that … just as Audelais was their father's favorite, and she was particularly close to him as a result. But in the week before their parents were murdered, Tommy grew cold toward her. And while he wasn't exactly warmer to their father, there was a … an understanding between them. There were times when he felt like he was in danger of falling down a rabbit hole (and wasn't it interesting, how it was always Pinon Deux or Anne who had that effect on him). This time, though, he wasn't falling down that rabbit hole … he was careening.

And as he so often did, Porthos stepped in. He said, "My 'pologies for interruptin,' but we need introductions, and then we need to get to work." And he truly did sound sorry, but he was also right. There would be time for a more complete reunion later. Still touching both of his siblings, Athos half-turned toward Porthos and nodded. His brother Musketeers smiled then, saying, "I'm Porthos du Vallon. I've already met Audelais … and you must be Tommy."

Tommy grinned, answering, "That would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you … I'm betting you're the one who looks after my idiotic, self-sacrificing older brother." Athos glowered at his brother, but Porthos roared with laughter as Captain Treville, d'Artagnan, and Constance joined them. Aramis and Anne, he noticed, were nowhere to be seen. He had a sneaking suspicion of where they were, and while he didn't like them being split up, he also understood that they were doing the job they came here to do.

"We all share that particular duty … even though it isn't really a duty. Athos looks after us … we return the favor as much as possible," d'Artagnan answered Tommy's question, smirking a bit, "and your self-sacrificing older brother sometimes requires a lot of looking after. I'm wondering if your sister requires the same, and who does it for her." Audelais giggled at that, and Tommy smirked right back, evidently recognizing a kindred spirit of sorts in d'Artagnan. God help him, those two joining forces would be the little brothers from hell! His eyes met Constance's and she rolled her eyes, evidently coming to the same conclusion he did.

"Of course she does … where do you think Athos learned to be a self-sacrificing idiot? It certainly wasn't from our parents!" Tommy retorted and d'Artagnan snickered at that. That … was actually fair, and Athos bit back a laugh at their sister's indignant expression. He merely raised his eyebrows at her … and which of them was the one who agreed to leave home in order to protect her two younger brothers when she hadn't even reached the age of majority? So far as he was concerned, that outweighed any of his own 'self-sacrificing idiot' stunts (and, he had to admit, there were plenty of those).

"Good job they both have all of us then," Porthos answered and from the corner of his eye, Athos saw his sister blush and duck her head. He also saw the Look that was exchanged between Porthos and Tommy, and groaned inwardly. Athos realized as a young boy that just because he was younger than his sister didn't mean that he couldn't be protective of her. It seemed that it slipped his mind that of course, if he was protective of Audelais, Tommy would also be protective of him. Really, this case was doing a number on his brain.

And that was the problem, wasn't it? This wasn't a case, not for him, and he hadn't been approaching it as a case or a mission. This was his family … his childhood … his older sister and his younger brother, and all the baggage that entailed. Athos closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, he caught Porthos' eye and mouthed, ' _I'm sorry_.' The other man scowled at him and bent down to whisper, "Don't be such an idiot … this is why we came along! There was no way we'd let you go alone."

"Tommy … do _you_ know who killed Mère and Papa?" Audelais asked earnestly, looking up at their baby brother. Athos blinked at his sister, who sighed, sounding more than a touch impatient, "Athos, think about it. From everything I've learned about that night, Tommy was one of the few people left from the dinner party who remained in the house. He was also the only one who was conscious … yes, I figured out that Mère drugged you. That just leaves Tommy." She turned back to their brother, saying, "That's why you left, after Athos and Anne's marriage disintegrated. It wasn't just because Athos was gone, but because of your own guilt. You knew what happened, but for some reason, couldn't tell anyone."

 _Oh_. Oh, he should have seen that himself. Why hadn't he seen that for himself? Tommy stared at Audelais, his expression remarkably similar to the five year old boy who could never figure out how his sister knew that he'd been trying to get into the cookie jar. And then their sister smiled, small hand reaching up to cup Tommy's cheek as she added, "You forget, Tommy … Athos may have learned about being a self-sacrificing idiot from me, but you learned a few things from me as well. And in your position, I would have run."

Tommy put his hand over hers, answering hoarsely, "No, you wouldn't have. You're stronger than me, Aude, you always have been. I left to become stronger, but I also left to figure out who wanted Mère and Père dead. I knew who the agent was, but I didn't know who she was working for. I had to know that, before I could do anything else. I've gotten closer, but … when I heard that you and Athos were home, I knew that we could figure it out together. You know how Père was. It wouldn't surprise me if he decided to set up a scavenger hunt, giving each of us a piece of the puzzle … I have vague memories of holding onto Aude's pant leg when Mère was away."

"You know, that's exactly what he would do. It would appeal not just to his desire to teach us to work together, but also to the side of him that liked redundancy. The question is, where would he put the first clue?" Audelais questioned. It was interesting … her question wasn't, who killed their parents, but where was the first clue. Then again, maybe, like Athos, she wasn't as interested in who was holding the gun (although, Athos had a feeling that Tommy already told them who was … they knew it was a woman and there was only one other woman who would affect his little brother that way), but who was holding the money, so to speak.

For the first time since he'd seen his sister stepping tentatively into Treville's room back at the hotel, Athos' mind began working properly. His siblings were right … before Aude's disappearance, the scavenger hunt was exactly the sort of thing his father would have done to encourage cooperation between his three children. Yes, he had his favorite, and their mother had hers, but their father _had_ loved all three of them. So where …? Athos closed his eyes, focusing on that golden thread.

"If he wanted the three of you to cooperate, and he sensed that something was coming, something that would render him unable to protect his children … he would put that clue with something that had meaning for all three of you," Treville pointed out. Exactly right. Their captain went on, "Is there a portrait or a photo of the three of you together? Something that had meaning for all of you, a favorite activity or place that he would have focused on?" Athos tried to think back, trying to remember something that all three of them shared. But it ended up being Constance who started to unravel things.

She asked, "Captain, do you think it would have to be a large photo of the three of them? As in, portrait sized?" Treville raised his brows inquiringly, and Constance explained, "There's a picture of the three kids sitting on that credenza against the wall, under the painting of the original Athos." As one, the siblings plus the Musketeers turned to face the painting of Olivier d'Athos de la Fere, their forefather and Athos' namesake. It sent chills down his spine, when he thought about it, how his own life mirrored the first Athos so much. Although, to the best of his knowledge, he had no children. Would that Athos have survived his son's death, if he had known that Raoul left behind a child of his own? Would he have made that little boy, his grandson, the center of his life? Athos felt sure that he would have.

"Well, then," Audelais said firmly, wiping away the last of her tears, "let's find out!" With those words, Constance gingerly picked up the framed picture of the three of them … Tommy couldn't have been more than a year old, as Audelais looked to be around twelve as she cradled her baby brother in her arms, Athos at her shoulder. Constance handed the picture to his older sister, who turned it over and slide the back off. She murmured, "An envelope, and that's Papa's handwriting. Five dollars says it's a letter." Athos arched his brows, but virtuously refrained from asking if she meant five Canadian dollars or five American dollars. Instead, he nodded for her to open the envelope … and with it, a door to the past opened.

MMMMMMM

De la Fere Manor

Outskirts of Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

Late May, 2005

Vincent Raoul de la Fere sat at his desk, brooding over the most recent confrontation with his wife … and the revelations that resulted from that same confrontation. So much made sense now, but he couldn't concern himself with that right now. He had to protect his children … both present and absent. He ran his finger over his lower lip, trying to think of the best way to do that. His instincts warned him that before too much longer, his wife's old enemy and even older friend would be acting against them for his wife's crimes, with extreme prejudice. And knowing her, she would choose to punish the entire family for the sins of one. Vincent was certain that he couldn't save himself or Eugenie, but he would do his damnedest to save his children. There _is no knowledge that isn't power_ , he remembered his father telling him when he was a boy.

 _Well, Papa_ , he thought, _we're about to test that theory … and for the sake of your grandchildren, I hope you're right_. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the pen that his daughter had given to him for his birthday one year … her last gift to him … and began to write, already knowing exactly where he would put this letter. There was only one place: in the frame that held the picture of his beloved children, resting on the credenza just under the portrait of their famous ancestor. Eugenie hadn't wanted it there, he remembered, but it was one time when he held firm. It would remain where it was, under their ancestor's portrait where he could watch over them from the afterlife. Vincent was certain that his long-dead ancestor would be beyond proud of Vincent's middle child … he truly was a worthy namesake to Olivier d'Athos de la Fere.

' _My most beloved children_ ,' he wrote, ' _I've long hated the pretentious 'if you're reading this, I'm dead' letters, and yet, here I am writing one. There are so many things I want to tell you, so many things you need to know. But I'm going to be a self-indulgent old bastard and tell you what I want you to know first. I addressed you as my most beloved children, and you are. You are. I've never told any of you that nearly enough, but you are the greatest gifts any man could receive. That is why I've chosen to walk this particular path. I have no issue with your mother paying for what she's done to other people, but no one will harm my children_.'

Vincent paused, summoning the image of each of his children when they were first born. They weren't small any more … Tommy was seventeen, Athos twenty-two, and Audelais was twenty-seven and now a mother herself. Oh, yes … he knew exactly where his daughter was, where she'd been for the last several years. He also knew that she was safe, and almost literally under Mariana's nose. He knew that she was married to an ambitious young assistant district attorney named 'Robert Maddox,' and that he had a two year old granddaughter named Tristan. He'd even seen pictures of his beautiful daughter and precious granddaughter.

Thinking again of the granddaughter he'd never have the chance to meet, he began writing once more, ' _Thomas … Tommy … our last born, the baby and the most spoiled. But how could I help spoiling you? How could any of us help but spoil you? And yet, in spite of all, you've maintained your sweet spirit. In my mind's eye, I can still see you at four, crawling into your sister's lap after some foolish boy broke her heart, and comforting her as only a small child can offer comfort. I've often wished I could have taken a picture of that, but by the time I found a camera, the moment would have been over. I took a picture and kept it in my heart_.'

He smiled in spite of himself. The very young didn't always have very good taste when it came to potential mates, and his daughter was no different in that respect at fifteen and sixteen. The boy in question wasn't even close to being good enough for her. Not because he was from the wrong side of the tracks, but because he treated Vincent's girl like she was dirt to be scraped off the bottom of his boot. Add to that, he was only a year older than Audelais, but now looked closer to fifty, thanks to years of drug and alcohol abuse.

And because he liked the symmetry of speaking from beyond the grave to his book-end children first, he started the next paragraph with, ' _And Audelais. My firstborn, my only daughter, and in some ways, the true mother of her two younger brothers. I've never made a secret that you were my favourite, and I think that was true from the moment you were born, when you blinked open your eyes and looked at me. In that moment, I knew I would do anything for you_.'

Looking back now, he wondered if that was where things started to go bad with Eugenie. He had fallen in love with his daughter as soon as she was placed in his arms … not in the same way he loved Eugenie at the time, or the way his Audelais loved her Rob, but from the moment Audelais was placed in his arms, his love for his daughter was fierce and he knew, knew with his very soul, that he would tear to pieces anyone who dared to harm his little girl. He'd been doing that very thing for the last eleven years. He'd been tearing to pieces both himself and his wife.

And unfortunately, his sons were caught in the crossfire. Audelais was his favorite, Tommy was Eugenie's. Athos had been Aude's favorite brother, and … and Vincent had failed his oldest son badly. It was truly ironic … he'd named his son after his illustrious ancestor, and out of all three of his children, there were times when Vincent thought he failed his middle child the worst. With that in mind, he wrote, ' _And Athos. I chose well when I named you, my beautiful boy. Oh, I can almost see your expression now, little one. But it's true. All three of my children are beautiful, and you, my sweet son, you did a magnificent job of stepping into your sister's shoes. I love you, Athos … so very much. I love all three of you. And that's the real reason I'm writing this letter. When she was a girl, your mother's best friend was a young lady named 'Mariana D_ _elmedigo,' a young Italian whose father worked with your maternal grandfather. There was an element of competition to your mother's friendship with Mariana, perhaps because they were so similar. They routinely tried to outdo the other, sometimes even stealing each other's boyfriends. They always forgave each other, though … until your mother committed a betrayal that completely destroyed Mariana. This betrayal occurred before I met your mother … indeed, before I met the man who would become Mariana's husband, Henri Roy. The man who was to become my best friend when I moved to Canada with your mothe_ r.

' _As I'm sure you realize, this made things quite interesting. In those early years, Henri and Mariana adored each other, and their children. Mariana was polite to your mother and warm to me. I truly think things would have been different if your mother hadn't started flirting with Henri whilst she was pregnant with Audelais. To his credit, he didn't reciprocate, but Mariana didn't appreciate it. They argued, the old friends and the argument caused your mother to go into premature labor. It was many days before we were sure that both mother and daughter would be all right. Mariana was badly shaken and became almost preternaturally protective of Audelais as a result in the days, months, and years that followed_.'

Here, Vincent had to take a break, blinking tears out of his eyes. He'd lied to his daughter on the night he drove her to the bus station. There was never a question in his mind that Audelais was his child … she bore a striking resemblance to his mother when she was a young girl. Mariana had known that. However, that didn't stop her from threatening Athos and Tommy. Eugenie had betrayed her one time too many … and now, to repay her former best friend for everything she'd taken from her, Mariana would take her daughter.

This, he told his children. But he couldn't give them the whole story, not in this letter. There was no doubt in Vincent's mind that all three of his children remembered the scavenger hunts he'd arranged when they were small … sometimes to encourage cooperation between them, but mostly to give them a chance to play outside and be normal children for once. With that in mind, he began considering what clue he could leave them that would point them in the right direction … and where he could place that clue. What did they need to know most of all?

And then, he knew. The letter would be placed behind the picture, under their ancestor's portrait. The next clue would be placed in Audelais' room. No doubt, his children would be creeped out by it, especially as it hadn't been touched since the night she left, but it was the one place Eugenie would never look. She couldn't bring herself to go into their daughter's room, not since the night Tommy wouldn't stop crying for his sister. She couldn't bring herself to go into Aude's room, and she couldn't bring herself to look at their little girl's favorite tree for climbing.

He was partially responsible for that, he knew. He'd never forgiven her for that awful night, or for the way Eugenie always put her reputation and how things looked to their neighbors before the well-being of their children. It was made even worse because he knew Eugenie loved all three of her children, not just Tommy. But she'd spent her entire life wearing masks and pretending, and she no longer knew how to simply be Eugenie. That was Mariana's final revenge, really … ' _that girl will finally know what it means to just be Audelais, and not your daughter, not the sister of your sons. She will be free, and you have to live with that_ ,' she said.

But it wasn't just Eugenie who had to live with that. Vincent read over the letter one last time, before nodding to himself. Satisfied with the protection he'd left his children, he folded the letter and slid it inside an envelope before sealing with hot wax and his father's signet ring. That also belonged to the original Athos. He wondered what his ancestor would make of him, and then shook his head. They belonged to two different times, to two different cultures. Instead, he placed the letter to his children behind the picture of those same youngsters and stepped back. He stared at his children for several moments, before looking up at his ancestor's picture, whispering, "Please … protect them as you once protected the king. It's only a matter of time before I cannot."

He'd done a miserable job of protecting his children while he was alive. But he would die protecting them, if need be, and not regret it for an instant.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: For obvious reasons, I couldn't use 'de Medici' as the maiden name of Louis' mother. According to Wikipedia, Medici is the plural of 'del medico' or 'delmedigo,' and I knew I had Mariana's maiden name. And what does Delmedigo mean? That would be translated as 'medical doctor.' I suppose I could have used 'Mugello,' which is the region in Florence from whence the family came, but I liked Delmedigo better.'


	11. Chapter 10: Gennesaret

Author's Notes: Remember when I told you that reviewer comments sometimes triggered ideas for the next chapter? Well, it turns out that they aren't the only things. I was sitting in Mass this past Sunday, listening to the readings when a name jumped out at me … Gennesaret. It was the name of the lake where the first of the twelve apostles met Jesus. Okay … file away for future reference, if only because I really liked the name. As we head into Lent, our parish and diocese is ramping up for the Bishop's Annual Appeal for Lent, but now, my church is starting something new to take care of our parish and our larger community. As I listened to the deacon, Gennesaret took shape in my mind … and I knew how Anne and Audelais/Josie first met. And ordinarily, no, I don't mention my religion or political beliefs, but I'll make an exception this time on the former, because it's pertinent to the chapter. And because I can be a self-indulgent little brat at times, I've also included my favorite character from one of my very first fandoms (as an adult, at least) … Father Philip Callaghan from _Poltergeist: The Legacy_ , played by Patrick Fitzgerald. So, in this chapter, Anne provides some background information for Aramis; the next clue is found; while Tristan continues to follow her mother's example.

Reviewer Responses

Debbie: Oh Lord. Tommy and d'Artagnan double-teaming Athos as the little brothers from hell? Hmm. I may just have to consider that!

Chapter Ten

Gennesaret

"So … how did you actually meet Audelais? Josie … whatever she's calling herself this week?" Aramis asked as he and Anne de Brueil surveyed the sitting room where Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere died nearly ten years earlier. Anne actually rolled her eyes at him … what? It was a fair question! Still shaking her head, she positioned herself in front of the divan where Athos was placed by his father after his mother drugged him. And that was another question … why did Eugenie drug her older son? What possible reason could she have had for doing that?

"She doesn't change her names the way everyone changes clothes, Aramis … she changed her name once, to protect herself from whoever was targeting her brothers. To me, she's Josie and she always will be Josie. Will Athos and Tommy call her 'Audelais,' along with the people of this town? Of course, because that's how they knew her. And in answer to your question, I met her at Gennesaret in San Antonio … not long after I intervened on your behalf," Anne replied. Aramis shuddered, remembering that time with painful clarity. Anne added softly, "I'm keeping watch. If Rochefort sticks his head back up, I'll take it off."

He didn't ask if she meant metaphorically or literally … mainly because he was afraid she would say literally. Instead, he asked, "So, what exactly is Gennesaret? I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it probably isn't a bar or a nightclub." That earned him an amused glance from Anne … amusement which turned to a frown as she noticed something in front of the divan. She knelt and rubbed at the carpet with one finger, frowning thoughtfully. Aramis asked softly, approaching her position, "What is it? What do you see?"

"Blood. Dried blood. Someone tried to clean it up, but they missed a spot," was the thoughtful response. Aramis raised an eyebrow and Anne explained, "According to the police reports, Eugenie was standing over there," and she indicated a spot near the bookshelves, before pointing to the table near Aramis' previous position, "while Vincent was standing here. And yet, there's dried blood, in front of the divan where Athos was placed. This was only used for formal entertaining … the children weren't allowed in here until they were at least ten."

"Then, either someone has been in here since … or the person who gave that statement to the police was lying," Aramis observed and Anne nodded, looking troubled. It seemed that for every answer they were able to find, five more questions popped up. Which reminded him … he added, "And you never answered my question." Anne raised her brows questioningly, and Aramis explained, "You never told me what Gennesaret is. I know it was the lake where our Lord met the first of his Apostles, however …"

"Gennesaret is a combination of halfway house, daycare center, homeless shelter, and a shelter for abuse victims … male and female. Like I said, that's where I met Josie, right after I last saw you six. I meant what I said about not wanting to be who I was any more. The trouble was, I didn't know how to stop being Milady," she admitted. Aramis swallowed hard, because that was something he could understand. He might not trust her, but he could understand where she was coming from. Anne went on, "After I left Montreal, I went to San Francisco and helped … put some things to rights. I won't say anything more, because I'm still processing what happened. In any event, once things were resolved, he directed me to an old friend of his who founded Gennesaret in San Antonio, and remained its driving force. Gave me his name, and told me to tell him that Nick sent me. He told me that was all his friend would need to hear."

Now, Aramis' brows were extending into his hairline and he couldn't help but tease, "Am I hearing this right? Did Milady de Winter have a road to Damascus conversion?" Anne once more rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder, muttering, ' _baka_ ' under her breath. Aramis added, because there was no way he wasn't going to take an opportunity to further tease Anne (and see just how much she'd changed), "And just where did you learn even enough Japanese to call me an idiot, anyhow?"

"Same place. I learned a lot there … including just how badly I screwed up my life when I chose to follow the Cardinal. My God … the people I met. There was a woman who'd been abused by her husband, and she just took it, because she thought that was the way it was supposed to work. I asked her what changed, why she realized that she didn't have to be a victim. She told me that her husband did the one thing she couldn't forgive, couldn't ignore … he hurt their child. She picked up their little boy and walked out with just the clothes on her back, and kept walking until she collapsed. She was lucky. She collapsed in front of Gennesaret. You know what she's doing now?" Anne asked. Aramis shook his head, and Anne went on, "She's the church secretary at Father Philip's parish and her son is getting ready to start medical school."

She took a deep breath, looking at Aramis straight in the eye, and said, "If that woman, who walked out of her house with only the clothes on her back and her son in her arms, can do that … think of what I can accomplish. All the tools and things I learned to hurt people, to provide leverage for the Cardinal against his enemies and those he regarded as the enemies of Bourbon … now used to protect and help. I'm not a Musketeer. I'm not even a Red Guard. But I am Anne, and Anne is enough to protect even one person. Gennesaret is where people go to have their lives changed. Not just the people who are visibly in need of help, but those who volunteer there. I truly think that her friendship with Father Philip and her work at Gennesaret is what saved Josie after she discovered Rob cheating on her."

"Yes, I'm still amazed that both her ex-husband and his lady love are still alive, once you found out about them," Aramis answered. Anne looked up at him, the corners of her lips quirking up. He had the sense that he'd said something unintentionally funny … or funny to her … and couldn't think of what that might be. Aramis continued, "What … what's so funny? I know you, Anne, and while I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, I do know how you react when someone you hold dear has been hurt."

"True. But Rob Maddox, whatever other issues I have with him … he still loves Josie. Really, he never stopped. He certainly didn't love the … individual he cheated with," Anne answered. Ahh, like that was it? But before Aramis could get further information, his brother's ex-wife added, "And just for your information, there isn't a her for me to kill, were I so inclined … but a him." It took a moment for Aramis to process what Anne just said. She gave a small shrug, adding, "The first time, they were both drunk at the office party. The second time, Josie found them in the bed she shared with Rob. And he isn't dead yet, because as much as I despise him, Tristan doesn't deserve to grow up without a father."

MMMMMMM

Constance caught her breath as for the first time in decades, Audelais de la Fere stepped into her bedroom. It was … beautiful. Audelais smiled at her ruefully, saying, "I was my father's little princess. I fell in love with a picture I saw of a canopy bed, and at that point, my father was determined to make sure I would get it for Christmas. Fit for a fairy-tale princess, he said."

The young computer hacker could only agree as she looked around the room. The bed was amazing, but it was the white roll-top desk sitting demurely across from the bed that had her salivating. Audelais must have noticed where she was looking, because she added with a small smile, "And that is where I believe we'll find the next clue." Constance frowned and the older woman explained, "Papa left the introduction in the frame of the photograph of the three of us, right? And did you notice the portrait hanging above the picture?" Of course she did, and Audelais went on, "Papa was incredibly proud to be descended from Olivier d'Athos de la Fere … so proud, he made sure that all three of us had something that belonged to our ancestor."

"And your something … you kept it on the desk, or in the desk?" Constance asked and Audelais nodded, walking purposefully toward the roll-top. The boys crowded into the room behind her, Athos running his fingers along the posts of his sister's bed with a small smile. Audelais eased the top back and Constance once more found herself catching her breath as she saw exactly what Audelais meant. She whispered, "Is that …?" Audelais actually beamed as the modern day Musketeers crowded around them.

However, it was Athos who said softly, "The hilt of our ancestor's sword. The blade is long gone … but our grandfather couldn't bear to part with the entire sword. Father gave Aude the hilt as a gift for her thirteenth birthday. And … there's something under it." Yes, Constance had noticed that, just as she noticed the care and tenderness Audelais exhibited as she picked it up and cradled it carefully in her hand. The other woman was blinking back tears, but nodded as Constance picked up the envelope which was pinned to the desk by the hilt. This one was much smaller, and Constance opened it carefully to find …

"A key? It looks like it goes to a girl's diary," Porthos observed. All eyes turned to him and he shrugged, "Flea went through a time where she kept a diary. Charon and me, we put together enough money 'tween the two of us to buy her one that locked." Constance didn't react to the observation … the topic of Charon, and his attempt to destroy the development where he, Flea, and Porthos grew up remained a sensitive one for her boys … especially given how close Porthos had come to losing his freedom and his life. For her own part, though the man was dead, Constance still hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done to Porthos and to Flea. However, Audelais was shaking her head as Constance dropped the key into her hand.

"Not a diary … a safety deposit box. So, Papa wants us to go to the bank next. What time is it? I'm not even sure what time the bank closes today … why are you laughing at me, Athos?" the older woman asked with the exasperation known to every older sibling on the planet. And yes, Athos actually was laughing. So was Tommy. Closing her fingers around the key in her hand, Audelais folded her arms over her chest, sighing, "Now you're both laughing at me. Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"How is it possible that you've forgotten? Then again, it has been a long time," Athos teased gently. A very Athos-sounding growl sounded from his sister, and Constance smirked, thoroughly amused by this glimpse of Athos' more mischievous side. He exchanged a look with his younger brother, who was snickering, and Athos evidently decided to take pity on his sister, saying, "You remember when we were kids and Mr. Wainwright would close down the bank for one day to have a picnic? He and Father worked in tandem to get vendors and entertainment up until the day Father died. Well, Mr. Wainwright and now his son have continued the tradition."

Now, understanding dawned in her expression and Audelais observed, "And today is the day of the picnic." Athos inclined his head, his smile bordering on wicked … right up until the moment his older sister swatted his shoulder, Audelais huffing, "Brat! As if I'd have any way of knowing that!" She went to swat him again, but Athos grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his arms. Tommy smirked and grabbed for her ankles, narrowly getting a foot in his nether regions in the process. Constance's other boys (aside from Aramis) moved back as Audelais shrieked, "NO! No, no, no, no … don't you dare!"

"What do you think, Tommy? Should we throw her on the bed, or ….?" Athos inquired with an impish grin. Audelais shrieked again, kicking at her youngest brother with renewed vigor. Constance blinked and looked at Treville, who looked as lost as she felt. Not just at the horseplay between the trio, but at how Athos was acting. While he'd let down his guard more and more in the last several years, he was still the most solemn out of the four Inseparables. This Athos, though … this must have been what he was like before his life was upended.

"I dunno, brother … she's not sixteen anymore. She might break the bed … OW! Dammit, Aude, that hurt!" Tommy all but whined. From what Constance could see, the eldest de la Fere sibling managed to catch her brother in the thigh … way too close to the family jewels for his comfort, obviously. Tommy muttered, "Okay, okay … not the bed. She'll kick all the way down to the pool … and we can't throw her in there, she'll break her neck. What should we do, instead, brother dear?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Athos answered, that impish grin broadening. With those words, he began swinging his sister in the opposite direction, away from the bed … and right toward Porthos. Constance covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, already seeing where this was going. Treville muttered something under his breath about overgrown children … but there was only affection and amusement. The brothers swung their sister one, two, three times before depositing her right into Porthos' arms.

The big Musketeer glanced at the woman in his arms and then at her two brothers, asking, "She's pretty, but what exactly am I supposed to do with her? Throw her over my shoulder and carry her downstairs? Don't think she'd take kindly to that, and it hasn't been that long since she ate. Then again, Athos has thrown up on me, so …" Athos turned bright red, Tommy coughed and d'Artagnan face-palmed. But Audelais … she smirked up at the man even now holding her, and Constance could swear that she would do her damnedest to embarrass him. She'd only met the woman, but it was clear even to her.

"Well, _ordinarily_ , I wouldn't mind eyeing a handsome man's butt, but considering you're my brother's brother Musketeer, that's borderline incest," she observed. It was Athos' turn to face-palm, Tommy doubled over laughing, while d'Artagnan just stared at Audelais in a combination of shock, amazement, and horror. But Constance was far more interested in Porthos' expression. He stared at the woman in his arms for several moments, before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter, still holding Audelais.

"Oh, I like her! Can we keep her, Captain?" Porthos asked merrily, beaming down at the newest member of the family. Treville just rolled his eyes, and Porthos added a bit wistfully, "Well, we can't keep you in Montreal … you need to go home to your little girl, after all." Oh. Oh. Of course Porthos would think of that, having lost his own mother at such a young age.

And Audelais just smiled gently, saying, "I'll go home to my little girl … but now that I've found my brothers, and their brothers … I'll also come to Montreal. And maybe you'll come to San Antonio. But since we can't go to the bank today, would you mind if I got some things out of my room … things I'd like to take with me when I go home to Texas?" Porthos gently placed her on her feet once more.

"Actually … I think I'd like to do the same. Meet downstairs in ten minutes?" Athos asked. This plan was agreed to immediately, and the men left the room … Athos and Tommy pausing long enough to kiss their sister's forehead … leaving Constance and Audelais alone in the room. The brunette looked around the room, her shoulders rising and falling in a small sigh. As the laughter died in her eyes, she began blinking back tears. Constance couldn't imagine what she was feeling, being back in her youthful sanctuary for the first time in so long.

But after a moment, she said softly, "Somewhere in here should be my dance bag. We can use that." Constance nodded, opting not to ask any of the questions on her mind … much less why she didn't take the hilt of her ancestor's sword with her. Besides, she had a feeling she knew. She'd been in shock … too stunned by her mother and father's actions to take it with her. But Constance resolved to ensure that the hilt made its way into the bag … one way or another.

MMMMMM

San Antonio, Texas

Gennesaret Main Room

Same Day

"Hi, Philip … what do you need me to do?"

He couldn't help but smile when he heard that familiar young voice … the voice that reminded him of another child whom he loved and who loved him. Tristan Maddox didn't look anything like Katherine Corrigan, but that didn't stop her from reminding Philip Callaghan of the eight year old girl he'd met, many years earlier when her mother was first recruited. He couldn't believe she was almost thirty years old now and a noted forensic anthropologist, just like Derek. He would have been so proud of her, especially now that Nick was talking about stepping down and turning the reins over to Kat.

No, Tristan didn't look like Kat … her hair was much darker, for one thing, but she had much of Kat's spirit, to say nothing of her artistic talent. And like Kat, she was devoted to her family. Granted, Tristan's family was smaller than Kat's, but she was no less attached to them. He told the pre-teen, "Y' might want t' check wi' Tia … she said somethin' earlier about needin' help in th' nursery." And then, because he was worried about the girl, he added, "And where's yer mum? I know she didn't drop y' off today."

Tristan finished signing in and said, "Mom's in Canada, where she grew up. She heard that someone was trying to hurt one of her younger brothers, and you know Mom." That he did, and while he hadn't known that Josie Maddox had younger siblings, he did know that she was originally from Canada. Nor was he entirely surprised that she was an older sister. He was fifteen years older than she was, and that never stopped her from trying to look after him. Her friend Ninon told him that was typical. According to Ninon, Josie still tried to look after her ex-husband. However, rather than remark on their family, Philip changed the subject.

"She'll be fine. But y' already knew that … and even knowin' that, it won't stop y' from heading t' Canada to look after her," he observed. Tristan offered him a sheepish grin, and Philip wrapped his arm around her shoulders, asking, "So when do th' two of y' leave? Tomorrow after school?" Again, she nodded and Philip gave her a one-armed hug as they headed for the nursery together. She loved working there and whenever there was need for additional help, that's where she was sent.

"Dad has bought the tickets … I wanted to go earlier, but he reminded me of how Mom would react if I missed school. So we leave after school tomorrow. Dad bought one-way tickets, since he didn't know when we'd come back. And I can only work for two hours today, 'cause I gotta go home and pack, and finish off the last of my homework. Y'all will be okay without me, won't you?" she inquired earnestly and Philip bit back his smile. Solemnly, he assured her that they would miss her, but would be fine.

He'd suggested inviting her father to join her in the past, but Tristan always shook her head with a heavy sigh, telling him that she'd done just that, but he didn't want to come into a place where her mother was well-known. General translation … he hadn't forgiven himself for his infidelity, and expected to be condemned for it as well by the people who knew and loved her here at Gennesaret. Philip supposed he couldn't blame him for that supposition, but that wasn't the way things worked here. This place was all about second chances … whether you were the sinner or the sinned against. Still, that was something Rob Maddox had to come to terms with on his own; just as his wife was still coming to terms with her own rage and hurt.

They would find their way through this (and, Philip dared to hope, perhaps even back to each other). It wasn't his job to repair their marriage … that was something they had to do, if they wanted to. It was his job to counsel whoever would listen, whoever would ask, and pick up the pieces if things fell apart again. He'd told Derek once, many years ago, that the battles he fought were of a simple parish priest. As he and Tristan headed into the nursery, Philip realized again that he'd chosen rightly. The lives of these people were every bit as important as those impacted by the supernatural. He'd been unable to save Kristen, but he was able to save others.

As Tia welcomed Tristan with a hug, Philip thought briefly of Josie's friend Anne, who worked here whenever she was in town. She'd been rather quiet about her past, but Philip had the distinct impression that she'd done things she wasn't proud of … things she regretted. She hadn't told him and he hadn't asked. If she was inclined toward confession (or the rites of reconciliation, as it was called now), he would hear that confession … but only if she was inclined. Philip saw what happened when you pushed people too much. Wherever she was, whatever she was doing … he hoped it would help her to find peace.

But he had people to tend to here, and that was what he would do. Despite her bright smile, he knew that Tristan was worried about her mother. Tia was fretting over her son, who would be starting medical school soon. And he had others who needed him now, here at Gennesaret, where they were all about second, third, fourth, and sometimes even fifth chances. That, Philip Callaghan had long since decided, would be his Legacy. He thought it would be a fitting one.

TBC

Additional Notes: Philip knows about being pushed and how it can backfire. So, he'll make himself available, and if someone wants to talk, he's there for them. If not, he's there for them whenever they're ready. I think it's one of the things I loved most about him. If you never watched PTL, it aired from 1996-2000, first on Showtime and later on Syfy. In addition to Patrick Fitzgerald, it starred Derek de Lint as Derek Rayne; Helen Shaver as Rachel Corrigan (mother of Katherine, mentioned here); Martin Cummins as Nick Boyle, former SEAL and current head of security (later precept, after Derek sacrificed his life to save humanity); Robbi Chong as Alex Moreau, researcher and psychic; and Alexandra Purvis as Kat. I was in love with Philip by the end of the first episode … he and Athos have a lot in common.


	12. Chapter 11: Light and Darkness

Author's Notes: Oh … dear … God. Writing this chapter has been like pulling teeth! I won't bore you with the details, but between tearing my hair out at work and fighting with the characters (why do they keep changing their minds), it took longer than usual to iron this out, and I do apologize for that. I realized that there was a gaping hole in my logic with regards to the police report, so I had to fix that. The easiest part of the chapter was the three de la Fere kids and Porthos watching _The Mummy_ (and of course, Athos' favorite character would be Ardeth, they're two of a kind. Ardeth may be more light-hearted, though). I believe the next chapter will set things up for the confrontation, as well as see Rob and Tristan starting their journey north, and then all hell breaks loose in the chapter (so, for those who have been dying to see Anne go Milady on someone's ass to protect Athos, you're about to get your wish). But, in this chapter, Porthos bonds with the newest members of his family; Aramis, Treville, Constance and d'Artagnan start to put the pieces together; while Anne gets news from Adele.

Reviewer Responses:

A reader: Thank you so much … I took a small chance with revealing the origins of the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed hearing what inspired it, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Your patience will start paying off shortly, as these last few chapters start to bring everything into focus.

Chapter Eleven

Light and Darkness

About a half hour later, the three groups met up again at the rental … Aramis fidgeting with a desire to tell them something that he murmured could wait, but only for a while. Athos and his sister were both carrying their respective bags, and both blinking back tears. Oh, it wasn't nearly as obvious with Athos as it was with his sister, but to those who knew him … they could tell. Nothing was said, however, and all were in the rental in short order. Tommy locked the house behind him before ensuring that everything was shut down and turned off, observing to his siblings, "We don't want the damn thing burning down before we have a chance to search the house again. Actually, we don't want it burning down, period." They agreed that this would be a Very Bad Thing, and then headed back to the hotel.

It was decided that Tommy would stay with his older brother and the rest of the Musketeers … he and Anne were clearly not comfortable around each other. To that end, she retreated to the room she was sharing with Josie, observing that she had calls to make, while the Musketeers plus the other two de la Fere children ended up in Athos' room. Porthos left them for a while, at least until the laughter and protests from the other room died away. Holding his finger to his lips as he caught Constance's eye, Porthos edged toward his brother's room and eased open the door.

He expected a lot of things, but finding the trio on the bed, their eyes fixed on the TV … that was probably the last of them. The sister was in the middle, flanked by her two brothers. Porthos smiled to see Tommy lying on his side, his head resting against his sister's shoulder as he clutched her hand. Porthos wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it looked like the youngest was asleep. And Athos … Athos smiled as he waved Porthos in, murmuring, "I know this is one of your favorite movies."

Familiar voices drew Porthos' attention to the TV, and he smiled. Athos was right. He loved this movie, and its sequel (although the third movie left quite a lot to be desired). As did Athos and Constance. On the TV screen, Rachel Weisz was rising slowly to her feet with a slight smile on her face after striking the deal that saved Brendan Fraser's life. He padded over to sit on the floor and Josie said softly, "There's room up here for you, Porthos, if you'll be more comfortable on the bed." Porthos raised an eyebrow and Athos motioned to the free space on the other side of Tommy. Good 'nough for him. He reclined on the bed, smirking at the soft snores coming from the youngest son. Josie said over her baby brother's head, "I don't think he's been sleeping well. Not sure if it's guilt over not telling the authorities the truth about our parents' deaths or relief that we're all together again, but he dropped off before we even settled on a movie."

"Probably a mixture of the two," Porthos observed and drew a small smile from the woman. Conversation filtered off as he lost himself in the first of the three _Mummy_ movies. He knew that this movie wasn't bringing back memories for the two awake siblings, as it came out in 1999 and they'd last seen each other a few years it came out. Or … maybe there were memories that came from the original _Mummy_ movie in the nineteen thirties? Athos never mentioned being a horror fan … then again, he also never mentioned having an older sister and a younger brother.

And Porthos wasn't comfortable with Tommy holding back on who was (at least) holding the gun when his parents were murdered. But he would bide his time … for now. As the Med-jai made their presence known aboard the boat floating down the Nile toward Hamunaptra, Athos shook his head, muttering, "Please tell me that Ardeth wasn't the one to come up with that idiotic plan. He's always come across as much smarter than that." Porthos chortled at that, and Josie snickered, especially when Athos went on, "On the other hand, there are plenty of idiot moments in this." Porthos eyed his brother narrowly, wondering if his arm was long enough to stretch across both Josie and Tommy. Athos returned the look, smirking at him impishly. The war of stares didn't go un-noticed and Josie exhaled an exasperated huff between them.

"Boys, I _would_ threaten to separate you, but you're already separated by both me and Tommy. And I won't tolerate you waking Tommy up. Athos, stop annoying Porthos. Porthos, stop letting him. I would threaten to turn you two over my lap, but you're both too big, so be quiet and watch the movie," she warned. Porthos glanced over at Athos, who was grinning broadly … and stuck his tongue out. Athos, never one to back down from a confrontation, returned the favor and crossed his eyes at the same time.

However, that didn't stop Porthos from asking his brother almost conversationally, "She always been this bossy?" Athos smirked and nodded, and Porthos shook his head almost sadly, adding, "And she actually thinks that threat that will work on us? Mind, I'm not Aramis, but a good spankin' is fun once in a while." He could see over Tommy and saw Josie's face turn bright red … and her lips twitching with badly-concealed amusement. She slowly turned her head toward him, still blushing, and Porthos saw Athos face-palm.

"Careful … wouldn't want your alligator mouth to get your hummingbird rear end into trouble," his newest sibling half-warned, half-taunted. A stifled sound from the far side of the bed told Porthos that Athos had to cover his mouth, he was laughing so hard. But Porthos wasn't quite done. He merely raised his eyebrows at Josie, who was watching him with a wary, but amused, expression. Best not to disappoint her, then. Athos lifted his head just enough to see Porthos' face … and then promptly pulled a pillow over his own.

With a wicked smile, Porthos observed, "That's the first time I've ever heard my bum referred to as 'hummingbird.' You sure you want to stick with that?" He was missing part of the movie, but really, like Athos, he'd never found this part all that interesting (and Athos was right, that was an idiot move). The chase through Cairo, though, and the flight back to Hamunaptra to save Evie, on the other hand … He virtuously ignored the howls of laughter escaping his brother through the pillow, choosing instead to focus on his new sister.

She fired back almost immediately, replying, "Oh, sweetie … I didn't say anything about your butt." Actually, she did, but Porthos wouldn't argue the point for now … especially since the moment the words were out, he could see her wishing she could bite them back. Instead, Porthos inclined his head, indicating his surrender. With a small smile of gratitude, Josie nodded to the TV, saying, "And we're missing the movie … Athos, for heaven's sake, stop laughing!" But there was only laughter and affection in her voice, and as Porthos knew all too well … moments of light were necessary to face the darkest of times.

MMMMMMMM

Aramis d'Herblay finished outlining what was discovered in the sitting room while the rest of his family was starting to pack up the past. Once he finished, his captain sat back, looking troubled … d'Artagnan and Constance didn't look particularly happy, either, but it was d'Artagnan who said softly, "So, despite the official report, one of Athos' parents were standing in front of him when he or she was killed. At least, that's what I would assume the dried blood means. Athos was drugged and he would remember a cut, however small, at least the following day."

"Correct. And since all of the information in the police report was provided by Thomas de la Fere and Catherine de Garouville, that leads to some rather disturbing conclusions," Aramis acknowledged. He didn't think Athos was in any danger from his younger brother … or his older sister … but the facts couldn't be changed. Fact, Thomas de la Fere was conscious and aware when his parents were murdered and fact, he didn't tell the police what really happened. Which brought up something else …

"I should have thought to ask this sooner … how was the case shelved? There are two dead people, one who is unconscious … let me look. Right, a secret passage door opened, someone shot the matriarch and patriarch, before vanishing? And the existence of that secret passage was confirmed, I take it?" he asked his captain, who inclined his head. It wasn't his intent to be insulting to the local police, but nothing about this made sense. He continued softly, "By all rights, Tommy should have been the main suspect, he and his girlfriend. So why …" Aramis mentally sorted out what he'd learned from both Anne and Josie.

But it was Constance who pointed it out, observing, "From the beginning of this, someone wanted Tommy spared and Athos blamed. Tommy says that he kept silent, hoping to flush out the actual culprit … not whoever was holding the gun that night, but the power behind the shootist. I believe him, but there's more he's not telling us … not just who shot his parents, but why Athos was drugged. We know it was his mother, but why? On the trip back to the hotel, Tommy said something about his mother knew that Tommy planned to confront her about what she did to their sister, but why would she drug Athos? To keep him from hearing about it?"

"There's another possibility," Treville spoke up, speaking slowly and thoughtfully as he turned over a theory in his mind. Aramis, d'Artagnan and Constance all gave their captain their undivided attention. He explained, "All along, we've been working under the supposition that Eugenie de la Fere was trying to keep Athos ignorant of her misdeeds when she drugged him. But, she forced her daughter to leave the house in order to protect him and their younger brother. Think about that for a moment. That's a truly drastic action to take, especially with one's sixteen year old daughter. What if Eugenie was, in fact, trying to protect Athos by drugging him?"

"But why would she do that? How was that protecting him?" Constance asked. Aramis, however, was considering his captain's theory. A glance toward d'Artagnan told him that his younger brother was as confused as his fiancée by what Treville had to say, and Constance continued a moment later, "I know you well enough to know that you have something particular in mind, but I'm not seeing a connection here." Treville smiled at that, and Aramis shook his head a little, trying to see things from the older man's perspective.

"You said it yourself, Constance … why would she drug him? So he wouldn't learn about what she did to her daughter? That makes little sense … Eugenie already lost all control over her oldest son when he went to college, assuming she had any at that point. Further, Tommy was her favorite. But that didn't mean that she didn't love Athos. Despite her despicable behavior toward her daughter, I believe that Eugenie loved Audelais as well. So the question becomes, not just who murdered Vincent and Eugenie, but why did Eugenie drug Athos? And if it was to protect him, who was she protecting him from?" Treville questioned.

"The more we learn, the more questions crop up. This isn't making any sense. Not the police report, none of it. And we've got so many threads to tug on, I don't know which one to pull first," Aramis admitted. He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing for a moment that Athos was in here, or Porthos. But Athos needed this time with his brother and sister, and Porthos needed to make sure that Athos was truly all right. And Porthos was good at taking care of other his brothers. Yes, Porthos and Aramis had a particular bond, just as Athos and d'Artagnan did. But they all had special bonds with one another; Porthos' bond with d'Artagnan was different from his bond with Aramis, which was different from his bond with Athos. They didn't love each other any less, certainly.

"Then perhaps it's time I reminded you of something. At the time Athos met his wife, she was working for Richelieu. Remember, all of this took place well before he became a Musketeer," Treville pointed out. And now things were brought full circle. But Aramis separated the words from each other individually. He stared at Treville, who smirked at him a bit, saying, "Before Athos became a Musketeer, before he would be a natural rival to his Red Guard. And, why would he do that? Obviously, it never occurred to him that Anne de Brueil would fall in love with Athos, but again, why would Richelieu set such events into motion? In the short run, things worked out in his favor. Tommy learned the truth about Anne and Athos was shattered. But he ended up creating more trouble. So why?"

"With Athos out of the way … and Audelais unaccounted for … that just left Tommy," Constance worked out, and Treville nodded. Constance asked, "But what is Richelieu after? Why would he feel so threatened by Athos? Mind, I know why he would feel threatened now, but why then? What does Athos know that could destroy Bourbon, because we all know that's all he cares about?" Aramis looked at his little sister, who returned his gaze, asking, "What? I know I don't have any paint on my face or anything like that."

"It's not what Athos knows that worries Richelieu," d'Artagnan finally said, putting the pieces together, "it's what Richelieu is afraid he'll learn. We have to figure out exactly what the de la Fere family was holding over Richelieu's head." _Wait, what_? Aramis' brain stopped, and he stared at his younger brother. What the de la Fere husband and wife were holding over Richelieu's head? The youngest sighed with exasperation, "Think, Aramis. If it was a secret that was a threat to Bourbon, that would have been one thing … but they knew something about Richelieu, something he feared they would tell Athos."

"In the police report, mention was made of a mysterious guest who was supposed to be there that night, but didn't show. It wouldn't surprise me if Richelieu was that guest. He didn't show for whatever reason, but he sent an agent in his place," Constance continued her fiancé's train of thought. She looked at the three men, saying what they were all thinking, "That agent was the one who shot Eugenie and Vincent de la Fere … and may have shot Athos as well, if one of his parents hadn't stepped in front of him. And they were instructed not to harm Tommy."

"He didn't understand why that would be, perhaps even feared that if he told the truth, his brother would be in danger. Years later, Anne de Brueil comes along, she falls in love with Athos, everything seems fine for a while … so what triggered Tommy's suspicions about his sister-in-law?" Aramis asked. He rose to his feet, because by God this was infuriating him! Mysteries like this were bad enough, but when they involved people he loved, one of his brothers? That could not be tolerated.

"Could it be Richelieu again? He wasn't happy that Anne fell for Athos … not that any sane woman could argue with her. What? He's handsome and kind, d'Artagnan, and even now, to see the way he looks at her. Oh, now stop pouting! I'm not in love with Athos, I'm saying it's easy to see why she did fall in love with him, and she's still in love with him. Idiot," Constance muttered and Aramis ducked his head, trying very hard not to laugh at their antics. It wouldn't surprise him if that was exactly the point of this whole little lovers' tiff. Constance worried about them all … not just d'Artagnan, but all of them, including (perhaps even especially) Treville, who was a second father to her.

Treville, who said now, "Only the lady herself can answer that question. But it's becoming clear to me that Richelieu is up to his neck in this. And you all understand what that means." Aramis nodded. He did indeed … from this point on, they would all have to be very careful. Richelieu was dangerous on an average day, but a Richelieu who felt threatened? Oh, that was a very dangerous man indeed. But then … so were the Musketeers.

MMMMMMMMM

"You need to be careful, Annie."

That was never a good sign. Adele warning anyone to be careful was bad enough, but for her to use a nickname which she knew Anne hated? However, Anne said only, "I'm always careful … unfortunately, my husband and idiot brothers-in-law can't say the same. What's going on? I'm guess since you're calling me that you've found some information that implicates our former employer even more than even I guessed." She'd just gotten back to her room after their journey into the past when her cell phone began ringing. She'd growled under her breath about that bitch Marguerite changing her ringtones again (really? _Savin' Me_? She loved the song, but not as a ringtone for Adele. Athos, yes … Adele, no), before answering.

While Josie was in the shower that morning (since Anne realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep), she'd called Adele to update her, and to ask her to keep an eye on Tristan. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rob Maddox to protect his daughter, but he didn't realize how many people there were in the world who would harm the little girl if they realized she was Vincent de la Fere's granddaughter and the niece of Athos de la Fere. And that wasn't taking into account the various enemies Rob himself made as the assistant district attorney. Adele kept her distance, but had people watching over Athos' niece … and as part of that watching over, she began an investigation into said former employer. The more Anne thought about it when Josie arrived, the more she realized that her greatest joy and greatest heartbreak had taken place because she was sent to New Brunswick. Richelieu did nothing randomly, and it was long past time she learned why her life took the turn it did.

"Got it in one, chickadee. First, it's a damn good job that His Royal Douchebaggery didn't know that your sister-in-law is alive and living in Texas. When you mentioned that she was briefly a suspect in the murder of her parents, I followed up with her comment to you about being in the hospital at the time. She was … earlier in the evening, she'd collapsed while feeding her daughter. Her ex got home from work earlier and found her on the floor. Completely freaked out and drove her to the hospital himself after getting someone to watch the baby," Adele explained. Anne's hand tightened around the phone. Josie hadn't told her any of that, just that she later realized that on the night her parents were murdered, she'd been in the hospital. She hadn't said why she was there … and Anne never asked. She only asked why Josie hadn't gone to her brothers later, and Josie admitted she feared putting them and Tristan in danger.

Adele went on after letting that sink in, "She would have been an obstacle for him, and we both know what happens to obstacles." Yes, they did. Adele had a scar on the side of her skull from being such an obstacle (that and a potential leak). But her friend wasn't finished yet, for she said, "You know, of course, about his quiet civil war with Mama Mariana. It's probably the worst kept secret in the entire organization. However, I found something interesting that links them, aside from their shared affection for the late Roy … in 2003, Mariana hired one Catherine de Garouville as a personal assistant while she was in New Brunswick." Anne nearly came off the bed at the revelation. Catherine de Garouville? Tommy's girlfriend?

She tried to say something, anything, but no words were coming out. And yet, Adele still wasn't finished, her tone warning Anne to keep silent until she was done as she said, "This is where it gets unpleasant, Annie. Armand has an older sister, Leonore. Leonore married one Paul de Garouville in 1976. They have two children, but the one we most need to be wary of is their younger child, their daughter Catherine … as she's particularly close to her uncle Armand, and she was dismissed from Mariana's service after it was discovered that she was spying on Mariana for her uncle." Anne pressed a trembling hand to her heart. Catherine de Garouville was Richelieu's niece. God help them all, her in-laws had welcomed a viper to their bosom!

So many things were starting to make sense now, including why Richelieu wanted Athos to be blamed for his parents' murder. And he had used her to do that. But there was one thing that still didn't make sense. She understood now why she and Athos met … Richelieu wanted blame cast away from his niece. But why have her in-laws murdered in the first place? So far as Anne knew, the de la Fere family was a staunch supporter of Bourbon and of the Roy family. It made far more sense if Mariana had her former friend and husband killed than Richelieu. But … no. Mariana's affection for and resentment of Eugenie sometimes tore the woman apart. Anne could relate, as there was a time when her feelings toward Athos had the same effect on her.

But why kill Vincent? That's where everything fell apart. Adele said softly, "I'm almost positive that His Royal Douchebaggery is the mastermind, Annie. But finding out the why … unless one of your ex's parents was an obstacle, or knew something he didn't want getting out. I don't have anything more for you, Annie … although, my friend who volunteers at Gennesaret tells me that you lot should expect Maddox and Tristan up there within the next few days."

Anne swore under her breath, but she really should have expected it. As she'd told Aramis, while she despised Rob Maddox for his behavior toward his wife and had no respect for him after the excuses he made during the divorce, she also knew that Rob was still in love with Josie, just as she was still in love with him. And Tristan was worried about her mother as well as curious about her uncle. There was no help for it, and Rob might be needed in the aftermath of whatever train wreck was coming.

She wondered if she should tell Josie or Athos, but decided against it almost immediately, choosing instead to relay the information to Aramis when the time was right. She knew about the scavenger hunt and while she had new information, it would be dangerous to assume that Vincent de la Fere's attempt to protect his children from beyond the grave was no longer necessary. No … no, she would let the scavenger hunt play out. There was a good chance that the information they found the following day would end up helping them solve the larger puzzle. As if sensing this, Adele again told her, "Be careful, Annie … she may have settled for Tommy in the short run, but Little Miss Catherine has never forgiven Athos for not choosing her."

Yes, Anne was fully aware of that … and she knew that when Adele told her to be careful, she meant that she should protect Athos as well. Something Anne fully intended to do, but she told her friend anyhow, "Oh, I plan on it. And if Catherine tries to hurt Athos or Josie, I'll tear her damn throat out!" She had betrayed Athos, just as much as Rob Maddox had betrayed Josie … and if she wanted to win him back (she did, she did so much), then she would have to court him. But he had to be alive in order for her to do that. She couldn't let go of Milady, not just yet … and maybe she didn't have to. Maybe she could use Milady to protect those she'd hurt in the past, those she loved and came to love. Maybe it was time to turn the darkness into light.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: One of the biggest problems about not updating for over a week is, I started forgetting what I was doing. I've taken a quick read-through of previous chapters to make sure I didn't contradict anything I'd said earlier, but I may have missed something. For those who are hoping for an Athos/Anne reunion … while they won't be together by the end of the story, they will be carefully heading in that direction. And like I said, Anne goes Milady on someone's ass shortly to protect/avenge Athos. The goal is to have the story complete before I leave for Italy on March 11th, so I have that week to start formulating the beginning of the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel … no idea when it will be up or what it will be called, but there is a sequel being planned and a few other one-shots. I don't know who came up with the idea of a modern-day Athos as a Star Wars fan, but it's become my headcanon).


	13. Chapter 12: Home Truths

Author's Notes: Wow. It's either feast or famine, and right now, it's feast, especially since next chapter has Anne vs. Catherine (anyone want to bet against Anne? Yeah, me, neither), along with an unexpected family reunion … although not under the best of conditions, and the revelation of just what Vincent and Eugenie knew and Richelieu didn't want getting out. I had a truly rotten day at work today, and spent the drive home working through the confrontation between Anne and Catherine in my head (I have no idea if it will actually happen, but part of the confrontation has Catherine tossing a knife back and forth from one hand to the other, and Anne kicking the knife out of her hand … maybe catching it … and saying derisively, "You are _such_ a fake!" Fake, poser, pathetic … something like that. Catherine is pretending to be a bad-ass and Anne isn't even remotely impressed). So, in this chapter, Tommy finally comes out with the truth; Rob gets hit in the face with a clue-by-four; while Louis confronts his mother.

Reviewer responses:

A reader: You'll soon be getting your wish! Athos and lightsabers … what isn't to like?

Chapter Twelve

Home Truths

Hotel Pinon

That evening

"It's time to come clean, Thomas. No more smokescreens, no more lies, no more excuses. Who killed your parents?"

He'd been expecting this question ever since meeting up with his siblings and Athos' fellow Musketeers at the house hours earlier. He'd actually hoped that it was asked earlier, but instead, he and his siblings had snuggled together and watched TV, as they did when they were children. And really, he wasn't surprised that it was his former sister-in-law who asked the question, her eyes reminding him of cold steel. He was prepared for that. Just as he had never forgiven her for marrying his brother under false pretenses, she'd never forgiven him for exposing her lies. They would never be friends, not now, but they did have two things in common … they both loved Athos and they both loved Audelais.

Tommy, Athos, Porthos and Aude had emerged from the room after Tommy awoke, still curled against his sister (who was now sleeping … well, at least until Athos started throwing wadded up pieces of paper at her, his favorite method of waking her up when they were children). While Tommy cooked for himself at the house, it had been the bare minimum. In truth, he hadn't been hungry. And now, reunited with his brother and sister, Tommy was starving. At least, he was until his sister-in-law threw down the gauntlet. Scratch that, he was still starving, but realized that he would just have to wait. Both his sister and brother drew breath, as if to speak, as if to protest, but Tommy waved his hand and shook his head at his protective siblings. No. No, Anne was right … it was time, and long past time, for the others to know what he knew.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when his sister offered a compromise, observing, "Someone can call for pizza, and while we wait, Tommy can fill us in. We'll continue with the scavenger hunt, because I have a feeling there's something else we need to know. But … Anne's right. You've carried this burden alone for far too long, little brother … it's time to share that burden, with all of us. Even though there are some you just met, these people are part of our family, and we are part of theirs." Tommy needed only a moment to think that over, before inclining his head in agreement. Across the table, Anne was staring first at him, then at Aude, before nodding reluctantly.

The pretty girl Constance, who seemed to be attached to the youngest of the Musketeers, immediately set to work, ordering the various pies. Tommy took a deep breath when all other eyes fell on him. He didn't look at either of his siblings, not wanting to see the pain in their eyes when he started telling them what happened that night … nor did he look at Anne. Instead, he looked at Athos' captain, Treville. Not for the first time, he wondered how it was that the descendents of the original and most famous Musketeers not only found each other, but bore the names of their famous ancestors (or variations thereof). What were the odds? Also not for the first time, he wondered if their famous Musketeers watched over them from the afterlife, whatever their heaven might be. He hoped so. He liked that idea.

However, he focused on the night his parents died, and said the words he'd kept to himself for all these years. His eyes still locked on Treville, he told the entire room, "It was Catherine. Catherine de Garouville. She slipped into the house through the secret passages where the four of us played as children, and then left again once it was done. I lied to the police about that … about a lot of things. She shot Mère multiple times, and then she shot Père, just once. Once was all she needed. It was … it was like she was torturing Mère … first one shoulder and then the other, then each of her legs. She paused just long enough to shoot Père, and then she shot Mère in the chest … told her that the last thing she would see was her husband dying."

There. The words were out. After so many years, they were out and to his astonishment, they hadn't stuck in his throat. Treville didn't look particularly surprised … and as Tommy glanced around the room, nor did Aramis or d'Artagnan. And nor did Athos. Aude was staring at him in shock, but before she could ask her inevitable questions, Tommy went on, "Catherine was holding the gun that night, and she took pleasure in killing Mère, but she wasn't the mastermind. I don't think Mariana Roy was, either, as much as she hated Mère. She loved and hated her, and I think if anyone was to have killed Mère, she wanted to be that person. I don't know who else had motive, though, and all leads I've been pursuing have turned out to be false."

"So now we know the who … to some degree. We have to figure out the why next. Forgive me, but my ex-husband's a lawyer, so to some degree, I've been trained to think that way. Catherine de Garouville was the first layer, so to speak. She pulled the trigger, but someone else was calling the shots. That's the reason you didn't say anything, Tommy, even when Athos was implicated?" Aude asked. Her voice was free of accusation, but Tommy winced anyhow. It never even occurred to him that people might think his brother was guilty … at least, not until later. It probably looked like he was protecting Catherine and sacrificing his brother to do so. Hindsight, it was always twenty-twenty. He was just grateful that his brother was willing to forgive him … though, knowing Athos, his brother probably didn't think there was anything to forgive. They would have to work on that.

"I handled that very badly. I suppose I watched too many cop procedurals, and thought that if the mastermind was aware that I knew the truth, he or she would get scared off. It didn't occur to me until much, much later that Catherine told him/her," Tommy explained, before adding, "and there's nothing to forgive, Aude. It's probably helped you in your job." Aude made a so-so gesture with her hand, and Tommy wished he could tell her that he knew all of it. He knew about her husband's cheating, and he knew about Gennesaret. But he sensed that would make her uncomfortable, and instead, he went on, "Yeah, I panicked, especially after I learned the truth about Anne. Looking back now, I probably should have confronted her one-on-one instead of barging in. Maybe, if I'd done that, we could have reached an understanding. But I was so angry, so hurt on his behalf. I was so happy when he met you … so happy that for the first time since Aude was driven off, he had someone in his life who put him first."

It was the first words he'd spoken to his sister-in-law directly since their final, ugly confrontation. To his astonishment, Anne ducked her head and said softly, "I handled it badly as well. We hurt each other, and we hurt Athos." And, Tommy realized as she looked toward his brother, she still loved him. He was pretty sure that he still loved her. It wasn't as clear to him if they could forge something together, but … maybe, once this was over, he would help them. He helped to divide them … it would be nice if he could redeem himself by helping to heal that division. And he was fairly certain that Aude would help him.

Athos asked, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth, "And shall I apologize as well? I could have handled things better as well, I know." Anne and Tommy exchanged a glance, looked at his brother and in unison, shook their heads. Aude snickered and Athos sighed, "Well, I did have to make the attempt." Tommy bit back a smile as Athos' three brother Musketeers exchanged glances of their own … before rolling their eyes. He looked forward to getting to know them all.

"Just remember, there's another guilty party out there. We have our suspicions about who that might be, but for now, we must focus on working together. They are the enemy … no one in this room is. We must remember that," Treville pointed out as Constance returned to the room, softly telling them that the order was placed and would be downstairs in about a half hour. The captain made eye contact with each and every one of them, focusing most sternly on both Tommy and Anne. In the captain's eyes, Tommy saw the truth. The older man respected that Tommy was Athos' brother … but neither he, nor his ex-wife, would be permitted to hurt Athos. The Musketeers were just as much Athos' family as Tommy and Aude (and yes, Anne) were.

Which was why Tommy just couldn't help himself. He looked at his brother and sister, observing, "All for one and one for all?" Athos rolled his eyes, that small smile from earlier threatening to turn into a broad grin, while Aude laughed aloud. Tommy shrugged, adding, "It seemed more appropriate than, ' _as you wish_.' I mean, ew." Anne face-palmed, Treville looked like he wasn't sure if he should laugh or punch Tommy. In other words, pretty much how Tommy planned it.

MMMMMMMM

That Night

In the skies over South Bend, Indiana

His daughter's head rested against his shoulder, and Rob Maddox did his best not to wake her as he reviewed what he'd learned in the last few days about his ex-wife's hometown. This was why he changed plans … rather than leaving the following afternoon, after Tristan got home from school, he'd surprised his daughter with the news that they would be leaving that day. He'd already spoken to her school, and they understood. Missing one day wouldn't hurt Tristan, and if Josie gave him a hard time about it … well, he'd just cope with that. This was far from the worst thing he'd done as a husband and father.

He'd learned during his research that Pinon Deux, New Brunswick was settled by French immigrants in the early nineteenth century, not long after the French Revolution ravaged that country. It was originally named New Pinon after the village where many of the settlers originated, but the name was changed within the last fifteen years to Pinon Deux. No explanation was given for the change, and Rob shook his head before turning his attention to the next bullet on his list.

Although it was originally settled by those early French settlers, other ethnicities began to settle there within the last half-century … some Anglos, yes, but Latinos, Asians, and others as well. In 1981, Vincent de la Fere (born Vincent d'Athos) arrived in the town with his wife, five year old daughter Audelais, and infant son Olivier Athos. According to the man's bio on the town website, Vincent was the last actual Comte de la Fere. He'd changed his name legally to de la Fere when he arrived in Canada. Rob's finger lightly caressed the name of Vincent's daughter, still struggling with the revelation that this was his wife.

Audelais Josephine de la Fere was how she entered the world, but she'd been Josephine Ferry when he met her. She'd never spoken much of her life before she met him … just that she was originally from Canada, she'd left home before she reached the age of eighteen, and that she had two younger brothers. And somehow, that had been enough for him. Maybe because in an immature part of his mind, he thought that would make her somehow dependent on him. It was an ugly thought, but Josie's parting words when she left his office still echoed in his heart.

She hadn't wanted to share her past … it hurt too much, she said … and that was fine with him. Rob knew his wife well enough to realize that she would have answered any questions he asked. But he hadn't. He hadn't been interested, and he was starting to realize that was as much of a betrayal as anything else. _I wasn't enough for you … even after all of your pretty words_. That was what she had said to him, and Rob shook his head. The worst part of it was, while she was wrong, he could see why she would think that.

"Ye need t' pay less attention t' yer wife's past an' more attention t' th' present," a soft voice to his left observed. Rob turned his head in that direction and found Philip Callaghan looking back at him, pale blue eyes reflecting compassion, rather than censure. In a way, that was worse than what Rob expected, especially after the way his friends in the office treated Josie after the divorce. But Philip Callaghan showed him only kindness this afternoon when he came to pick up Tristan … and that was when he learned that he and his daughter wouldn't be alone when they headed north. The priest had made last minute arrangements to accompany them, saying that he had a sense that he would be needed. One of the other priests would be conducting Mass at Sacred Heart, while Tia would run Gennesaret in his absence.

"I would ask what the hell you know about it, but since you're my wife's priest and a close friend of hers, I think you probably know more than I do," Rob answered. It occurred to him that not only had he referred to Josie as his wife, rather than his ex-wife, but when Father Callaghan did the same, he failed to correct the priest. It also occurred to him that he just swore in front of a priest. Wonderful. This flight just kept getting better and better all the time! He scowled at the older man, who merely smiled at him serenely. That didn't stop Rob from grumbling, "That's really annoying, you know that? Or do you do it deliberately?"

The priest's smile just broadened and Rob huffed in annoyance, returning his attention to Pinon Deux and its history. At least, he tried, but the priest sitting beside him slipped a piece of paper over Rob's keyboard. What … the … hell? It was a sketch. Callaghan said softly, "Yer daughter drew that." Well, yeah … Rob figured that one out himself. He still wasn't sure where she got that talent. Josie counted herself lucky to draw stick figures, and he didn't do much better (actually, he didn't do better at all).

Rob looked at the picture, trying to figure out exactly what his daughter was trying to tell him with this picture … or even if she was trying to tell him something at all. Callaghan went on, "She wanted t' give it t' ye, but given yer … unease … wi' Gennesaret, she was hesitant." Yeah. Yeah, Rob could believe that. He wasn't comfortable with the time his daughter spent at Callaghan's sanctuary … not because he feared for her safety, but because of the comfort her mother derived from volunteering there after their divorce. He was afraid of what Josie had said about him, and just as afraid of what she hadn't said about him … and if that was passed along to their daughter from those who worked alongside her mother. Callaghan went on, perhaps working that out for himself, "There's somethin' ye need t' understand. Gennesaret is for any an' all … for those seeking meanin,' and those seekin' solace. For people in need of healin,' and that's somethin' both ye and Josie need, badly."

"The people I work with … they treated Josie badly after the divorce. Told her that she was being provincial about the cheating," Rob blurted out, and looked at his daughter, who was (thankfully) still asleep. Looking back at Callaghan, he was surprised to discover that the priest didn't look even remotely surprised, forcing Rob to continue, "When I first met her, all I knew about Josie's past was that she was descended from a famous Musketeer. She was proud of that, very proud of that, and told me that honor and loyalty meant as much to her as it did to him. She has always kept secrets … no, not even secrets. She tells you if she's asked, but she won't volunteer information. And I never really asked her about her family, about her past, beyond her two brothers. She's always been a private person, but she keeps her promises. Something I failed to do." _Something I failed to do_.

It was the first time he'd said the words aloud since the horrible moment the bedroom door swung open and he heard Josie's gasp of horror. Father Callaghan said softly, "Yeah, ye did. So the question becomes, Rob Maddox, what are ye goin' t' do about it?" Rob huffed a soft laugh, because he had absolutely no idea whatsoever. The priest went on, still speaking softly, "Maybe ye should start wi' th' why. I've never advised Josie on anythin' dealin' wi' her divorce, but I can tell ye that she's always wondered what she did wrong. Why she wasn't enough for ye." She'd said that in the past, but for the first time, Rob actually had an answer.

He answered, leaning his cheek against his daughter's hair, "She was always enough … more than enough. But I wasn't." It didn't make any sense, he knew. But it was the best way he could explain his mindset at the time to the priest. And Philip Callaghan … he actually seemed to understand, given the compassion in his gray eyes. That gave Rob the courage to finally say, "I want to win her back, Padre … I do. I just don't know how to do it." He could never explain to his co-workers why he couldn't let go of his ex-wife. He just couldn't. And as Philip Callaghan smiled at him gently, he began to hope that maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to.

"That's a good place t' start. Tell her that. Tell her that she was always enough. Tell her whatever started ye toward seekin' comfort from someone else. Just tell her. I canna promise that she'll forgive ye. But that will make a good start," the priest answered. He shouldn't have needed anyone to tell him that, not when Josie told him the same thing so many times. But perhaps for the first time, he was ready to hear what he was being told … and to act on it.

MMMMMMMMM

Montreal, Quebec

Same Time

"Louis, sweetheart … what a wonderful surprise!"

Louis Roy's fingers curled into fists at his sides as his mother swept him into a tight, perfumed hug, but he forced himself to return the hug. It wouldn't do to overplay his hand this early in the game, before he even got started, and it took all of his strength to keep his mouth shut.

She drew back after a few minutes, allowing Louis to look at her more closely. Mariana Delmedigo Roy was still a stunningly attractive woman … in fact, there were times when she was mistaken for Louis' older sister rather than his mother (a fact that never ceased to amuse his actual sister, Christine Marie, to no end). His mother now cupped his cheeks in her hands, asking, "How are you? Is Anne insisting on going forth with this silly divorce? Really, that foolish girl … whatever was she thinking?"

And with that attack against Anne, all of Louis' finely-crafted plans went right out the window. He answered coldly, "She was thinking that so long as she remained my wife, she would never be safe around you … and after what I've learned, Mother, I can see that she was right. So. Not only is she going forward with the divorce, but I've decided to stop fighting it … not only that, but she will be running the San Antonio branch!" He had also just about decided to offer the Musketeer office there to Treville and his men. Especially in the wake of what he had learned only this morning. His mother stared at him, horrified, and Louis was on a roll.

"I know, Mother … I _know_. I know about your feud with Eugenie de la Fere, and I know about your vile threat against her sons. I know about the price they paid to protect their eleven year old and six year old boys from you … I even know who their daughter grew up to become. And I know … more than anything else, I know that my father loved me. He loved me so much, he distanced himself from me so you couldn't take me away from him!" he spat and had the enormous satisfaction of seeing his mother shrink back in horror.

"You know … you know about Audelais? You know that she's Josie?" his mother asked hoarsely and Louis nodded, eyes flashing with rage. He knew that Audelais de la Fere and Josie Maddox were one and the same … and that his mother had known that when she had the young woman hired. It made him sick to think of the way he trash-talked a woman his family had hurt so badly, and why? Because she was respectful, but not particularly impressed with him? And that was when Louis learned that his mother's threats against the two young sons of Eugenie de la Fere was only the beginning, as she cried out, "You know … so you know I've been protecting her for her entire life! I gave her life when I convinced Vincent and Eugenie to cast her out! She was so young, Louis, so very young and she spent so much time caring for those two boys! That was no life for a young girl! And then, when she got married, I showed her that her husband wasn't worthy of her!"

Louis reeled back. And what did his mother think that girl's life was like once she was on her own? He stared at her, at this woman who had given him life … and taken the life of someone else. Ever since he learned that Audelais de la Fere and Josie Maddox were one and the same, ever since he realized why the teenaged features of Eugenie de la Fere's daughter seemed so familiar, he was unable to stop thinking about what that girl endured after she was driven from her home. And now … this was something his mother celebrated? It felt as if the revelations had broken his brain. That was when the second revelation sank in. He knew from the gossip mill in the front office that Josie Maddox's marriage had ended about five years earlier when she caught her husband cheating on her (twice). And now, his mother was saying … She smiled at him triumphantly, saying, "I did! I found a pretty little piece of fluff and threw him at Robert Maddox, and he took the bait! She should have been my daughter, not Eugenie's, just as Vincent should have been my husband, not hers!"

He stared at his mother numbly, before whispering, "My father gave you everything … but he wasn't enough for you. I wasn't enough for you. Gaston wasn't enough, Christine Marie wasn't enough, Philip wasn't enough. It was never enough for you and your stupid, stupid little game with Eugenie de la Fere. Robbing her daughter of her home wasn't enough … you had to take her husband, too. Where does it end, Mother? When will have finally beaten Eugenie? Wasn't it enough when you had her killed?"

"I didn't have Eugenie killed! I lost when she died, because I never got the better of her! Even at the end, she was getting the best of me!" his mother actually gasped. Louis couldn't even begin to understand that. Then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. There were rumors that his mother was descended from the De Medici family, and on days like today, when she talked about her late frenemy getting the better of her in death, Louis could believe that. That was when the bottom really dropped out of Louis' world as his mother added, "If anyone is behind Vincent and Eugenie's murders, it's your dear friend Armand. Those two knew a lot of things that he didn't want getting out, and since his niece grew up with Tommy de la Fere, he'd have the access as well." Oh. Oh dear God, why hadn't he seen it before?

It all made horrific, terrible sense. He heard the rumors that Armand was behind the disappearance of Adele Bessette, and he also heard about Milady, the beautiful and vicious enforcer who was employed by the man they called the Cardinal. And yes, he knew that Armand was ruthless when it came to protecting Bourbon interests and Bourbon employees, but this … this went far beyond ruthless, especially since he knew Vincent de la Fere and his father were friends. He whispered, "I'm leaving for Pinon Deux tonight. I've signed the divorce papers, and when I get home, I'm having Treville's Inseparables re-assigned to San Antonio. Athos and his sister shouldn't be separated again. And then, _Maman_ , I'm going to do what Papa always wanted me to do … I'm going to be my own man. I may even start by asking Agnes if she'd like to go for coffee. But one thing I do know … no matter what happens in Pinon Deux, you're never interfering in the lives of the de la Feres again. **NEVER**."

With those words, Louis Roy stormed out of his mother's life, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped at them angrily. There was no time for crying … he had to get to the airport and catch his flight to New Brunswick. He had the sick feeling that before all was said and done, even if his Musketeers didn't need him, they would need another friend.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13: Blood Will Tell

Author's Notes: Ooookay, did I hear some calls for Anne in avenging angel mode? Well, sort of. As I think I mentioned, I had a really bad week at work and as I so often do, I take it out on the characters (better than actual human beings, I think). But, there was an unexpected payoff last night, as I bounced back and forth between knocking out this chapter and doing my rounds online. Last October was the inaugural year for the Fayetteville Comic Con, a one-day event. Much to the astonishment of the organizers (and the fans), the event didn't get the two or three thousand attendees that seemed likely … they got eight thousand four hundred. In fact, one of the vendors sold out in the first two hours and spent the remaining six, wandering around the convention and checking out the wares of the other vendors. They had already planned to turn it into a two-day event, but that made it even more necessary. As you can imagine in a convention that's being built from the ground up by fans, rather than a company, there aren't a lot of names … well, now that's changed. When I was a little girl, my two favorite shows were _Star Trek_ and _Battlestar Galactica_. This year, Noah Hathaway (Boxey in _Battlestar Galactica_ and Atreyu in the _Neverending Story)_ will be among the guests. So. Definite payoff there. Now. In this chapter, the Musketeers plus Josie and Tommy learn what's in the safe deposit box; Anne learns something rather unexpected about Constance; while the murderess shows her face and unleashes more mayhem. Oh, and quick warning for Tommy's salty language in this chapter.

Reviewer Responses:

Dg101: Thank you so much … I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well (although I have a feeling you will)!

A reader: Heh, thought you might appreciate the nod to South Bend. There are more twists and turns coming this chapter. As to Philip … we'll see. I know how you love your Milathos, and you'll be getting some in this chapter. Sort of.

Chapter Thirteen

Blood Will Tell

Bank of Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

The following morning

It shouldn't have come as such a surprise, but the president of the bank made quite a fuss over the three returned de la Fere children. The last time he'd seen Tommy, it was right after the revelation of Anne's mission in their town, and the same was true of Athos. But if he was effusive when he greeted the brothers, he was actually in tears when he realized the slight brunette standing between them was their lost sister. Zachary Wainwright scooped her into his arms, hugging her like she was a long-lost niece … much to the amusement of her brothers. Jean Treville grinned to himself as he watched the reunion … and if he was really honest with himself, he was as amused by the fierce blush covering her face as he was by the bank president's obvious delight at seeing her, at seeing all of them again.

However, as delighted as he was to see all three children, they weren't permitted into the vault until they produced the key … which Athos did before Wainwright even finished speaking. He beamed at him, saying, "I see you've become more organized. Come. Your father's box awaits." He led the way, advising them that normally, only the heirs would be permitted. But given the circumstances (after seeing the fleur de lis that marked them as Musketeers) … he'd make an exception. The appropriate box was removed and placed on the table, and Athos stepped forward to unlock the box as Wainwright left them alone. It was, he said, a condition of their father's when he placed the final item in the safety deposit box, shortly before his death. Treville kept his eyes on his Musketeer, pretending not to notice the way his book-end siblings took each other's hands. He couldn't help but be grateful that Constance opted to remain at the hotel, along with Anne. Constance because she was looking for more information and Anne because … she was Anne. He accepted that she was trying to become a better person. He also accepted that she wanted to make amends with Athos. That didn't make it any easier to trust her. He had a slightly easier time trusting Athos' sister than he did his ex-wife … but only slightly.

"What is it, Athos?" the Musketeer's sister asked softly as he carefully lifted an envelope out of the box. He shook his head and both siblings stepped closer, so that they were flanking him. Josie Maddox observed, "There's another piece of paper in here. It … it looks like a combination. Of course. Papa always did have a thing about full circle. The final clue is in the safe at home." How did she know it wasn't to another safe, or something else? Perhaps picking up on his skepticism, she offered him a small smile, explaining, "Papa had a system for that particular safe. He changed the combination once a year, and it was always a variation on our dates of birth. This one? The first set of numbers is our birth years … 1976, 1981, and 1986. The second set of numbers is the same, only in reverse."

As she spoke, she turned her attention to the item her brother was holding. Athos looked first at Tommy, and then at Josie, saying very softly, "It's a birth certificate. Not mine." All the color drained from the sister's face, but it was Tommy who plucked the paper from his brother's fingers. Athos said softly, "It doesn't change anything, Tommy." Treville closed his eyes as things slotted into place for him. Was it the secret that got Vincent and Eugenie killed? That remained to be seen … but he doubted it. There was, after all, one clue remaining.

"No. No, it doesn't change a damn thing. I don't care what this piece of paper is. Vincent de la Fere is my father … not Henry Roy," Tommy said fiercely. As one, his siblings embraced him, carefully avoiding the birth certificate in his hands. That wasn't the secret. Treville was certain of it. That wasn't something worth killing over … not even for Richelieu. Which meant that the reason for the murders would be found in the safe, back at the house. Tommy asked hoarsely, "Is there anything else in there?"

"A few things, that we'll sort through later. Athos is right, Tommy. Nothing has changed. You're still my annoying baby brother, who I still have to turn over my knee and spank for being naughty," Maddox answered, and Treville was amused to see Tommy blush, even as a small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. The youngest brother rested his forehead on his sister's shoulder and she murmured, "It didn't matter to Papa, either. He loved you … so much." Now Athos was part of the embrace, and Treville ever so subtly trod on Aramis' foot when he noticed the expression on the team medic's face. He wasn't the only one who noticed, as Athos glanced over his shoulder at his Musketeer brothers … and crossed his eyes at Aramis.

However, all he said was, "Of course I'm right. I usually am." His older sister rolled her eyes, and Athos continued, "We should head back to the hotel and collect Constance and Anne, before heading back to the house. Hopefully, they haven't killed each other." His older sister raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Athos sighed, "It's a long story, Aude. Short version is, Anne has done some things that Constance didn't appreciate … up to and including holding her hostage before she started to turn herself back around." Treville was gratified to see the look of horror on the oldest de la Fere child's face, before she closed her mouth with a snap.

"Damn. Athos, brother mine … I don't know if I should congratulate you for falling in love with a bad-ass woman, or hide from my once and future sister-in-law," Tommy observed, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen with Athos' revelation. And then Porthos snickered, Athos face-palmed and d'Artagnan looked like he wasn't sure if he should start laughing or punch Tommy in the face. For his own part, Treville was barely biting back laughter of his own and a quick glance to his side revealed that Aramis wasn't faring much better. Tommy added after a quick, sheepish look at his older sister, "Then again, maybe I should quit while I'm ahead, before Sissy really does turn me over her knee?"

The sister in question was nodding (although, Treville noted, she was smirking as well). Tommy added, "Then let's go retrieve the ladies fair, and put this to bed once and for all." Treville watched as his boys, plus Josie Maddox, all nodded emphatically. He noted how the two de la Fere boys crowded close to their sister, as if they were afraid she would disappear again. Understandable, but this time, the distance would be far shorter. The previous night, he'd received a phone call from a very sober, very shaken Louis Roy, informing him that once Athos was proven innocent of his parents' murders, he would be reassigning Treville's Inseparables to San Antonio to guard his soon-to-be ex-wife. Treville would go with them, and Musketeer Headquarters would change from Montreal to San Antonio. He even had a building picked out for them, which he had taken to calling the Garrison.

Things were about to change for the Musketeers, and Treville couldn't tell if those were good changes or bad. But his boys never ran away from a challenge, and in some ways, this would be one of their greatest. He couldn't wait to see what they would do with it.

MMMMMM

En route to the de la Fere Manor

"I still can't believe that was you!"

That was the third time Milady … Anne … had said that, and while Constance could appreciate someone who admired her work, this was getting a trifle annoying. The boys had returned with Josie Maddox and the captain thirty minutes earlier, while Constance was trying to run down more leads. Athos' ex-wife had left her alone during that time, making mysterious phone calls in Athos' room. Constance couldn't come up with anything new, so eventually she started on her second favorite hobby … setting booby traps for Richelieu in his own computer system. Her favorite was to redirect any searches to porn sites, using specific trigger words. But something that was just as much fun was hacking into his phone and re-programming his ringtone. And that was what caused Milady to keep repeating herself, "I still can't believe that was you!"

They were bouncing along toward the de la Fere manor in the rental once more, and Josie Maddox said from her position beside Athos, "I'm guessing that this was a prank of epic proportions." Milady was giggling again (again? Who was this woman and what had she done with Milady?), and so it fell to Athos and Constance's other boys to explain exactly what Constance had done to Richelieu and why (not that she really needed a reason to prank the asshole … she'd do it happily on general principles). And so, the older woman asked, "Okay, got it … so what, exactly, did you change his ringtone to? I'm guessing it's either something incredibly silly or incredibly vulgar or somewhere between the two. Personally, I would have changed it to the _Transformers_ theme from the 1980's cartoon, but that's just me."

Oh. Oh, Constance _liked_ that idea. In fact, she liked it so much, she told Josie, "I think that will be my next project. And you're sort of right … it was from the eighties, but it was _Pour Some Sugar on Me_." Constance waited patiently whilst Athos' older sister processed that, and braced for the explosion that was to come. She smirked as the rental was filled with the sound of laughter. Captain Treville was biting his lower lip, as he had the first time he'd heard Richelieu's new and improved ringtone. He'd waited until he could duck into a nearby conference room before giving into gales of laughter.

Josie Maddox was still laughing as the rental approached the house. Every time she started to quiet down, she'd mutter, ' _Pour some sugar on me_ ,' and then she'd be off again. She really didn't stop laughing until they reached the house, when Athos asked, "So, where exactly is the safe?" She sobered up quickly then, and took the lead … while Constance took the opportunity granted to her to ask d'Artagnan what happened at the bank. When the others returned to the hotel, it was obvious to her that both Josie and Tommy had been crying. He just murmured, ' _later_ ,' and Constance understood. He squeezed her hand as Josie led them into the study.

Josie said softly, "When I was a girl, this was my favorite place in the house … aside from my room. Of course, back then, the portrait that Papa used to cover the safe was of our illustrious ancestor. But, he decided he'd rather have that Athos watching over us, instead of whatever is in the safe." Constance swallowed hard at the words. But she was right … Vincent de la Fere had chosen to place the portrait of Olivier d'Athos above and behind the picture of his children. Josie added softly, "Meanwhile, our grandfather guards whatever's in the safe. Tommy, Athos, give me a boost, please?" The brothers helped her onto the desk where their father must have worked many nights, and Josie carefully slid the portrait of their grandfather to one side (Athos inherited his smile, Constance discovered), revealing the safe behind it.

Everyone was silent as she punched in the numbers, and much to Constance's astonishment, the safe door slid open, and Josie murmured, "Well, that's new. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised by that. All right, Papa, what did you leave in here … and I really hope it's not another clue leading us to the safe in my room, which I still have yet to see. That's assuming that the safe in my room isn't a red herring. I wouldn't put that past him, either." Constance glanced at Athos, smirking at his mildly exasperated look as they listened to his sister murmur to herself.

And then she whispered, "Oh. Oh, that's _very_ interesting." _What was very interesting_? Josie sat down atop her father's desk, cross-legged. Constance bit back a smile, because in that moment, as she bent her head over the papers, she looked no more than the sixteen year old girl she was when she left Audelais de la Fere behind. She looked up, shaking her hair out of her eyes as she observed, "Did y'all know that Richelieu has always been a naughty boy?"

"We didn't know, but it really doesn't surprise us," Treville answered dryly, and Josie grinned at him impishly. Treville went on, "So, your parents were involved, as well?" The woman made a so-so gesture with her hand, drawing a, "Well, that makes perfect sense," from the Musketeer captain, who added, "So, what are we talking about? Shady business deals?" She shook her head slowly, lips pursing as she read over whatever she discovered. Treville looked a trifle impatient, but held his tongue … evidently, he figured that when she was ready, she'd share with the rest of the class.

There was a muffled sound from Milady and Josie said without looking up, "Behave yourself, Anne, unless you want me to tell them what your first task at Gennesaret was." Constance glanced over her shoulder at their (former?) nemesis, who was staring at Josie in shock. The older woman finally looked up and said, "The weird thing is, so far, this is all small potatoes … but it's adding up. If nothing else, this is a … well, a history of my parents' past with Richelieu. Papa knew him in France when he was a boy. Which is kinda odd, because Papa always said he didn't leave La Fere much until he left for Canada. True, I was in my teens and younger at the time, so he may not have wanted to talk about that part of his life with me. Hadn't thought of that, but I should have. There's a lot I've never shared with Tristan. In any event, before Papa left for Canada, he told him to look him up if he ever got here."

"And we're making the assumption that it was Richelieu who was responsible. I know, I don't think Mariana Roy is the guilty party, either, Tommy. But the more I think about it, the more likely it is that our parents made many enemies, not just Richelieu and not just Mariana. There's another possibility … that Catherine killed our parents simply because she wanted to," Athos pointed out. Constance had wondered about that, but Josie was already shaking her head as she read through another page.

"No … I mean, it's possible, but the red bird just got another strike against him. What? C'mon, did y'all think you were the only ones who noticed his tendency to wear red? Not even close. But, to get back to what I was saying, while you two were growing up with her, did Catherine ever mention that he was her uncle?" she asked. Now everyone was staring at her in shock, and Josie went on, "Here on this page … well, Papa never comes out and says exactly what Richelieu did … just says that he was aware of his habit of manipulation and being a troublemaker. And yet, he told him to come look him up in Canada. That doesn't sound like … that doesn't make sense." Uhm … was she sure about that?

"Actually, it does … our father was a firm believer in second chances. None of us know anything about Richelieu's past, but I can easily see Père wanting a troubled youngster to have a second chance or a fresh start in a new location," Athos pointed out, saying the exact same thing Constance was thinking, and his sister inclined her head. She pursed her lips and Athos asked softly, "So you're not finding anything that would explain the murders? No smoking gun, nothing that would point to them knowing something they shouldn't about him?"

"Nary a clue. Literally, by the way, there are no more clues here. There is a lot of little stuff, but nothing worth killing over. Is he telling us to be wary of Richelieu? We already knew not to trust him … hold on," Josie began, turning another page before inhaling sharply and muttering, "Oh my God. That would do it. If word got out about this now, especially after 9-11 … people might forgive him, considering he was so young at the time, they probably would, stupidity of youth and all, but even so …" Constance's blood ran cold at the mention of 9/11. She'd been in her teens at the time, she remembered watching the towers come down on TV, remembered the cries of horror as the white cloud chased people down the streets of New York. That wasn't even taking account the attacks in recent years, in too many countries to name.

"Well … it looks like I got here just in time. Did I ever thank you, Tommy, for showing me those secret passages? I really should have … but you forgot to mention that you were home. You really should have come to see me," a new voice interrupted and as one, all turned toward the doorway, where a young woman was framed … a young woman holding a gun on them steadily. Tommy hissed, ' _Catherine_ ,' and the woman added, "Well, at least you remember me. I shouldn't be too cross with you, I suppose. Now, if you'll just turn those papers over to me and stand still while I shoot you all, we can be done with this." Constance stared at her in shock … wait, what? Did she really just … was she … she couldn't be serious, could she?

But it was Athos who said quietly, his voice remaining perfectly, terrifyingly level, "That won't happen. We know the truth, Catherine … we know that you killed my parents, and arranged for suspicion to fall on me. It wouldn't surprise me at all to find that you deliberately set Tommy up to learn the truth about Anne's mission here in Pinon Deux. The only thing I can't blame you for, at least not yet, is my sister being driven away when she was barely more than a child herself … but I'm sure I can work out some way to make you responsible for that."

He'd started moving forward as he spoke, until he stood directly in front of the woman. Constance watched her oldest brother, her heart racing because what if that crazy bitch decided to shoot him? Except, Athos was never alone … especially not now. There was a displacement of air beside her and something slapped into her chest, and then the small, trim body of Josie Maddox took up position beside her younger brother. She was followed a moment later by Thomas de la Fere who flanked his older sister … and then finally by Milady who stepped up to Athos' other side. Constance glanced at the folder she held against her chest … the folder which carried the secrets the Cardinal had been willing to kill to protect … and flattened her hands against the precious paperwork as her remaining brothers and d'Artagnan shifted into place behind the united de la Fere family. Blood would be shed this night, she was sure. She could only hope and pray it wouldn't be the blood of someone she loved.

MMMMMMM

 _I'm glad you're here with me, at the end of all things._

For some reason, that quote kept repeating in Anne de Brueil's mind as she stepped to her husband's side, her fingers curling around his. And Athos … he clasped her hand in turn. But it was Josie who stepped forward, her body sheltering both of her brothers, if only with her shadow. Anne swallowed hard, but didn't interfere. She wanted to tell her friend to be careful, that Catherine was dangerous. She had murdered two people and cast suspicion on the man she once wanted to marry. She wanted to tell Josie that she had nothing to prove, but this wasn't about proving anything, not for Josie. This was about family, and about protecting her brothers.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else," her friend said softly, "right now, no one outside this room knows that you're guilty of murder. We've had twenty-four hours to reveal the truth and no one has done it. You can still walk away. We'll release it to the press that the remains of our parents' murderer were found in the secret passage, and we'll all go on living our own lives. This doesn't have to end in blood. But if you want it to, I'll make sure it ends in yours."

Anne could have told her sister-in-law that her attempt to appeal to Catherine's better nature wouldn't work, and a quick glance at Josie's face revealed that she didn't expect it to, either. But her own sense of honor demanded that she at least try. Ugh, damn this family and their sense of honor! Still, that same sense of honor saved her, in more than one way. And she wouldn't love Athos or Josie nearly as much as she did if they weren't such honorable idiots. Josie added, her tone bordering on conversational, "And no, I didn't really think you'd accept the offer, but as the many times great-granddaughter of one of the original Musketeers, I felt it my duty to make the attempt. So. What shall it be? You walk out of here a free woman, or your blood ends up decorating our house."

"There's a third option … I can decorate this room with the contents of your skull," Catherine responded and Anne heard Athos growl at the threat to his sister. Anne squeezed his hand, and even she wasn't sure if it was as a warning or as reassurance. Catherine went on, "Mind you, I really don't _want_ to do that. I have nothing against you … nothing against any of you, really. Except for Athos choosing that bitch over me, but it wasn't really his fault. Men usually don't know what's good for them … something I'm sure you understand all too well. In fact, I'll amend your offer … you let me kill that bitch, and everyone else walks out of her free and clear. You just move your happy little self an inch or two away, give me a clear shot at Milady there, and everything will be fine."

"Not going to happen. I told you. I won't let you hurt anyone. Not Anne. Not my brothers … God, never my brothers, never again. You've hurt them both enough for two lifetimes. I'm not moving from this spot … in fact, I'll quote my favorite superhero. No … _you_ move," Josie retorted. Her voice never rose, but it grew steadily more intense. Anne had no idea which superhero she meant, but she had a feeling it wasn't a Jedi. Athos was a mega-fan of _Star Wars_ , and that didn't sound like any of the characters from any of the six movies out so far. Catherine smiled, shaking her head in amusement or bewilderment, Anne wasn't entirely sure. Athos' hand tightened in hers, and Anne could feel his muscles coiling to move.

"You know, if only your mother could see you now … for the first time in your life, you're behaving as she did," Catherine retorted. There was a disbelieving huff from Josie (as well as from Anne, if only in the privacy of her mind), and Catherine continued, smirking a bit as she waved the gun around for emphasis, "No, really … just ask Tommy. See, your mother was standing in the exact same place you are now when I shot her … she was between me and Athos. Your mother died saving your brother's life, telling me that she would be damned if she would let me hurt her child. She died saving Athos … and that's how you'll die too." Before Anne could do anything, even cry out a denial, Catherine fired once and Josie crumpled like a puppet whose strings had just been cut, collapsing into Athos' arms.

Through the roaring in her ears, Anne heard Athos' cry out his sister's name. Over the hammering of her heart, she next heard Tommy's scream. Her vision narrowed to the bitch who had already taken so much from her, from those she loved … she saw Catherine, and only Catherine. She didn't see the rest of the Musketeers crowding around Athos and his fallen sister … didn't see Aramis on his knees, trying to stop the bleeding with just his hands, or Porthos helping to arrange the injured woman to make her more comfortable (or, as comfortable as you could be after being shot in the chest). She didn't see Constance stealthily backpedaling toward the safe. She only saw Catherine, and then she saw Tommy barrel toward his former girlfriend, howling, "You shot my sister … you goddamn bitch, you shot my sister!"

He tackled her, hands grasping for the gun, the gun that she used to shoot his sister (perhaps even the same gun she used to kill his parents), and that gun went off as they struggled for control of it. Perhaps his finger was on the trigger, or perhaps hers was … but it fired. And still, Anne didn't move. Nor did she move when Tommy staggered away, hand pressed against the bleeding wound to his gut. She didn't even move when Catherine looked first at Tommy, and then at the gun in her hand, and then finally at the Musketeers … and ran from the room.

She didn't move until her eyes met her husband's. Oh, the anguish in those eyes! He looked at his Musketeer brothers, saying softly, "Get her out of here. Get them both out of here. Anne?" She nodded, even as d'Artagnan looped one of Tommy's arms over his shoulder, and Aramis scooped Josie into his arms, cradling the injured woman against his chest protectively. Constance moved into Anne's line of sight then, and if Anne hadn't been so furious, so frightened, she would have laughed at the sight of the manila envelope sticking up from the girl's blouse. And then their eyes met, and Constance mouthed, ' _take care of him_.' Anne inclined her head, and Constance herded her fiancé and brother from the room, from the house, with their precious cargo. Constance had humiliated the Cardinal on more than one occasion … but there was more to it than that, and right now, there was no one Anne would trust more with her beloved friend … aside from Anne's own husband.

Athos rose to his feet, his sister's blood soaking his shirt, and his eyes … empty. Anne would have shuddered, but that dark place within her soul which birthed Milady was even now welcoming that emptiness in her mate's eyes. Porthos said quietly, "I'm comin' with you. You too, Captain?" Anne looked over her shoulder at Treville, who nodded once curtly. Athos merely turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, heading away from his brothers and sister. She watched in fascination as he took the stairs two at a time, and Porthos muttered as they followed him, "How does he know where she's goin,' do you think?"

"Vincent had a thing for full circle," Anne whispered as she raced up the steps after her husband, "and so does Catherine. She's returning to the scene of the crime." She saw understanding dawn in the man's eyes, followed by determination … and recognition when he sniffed the air. Anne recognized the smell also and muttered, "The bitch is going to burn this place down … and us inside. Oh, when I get my hands on her …" It was actually a pretty decent plan, as such things went … get rid of the evidence, get rid of the crime. But any remaining admiration or even grudging respect Anne might have given to Catherine went out the window the moment she witnessed the other woman club Athos as he entered the sitting room, striking him first with a glancing blow to his temple, and then following that up with a strike to the back of his head.

Anne had seen enough. As Athos collapsed to the ground, with the bitch standing over him like the demented harpy she was, Anne was already in motion. Before Porthos had a chance to do anything (this wasn't for him to do … his job was to take care of Athos. Her job was to be Milady), before Catherine could again bring the club (or baseball bat, or whatever it was, and where the hell had she gotten it from) on Athos' prone body once more, Anne had ripped the club out of Catherine's hands before tossing it away and backhanding her enemy across her face. The other woman reeled back, but Anne never dropped her guard. Thus, she wasn't even remotely surprised when Catherine rallied, a knife in her hand. Anne called over her shoulder, even as fire began spreading, "Take Athos and go … I'll deal with her."

Porthos was already scooping Athos up, glancing at her. She didn't need to look behind her to know that. She added, "I won't be alone." And she wouldn't be, because Treville would be here, bearing witness. There was another pause, and then she heard Porthos' footsteps move away. Her eyes never left Catherine, who smirked at her and began tossing her knife from one hand to the other. Anne rolled her eyes, saying, "Really? Do you think you're some kind of a bad-ass by doing that?" Well, it would be fun, disabusing her of that particular notion … and it was, as she launched a snapping kick to Catherine's wrist, knocking the knife out of her hand. And just because she wanted Catherine to understand what she had unleashed upon herself, Anne reached up into the air and caught the knife, snarking, "You really are a fake, aren't you? But then, you always have been. You pretended to care about Athos … pretended to love Tommy … pretended to be loyal to Mariana Roy. You do nothing but pretend."

Catherine just sneered at her, but Anne wasn't done. She purred, "You know, people tell me that I pretend, and I do. I pretended to be passing through, when I initially came here to destroy Athos' life. I pretended to hate Athos, when the truth is, I could no more stop loving Athos than I could stop the tides of the ocean. I pretended that I was a monster, because then I wouldn't be responsible for what I did. But you … you pretend far more than I ever did." Catherine snarled and rushed forward. Anne wanted to toy with her. For shooting Josie, for spreading lies about Athos, for hurting her husband one time too many, she wanted Catherine to understand that she was finished. She wanted to see the horror in Catherine's eyes.

But the fire was claiming more and more of the house, and Anne wasn't willing for it to claim her life as well. Enough blood had been shed this night, and the last person to shed blood would be the first person who had shed it. She punched Catherine in the jaw with her free hand, following that with a blow to her solar plexus, and as the murderess folded up in pain, struggling to breathe, Anne finished it by driving the same knife she'd kicked out of Catherine's hand into her diaphragm, and then up into her heart, hissing, "I would have let you walk away until you hurt my husband, until you hurt his sister … _my_ sister."

As the murderess died, the last words she heard were Milady claiming Audelais de la Fere as her sister … something that began one hot morning in San Antonio, Texas as an Irish priest led the lost Anne de Brueil to one of his most trusted volunteers. Anne allowed Catherine to sink to the ground, and a gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back to the burning house around them. Treville said softly, "I'll take her body … she might still be useful to us." Anne nodded numbly and watched as Treville scooped up the dead body, throwing it over his shoulder. Anne followed him … stopping only as they reached the first floor. There was one more thing she had to do. As Treville carried Catherine's lifeless body outside, Anne scampered up onto the credenza, tucking the picture of the three de la Fere children into her blouse, just as Constance had done with the contents of Vincent's safe, before carefully removing the portrait of their ancestor, the namesake of her Athos, from its position on the wall.

"You're coming with me," she told the painting breathlessly as she lugged it from the house, "your descendents still need your protection. The damn fools probably always will." Then again, they weren't the ones who rescued a painting from a burning house, so maybe she had no stones to throw. But the drama of the night had not yet ended, for headlights were bearing down on the house, and a familiar young voice was screaming as Anne slid to her knees beside her now-conscious, albeit still-dazed, husband. She leaned forward until her head rested against his chest as it rose and fell, and felt his hand curling around the back of her neck gently. Athos was alive. Josie was still fighting. Tommy was being cared for. Catherine was dead. Milady's work was done. Anne could rest now, at least for a while.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14: Making Peace

Author's Notes: And, much to my astonishment, here is another chapter for your (hopeful) enjoyment. I think I have two chapters remaining, plus an epilogue, and the confrontation with the Cardinal will likely be in the next chapter. Also, there will be shovel talks … not just the one Constance promises to Anne, but the one Rob receives from Athos. And, uhm, so far as that one is concerned? Athos doesn't just use words to make his displeasure known. But, as I said, that's the next chapter. In this chapter, Aramis and Josie make peace; Rob gets hit with a clue by four; while Athos meets his niece.

Reviewer responses:

Dg101: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

A reader: Be safe on your travels! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well … I think you'll appreciate the end of this chapter, too.

Guest (sg_lab): Thank you very much … yeah, original characters can be really tricky, especially striking the right balance. Constance isn't particularly fond of Anne, either, but she adores Athos … you can imagine that the shovel talk results there will … erm … be interesting.

Chapter Fourteen

Making Peace

He was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless … and hopelessly wrapped around his twelve year old daughter's little pinky finger. He always had been, from the moment she was born and placed in his arms. Not that he left all of the disciplining to Josie … but his little girl had only to look at him a certain way and he would start to melt. Which was why, only hours after stumbling off the plane in Moncton and checking into the only hotel in Pinon Deux, he was being dragged back out to explore the town where his wife spent her formative years. At least he wasn't the only one being dragged, although Philip Callaghan looked far less exhausted than Rob felt. And, he was able to introduce a little common sense into the equation by suggesting they buy some supplies, since the room did have a kitchenette.

Which was how they found themselves at a small grocery store in Pinon Deux. The proprietress, a smiling young woman who introduced herself as 'Marti,' greeted them as she conducted inventory, a small boy at her side. Tristan, who never met a stranger, immediately introduced herself, saying that her mother had grown up in this town. Rob, who was wary of people he didn't know, stiffened … especially when Marti asked what her mother's name was. Tristan answered without hesitation, "She's Josie Maddox now, but her maiden name is de la Fere. Do you know her, or my uncles?"

Rob would have face-palmed, but Marti's eyes immediately lit up and she replied, "Your mother is … yes. I didn't know her that well, as she's several years older than me, but I did know her when I was a child. I know your uncles far better … in fact, your uncle Athos helped me pay my way through school, and I went to school with your uncle Thomas. So, you're Audelais' daughter. I'm so … so very glad to meet you. We've spent years worrying over your mother and hoping she's alright."

And Rob had to break in at that point, asking, "Wait … Audelais?" Marti nodded and Rob shook his head, trying to figure out where Audelais came into play. And then, he remembered snatches of a conversation with his wife, a few weeks before they were married. It had been a particularly difficult day at work, and he'd been lying on the sofa with his head in her lap as she stroked his hair and rubbed his temples. She … what had she said? _Adelaide is the name I chose when I was eighteen_. Rob murmured, "She legally changed her name when she was eighteen."

"I'm not surprised. And yes, 'Audelais' is the name with which she was christened when she was born in Montreal and it was what half the town knew her as. The other half, her classmates, they all called her 'Josie,' since her middle name is 'Josephine.' And she hated being called 'Audelais.' Of course you're her daughter … I can see her in your smile. Give me about ten minutes while I finish this up, and then I'll write out the directions to the de la Fere manor. More than likely, she and her brothers will be there," Marti answered.

Rob frowned … she just met them, and she was providing this information to them? As Marti instructed the little boy, Vincent, to get a tablet of paper from the office and she began the next section of inventory, Philip murmured, "We aren't the first visitors in recent weeks. Remember that Josie sent someone ahead of her. That's why Marti isn't surprised to see us … why she's accepted Tristan so completely as Josie's daughter. Besides, she said it herself … she can see Josie in Tristan's smile. Tristan does physically resemble you, but there's a lot of her mother in her, and it shines from her eyes and from her smile."

That was true, if a bit on the poetic side. Then again, he was Irish. Rob was a Celt as well, thanks to his Welsh ancestry … but he was no poet. After a few minutes, Marti rejoined them … but rather than a piece of paper, she was carrying a set of keys in her hands. Philip raised his eyebrows questioningly, and she explained, "While I was writing out directions, I kept realizing that most of it would make no sense to an out-of-towner. Vincent is staying with his father, and they know I'm with you. C'mon. It isn't that far, maybe a twenty minute drive."

Rob couldn't help himself … he blurted out, "Is this the way it usually works?" Philip gave him an ' _are you serious_?' look, and Tristan whined under her breath, ' _Daaaaad_!' But Rob didn't know this town, and didn't know these people … this wasn't the norm for him. He'd grown up in Chicago, not San Antonio, and not Pinon Deux.

And Marti's lips quirked as she replied, "No. But you aren't just someone who isn't from around here. Your wife is Audelais de la Fere, the daughter of the man who made it possible for me to go to college. He wrote a glowing letter of recommendation … and using the money I saved from listening to Athos, my husband and I were able to buy this store. I started making my dreams come true because of your wife's family. You aren't one of us, but she is, and she always will be. Good enough?"

Rob's face heated up and he nodded a bit reluctantly. Marti continued, "Good. Let's go." He followed her from the store, feeling a bit like a chastened child. Tristan steamed ahead to ask Marti questions about Josie, about the young girl she might have known. And Rob thought. He thought about the little he knew of his wife's background, and the father who had made it possible for this young woman to go to college. He thought about the brothers she had left behind, and wondered, once again, why she had left before she reached the age of eighteen … why she had changed her name. There was so much he didn't know about Josie.

During the long flight from San Antonio, he'd thought again about the … dalliance. He couldn't really call it an affair. Didn't want to call it a fling. But he'd thought about the way he'd broken his wife's heart and her trust. He'd wanted her to find him, he realized now, wanted her to find them in their bed, limbs tangled and gasping for breath. He'd wanted her rage and gotten her ice instead. He'd betrayed her trust, and then blamed her for that betrayal. And now …?

And now, he just wanted his wife back. She'd told him when they started dating that she didn't talk about her past. It hurt too much. If he asked questions, she would answer them, but she wasn't ready to volunteer information. She didn't know when she would be ready. It was another reason she didn't believe that he truly wanted her. And he had. He did when they were dating, he did all the time they were married (even as another set of lips were trailing kisses along his body), and now. Even now, he wanted her. He wanted his wife back, he wanted his Josie, he wanted her in any way he could have her. Even if he had to win her back.

Marti's gasp dragged Rob out of his thoughts, but it was Philip who whispered, "Please tell me that's not the de la Fere home." To Rob's horror, flames leapt high into the air, even during the light of the day. The choked back sound that Marti made as answer … was answer enough, and even as she gunned the engine to draw them closer to the burning house, Rob tried to tell himself that Josie was fine. He tried to tell himself that it was the day and she had plenty of time to get out. He tried to believe that … but until he saw the familiar mop of dark curls and his wife's smile, his heart would believe the worst. Josie had to be all right … Tristan needed her mother, and Rob needed his Josie.

MMMMMMMMM

It wasn't the first time his hands had been slick with the blood of someone else. It wasn't even the first time he'd had to perform triage. But it was the first time he'd had to perform triage with a family, the last remnants of a once-proud family … part of his own family.

And they were still proud, still honorable, still annoying idiots. But he was starting to realize that Porthos was right … by nature of their relationship with Athos, they were part of the larger Musketeer family as well. That didn't mean that he'd forgiven Tommy for allowing people to think that his older brother was guilty of murdering their parents; or that he'd forgiven Josie Maddox for not revealing that she was alive. But Josie had physically placed herself between her brothers and danger; while Tommy had rushed to avenge her. Tommy, who even now lay a few feet away, his fingers tangled with his older sister's as d'Artagnan followed Aramis' instructions to staunch the bleeding.

Constance, bless her eternally prepared soul, had run to the rental for Aramis' kit and her own makeshift bag. He'd teased her about the contents of that bag in the early days, until the extra feminine care products she added to her stash helped him to save Porthos' life. He'd not teased her about it since. She ignored d'Artagnan's squawk as she dropped two sanitary napkins in his hands, before joining Aramis on the grass and unwrapping … Aramis looked away, still embarrassed by the sight. Constance ignored him, as she always did, and murmured, "You just hang on, you hear me? Our work is never done, not as sisters and not as wives and not as mothers. I can use another woman to help keep these foolish boys in line … including Treville."

All the time she spoke, she kept brushing Audelais de la Fere's dark hair back from her forehead, soothing her with word and touch. Every so often, she would brush a tear away from the hazel eyes. She continued talking, as if sensing that their patient needed something to cling to through the pain and fear Aramis could see in her eyes, saying, "Mind, I know it's looking like Athos and Milady will get back together, and I know she's your friend, but we don't have reason to trust her. I don't trust her, but I do trust Athos. And I know that if she hurts him again, nothing will save her. I plan on telling her that later, but I have a feeling I'll need to get in line."

Aramis smiled to himself, noting the way Anne de Brueil had collapsed beside Athos, her head resting against his chest, her arm still wrapped around the portrait of his ancestor. Well. That was something you didn't see every day. Constance opened her mouth to speak again, but they were all distracted by headlights (when had day turned to dusk?), doors slamming, and a young voice crying out, "MOM! Mom, where are you?" The body under Aramis' hands tensed, but it was Porthos who rose to his feet once more, Treville at his side.

"Easy, little lady … 'magine you're Tristan?" Porthos said, moving to intercept the child. A quick glance told Aramis that his brother had caught the girl, and was even now on his knees before her, big hands cradling slim shoulders gently. From the corner of his eye, Aramis could see the child nodding, and Porthos went on, "Your mum has told us all about you. I'm Porthos, Porthos du Vallon, and your uncle Athos is one of my very best friends. Way I see it, that makes you my niece as well. Now, your mum is hurt, but our brother Aramis is taking care of her. But your uncle Athos needs someone to take care of him … can you do that for us? I think your mum would want someone taking care of her little brother, don't you?"

"Who's taking care of Mom?" the child asked, sniffling a little. She was torn between her worry for her mother and her desire to be a big girl. Constance shifted just a little, and Aramis could see her offering the little girl a reassuring smile. There were several long seconds, and then Tristan Maddox looked back at Porthos and nodded. His brother smiled and rose to his feet, still holding the little girl's hand as he led her to Athos and Milady. Aramis smiled to himself as he heard the girl ask Milady who she was.

"What can I do to help?" another feminine voice asked, very close to Aramis. He was on the verge of directing her to d'Artagnan, who was fighting to slow down the bleeding of Tommy's wound, but the woman gasped, "Tommy! Mon Dieu, old friend, what happened to you?" Before Aramis had a chance to say anything else, the newcomer was skirting him and Constance to fall to her knees beside the youngest de la Fere, asking, "Stabilize first, and then transport? I can take one of them, but my car isn't big enough for both."

"Stabilize first and then transport, yes," Aramis confirmed, "I'd just as soon take them both together in our rental van, but if you don't mind transporting the non-injured members of our family to the hospital, that would be immensely helpful. Aramis, by the way, and this is Constance." There was another presence, hovering over him, but Aramis blocked that out. And then, that presence bent down beside Audelais' ankles, a hand reaching out to cup her calf. Aramis went on, still ignoring the newcomer, "Constance, keep talking to her … you'll be all right, dear lady. We'll need you around to help keep that little brother of yours in line."

"Full … time … job," was the weak rejoinder, but it made Aramis smile. She was still fighting, then. But, he hadn't expected anything else. She added after a moment, "Know … you … don't … trust me. Understand … that." Constance whispered for her to save her strength, and as Aramis motioned to Constance that he needed one more pad, he cupped her cheek with his less-bloody hand. She stared up at him with wet hazel eyes, but there was only trust and respect in her eyes. He swallowed hard and searched for the words he needed. He didn't dare lie to her … but this would require some delicacy.

"It was never you I distrusted … only the situation. I know that you love your little brother, that you love both of your little brothers," he finally settled on. A dark brow arched, reminding him so much of her younger brother that Aramis had a hard time choking back a laugh. He admitted a bit ruefully, "And yes … all right, I had trouble trusting you because of your friendship with Milady. But you … you placed yourself between that woman and your brothers. Not daring her to shoot you, but telling her that you wouldn't permit her to hurt them any more … even knowing that Catherine murdered your parents, you still did that."

"Big … sister … my … job," came the response and Aramis did laugh at that. But he continued stroking the tears away from her face, even as Constance pressed a fresh pad to the wound in her chest. Audelais added, "Have … few … things … to … say … to … Anne … too." Her eyes flickered up to Constance, and Aramis knew exactly what those things would be. Constance merely smiled as Aramis replaced her hand with his own. It would be soon time to transport the pair to the hospital. His mind worked feverishly as he tried to remember if there was at least one blanket in the rental. If not, a bigger jacket would work.

"Never you mind that. That's over and done, probably before the two of you even met. I won't say that I've forgiven her, because I haven't. But that's not your problem … and believe you me, I'll be having a talk with Milady before the night is done. I see the way she looks at our brother, and I need to be in line to give her a shovel talk. Then again, I'm guessing Athos has a few shovel talks to dish out himself," Constance replied, nodding to the figure who had taken up position at Audelais' feet. She added, looking particularly disdainful, "I'm guessing that you're Tristan's father and Josie's ex, then?"

"I'm Rob Maddox, yes … that's Father Philip Callaghan," came the response, and Aramis looked around to see a man about twenty years older than himself kneeling beside d'Artagnan and the woman (whose name he hadn't asked). The priest inclined his head to Aramis before returning his attention to Tommy, and Aramis in turn paused long enough to look at Robert Maddox. He seemed to be slightly older than Audelais … early forties, with short dark hair and blue eyes. Even Aramis had to admit (albeit begrudgingly, because he didn't want to attribute anything good to this man) that he was quite handsome.

"And you're the man who cheated on his wife in their own bed. I believe our brother Athos will be having some words with you later on. Now, now … Athos is her younger brother, Constance, that means he gets first dibs. Captain, is the van almost ready? Porthos, I need your help! As soon as I check on Tommy, we'll be transporting them to the nearest hospital. The bullet may still be inside Tommy, and it's definitely still in Audelais," Aramis answered. Really, he didn't have much right to judge Rob Maddox, considering the married women he'd bedded, but it was like Porthos said. This was family. Things changed when it was your family.

MMMMMMMMM

Slowly, oh so slowly, his headache was easing, thanks in no small part to the warm weight of his wife's head resting on his chest and her fingers in his hair. The blows he'd taken (and what the hell was he thinking, running into a situation like that? Right. He wasn't thinking, he reacted to the sight of first his older sister and then his younger brother being gunned down in front of him) knocked the gears of his brain loose. Anne hummed slightly and a young voice observed, "You must be Anne. Father Philip talks about you sometimes. And this is my uncle Athos?"

At that, Athos opened his eyes to see a young girl kneeling beside them both. She looked to be about eleven or twelve, with shoulder-length dark hair and bright blue eyes, and her smile was purely Audelais. She could only be Tristan and she was absolutely beautiful. He reached up with his free hand to touch her face in wonderment. With a bright smile, Tristan captured his hand and held it there, saying, "Uncle Athos. Mom didn't tell me that you were cute!" Anne laughed aloud at that.

"He is, isn't he? Yes, I'm Anne, and if I'm very good this time around, I'll be your aunt," she replied, still hugging the portrait of his ancestor. Wait, what? He looked at the picture she had her arm around, and then he looked at the picture stuck in her blouse, and he could only raise his eyebrows questioningly. She smirked and bent down to kiss his forehead lightly, chasing more of the pain away.

"Aunt Anne? That sounds too much like my mom's favorite place to get hot pretzels. Is there something else I can call you instead?" his one and only niece asked as Anne straightened up. Athos could only stare at the child, this child whom his sister brought into the world. She had his sister's smile, and her father's looks. In a way, he was glad that she didn't look like Audelais. Tristan's innocent joy lighting his sister's features would have been far too jarring. The twelve year old girl whom he barely remembered was quiet and solemn, and she would have never asked Anne if there was something else she could call her.

"You know … you _could_ help me with something. The … the code name I used when I hurt people, people like your uncle and others … it was Milady. I don't want to be Milady any more, but I will always be Milady," Anne said slowly. Athos tried to push himself into an upright position, but the scowls from his niece and his wife kept him from moving too far. He had a feeling he knew what Anne was asking. A second later, she proved him right when she said, "I want to redeem Milady. So … you could call me 'Milady Anne,' for the time being."

"Milady Anne … I like that. So. What do we do to take care of Uncle Athos? Porthos told me that it was my job to take care of him, since Mom couldn't do it," Tristan asked, looking from Anne to Athos and back again. And then, she completely blew Athos' mind by adding a bit shyly, "And don't you think Porthos is really cute, too?" Did … did she just …? Athos looked back at his wife, because that was the last thing he ever expected to hear from his niece. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting … but wasn't Porthos a bit too old for Tristan?

Anne, however, only smiled and answered, "He is _very_ handsome … although not nearly as handsome as your uncle, I think." Tristan beamed at that, and Athos had the sense that he was at the mercy of two _very_ devious women. However, given the recent past, he knew that there were far worse places to be. And that brought something else to mind. He looked up at Anne, who said softly, "Catherine will never hurt anyone ever again. Not you. Not your brother. And not Josie." Athos sighed quietly, because while he grieved for the young girl he remembered from his teens and early twenties, he would never forgive her for what she'd done to his family.

And speaking of forgiveness … from the moment his sister had stepped in front of Tommy and himself, and took a bullet to her chest to protect them, Athos knew that he had not just forgiven his sister, but had never truly been angry with her. She'd been a sixteen year old girl faced with a threat to the two little brothers whom she was helping to raise. She left to protect them, and stayed away to protect her daughter. There was nothing to forgive, and now he had her back in his life. He didn't know yet how they would balance her life in San Antonio and his life in Montreal, but Athos did know that he wouldn't let go of his sister or his brother.

His mother was another story entirely. Catherine's words rang through his mind … his mother had died saving him. But would his life had needed saving if he hadn't been drugged? Athos was too honest with himself not to acknowledge that it may have made no difference. But if he'd been in complete possession of his faculties, he could have protected himself. And did one good deed erase a lifetime of neglect and manipulation? Athos closed his eyes, because this was making his head hurt … again. He loved his mother … he loved both of his parents … but he didn't like her very much.

And yet, looking at the mess he made of his life after Anne's deception was revealed and their marriage fell apart, did he have the right to judge his mother? He hadn't realized that he spoke aloud until Anne said softly, "Yes. You do." Athos opened his eyes to look at his wife, who was staring at him steadily. Tristan's small hand was now cradling his, but Anne was looking only at him. She said, "Whatever mistakes you made, you have always, _always_ tried to rectify things and make things right. Your mother was focused on her status, on her position, on herself … never on her husband, never on her children. You … my God, Athos, when Tommy and I tore your world apart, for all that you crawled into a bottle, you still sought to protect others. Maybe you were just looking for a purpose, but you never stopped protecting others."

This probably wasn't a conversation that they should be having in front of his twelve year old niece, and Athos chose to change the subject, saying, "We should just let her, and my father, rest in peace." Tristan's hand tightened around his, and Athos went on, turning his attention to the girl, "Tell me a bit about yourself, Tristan. Your mother told me how you were named, and that you love to play soccer, but that's not nearly enough." And it wasn't. He wanted to know everything about his niece, from the position she played on her team to her favorite subjects in school to the boys she liked (aside from Porthos, and now he had another reason to tease his brother). But more than that, he wanted to distract her from the gasps of pain he heard from his older sister … distract her and distract himself. Right now, Athos could barely lift his head without waves of pain and nausea, which meant he couldn't do a damn thing to help Tommy or Audelais, much less help Aramis tend to them.

But … he could distract his niece from her obvious fear. And maybe later, once Tommy and Audelais were out of danger, he could question his wife about why she made a special trip to save that portrait … both of those portraits. God knew, he was grateful that they both made it out of the inferno that was his childhood home, but whatever possessed her to do that? As the flames leaped into the sky and Tristan began to talk about her soccer team and about her volunteer work at Gennesaret, and even about her drawings, Athos began the most difficult task of his life … forgiving his parents for being fallible human beings.

TBC

Additional Author Notes: And, we see the beginning of Tristan's first crush on an older man. Not to worry, Porthos will be gentle and respectful with her feelings. My first thought about Tristan having a crush on one of her uncle's brothers was d'Artagnan, who is much closer to her own age, but then I realized Porthos would be a far better choice. Besides, the idea of Tristan giving Flea a shovel talk was hilarious.


	16. Chapter 15: Res Non Verba

Author's Notes: SO! I leave for Italy in six days, and while everything is done but the packing, I still have things I need to do here at home (like, get through four days of work, do laundry so I can pack, get my hair cut and colored, vote since I won't be here for the NC primary on the 15th). Fortunately, I managed to get this chapter done in between everything else. It actually wrote itself for the most part. I'm really hoping to have the next chapter up before I leave on Friday, but that depends on how crazy things get at work (crazy at work usually means I'm too tired to do any writing when I get home). In any event, in this chapter, Treville and Anne make plans about how to deal with Richelieu; Anne and Constance come to an understanding, especially regarding their boys; while Athos provides a lesson in consequences to his sister's ex-husband. I know I haven't said it for a few chapters, And for that reason alone, it bears repeating. Thank you _so much_ to everyone who has read, favorited, and followed this story, and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your support has been nothing short of phenomenal. And without further ado, here's chapter fifteen (and the title is one of the few Latin phrases I know).

Chapter Fifteen

Res Non Verba (Deeds, not Words)

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

Wainwright Memorial Hospital

Six Hours Later

"Something needs to be done about the Cardinal. The sooner, the better, before he can strike again … and this time, end it for good."

Jean Treville raised his head from his intense scrutiny of the tile floors, to stare into the dark green eyes of Anne de Brueil. Richelieu's former headhunter was returning the stare evenly, and once she was sure that she had his attention, she went on, "Point the first, he should be informed that his idiot niece got her idiot self killed in the event he decides that he wants revenge for her death, and we both know how likely that is. Point the second, he really should know that _we_ know about his past, and point the third …"

"In the third place, he needs to know that his attempts to control the de la Fere family by blaming Athos for his parents' deaths won't work anymore. All this time, I thought he was trying to ruin Athos' life because he feared him, but he was trying to silence him, trying to control him. I could have told him that he was wasting his time. No one controls Athos … not his parents, not his siblings, not even me. As to the rest of the family, both Director Maddox and Tommy will be in surgery for a while, and the boys will watch over Athos in the meantime. What, exactly, did you have in mind?" Treville asked. He knew from a text he'd received whilst they were en route to the hospital that Louis Roy would be landing shortly, and that the Cardinal decided to join him on this jaunt. That promised to make things … interesting.

"Philip has always accused me of being something of a drama queen," Anne responded, and Treville arched his brows at her. She smirked, offered a small shrug, and went on, "If I thought we could get away with it, I'd say bundle Catherine's body up into a rug and roll her out for her uncle, a la Cleopatra." The priest was right … Anne _was_ something of a drama queen, and Treville wished with all of his heart that they could carry out her suggestion. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, and she knew it as well as he did. To that end, she went on, "So, instead, I think we should take pictures of her body and make copies of what was in my father-in-law's safe." Treville started to smile, because while that was a good starting place, he had a better idea. It was cruel and it was unusual, but after what Richelieu had done to the de la Fere family, after what he'd done to Athos, Treville really couldn't feel any sympathy for him.

Would he have felt the same if it was any other Musketeer, other than Athos? All of his Musketeers were important to him, but he did have particular affection for Athos. And the answer was, yes … he would have. It was a damnably cruel thing Richelieu had done, especially to someone who had never harmed him. Then again, the three de la Fere children had spent their lives being caught in the crossfire between people who hated their parents … when it wasn't Richelieu, it was Mariana Delmedigo Roy. And she still had to be dealt with. Later, though. They would deal with her later, when they could all be there.

"We'll do that as a start … but we'll send it to him anonymously. Make him sweat. How hard would it be for you to figure out where he's staying?" Treville asked and Athos' ex just glowered at him. Treville smirked at her, adding, "Fair question. Very well. I'll make copies of everything … ones that haven't been earmarked as insurance … and you can make the drop. There's still the matter of the pictures." Anne smirked at that, and Treville added, "Oh, of course … how silly of me to forget, you can handle that as well. Let me know when you're ready … the last I saw, Tristan was snuggled in Athos' lap while her father was grilling one of the nurses. I was getting ready to remind him that this isn't San Antonio and the gentleman wasn't a witness in a capital murder trial, but Porthos did it for me."

Treville didn't doubt that the nurse could have handled himself, but it shouldn't have been necessary. Yeah, he understood that Maddox was worried out of his mind, and yeah, he realized that he felt guilty for being such a lousy husband, but he had no business taking it out on the nurse (or anybody else, for that matter). Porthos, however, stepped in, using his extra bit of height to force Maddox (who was around the same height as Athos) to back down … and promptly grumbled about how it was obvious Tristan inherited her mother's personality. That observation caused Maddox to flush with embarrassment or shame, and mutter that he needed to call into his office, before skittering off.

Anne observed dryly, "I saw. I don't believe I've ever seen Rob Maddox turn that particular shade of red before. Honestly, I didn't even think he was capable of blushing." Treville snorted at that, and she went on, "But, I'll call you when I'm ready. And because we're already on the subject, when can I expect the shovel talk from you?" Treville raised a brow, and she explained, "I _am_ going to win Athos back. No matter how long it takes, no matter _what_ it takes, I _will_ win him back. But … I know I hurt him deeply, and I know how protective the Musketeers are of one another. So. When should I expect the shovel talk?"

"You're right … my Musketeers are _very_ protective of each other. Which is why there will be only one shovel talk, and we're still working out who will provide it. Because understand me, and understand me well, _Milady_ … I may have known Athos for only five years, and our age difference may be a decade and some change, but he is as dear as a son to me. And I will _not_ tolerate you hurting my son again," Treville answered coldly. He saw her flinch, ever so slightly, when he called her 'Milady,' but she nodded soberly. Good. So long as she understood that there would be consequences (just as there would be consequences for Athos' two de la Fere siblings, if they hurt him).

In truth, Treville believed her, believed that she still loved Athos … her rage when Catherine attacked him at the house convinced him of that. But Athos was part of his family, was one of his boys. And … she didn't need to know yet that Treville had already decided who would provide the aforementioned shovel talk. He just needed to ask Constance (officially) if she was willing to do it … unofficially, she had asked for that privilege at breakfast this morning, before they left for the bank (was that only fifteen hours earlier?). Only a fool would underestimate Constance Bonacieux…. and Jean Treville was no fool.

MMMMMMMMM

Several months earlier, Mariana Roy engineered a plot to have her grandson abducted and her son's widow murdered, with the idea that she could replace Louis as the CEO of Bourbon. If Constance understood it correctly, the plan was for her to kill Agnes and quickly buy her shares, and then raise baby Henry with a freer hand than she had with Louis (that was a terrifying thought … as far as she was concerned, Mariana's free hand with her eldest son all but ruined him. Then again, that might just be her protectiveness of Anne Maurice coming through. Or not). That was, of course, assuming that she understood the woman's thinking correctly, but since Constance didn't regard the woman as entirely sane, she wouldn't worry about missing a few steps in the dance.

In any event, the boys and Constance had tricked Mariana into thinking that Henry was killed during a second abduction attempt. Aramis was fleeing with a decoy, while d'Artagnan and Porthos created several distractions, and in the chaos that followed, Athos escaped with the real baby. And of course, her boys didn't bother to get a picture of Athos with Henry. Silly boys. But now, Constance was getting a glimpse of that Athos as his niece curled in his lap. Her oldest brother had already been examined and it seemed unlikely right now that he had a concussion … but they were to watch over him. They would … they always did.

For now, though, Athos held his niece as they waited for the surgeon to come out and tell them that Tristan's mother would be fine, that her uncle Tommy would be fine. And they would be, Constance knew that. Aramis wasn't the only one who had faith. But for now, she enjoyed the sight of Athos and his niece cuddling. Constance could see the way Athos looked at Milady, and how she looked at him in turn. She was no fool, she knew there were the beginnings of a reconciliation between them. For her own part, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had little liking for the former Richelieu operative … but she loved Athos, and she wanted him to be happy. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was him.

And he wasn't the only one who deserved to be happy. Constance's eyes never left Athos and Tristan as she began to once more think about the start of her new life, once she and d'Artagnan married. They'd made few wedding plans as of yet, mainly because she couldn't find a venue or a date that worked for them both. And none of the dresses that were in fashion right now appealed to her. She didn't regard herself as particularly old fashioned, but she wanted something more elegant than what she kept seeing. It was possible to find an elegant wedding dress without selling your first born … wasn't it?

But … was that what she really wanted? Yes, she wanted an elegant wedding dress, but did it really have to be fancy? Did she have to look like a fairy-tale princess? Constance's first wedding was incredibly fancy, and look how that ended. This … this would be about her and d'Artagnan, not about the fairy tale. Love, she had learned the hard way, wasn't a fairy tale. Love was hard work, and it was worth every drop of sweat, every single tear shed. Constance hummed a little under her breath as she pursued that line of thought … at least until a shadow fell over her and Anne de Brueil said quietly, "Walk with me a bit."

It wasn't a demand or a request … it was an invitation. Constance glanced at d'Artagnan, who was watching over Athos with an intensity that would have left her jealous, if she hadn't seen him watching her with equal intensity, then rose to her feet. Anne said quietly as they moved away from the Musketeers, "I know I've given you no reason to like me, Constance … I've done nearly as much to hurt you and d'Artagnan as I have Athos. And I'm not asking your blessing. But … I would like to try to be allies, if not friends or sisters. Treville won't say so, but you're the most obvious choice for the shovel talk I know is coming. I don't understand what created the relationship between you and Athos, but it exists, and I respect that."

"I've already asked him for that honor," Constance agreed as they stopped a short distance from her fiancé and brothers. The older woman nodded, and Constance went on, "You're right. You've given me no reason to like, trust, or respect you. At various times, you've held me against my will, tried to manipulate d'Artagnan, and tried to destroy Athos' life. I could have forgiven you for what you did to me, but hurting d'Artagnan and Athos? Oh, that's another story entirely. Now, I know that you still love him … in fact, I think that's what makes it worse. And, at this point, we've all figured out that you two are heading for a reconciliation. So. Here's that shovel talk you just mentioned. I may not be kick-ass like my brothers. I'm not the expert fencer that Athos is, or the sharpshooter that Aramis is. I don't have Porthos' strength or d'Artagnan's passion. But so help me God … if you _ever_ hurt Athos again, I will destroy your life. Every alias will be revealed, every credit card will be voided. I will do to you what the Black Widow did to HYDRA in the second _Captain America_ movie. Every alias, every credit card, every secret. And I can do it, too. I have the capability to do, and I have the will."

The two women stood only inches apart, close enough for Constance to see the other woman flinch at the promises. But the younger woman wasn't finished, explaining, "When I first met Athos, it was a matter of months after you and his brother tore his life apart. He was … to put it bluntly, a mess. It didn't help that he kept having nightmares about you killing Thomas after that final confrontation." Anne looked away at that, but Constance continued forth ruthlessly, "The only thing that seemed to ease his nightmares was drinking, and he did a lot of that. But even through all of that, Athos was still a protector … still one of the kindest people I'd ever met. He saved my life, even as drunk as he was that night … he saved my life, and then walked me safely home. That's something I've never forgotten, something I will _never_ forget. Just like I'll never forget that every time since then, Athos has always been there for me when I needed him. I won't tolerate you hurting him again. So do right by him, or else."

Anne stared at her silently for several moments, before saying rather unexpectedly, "Do you know what I regret most about the years I spent as the Cardinal's operative?" Constance blinked and shook her head, and the other woman continued, "I can count on one hand the number of friends I have who would give such a fiery shovel talk on my behalf. One is his sister, and the other is … someone you don't know. I almost resent Athos for it, but he's earned every last drop of affection and loyalty that all of you show him. I believe you … I believe that you're not only capable of your promises, but are willing to carry them out. I can't promise that I won't hurt Athos again. Just as he can't promise that he won't hurt me again. But … I will promise to take care of him to the best of my ability."

That was the best Constance could expect. Really, it was more than she thought she'd get from the other woman. Athos and Anne were far beyond anything approaching normal at this point, and it really didn't make any sense to expect either of them to be normal. Constance inclined her head grudgingly, and Anne released a breath, sighing, "I know you lot better than to think this will be the end of it. I know I'll get warnings from Porthos and Aramis, and I know Josie was promising a few choice words with me about holding you hostage. Trust me, I am _not_ looking forward to that." Constance snickered at that.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. I think she was just trying to reassure me that even though you and she are friends, she didn't approve of what you did. She'll have to focus more on preventing her two brothers from killing her husband. I've seen the looks Athos has given Mr. Maddox, and I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if there isn't a fist-to-jaw conversation between them by the end of the night," she replied. Anne raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Constance added with a tiny shrug, "Although, if he pisses off Porthos one more time, Athos will be the least of his worries. Porthos had already taken a shine to Josie. Not sure why, but … something about her resonates with him."

"They aren't so different, really … both had to fight to become who they are. They may have taken roads and started out in different places, but for all that … they both worked their way up and grew beyond anyone's imagination. I suppose that's something I've always loved and hated about Josie. She could have become like me, could have chosen to prey upon others … but she didn't. She chose to be a protector, rather than a predator, just as Porthos did … just as Athos did. Even Aramis and your fiancé," Anne replied. Constance nodded and Anne went on, "And speaking of your fiancé … when are you two getting married? I only ask because Athos' life will be in the hands of your fiancé, and I don't want the boy getting distracted at inopportune moments." Oh. Constance wasn't about to let that one pass without comment.

"You mean like you did when my boys tricked you into thinking that d'Artagnan had killed Athos at your instigation?" she asked sweetly. Anne's eyes widened, and her mouth snapped shut. Constance nodded with satisfaction, adding, "Yeah, no. As for us getting married, when we find a date that works for both of us, and a venue, we'll get married." Even as the words were spoken, a crazy idea was forming in her head. They were in a hospital, yes … but most hospitals had chapels. And they did have a priest on hand … Constance looked back at Anne shrewdly, before asking, "You really want to make things up to me?"

Anne nodded slowly, as if she wasn't entirely sure what Constance was asking of her. With a wicked grin, Constance grabbed the other woman's arm, saying, "Then c'mon. We're going to speed-plan my wedding, which means you're going to help me find an awesome dress, and then we're talking to Father Callaghan. Today is as good a day as any to get married … can you think of anything more life-affirming after so much death?" Anne blinked at her a few times, before her face lit up with a smile. Constance smiled back … they had work to do.

MMMMMMMMMM

He was not quite ten years old, the first time he'd seen his sister cry because of a boy. In the past, he'd seen his sister's reaction when their mother's indifference or casual cruelty hurt her … but this time, a boy broke his sister's heart, and the nine year old Athos watched with horror as she wept in their father's arms over a boy who wasn't worth the powder it would take to blow him to hell (grown-up Athos' words, not something his child-self would have thought). Vincent de la Fere stroked his only daughter's hair, murmuring soothing nonsense interspersed with, "If he makes you cry, sweeting, he isn't worth it … but I know you can't stop how you feel."

Athos wasn't sure what made this different from their mother hurting them. Maybe because Audelais never cried when their mother … well, when she behaved like normal. It hurt them, but it was normal for their family. Tommy was their mother's favorite, while the two older children took solace in each other's company and in their father. As Audelais was now, except she was crying … that wasn't normal, and the swell of fierce protectiveness he felt in his chest for his older sister and protector threatened to overwhelm the little boy. Ignoring that maybe he shouldn't even be in the room right now, he'd thrown his arms around his sister from behind, whispering, "Don't cry, Aude … I'll beat him up for you." Never mind that he was most likely six or seven years younger, and much smaller, than whoever made his sister cry. That wasn't the point. Audelais took care of him, and now it was his turn.

That was more than twenty years ago, and as his niece snuggled against his chest, Athos watched her father generally make an arse out of himself. Athos would give him credit … he was clearly worried about Aude, and Athos could be honest and say that he wasn't the soul of kindness when he was worried about someone he loved, especially when it was also someone he wronged. Even so. He was quickly getting on Athos' nerves, and there was some old business for them to finish between them. He caught Porthos' eye, and his brother came over to sit beside them, and Athos said softly, "There are some things I need to do, Tristan, but you'll stay with Porthos."

He'd chosen Porthos deliberately. Despite his splitting headache at the house, he'd been aware of the brief conversation between his brother and niece, and knew if anyone could keep a worried Tristan calm, it would be Porthos. And for his own part, Porthos didn't demur, drawing the little girl into his arms and settling her against his chest. Porthos' dark eyes flickered first to Athos, and then to Maddox, and a small smile lit up his face. He said only, "Take d'Artagnan and Aramis with you." Athos inclined his head, trying to ignore the dizziness that swept over him. His two brothers were on their feet immediately, and as the trio headed after Robert Maddox, Athos heard Porthos telling Tristan, "You don't have to call me 'Uncle Porthos,' but I regard your uncle as my brother, like I told you, and that means I get to tell you stories about him …" Athos rolled his eyes as much as his aching head would let him, as they followed Maddox.

They found the man in the hospital parking lot, pacing back and forth whilst on his cell, talking to someone named, 'Randy.' He was shaking his head, saying, "Look, I appreciate if you're trying to look after me, but it's not necessary. Josie was my wife, and I screwed up, not her. No, that's not true. Oh for God's sake … this is the last time I'll say this. Josie never bitched because she caught me with a man, she was angry with me for cheating on her, because I broke my vows! Josie is the descendent of a Musketeer … yes, the ' _all for one and one for all_ ' boys. Exactly. Loyalty and honor are important to her, they always have been. They aren't just words to her. She would have been just as furious if it was a woman, for God's sake! Yes. Good. I appreciate that. I'll see you when I get back to Texas. Right. Bye."

He swung around and froze as he came face to face with the Musketeers. Aramis and d'Artagnan flanked Athos, although Athos had the sense that it had as much to do with the necessity of catching him if he ended up falling flat on his face, as their desire to keep him from doing something stupid that his sister would find hard to forgive. Athos didn't intend to kill his erstwhile brother-in-law. But there were things that needed to be said and done, and if that made him a bully, so be it. Athos said quietly, his voice carrying over the stillness in the parking lot, "I'm Athos de la Fere. Audelais … or as you know her, Josie … is my sister."

Maddox nodded grudgingly, answering, "I know. I saw you at the house. I'm Rob Maddox, Josie's ex-husband and Tristan's father. I take it that you heard the conversation?" Athos nodded, his eyes never leaving the other man's face, and Maddox went on, "And I'm guessing that this is a warning. I love your sister … I always have. And I owe her an explanation not just for those two nights, but for the way I've behaved since then. But that's between her and me. All that being said, she's your sister and I hurt her."

"Indeed," Athos answered coolly, drawing upon the stories of his ancestor as he always did when he wanted to maintain his composure. He also drew upon the strength of his two brothers … Aramis now quiet and reassuring, while d'Artagnan burned with an indignant rage on the other. He went on, "I know my brother Musketeers will be issuing a shovel talk to my wife at some point … a promise of what will happen if she hurts me during or after our reconciliation. I don't believe in words. I believe in deeds. Not everyone has the same understanding of honor, and not everyone believes in honor. I won't waste my time with threats. I'll simply give you a preview of what I'll do to defend my sister's honor and her heart." Aramis snickered, which Athos ignored as he took a few steps forward and decked Robert Maddox. The American staggered back, but Athos didn't give him a chance to fall, grabbing him by the lapel of his sports jacket and propelling him into the nearest car.

He hissed, ignoring the dizziness that swept over him once more, "If you ever break my sister's heart again, I will tear yours out. Do … you … understand … me?" Their faces were only inches apart, and to his credit, while Maddox looked shaken, he didn't look terrified. The man just nodded slowly. Athos gave him once last shake, before stepping back and releasing him. He swayed a little, and d'Artagnan gripped his shoulder supportively. Athos knew his sister would probably be angry with him … her ex-husband's cheating was several years in the past, after all … but it was the principle of the thing. Audelais was his sister, it was his duty and his honor as her brother to protect her. Rob Maddox had to understand that there would be consequences for hurting Audelais.

"Right, let's get you back inside before you collapse. You're an idiot, do you know that? The trouble is, I would have done the exact same thing in your place. Aramis, do you think we can drop him off in Josie's room before I track down my fiancée? The last I saw of her, she was headed off to parts unknown with Milady, and I'm not sure if I should be worried for her or for Constance. You know how my lady gets about her brothers," Athos' youngest brother observed as Aramis took Athos' other side. The Musketeer lieutenant allowed himself to lean into his friends, allowed them to support him.

"Worry about your pocketbook. I've seen that look on women's faces, and those two were bound for shopping," Aramis advised, before adding, "But first, we need to get this idiot back inside. Not his sister's room … even after she gets out of surgery, she'll be in recovery for a while. We'll just find a quiet room where he can rest and then once she has a room, or Tommy does, we'll put them together. I know you've forgiven your sister, Athos … she needs to know that, too." Athos knew his brother was right … there'd been no time between his understanding that he'd long since forgiven his sister and their pursuit of Catherine. He didn't believe that Audelais would die this night, but he didn't want to take the chance. You just never knew what tomorrow would bring, and he didn't want his sister to die thinking that he hadn't forgiven her.

Then again, knowing Audelais, she'd probably figured it out before he had. She had a habit of doing that. As his two brothers towed him back to the hospital and to his injured siblings, d'Artagnan said softly, "I would have done the same thing, you know … in your place, if someone cheated on my sister. I don't think I would have been as kind as you were, or just stopped with a punch to the jaw. I … I don't know what to think of the conversation we heard."

Athos was on the point of telling his youngest brother that the conversation didn't matter, but Aramis got there first, observing, "You don't have to worry about that, d'Art. That has nothing to do with us, that part is between them. But remember what you heard. Remember it, and make sure you stay true to Constance, to the promises you're about to make to her. Making promises is fine, but you have to keep them too. Like Athos told Maddox … words, not deeds." Athos felt his youngest brother tighten his arm around his waist, and Aramis added, "Good lad. If I know Treville, he'll be sorting out Richelieu, which means we only need to worry about Mariana Roy … and since her son is on his way here, that situation may sort itself out."

"No," Athos said softly as they entered the hospital, "no, that's something we have to do. He opened his eyes to look at his brothers, adding, "That woman threatened Tommy and me when we were small boys, and those threats led my parents to cast my older sister out. I won't say she ruined my sister's life, but she closed one possible future off to her. I don't care why she did it. She has to face us, and she has to be held accountable."

"She will be, Athos … I promise you, she will be held accountable. She will be held accountable and the three of you will be there to see it. It's the absolutely least you deserve, after what she put all of you through," Aramis promised. Athos would have nodded, but at this point, he was afraid his head would fall off his shoulders if he did, and Aramis said softly, "For now, I want the doctors to have another look at you, just to be safe." Yes. Yes, that sounded like a very good idea. Athos had a sudden memory of his father chastising his sister after she'd spent all night looking after Athos. 'You can't take care of your little brother if you don't take care of yourself, sweetheart. Next time, come find me … you're still very young and still growing.' Yes. He would let his brothers look after him, so he could look after his sister and his brother.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16: Reconciliation

Author's Notes: Good morning, all! Here I am in beautiful Rome! It's Sunday morning, and I am vegging before getting the day started. I arrived yesterday afternoon around four thirty and collapsed into bed at nine thirty. I hadn't slept in thirty hours, so I slept like the proverbial log. So, this chapter is somewhat shorter … mainly because it was such a pain in the ass to write. I don't normally struggle with chapters, not even the Torchwood ones, but this was just painful. I'll try to work on the successive chapters while I'm here … today is sort of quiet. The plan is Mass/the blessing of the Pope, followed by a trip to the Bioparco (zoo) if I can manage it. Tomorrow is the first tour of the Vatican, and that's an all day thing. In this chapter, we have a quiet reconciliation between Athos and his sister; Anne and Constance launching their campaign; while Richelieu makes his presence known. Oh, and quick warning … if adult siblings cuddling squicks you, you may want to skip the first section.

Reviewer Responses:

Dg101: You're very welcome! And thank you for reading!

A reader (review for _Making Peace_ ): The more I thought about it, the more I thought Tristan having a crush on Porthos was too adorable for words.

A reader (review for chapter 15): Thank you very much! So glad you made it safely back from your own travels. I'm hoping to spoil y'all further by getting some writing done when I return to my hotel after each adventure for the day concludes. I was delighted last night to discover a street vendor across the street from my hotel. Anne doesn't get to take care of Athos in this chapter … well, she does, but more along the lines of making sure Richelieu leaves him alone.

Chapter Sixteen

Reconciliation

Memorial Hospital

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

Several Hours Later

There were flashes of images in her mind … faces, that she was barely able to put names to. Flashes, rather than memories, of a young man staring down at her, whispering, "I forgive you, sister. I forgave you a long time ago, but my heart needed to catch up with my spirit." He was handsome, with dark hair and beard, fair skin, and blue eyes. Her heart whispered, ' _Athos_ ,' and a quiet grief slipped away with her brother's forgiveness. Another face swam into view … another handsome young man, also with dark hair, but he wasn't her little brother. He was praying over her, and she let her eyes drift shut once more … feeling safe for the first time in a very long time. She'd forgotten how it felt.

And then, sometime later, there was another man with dark hair and blue eyes, this one far more familiar to her, and a hand lightly stroking her hair. Through a haze of pain, confusion, and exhaustion, she recognized her ex-husband, looking worried and worn as he told her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Give me another chance, Josie, and I'll be the kind of husband you deserve. I swear to you, on Tristan's life, I won't break my promises this time." _That's nice_ , she thought somewhat blearily. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware of broken promises and broken trust, but for some reason, it didn't matter. Not like Athos' forgiveness mattered. She'd been waiting twenty years to hear that her brother forgave her.

She drifted back into unconsciousness, and when awareness returned to her, a small hand was gripping her own. Her eyes fell upon her daughter's pale, worried face, and she felt her lips turn up into a smile. Tristan smiled back through her tears, even as Josie squeezed her little girl's hand reassuringly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to reassure her child that she was still here and she was still fighting. And then, the darkness claimed her once more, fingers still curled around her daughter's.

When she woke next, she was lying in a darkened room, a dull ache in her chest and a mouth as dry as Death Valley. And she wasn't alone. A figure leaned forward, and Porthos du Vallon smiled to see her eyes open, murmuring, "Welcome back. I would ask how you feel, but I know better. Hurts like hell, bein' shot." That it did … and if she hadn't already developed a soft spot for him, his actions next would have earned him her eternal affection as he dished out an ice cube from a cup and carefully slipped it against her lips. She took care of the rest, drawing the ice into her mouth, and closed her eyes briefly. Porthos added once she opened her eyes again and focused on him as best she could, "Aramis figured this would work better for you than trying to sip water. Easier on your wound, too."

And for that, Josie was beyond grateful. Porthos went on, almost conversationally, "He also figured that if you should hear it from anyone, you should hear it from me." Uh-oh. That sounded troubling. Josie tried to brace for bad news … so she was more than a little surprised when Porthos explained, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, "Athos decked your ex-husband in the parkin' lot. Wanted him to understand there were consequences for hurtin' you." Josie blinked at him, and was promptly rewarded with a mischievous grin as Porthos added, "If Athos hadn't done it, I woulda … your ex was bouncin' up and down on my last nerve. I know he was worried outta his mind about you, but he was being an ass about it, and to people who would take care of you later. There was no call for it."

So she hadn't imagined seeing Rob. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that, and Josie resolved to put that aside until later. Like, after she recovered. For now, she observed, a bit weaker than she would have liked, "He's always an ass … uh … when scared … ooh … or guilty." Porthos didn't look particularly surprised by this, and summoning a little more strength, Josie asked softly, "Is it wrong … that I'm proud and … okay with Athos … decking my ex … more than … anything else?" Porthos shook his head, slipping her another ice cube, much to Josie's relief as the cool water trickled down her throat. He was such a dear man. When it was time for the Musketeers to go home to Montreal, while it would hurt to leave Athos, at least she knew Porthos would take good care of her little brother. She still had to work out who would take care of Tommy, at least until she was strong enough to do that. That might take a while.

"Nah. In fact, it tells me that you're an actual human being, rather than a saint," he answered cheerfully. Josie looked at him, and rolled her eyes. Her, a saint? As if! Porthos snickered, adding, "I won't argue with you. But there _is_ something you need to know. When you came back, you had two little brothers. Now? You got five of us, plus Constance and Anne. So, if your ex needs his ass kicked, one a' us will do the kicking. You're part of our family now, and anyone who wants to mess with you or Tristan will have to come through us." His face had grown serious and Josie found herself blinking back tears at his pronouncement. He smiled at her gently, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, and murmured, "For now, though … Athos needs his big sister. He aggravated his head injury when he took a swing at Maddox."

"Bring him in," Josie requested and Porthos nodded, squeezing her hand and winking at her before leaving the room. She closed her eyes briefly … at least, she thought it was briefly, but when she next opened them, it was to once more find Athos at her bedside. He was standing up … but very pale and swaying ever so slightly on his feet. He was making Josie dizzy, and she murmured, "Get down here before you pass out, you idiot. It hurts just looking at you. There, now you know that you won't hurt me by laying down."

She was, she was embarrassed to realize, more than a bit cranky, and she wasn't sure if that was due to the increasing pain in her chest or the fact that she was getting dizzy while lying on her back in bed. Either way, Athos ducked his head, flinching a little, and then carefully crawled into bed beside her. His cheek rested against her shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. He gave a soft sigh, especially after Josie turned her head ever so slightly to brush kiss against his forehead, and murmured, "I missed you, Audelais. I missed you so much." And she missed him, both him and Tommy. With her younger brother curled against her, Josie Maddox closed her eyes once more. Head injury or not, Athos wouldn't let anything happen to her, and his Musketeer brothers wouldn't let anything happen to him. They were finally safe.

MMMMMMMMMM

"You are out of your ever-loving mind."

"That's entirely likely, so if you'd rather not help …"

"That isn't what I said! You're going to do this, aren't you? With or without my help, in a strange town, you're going to do this."

"Uh, yeah … I'm sorry, was that not clear enough?" Constance asked, folding her arms over her chest, looking at the moment like a twelve year old girl having an argument with her best friend over which boy at school was cuter. At least, that was how it seemed to her … not that she'd know, since the streets were her school, and until she'd fallen in love with Athos de la Fere, she'd never really given men much thought beyond how she could make use of them.

It was, Anne de Brueil decided, like watching a tennis match. Marti Saint Pierre had noticed her and Constance steaming toward her, and rather than do the smart thing (and run the opposite way), strode forward to meet them. It was then that the two younger women were formally introduced to each other. Marti was on her way back home (no doubt, to change into something less bloody … something Anne and Constance should do), just as soon as she got a status update on the conditions of the book-end de la Feres. Constance assured her that both were out of surgery … Tommy was still in the recovery room, and would likely be moved into the same room as his sister by noon. They were both expected to make a full recovery.

Anne still wasn't sure how the conversation got started, but at some point, Constance admitted that she and Anne were in the process of speed-planning her wedding to d'Artagnan, to take place within the hospital chapel. She'd already spoken to Father Callaghan, who promised to make the necessary arrangements within the chapel, and now she was looking for a dress. The crazy girl actually intended to get married with flowers from the hospital gift shop (crazy, or crazy like a fox? Anne still wasn't sure), which just left the dress. Finally, Marti sighed, "Fine. We can't do it today, because it's closed, but there's a consignment shop in town that probably sells what you're looking for. And what are you going to do about food?"

Constance shrugged, responding, "That's not important. The dress, the flowers, the chapel, the priest, and our family … that's what's important. Well, really, the only truly important things are myself and d'Artagnan, the priest, and being surrounded by the people we love and who love us. But it would be really nice to have the simple but elegant wedding dress, the flowers, and the chapel. I had the whole nine yards during my first wedding and that ended even worse than her first go-round with Athos." This was said with a nod toward Anne, who wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not. She really didn't have the chance to puzzle it out as Constance went on, "And we have time. Until both Josie and Tommy are strong enough to sit up in a wheelchair for an hour or so, we won't be doing this. They're family, too, after all. Although, she'll probably want to have a talk with you first."

This was said with a smirk toward Anne, who just glowered at the younger woman. Yeah, so much for, ' _oh, I'm sure she won't give you a hard time_.' Then again, Anne knew Josie better than Constance did, and she knew that she would be getting an earful from her friend. Not a ' _how could you do that_ ' earful … Josie knew she'd done things she regretted … it would be more like a ' _I hope that's behind us both_ ' sort of earful. And, it was. Unless her former employer did something hurt the people she loved, in which case Milady would make a return.

Which reminded her … she looked at Constance, observing, "I think we both need to return to the hotel, change into some less bloody clothes and besides … I know a certain red bird that needs feeding." It took Constance only a moment to process what she was saying, and then she _smiled_. Marti looked from one to the other, and shuddered a little … probably at Constance's smile. Anne knew that particular smile made her want to shudder, too, and anyone who could creep out the feared Milady was someone to be wary of. Actually, anyone who could humiliate the 'Cardinal' by changing his ringtone to _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ was someone to be wary of. Anne went on, "And it may take a few days, but Josie will need clean clothes as well. I figure we can kill several birds with one stone." Her little surprise for Richelieu needed a few last minute touches, and then it would be ready for delivery.

"Then let me tell d'Artagnan where we're going. Athos is with his sister, and I think Aramis is sitting with Tommy," Constance observed. Anne ran things through in her mind, and nodded. She would text Treville once they reached the hotel, and … Constance observed brightly, interrupting Anne's mental planning, "Yes, we're always like this … sure you want in on this?" Anne looked up, glancing back and forth between Marti and Constance, wondering for the first time if this would be a d'Artagnan and Tommy situation … only rather than little brothers from hell, Constance and Marti would be little sisters from hell.

Even as Marti was nodding, looking both amused and determined, Anne was sure of one thing … things were about to get very, **very** interesting.

MMMMMMMMM

Hotel Pinon

A few hours later

' _May you live in interesting times_.' He'd heard that for the first time when he was in his early twenties, and he still didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. He rather thought it was more of a curse, but it could have been a glass half full, half empty type of situation. A glance toward the packet even now sitting on the hotel room desk made him think that it was definitely a glass half empty situation. Just another blow, in a day filled with blows.

He had known, as soon as he saw the packet slide under the door to his hotel room, what it was. Before he saw the hand-writing, and recognized it as belong to his former operative, he had known what it was. He didn't even need to open it. He'd known. It still made his heart ache in his chest. Similarly, as soon as he heard about the de la Fere manor burning down, shortly after landing in this backwater, he'd known that his niece was responsible for the fire … and he'd known that she was dead.

There were precious few people in the world who he loved, especially now … but Catherine topped that list. His beautiful, headstrong niece was gone, and while she might not have taken her own life, he knew that her actions had led to the ending of it. What wasn't so clear, at least not yet, was what he would do about it, or even if there was anything he should do. He wasn't even sure how to feel about the confirmation that Vincent de la Fere had kept the records of his … youthful stupidity.

He'd been so very young back then, so young and so full of righteous indignation. And such a self-righteous fool. Yet, in spite of that, both Henri Roy and Vincent de la Fere befriended him. The latter didn't trust him … but he never let that stop him from making sure young Armand Richelieu had a second chance at a good life, if he was willing to take it. And he was willing … he grabbed onto that new life with both hands, and God help anyone who got in his way. The teenage boy who was willing to do whatever it took to achieve his goals, never mind who got hurt, gave way to a man whose fierce loyalty to Bourbon Enterprises was every bit as ruthless as that foolish young boy.

And now, at the end of his niece's life, he was forced to acknowledge that while he didn't give the command for his niece to end the lives of Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere, he'd made their deaths possible. Catherine always heard more than people realized, more than they wanted her to hear, and obviously, she heard a conversation between Armand and his sister whilst they were discussing their past in France, including the darker parts. No, he hadn't given the command for their deaths, but he'd known that Catherine was willing to do anything for him … anything to protect him, and then he'd compounded his crime with his repeated attempts to pin the murder on the couple's son once he realized that Catherine was responsible. Part of it was to ensure that the truth would never come out about his own past, because people would be too immersed in the scandal surrounding the young soldier, but part of it was also a desire to protect his niece from any suspicion falling on her.

Would she still be alive, had he not taken such steps? It seemed, looking back now, that his actions to protect his niece caused more harm than good. But, they would never know, and he was uncomfortable with such introspection. He was even more uncomfortable with the knowledge that his actions led not just to the death of his beloved niece, but one of the few men he ever respected. He could justify much, in his attempt to protect Bourbon and the Roy family, but this didn't fall into that category. Vincent de la Fere was no threat to him. At any time during those decades, he could have released that information. He chose not to. Indeed, after his daughter was driven away, Vincent drunkenly admitted he had no intention of releasing those documents. Ever. Then why, Armand had asked, are you still holding them?

Vincent had stared at him for several long moments before answering, 'to protect my sons. From you, from Mariana, it doesn't matter. And I have copies. You remember HYDRA, yes, from the old Captain America comic books? He's my daughter's favorite super hero, you know. I'm HYDRA. You might cut me down, but others will spring up in my place.' Armand didn't bother pointing out to the older man that HYDRA was the opponent of the 'good' guys. It probably didn't matter to him. The point was, and it was well taken, killing him would only cause more problems. And he had been right. He had only to look at the packet in his hand once more to realize that.

That wasn't taking Louis into account, either. There were many times when he despaired of the young CEO. But more and more, he was missing the teenage boy whom he first took under his wing after Henri's death … especially now, after Anne Maurice walked out on her husband, after finding one too many bimbo in their bed. It seemed her walking out on him unveiled a spine, causing him to wonder if he'd done the wrong thing in opposing Mariana in the past. After a moment, however, he shook his head. No. No, as annoyed as he was with Louis at the moment (and as annoyed as Louis was with him), the boy was quickly developing into the man Henri would have wanted him to be. Besides, if he pretended to be contrite, he might still exert a hold over him, albeit in a far more subtle way.

Except … this. He shook his head, turning his attention from the documents that detailed his less than stellar past and to the pictures of his beautiful niece, now a cold corpse lying on a medical examiner's table. He pushed aside what he would do to his former employee for this, pushed aside the question if he should do anything at all to Athos de la Fere, and simply grieved for the little girl who ignored his glower and crawled up in his lap anyhow, for the teenage girl who listened to his stories of their proud heritage, for his beautiful niece Catherine.

There was a knock at the door, and Richelieu blinked back tears, intending to ignore it … but the knock came again, more insistent this time. Probably the maids … best to send them on their way before they came in anyhow. But when he opened the door, he didn't find the hotel maids at all … instead, he found the last two people he wanted to see … Jean Treville and Anne de Brueil. The latter smirked at him and pushed past him, sashaying into his room, but it was Treville who closed the door behind him and said, "It's time, and long past time, to put this to bed. We are going to talk, Richelieu … and you are going to listen."

"And if you ignore what we tell you," Milady added as she pivoted to face him, "we will go straight to the local police and tell them that you are ultimately responsible for the deaths of Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere, and that you have spent the last decade trying to implicate their older son in their murder." Richelieu looked from one to the other, before bowing his head and raising his hands in surrender. He would listen … and then he would decide what his next actions would be. Because as Milady should know from her final mission for him (dealing with Adele Bessette), he didn't tolerate betrayal. But, for now, he would let them think they won.

For now.

TBC

Additional Author's Notes: Either I forgot or never knew that originally, Adele Bessette was one of Milady's aliases … so, no, making them friends wasn't planned. It just happened that way. I'm not _quite_ done with Richelieu … more coming next chapter.


	18. Chapter 17: What Comes Next

Author's Notes: Well, I started this chapter a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep (fortunately, I had a later tour that day, so I wasn't staggering around like a zombie) and the internet connection at my hotel went ka-ploooey. Plus, I had this lovely image of Anne sneaking into the hospital room where Athos and his sister were cuddling, and watching over them. I'm back in the States once more and my body is still operating on Rome time (I was awake at four thirty yesterday morning … ugh). I've already started researching my next trip to Europe, this time to Hungary … that'll be sometime next year, as I've just about decided to take a cruise during our winter break. So, in this chapter, we have Athos and his sister continuing to repair their relationship; Richelieu gets smacked with a clue-by-four; while Anne watches over the two people she loves most in the world.

Reviewer Responses:

A reader: I had a spectacular time!

Chapter Seventeen

What Comes Next

The doctors ruled that he didn't have a concussion … yet … and if he didn't want his poor, rattled brain to swell, he was to rest. Which meant no more decking his annoying ex-brother-in-law, no matter how much he deserved it. Athos had no intention of decking Robert Maddox again, unless he did something else to warrant it … and then, only if Tristan was nowhere near. He may have only met her that day, but Athos already adored his niece. When Aramis asked if the two older de la Fere children could be together, this was accepted as a workable compromise. The doctors would have preferred it if Athos rested in a bed of his own, but they knew that wasn't about to happen. They also knew that if it meant protecting his sister, Athos would stay put. His brothers didn't think he'd figured that out, and he hadn't. However, his head injury didn't affect his hearing … he could still hear quite well, thank you very much.

And so now, he curled against his sister, as he had so often when he was a child and had a nightmare. For the first time … and why had he never thought of this before … for the first time, he wondered who Audelais crawled into bed with when she had a nightmare. It was a thought that wouldn't leave him alone, no matter how much he tried to dismiss it from his mind. It was in the past, after all. But, he'd forgotten that seeming sixth sense of his sister's, as she mumbled, "Spit it out. Something's gnawing at you, and I know I won't get any sleep so ask." Athos felt himself flush, and Audelais added, sounding more than a touch amused, "Nice to know I'm not the only one who does that. Ask."

"Who did you have, when you had a nightmare?" Athos all but breathed out. His sister went rigid in his embrace, and now that the words out, he couldn't stop speaking if he tried. Worrisome, really … could he blame this on Aramis? He wasn't sure, but he would certainly give it a try. He went on, "Mother was never the sort to countenance a child crawling into bed with her, no matter how terrifying the nightmare, and Papa wouldn't have been comfortable with the idea either. So … who did you have?"

"You," was the slow response, "I had you." Athos felt his heart stutter in his chest, and his sister went on, "You're right. Mother would never allow such a thing, and Papa … he was far too aware of the negative connotations. I learned very quickly not to ask. But … you're right. I did need comfort on those nights when I awoke from a nightmare, and when I did, I went into the nursery where you were sleeping, and crawled under your bassinet. I would take a pillow and several blankets, and I would fall asleep there, because I felt safe. One of the maids always found me and would carry me back to my room. It took me forever to figure out how they knew I was there." There was an amused note in his sister's voice, and Athos made a questioning noise. Audelais explained, "The curtain was always disturbed. That was how they found me."

Athos wished he could hug his sister more tightly, because a five year old girl deserved more comfort after a frightening dream than to crawl under her baby brother's crib. At the same time, he was proud of that little girl … their mother's lack of interest in her only daughter resulted in a resourceful young girl … skills that no doubt later came in handy. Audelais continued in a faraway voice, "It got easier as I got older … when you graduated to a big boy bed and had nightmares, you began to seek me out. A lot of the nights when you had nightmares, so did I." He hadn't known that, either, but Athos was coming to realize there was a lot he didn't know about his older sister. She murmured, turning her head so that their foreheads rested together, "I'm so glad you've forgiven me for leaving you. For years, I was afraid that you would never forgive me for breaking my promise, even after you knew why I had."

Athos' arm tightened around her waist and he murmured, "After all the times you forgave me for breaking your Barbies and generally making a nuisance out of myself? You left to protect me. Yes, I know … you could have fought back that night, could have refused to leave. But you didn't. You put my safety, and Tommy's, before yourself. Did it hurt? Of course it did. When I woke up that morning, and found you gone … it was my worst nightmare come to life. But one thing I never, ever believed … whenever Mother told Tommy and me that you left because you didn't love us any more? That I never believed. And Papa was always enraged when she tried to tell us that. Now I understand why. It wasn't just because it wasn't true … but because she was trying to blame you for her own misdeeds."

His sister's hand tightened around his wrist and she murmured, "I'm glad that she left this life, trying to protect you. I know that I would die to protect Tristan. And despite … despite how things ended between us, I know Rob feels the same way. But I'm still finding it hard to forgive her for her years of neglect. I should probably talk to Philip about that. I know what he'll tell me … that when I forgive her, it's about setting myself free. Doesn't make it any easier." No … no, it didn't. But that could wait until his sister was stronger … that could wait until Tommy was recovering … it could wait until Athos was no longer in danger of developing a concussion.

The two siblings fell silent and curled into each other's embrace, they slept. They weren't aware of Porthos coming in to check on them. Nor were they aware of another presence, who slipped into their room in the early morning hours, keeping a vigil over them both … their own personal guardian angel, with slightly burned wings.

MMMMMMMMM

Hotel Pinon

A Few Hours Earlier

The message which Jean Treville and Anne de Brueil had for Armand Richelieu was simple … leave Athos de la Fere and the rest of the Musketeers (which included his brother and sister, as well as Constance Bonacieux) alone, or risk having his past revealed. They weren't interested in digging up old dirt ( _speak for yourself_ , Anne retorted, much to Treville's exasperation) … but they also wouldn't stand for that family being hurt further. That was their only condition. Leave the de la Fere family and the Musketeers alone, or his past would become public knowledge.

When Richelieu protested that for all he knew, Audelais de la Fere could be dead, Louis Roy surprised everyone by saying coolly, "Oh, she's very much alive, my dear Cardinal … she's very much alive and known to us both. She was born as Audelais Josephine de la Fere, but for the last fifteen years, she's been known as Josie Maddox." Neither Treville nor Anne even realized that the young CEO was in the hotel, much less the suite. Still, they had a front row seat to watch the fireworks that followed. There was the shock … not just the revelation of Audelais' current identity, but the fact that Louis knew it before Richelieu. They also saw the shock turn to anger. However, so did Louis, who continued, "Yes, the thorn in your side at Bourbon, and Ninon de Larroque's evil twin, is none other than Audelais de la Fere, the girl rumored to be my half-sister. Which she isn't … she is very much Vincent de la Fere's daughter. Not that this ever stopped my mother. It certainly didn't stop her from trying to ruin that girl's life."

"Louis," was all Richelieu had a chance to say before the young man raised a hand imperiously. In that moment, Treville could well believe the Roy family was indeed descended from French royalty. Richelieu fell silent, staring at Louis warily, as if not entirely sure what to make of this young man. After a moment, Richelieu again began, "Louis, I …" And yet again, Louis raised his hand imperiously, shaking his head at the same time. His eyes were burning with fury, and for the first time since he'd met Henri's son, he could see his friend in this man.

"You will _not_ speak! As far as I am concerned, you are just as guilty as my mother is! All my life, I have floated through and let you and Mother control things, no matter who it hurt, because it meant I wouldn't get hurt! That ends now! I am taking a stand on this, Richelieu, and once I finish educating you on the way things will be from here on out, I'll be having a word with my mother. From this moment on, the de la Fere family … all three children … are off-limits to you, and when I don't need them, the Inseparables will be with Anne in San Antonio. I know I'm asking a lot, Treville, especially since all four have been based in Montreal for so long, but Athos should be with his sister. I am _not_ finished, Richelieu!" Louis bit out, and Treville's eyebrows climbed into his hairline at the young man's voice. He couldn't help but wish he had met this man sooner. Henri would be beyond proud of him.

"Maybe we should get going. I want to check on that idiot I married … no, Treville, don't give me that look, he let that bimbo get the drop on him. Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Richelieu, did I offend you by calling your niece a bimbo? GOOD! That little bitch shot my best friend in the chest for the unpardonable sin of protecting her brothers. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, she attacked my husband! Before she shot Josie, before she hurt Athos, I could have seen my way to letting her go. All she had to do was walk away, but she refused!" Anne snarled.

Treville inhaled as he realized what Anne had done. Richelieu's eyes narrowed, and he took a half step forward, but Louis immediately intervened, physically putting himself between Anne and the head of the Red Guard. He advised in a low, cold voice, "Touch her, lay a single, solitary finger on her, and the de la Feres will be the least of your worries. Treville?" The Musketeer 'captain' immediately answered, and Louis continued, "Am I to take it that Catherine de Garouville died as a result of an attack against Athos and his family?"

"She did, indeed," Treville answered, and it was all he could do to keep from tacking 'sire' onto the end of that sentence. Instead, he went on, "We have learned over the last few days that Ms. de Garouville murdered Vincent and Eugenie de la Fere, and then with the assistance of her uncle, arranged to throw suspicion on Athos de la Fere. When she realized last night that her crimes had been discovered, she attacked Vincent and Eugenie's children, shooting Audelais de la Fere in the chest when she refused to stop shielding her brothers, and then clubbed Athos when he pursued her. She was also responsible for starting the fire that destroyed the de la Fere home, and shooting Thomas de la Fere in the abdomen."

Louis went very still (never a good sign), and it was then that his troublesome companion decided to give him one last push, saying, "Mariana Delmedigo floated the rumor that Audelais … that Josie … is your father's daughter. Again, that's a lie. But your father did sire one of the de la Fere children … the youngest. Tommy." Treville saw the moment Louis made the connection and Richelieu's fate was sealed, and he wasn't sure if he should close his eyes in despair (because Richelieu would not take this lying down) or applaud Anne for buying them time. In the end, he did neither.

"I see. So, just to recap, your dear niece murdered my father's long-time best friend and greatest supporter and his wife, blamed their oldest son and then later attacked that same man while he was pursuing justice, shot his older sister for protecting him and their younger brother, and shot that same youngest brother … who is also mine. Have I summed it up correctly?" Louis asked, sounding like an odd mixture of a sarcastic teenager and a snarky adult. Treville would forever treasure the sight of Richelieu's mouth opening and closing like a landed fish.

Anne, of course, decided to be helpful and replied almost cheerfully, "That sums it up beautifully. And it seems to me that you have things well in hand, so I need to return to the hospital. I want to check on Athos and Josie, and I'm sure Captain Treville wants to make sure his senior Musketeer isn't being an idiot again." Treville rolled his eyes at the woman, but Louis inclined his head to her with a small smile. Athos' once and future wife sashayed toward the door, but there she stopped and turned, her face growing deadly serious as she said, "Oh. One last thing. And this is from Milady, not Anne, Richelieu … if you _ever_ hurt either of them again, if you hurt any of the Musketeers again, your cell phone playing _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ will be the least of your worries. I … will … bury … you."

With those words, she flung the hotel door open and stalked out. Treville followed a bit more slowly, nodding to both Richelieu and Louis. At the door, he paused to look at his former rival, who looked to be on the verge of an apoplectic fit. This wasn't over, he was sure. Richelieu wouldn't take this lying down, especially not since it was a former employee who had done it. But Treville would be waiting … and in the unlikely event that he let down his guard, he knew there would be others to step in for him.

MMMMMMMMMMM

Memorial Hospital

Hospital room of Josie Maddox

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

They looked like peaceful little children as they slept … no indication of the determined, lethal protector or the coolly polite director who matched wits with Richelieu. Anne smiled to herself a little, thinking of the people who would be shocked to find the fearsome Milady watching anyone sleep, much less the husband she accused of betraying her. But Anne, who found a happiness she never imagined possible with this man until her past came back to haunt them both, often watched Athos sleep while they were married.

Josie mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer to her brother, making Anne smile … and she barely bit back a huff of laughter when Athos answered her, his body curling around hers protectively. Josie subsided, her cheek now resting against her younger brother's hair. She had no idea what either of them said. It was neither English nor French, but whatever Athos said settled Josie down. During Anne's marriage to Athos, she sometimes heard Tommy make reference to a private language spoken by the three children. She never heard that language … Athos and Tommy never used it in her presence, but then, maybe that private language was discontinued with their sister's disappearance? It made as much sense as anything else.

There was still much to do, she knew. Constance was taking a break from planning her wedding to rest, and the other Musketeers were guarding the door to both this room and the recovery room. Once Tommy was deemed well enough to be moved, the three siblings would be all moved into the same room, where they could look after each other and where those who loved them could watch over them. It would need a big room, especially after Athos decked Rob Maddox (and Anne still wished she could have seen that … she'd been wanting to kick that smug bastard in the crotch for years). She just wished that her husband hadn't risked a concussion or worse to warn Maddox what would happen if he hurt Athos' sister again.

There was also the matter of what would happen to Tommy. From what Treville said, it was unlikely that there would be charges against him. Athos wasn't interested in punishing his brother … especially not with the years Tommy spent punishing himself. Still, justice had to be served, and maybe Philip Callaghan would be able to help with that. Come to that, maybe Louis Roy would. Who would have ever guessed that the spineless little wimp could have put Richelieu in his place so effortlessly? Anne mentally replayed that confrontation as she settled into the uncomfortable chair placed at the bedside and wrapped her shawl more securely around her shoulders. She really didn't know what was better: watching Louis verbally flay her former employer or the look on Richelieu's face as he did it.

Oh, there would be a reckoning for that, she was sure. Men like Richelieu didn't do well with these situations. She also knew that when he came after them … and he would … he would be gunning for Athos. Whether that was literally or figuratively, that remained to be seen, but Anne knew Richelieu well enough to realize that he would blame her husband for everything that had gone wrong in his life (with the exception of Catherine's death, for which he would blame Anne. That was fine … she knew his tricks nearly as well as she knew her own). Which meant that Anne would need to be extra vigilant in the future when it came to protecting her husband. Adele was already on guard, and told Anne that she could return, if Anne thought her presence would help. Anne thanked her friend and told her that she would keep her posted.

Had someone told her, only a year earlier, that she would finally admit to herself that she was still in love with Athos, and always would be, she likely would have slit their throat. She'd been badly hurt when their marriage ended. Then again, so had he. No secrets this time, she promised herself. That was what destroyed things between them the last time. There would be no more secrets between them, and that included telling Athos what little she remembered of her past. She'd never told Athos before, in part because she didn't want to remember those awful days … but also because her husband's compassion would have broken her. He would have grieved for that little girl who grew up on the streets, she knew … would have grieved for her and would have wanted to make things right, especially given his own background.

And yet, those years forged Anne into the woman she was … take that away and she was someone else entirely. Just as being forced out of her home as a teenager forged Josie into the woman she was. Much as Anne hated Eugenie de la Fere, she couldn't deny that her mother-in-law's actions made Josie into the woman and the mother she was. Which brought her to another question. Where did Josie Maddox begin and Audelais de la Fere end? Earlier, not long after her friend was taken to the recovery room, Anne took a few minutes leave of Constance and her speed-planning to talk to her sister-in-law.

' _I need to bring Josie and Audelais into alignment_ ,' the older woman said, trying desperately to make sense around the medication that kept the pain manageable. Anne understood, because she was trying to do the same with Anne and Milady. She squeezed her sister's hand, inviting her to continue, which she did, saying, ' _I still don't like the name. But … Audelais, she never really died. She's still here. And I have to figure out how to make this work. I can't ask Athos and Tommy to call me 'Josie.' I have to be both Audelais and Josie_.'

That would be another challenge in the weeks and months ahead. But they had time, now. Anne had the older sister she never knew she wanted, and she had her husband back. They wouldn't remarry quite yet. She needed to court her husband, needed him to understand exactly what he meant to her. Anne wondered briefly if she should suggest to Maddox that courting Josie wasn't a bad idea. Josie still loved her ex … that didn't mean that she trusted him. After a few minutes, Anne decided against that idea. If Maddox was smart, he would figure it out. If he wasn't, that was on him, not Anne.

This was her family, she realized with growing wonder … her family consisted of the two siblings in the bed, curled up together like a pair of children; the little girl, even now sleeping in the lap of Porthos du Vallon out in the waiting room (and Anne would not say what a cute picture that made, she would not); and now the remaining Musketeers; perhaps even Treville and Constance and Tommy. This was her family now. These were the people she would kill for (the people she had killed for) and the people she would die for. These were the people for whom she would unleash Milady.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18:As Long as We Both Shall Live

Author's Notes: I wasn't sure whether I should include this in my author's notes this time around, but in the end, I had to acknowledge it. As I think just about everyone knows, Belgium was hit by terrorist attacks in their nation's capital Brussels early Tuesday morning. To those in Brussels, to those who have been harmed by this attack, who have lost people they loved … you're in my heart and in my prayers. I know that I can't do anything to ease the grief, but it is my hope that this chapter, that this story, provides an escape, even for a few minutes. As to this chapter, this time around … Constance and d'Artagnan tie the knot; Anne remembers her own wedding; and the first tendrils of reconciliation are extended. I've just about got the sequel mentally planned out, including the summary: I just have to come up with an awesome title. I think I need to start haunting the quotation websites and song lyric websites again, since I seem to get my best titles from those (especially the song lyrics). I believe there will be two chapters remaining, including the epilogue. I'll say this again at the conclusion, but thank you again to everyone who not only joined me for this ride, but were so very supportive of it!

Reviewer Responses:

A reader: Thanks, glad to be home (sleep in my own bed, use my own shower), but will miss Italy (already do). I'm already doing research for my next few adventures (there are trips, such as to Indiana to meet my great-nephew and to Georgia, for DragonCon, and then there are adventures. Italy and the cruise I'm planning fall into the latter). You'll get your wish with regards to Richelieu going after Athos and Anne unleashing Milady on him as a result in the sequel (and oh, that's gonna be fun!).

Chapter Eighteen

As Long as We Both Shall Live

Chapel of Memorial Hospital

Pinon Deux, New Brunswick

Three Days Later

Dress? Check. Chapel? Check. Priest? Check. Ring? Check. Groom? Check.

Constance Bonacieux curled her fingers around those of Athos de la Fere, looking up at him with a shy smile. He offered her a gentle, reassuring smile in response as his niece Tristan began to sing and Athos began walking her down the aisle toward the man she'd spend the rest of her life with. Since it was a small wedding and she wanted to do something (and Father Philip vouched for her singing voice), Constance agreed to let the girl sing her down the aisle. No one bothered to point out that the proper term was 'processional.' It didn't really matter, and Constance realized she liked ' _sing you down the aisle_ ' better.'

Her d'Artagnan waited for her at the altar, looking impossibly handsome and overjoyed and nervous. At his side stood Captain Treville as his best man … Athos, of course, was his first choice, but since Constance had already asked her oldest 'brother' to walk her down the aisle, Porthos was 'escorting' Tristan and Aramis was pushing Audelais' wheelchair, Treville was the only choice remaining. That was more than fine, though, because if Athos was his older brother, then Treville was his surrogate father.

Acting as Constance's maid/matron of honor was Marti Saint Pierre … even though they'd only known each other for a few days, she couldn't have done this without Marti's help. And while it was true that she couldn't have done it without Anne's help as well, she didn't trust the older woman. Yes, she could be grateful to her and still distrust her. Not that Anne seemed put out by Constance's request to Marti … she sat beside Audelais, holding her hand tightly. She seemed to truly care for Athos' older sister … not interested in using her, but truly cared for her. Constance was glad, if only for Athos' sake.

And then, Athos was placing Constance's hand in her soon-to-be husband's … when did they get to the front of the altar? It didn't matter, because d'Artagnan was staring at her with a mixture of love and awe that took the air from her lungs. Jacques had never looked at her like that, not even on their wedding day. Her mouth went dry, but the corners of her lips turned up without any conscious thought as d'Artagnan whispered, "You look beautiful. I am the luckiest man in the world today." She could have responded with something snarky, but instead, she just beamed at him. Athos brushed a light kiss to her cheek, nodded to his younger brother, and then stepped to the side, slipping his arm around his niece, who beamed up at him.

Constance would later tell their children that the rest of the world melted away as she and their father recited their vows. Her daughter's eyes would be misty, while her sons (at varying times in their lives) would look awed, exasperated and finally understanding. She wouldn't be able to tell them much about the priest who performed the ceremony (aside from what she noticed beforehand), or the specific words that she and d'Artagnan recited to each other. The only thing that felt real was her new husband's warm brown eyes and his hands cradling hers first during their vows, and then as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

And then Father Callaghan was saying, "You may kiss the bride." Her husband grinned at her impishly, before sweeping her into a kiss that literally took her breath away. Through a haze of joy, she heard applause, laughter, and cheering. Her d'Artagnan pulled away briefly, his eyes shining with laughter and love, but Constance pulled him back into a searing kiss of her own. It had taken them so long to get here … their road had been long … but it was worth it. **He** was worth it. And their idiot brothers were worth it. As Constance pulled back this time, Father Callaghan added in that lovely Irish brogue of his, "Ladies and gentlemen … d'Artagnan and Constance Lupiac!"

Still holding his niece in a one-armed hug, Athos was the first in line to congratulate them both, hugging husband and wife at the same time (but what was really impressive was that he never let go of Tristan), before kissing Constance's forehead. As the rest of the Musketeers followed to do the same, Constance noticed two things … first, that Milady's eyes had never left Athos from the moment he started down the aisle with Constance; and secondly, sometime during the course of the ceremony, Tristan's father Rob had put his hand over his ex-wife's … and she'd made no attempt to dislodge it. Reconciliation? Perhaps. But that wasn't part of Constance's story, and this day was. She turned her attention back to her husband, her Musketeer, her d'Artagnan, and realized that this may not have been the wedding she dreamed of as a child … but it _was_ the perfect wedding for them.

MMMMMMMMM

She couldn't take her eyes off him as he guided Constance Bonacieux down the aisle, the reality of this day merging with her memories of their own wedding day. There'd been no beloved older brother for her … just Anne, walking alone down the aisle to her own Prince Charming. He'd been so beautiful that day, as beautiful as everyone said Anne was, so beautiful and everything she'd ever wanted, everything she'd believed that she could never have. There was an asp in their paradise, not that they'd known … the sudden surge of protectiveness that she felt for the same girl she'd once held hostage to hurt the Musketeers took her offguard. Catherine had waited in the wings to poison the happiness of someone she claimed to care about … Anne would be damned if she allowed the same thing to happen to Constance!

But … it wouldn't. The new bride and groom knew about each other's pasts. There were no ugly secrets, waiting to claim the young couple's joy. Whilst working for the Cardinal, Anne had thoroughly investigated them both for anything she could use on Richelieu's behalf. The only thing that might have been useful was the fact that Constance clearly had feelings for d'Artagnan while she was still married to her idiot first husband … and that would have been useful in past decades, not so much any more. This marriage would be written far differently than her own.

Was that empathy that was beginning to poke its head out of her soul? Perish the thought! But it was true … growing up as she did, empathy wasn't a requirement. And then she thought about that again. Was that the truth or was that an excuse? Anne knew enough about her husband's brother Musketeers to know that Porthos du Vallon grew up in the so-called Court of Miracles, part of a small gang of street rats. And yet … he had no lack of empathy. He grew up much the same way she did, as did his friend Flea. Anne could have made excuses for herself, saying that it was easier for Porthos, because he was male, and for Flea, because she had Porthos and the other one to protect her.

But … would it have been true? Anne looked at her sister-in-law. Josie was sitting upright in her wheelchair, although her strength was already visibly flagging. But she'd insisted on attending … not just attending, but getting a sponge bath and dressing as nicely as she could. She had been claimed as part of the Musketeer family, first by Porthos and then by the young man even now beaming at his new wife … she belonged here. And out of respect for that, she'd worn a low-cut evening gown which Marti found for her (to alleviate any pressure on her wound and what the dress didn't cover, the bandaging did) and a shawl. Anne had teased her about seducing men … Josie rolled her eyes at that, snarking that if she had actual breasts, rather than infected mosquito bites, that might be a possibility.

But as she looked at her friend and thought about the years she spent drifting after being cast out of her home … no, she hadn't lived on the streets, but she had been on her own. And unlike Anne, she knew that there was something better … even with that, even knowing that there was something better, she'd always been kind to the people at Gennesaret. Never fawning, never telling them that she was there to help them (when Anne asked about that, she'd shrugged and answered simply, ' _they know that_.') … just made herself available.

She didn't want to be Milady any more, unless Athos or Josie needed her to be. And she wasn't sure how to be Anne any more. She didn't remember what her name was at birth (although, one of her favorite personas was Sabine du Berry, who was a nice blend of Milady and Anne). A gentle hand covering her own interrupted her anxiety and Anne looked up to see her sister-in-law smiling at her. Her free hand, Anne noted, was still resting under Rob's. What that meant, if anything, Anne didn't know. She suspected that Josie didn't know as well. She smiled at the sister she'd chosen, long before she knew of her tie to Athos, and laced their fingers together.

"You'll work it out, Anne … whatever is preying upon your mind, you'll work it out," Josie said softly as everyone else crowded around d'Artagnan and Constance. She looked so tired, but smiled warmly at the newlyweds. Before they'd rolled her and Tommy downstairs to the chapel in their respective wheelchairs, both chairs had been padded thoroughly to ensure the comfort of the two siblings, but Tommy was already dozing in his wheelchair, and the lines of pain were growing more obvious in Josie's face. Making an executive decision, Anne rose to her feet and caught Athos' eye. She glanced upstairs, and then at his sister, and Athos nodded immediately.

"I'm taking you back upstairs … this will likely go on for a while, and I know you're hurting, so no arguments. Maddox, you want to make yourself useful and collect Tommy?" Anne all but ordered. Josie merely offered her a bemused smile. Maddox looked both resentful and relieved (she wasn't going to ask about that, she probably didn't want to know), but did as he was told with a quick glance over his shoulder toward his daughter. Anne advised, "Athos will take care of her … and he knows we're taking these two back to their room."

With Tristan's safety settled, Anne began wheeling Josie to the lift, noticing the way her friend slumped into her chair. She said softly, "We'll get you back to your room, you'll rest. I know Constance won't object." On the contrary, when Anne wheeled Josie into the chapel, Constance stopped her briefly, hissing, ' _take care of her_.' Anne had no idea what endeared Josie to her new 'little sister,' but God knew she could use the help in looking after both Josie and Athos. She'd merely nodded, rolling her eyes at Athos' amused smirk, before pushing Josie into the chapel.

"Thanks, Anne. Do you think Marti would mind if we kept the dress? Even if I can't wear it, Philip has been talking about setting up a clothes library at Gennesaret, and I was thinking that this would be a nice evening gown for someone who can't afford one … also for someone with better cleavage than me," Josie observed drowsily. Anne shook her head, smiling a bit to herself as she eased the wheelchair around in the lift to give Maddox room to get Tommy inside as well. Josie added as her brother was eased in beside her, "And I'm not asking because I'm selfless, I'm asking because it helps to keep my mind off the pain."

"The two are not mutually exclusive," Anne pointed out, and was immediately rewarded with a soft snort from her friend. Maddox looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue. Probably a smart idea, since a glance at the mirror in front of them told her that Tommy was more awake than she'd previously thought. She went on, "Besides, I think you were more asleep than awake when Marti told this, but the dress is ours. We bought it at the same time we got Constance's dress." And, she had to give the younger woman credit … it was a gorgeous dress. She had good taste … at least in clothes.

"Oh. That's good to hear. What about you … would you want it?" Josie asked sleepily. She was shifting, ever so slightly, to her side and leaning her head against the side of the handles. Her eyes were drooping, Anne noticed, but knew better than to think that she could get away with not answering. But, for once, Josie decided to let her off the hook, murmuring, "Don't gotta decide now. 'S okay." With that, her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out. _Don't gotta decide right now_. There were worse mottoes to have while you were figuring out what your new path in life would be … much worse.

MMMMMM

She hadn't removed her hand from under his.

Rob Maddox wasn't entirely sure what that meant, if it meant anything in particular, but he drew comfort from that knowledge. She hadn't squeezed his hand, hadn't laced their fingers together as she did with her sister-in-law, but she hadn't pulled away, either, and that made a difference. It remained to be seen, how much of a difference it made. But where there was life, there was hope, and Rob was determined not to give up on Josie this time around. His heart had stopped when he saw her childhood home burning, and when he'd seen her on the ground with a GSW to her chest, he wasn't sure if he could ever stop breathing again.

For years, the people he worked with at the DA office defended him for his affair and belittled Josie for her reaction to it. Philip Callaghan advanced the theory that to his co-workers, his affair didn't seem like such a big deal since they had to deal with scum. That was a nice theory, but Rob was starting to see it for what it was … sheer snobbery. And he'd gone along with it for the last five years.

Things came to a head during his conversation with Ed Thackeray, even before his brother-in-law decked him. Something Ed told him … **he** had done this. He made Josie into the villainess of the piece because he refused to take responsibility. He accused her of vile things, because she actually expected him to keep the same promises she'd made on their wedding day. It never mattered who he cheated with … it mattered that he did. That was one reason (of several) why he didn't react when Athos de la Fere punched him, warning what would happen if he hurt Josie again. That wasn't a threat … it wasn't even a warning … that was a statement of fact. Athos de la Fere warned him that he would tear his heart out if he hurt Josie again, and Rob believed him. That wasn't even taking into account what Thomas de la Fere threatened him with during their sole conversation the previous day. 'I allowed my older brother to be blamed for my parents' murders … and I adore my brother. What do you think I would do to the man who broke my sister's heart? Pretty sure you don't want to find out the answer to that.' No. He didn't.

And then there was Anne, Athos' former wife, who was even now helping Josie out of her evening gown and back into her hospital gown … Josie listing against her wearily. Tommy scared him, Athos made him nervous, but Rob was flat out terrified of Anne. He'd heard the stories about her … affiliation with Armand Richelieu, and judging from the cool smirk she sent his way more than once when she noticed the way he looked at Josie, he could believe every single detail of those stories. And yet, as she eased his former wife back against her pillows, there was nothing but gentleness in her manner.

"If you're done staring at my sister, I could use some help getting out of this chair," Tommy de la Fere drawled and guiltily, Rob returned his attention to the youngest sibling. He felt his face burning as the younger man went on, "Mind you, I think my sister is pretty, too, but it's just a bit creepy the way you stare at her, seeing as how you're divorced and all. Or … are you really? Word is, you two married in the Church, and I didn't hear anything about an annulment." Now the young man was smirking. Rob looked away, not bothering to answer as he helped his brother-in-law out of the chair and into the bed, where Tommy immediately began stripping. He wasn't particularly careful about where he was throwing things, drawing a growl from Anne when his wadded up shirt landed in Josie's lap. Tommy paused long enough to smile apologetically at his sister and began dropping clothes in a pile beside his bed.

"Shoo. Anne's getting ready to head downstairs to make sure big brother is getting something to eat, so go spend time with Josie … just, pull the curtain, so I don't see anything that might traumatize me," the young man said, even as Anne began straightening up. Rob looked from his brother-in-law to the bed containing his ex-wife. There were many things they needed to sort out, including whether he still had a chance to reconcile with Josie. And, as Tommy indicated, Anne was heading out of the room.

But as she passed by Rob, her lips turned up into a cruel smile. She whispered, "The last person who hurt someone I loved ended up with a knife in her chest. I won't be nearly as kind to you. Understood? I have no trouble with separating your genitals … I won't call them balls, 'cause I'm not sure if you actually have those …from your body and stuffing them down your throat. Remember that." She patted his cheek mockingly and then stalked out of the hospital. Rob swallowed hard, and looked at Tommy, who was staring after his sister-in-law with a mixture of awe and fear. The young man looked back at Rob, mouthing, ' _wow_.' Yeah. There was nothing else Rob could add to that, and so he braced himself, walking the few steps to Josie's bedside, which might as well have been across an entire continent.

As Tommy requested, he pulled the curtain around the bed … not because he planned to do anything that Tommy shouldn't see, but because he wanted even an illusion of privacy for the conversation that was about to take place. It looked like Josie was asleep, but Rob knew that appearances could be deceiving, especially with Josie. He took a deep breath and sat down beside her bed, taking her hand into both of his. He whispered, "I'm sorry … God, I'm so sorry, Josie. I was a prick … a selfish, immature prick … and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

There was a soft sigh, then Josie's hazel eyes drifted open. She murmured, "I never wanted you to humble yourself, Robby … I didn't even really need an apology. I just needed to know why. Why wasn't I enough? What did I do wrong? Even while I was growing up, I knew that my parents' marriage was falling apart, because of inactions and actions on both their parts. So what did I do wrong, that you went to someone else?" Her voice was soft, but in a way, that hurt far more than any shouting she might have done. That soft, wounded tone shattered his heart … just as 'Robby' did. She hadn't called him that in years.

"There was nothing that you did wrong … the lack was in me," Rob answered honestly. He could see that his wife didn't believe him, and he wasn't sure that he could blame her. The worst part of it was, nothing he could say made sense in his own head, much less out loud. But he pushed ahead, saying softly, "I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's the truth. It was never that I stopped loving you, it was never that you weren't a wonderful wife and mother, but the issue was always me. And if you'll give me the chance, I'll spend the rest of my life proving that." Okay, moving too fast there, but the words slipped out.

Josie closed her eyes, but Rob knew she hadn't fallen asleep. You couldn't live with a person for seven years, couldn't share that level of intimacy, without knowing things like that. After a moment, she opened her eyes and said softly, "I'm not sure if I can … I'm not the girl you married any more, Robby. I'm not even the girl you cheated on. You may not be able to love who I am now, but I'm not changing that." Rob bowed his head over his hands, trying to find the words that would reassure her. The trouble was, they weren't there.

"Then give me the chance to know Audelais de la Fere, because I have a feeling that's who I've been seeing the last few days. Yes, I did heard what you told your brother about fusing Audelais and Josie back together. I've been piecing together bits of what I've heard over the last few days, and I think I'm starting to understand. I'm not asking for the Josephine Ferry I married … it's not her I want back. I want a chance with Audelais de la Fere. I want to get to know her. And everything will be on your terms," Rob answered.

Her dark hazel eyes searched his face, before she smiled a little, saying, "I think I can arrange that. I can't promise that my brothers won't threaten to kick your ass, though." Rob huffed a laugh at that, leaning forward to kiss her forehead lightly. He knew better than that. Josie added, "But I gotta sleep now, 'kay, Robby?" That was more than okay. He settled back in his seat, never releasing Josie's hand. Nothing was resolved, not really … but the door was open for whatever came next. There was still the matter of the confrontation with Mariana Delmedigo, since Anne de Brueil and Jean Treville already dealt with Richelieu, but one problem at a time. He had a road back to his ex-wife, and he swore that he wouldn't blow it again.

TBC

Additional author's notes: Yes, the 'Sabine du Berry' was a nod to the Milady from the 1993 _The Three Musketeers_ movie. I figured if the show could turn Adele Bessette, one of Milady's aliases, into a separate character, Sabine was fair game. The next chapter will deal with the confrontation with Mariana, and thus, there will be another time jump. I'm now sure that there will be two chapters: that chapter and then, the epilogue which will feature Athos in a light-saber duel with Tristan.


	20. Chapter 19: An Odd Little Family

Author's notes: Happy Easter, everyone! Okay, first, with regards to Porthos' nickname for Josie/Audelais. In this story, 'Joselais' is pronounced, 'Joselais' is pronounced 'joez-eh-lay.' It seemed like something he would do, while she was figuring out which name she would use. Of course, Rob and Anne will always call her 'Josie' and Athos and Tommy will always call her 'Audelais,' or some variation thereof, but it was the others who were being troublesome. Porthos, as he does, came up with a solution of his own. Also, her reference to a former co-worker named 'Placenta' in this first section? Not making that up. I've worked in Human Resources in the past, and you wouldn't _believe_ the names people give their kids. So, in this chapter, the extended Musketeer family confronts Mariana Delmedigo Roy; Louis and Tommy talk; and Athos and his sister cuddle. Next chapter is the epilogue, and after much research, I've settled on a title for the sequel. Drumroll please? (glares as Porthos taps d'Artagnan in the back of his head) The title will be _By Sun or Candlelight_ , and it comes from the song _Obsession_ by Human League. And I'm still trying to figure why I never realized how creepy that song really is when I was a teenager. The summary (or a close approximation thereof) is: for years, two things kept Giles Rochefort moving forward … his obsessive desire for Anne Maurice and his desire for revenge against the district attorney who put him away: Robert Maddox. Now, released from prison by the machinations of Richelieu to destroy Athos de la Fere, he has the means to claim Anne and kill Maddox.

Reviewer Responses

Dg101: So glad you've enjoyed them!

Chapter Nineteen

An Odd Little Family

Montreal, Quebec

Two Weeks Later

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

She turned her attention away from the view of Montreal to look at her brother. Athos sat next to her in the back of Aramis' church van, his hand covering hers. She smiled and answered, "I haven't been in Montreal in so long. I think this trip would be worth it just for this." He merely stared at her steadily, and she continued (remembering not to sigh this time, because Lord, that hurt), "Yes. I _have_ to do this. I promise I'll rest when we get back to the current Garrison, but I need to do this, Athos. I need to look into that woman's eyes and … this has to be done. If I'm to become Audelais once more, I need to do this."

"Audelais or Josie, it doesn't matter what name you use … you're my sister, you're our sister," Athos reminded her. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Athos kissed her forehead lightly. It was still a little odd for her that her little brothers were taller than her … intellectually, she'd known that would be the case, but the reality was still a bit surreal about that. And the pain medication was still making her a bit loopy, because thinking that reality was surreal made her giggle a bit.

"I know. I know that. But the sooner I settle on who I am, the sooner your brothers figure out what to call me. Aside from Porthos … I think he's settled on mashing the two names together," she answered and heard the responding snicker over her head. Porthos had taken to calling her Joselais. Odd thing was, she kind of liked that. She still wasn't fond of her birth name, but during the last twenty years, she'd come to accept that there were far worse names to have. She still shuddered when she remembered one of her early friends at Bourbon, who was named 'Placenta' at birth. She had gone by 'Cindy' ever since she realized what her name actually meant. She snuggled against her brother's side, adding, "I need to figure out who I am before I can move forward."

"Are you really going to force me to repeat myself?" he asked with an exasperated sigh and she smiled. She hadn't seen much of her brother in the days following d'Artagnan and Constance's wedding … she was recovering from her gunshot wound, while Athos was dealing with certain legal ramifications. Most of which revolved around their parents' deaths and Tommy's part in the cover-up that followed. She still wasn't sure if she'd come to terms with that herself, but put that aside since Tommy needed his big sister. And he had her … he had her and he had both of his brothers. Louis Roy had come to the hospital nearly every day to see Tommy, and ended up spending time with her as well.

He'd asked her to look after his soon-to-be ex-wife Anne, who was being transferred to the Bourbon office in San Antonio. She agreed immediately (all the while trying to figure out the best way to keep the two Annes separate in her mind), and that was when he showed her a video of a day she hadn't thought of in years. She was no more than five or six the last time she saw her father's friend, Mr. Roy … but she recognized him immediately, and bit back a giggle at seeing Athos as a baby. He'd been such an adorable baby, toddler, and little boy, and he'd grown to be a very handsome young man. Louis added softly, "It's so strange, seeing that cute little baby and realizing that he grows up into the terrifying Athos."

Terrifying? Her little brother? Louis blushed, adding, "I've been an ass to your brother and the other Musketeers, sometimes placing their lives at risk for nothing more than a whim. I've been even more of an ass to Anne, and that was how I came to realize just how terrifying Athos can be when he's angry. He could forgive me for being so cavalier with his life … but being careless with Anne's life was something entirely different."

That … sounded like her little brother. Even as a small child, he was very protective of her (yes, even when he was struggling not to giggle at her flailing arms as she tried to avoid falling into the lake) and of Tommy. She could imagine his disdain for Louis if he was careless with the safety of his wife. Louis went on, "I think it made it worse because I do love Anne. Of course, knowing what I do of your brother's past, it makes a lot of sense." It did … a terrifying amount of sense, and Louis vowed, "I'll be far more careful with Tommy's life, I swear." For some reason, even though she just met him, she believed him.

She answered her brother now, "Can you blame me? We lost twenty years, Athos. Twenty years without seeing each other, twenty years without hearing each other's voices. We lost twenty years of making each other cry and twenty years of comforting each another. That's why I have to do this, Athos … I have to look that woman in the eye and force her to tell me why I lost twenty years with my brothers. And then, I swear to you, I'll rest at the Garrison while you and the others do your paperwork. Well … while you and d'Artagnan do your paperwork, Aramis flirts with everyone, and Porthos gives Tristan a piggy-back ride around the Garrison."

That made Athos smile, and he answered, kissing the top of her head, "I will hold you to that … and that means no exploring the RESO! You can do that another time, and I will act as your guide, just as you'll be acting as my guide once we arrive in San Antonio. Which reminds me … what _can_ we look forward to in San Antonio?" His question distracted her from the very childish impulse to stick her tongue out at him, and instead, she began telling him enthusiastically about her adopted him. Not just the obvious, like the Alamo and the Riverwalk, but one of her places to visit, the Japanese Tea Garden. As she talked, she began to relax. No doubt, that was what Athos wanted … the impending confrontation would take a lot out of her. Truly, it would take a lot out of them all.

MMMMMMMMMMM

They sat in the very back of the refurbished church van, listening between words to the conversation in front of them. It was decided, as soon as they returned to Montreal, that Louis would accompany his newly-discovered brother and the rest of that growing family to confront his mother. Not to take part in the confrontation, no … but to ensure that no one else stopped it. Louis looked at his brother once again, wondering why this felt different to him. He loved his sister fiercely, just as he had loved Philip … Gaston was important to him, but Tommy … out of all of his siblings, it seemed that Tommy was the most like him.

Tommy seemed to feel the same. He adored his older brother and sister, but confided that he was the baby of the family, the one who was cosseted and fawned over by their mother … the same mother who neglected or looked down on her two older children. Tommy, who learned a bit about psychology while his older brother was in the army, believed that their mother's actions two his brother and sister led to a bunker mentality. Not quite 'us against the world,' but something like it. He added sadly, "She shut them out, you see, and would punish them whenever our father tried to protect them. They turned to each other, they depended on each other, until Mother forced Audelais to leave."

Until Louis' own mother threatened the lives of Athos and Tommy. That went without saying, and Louis' rage against his mother once more threatened to choke him. That she had done such things, that she had hurt so many people, and he had let her, just as he had let her hurt Anne and Agnes. God. He had so much to atone for. And so, he sat in the very back of an extremely uncomfortable church van (apparently, Aramis didn't earn enough money to make the damn thing more comfortable, although he did his best to cushion the ride for Audelais and Tommy), listening to the soft conversation between Tommy's older sister and brother … especially as Athos made one last attempt to convince his sister that she didn't need to do this. But she did. Louis knew that. After what his mother had done to her, she did.

But he could see Athos' point of view as well (and ugh, he was finally growing up). He had just gotten his sister back, and she nearly died. She was making good progress in her recovery, but she had almost died. She … had … almost … died. He thought of how he would feel if it was Christine-Marie, especially if she was shot while protecting him. The rage that surged through him at that thought almost had him seeing red. He took a deep breath, forcing the anger back. Christine-Marie was fine, and much as he despised her husband, Victor Duke, he knew the other man would die for Christine-Marie and their little boy. Growing up and being reasonable? That was reason enough for him to be angry with his mother.

He shook his head mentally. Right now, his younger brother needed his strength, because Audelais would need Athos' strength once the van stopped. Tristan Maddox had stayed at the Musketeer Garrison in the RESO with her father and the priest who married d'Artagnan and Constance, asking her uncle worriedly to take care of her mother during the next few hours. It seemed that even Athos was a soft touch for the little girl. _No_ , Tommy had said when Louis noticed the fierce hug the senior Musketeer gave his only niece before they left the Garrison, _he's not a soft touch … he's utterly besotted with her. He's not the only one_. Louis thought about his nephews, and had to admit he wasn't much better when it came to them.

The church van came to a stop and Louis started to scramble out … only to realize that he had to wait for the people in front to get out first. And then, once they were out, they helped Tommy down, Audelais fussing over her baby brother. Just behind her, Aramis d'Herblay was smirking a little, and Louis narrowed his eyes. Well. That certainly explained a lot. Including why Tommy was placed in the cushioned seat, and Louis was bounced around without any cushioning. Aramis just smirked at him again, before checking on Tommy and Audelais. The latter leaned against her brother, at first refusing the wheelchair that Porthos pulled out for her. Louis watched in bemusement as Tommy winked at a clearly-exasperated Athos before accepting his own wheelchair. Oh. Very manipulative! However, it was effective, as his sister was situated in her own … with the understanding that she would confront Mariana on her own two feet.

The small parade of Musketeers, plus their extended family, made their way up to his mother's penthouse. To Louis' astonishment, Audelais buried her face in her hands as they got onto the elevator, and Athos murmured by way of explanation as he rested a hand on her shoulder, ' _she's claustrophobic_.' Oh. Normally, Louis hated the enormous elevator, but this time, he was thanking God for its size, with two wheelchairs and six able-bodied people. There was very little conversation on the way up … unless you counted the body language conversations that took place, especially between Aramis and Athos. He had no idea what they were saying to each other, but it was pretty clear that they were having a conversation of some kind.

The elevator dinged as they reached his mother's floor, and Louis led the way. She actually had the entire floor to herself, using various rooms as guest rooms and closets. But she always received visitors in her sitting room, and that was where they were going now. As agreed, Audelais and Tommy would both enter the sitting room on their own two feet, but until then, they would stay in the wheelchairs.

And then, Louis came to a stop, taking a deep breath. Athos helped his sister out of her wheelchair, while Aramis and Porthos helped Tommy out of his, and once the three nodded to Louis, the former CEO of Bourbon threw open the doors of his mother's sitting room. She was alone. That was the first thing he noticed. None of her boy toys nor her lieutenants were present. His intervention wouldn't be necessary, but he would stay for the entertainment (yes, he was still immature). Mariana Delmedigo was on her feet immediately, indignation quickly turning to a pasted-on smile … at least until she noticed the men and woman behind him.

Louis offered a cold smile as his mother's eyes widened, saying, "I'm sure you recognize Audelais de la Fere, and her two brothers, Mother." His mother's eyes widened as she did recognize the daughter of her former friend, now clinging to the arm of her younger brother. Louis moved quickly to the side, because his part in this was now done … what came next had nothing to do with him. But he would watch. And he would bear witness. That was, he realized, what his father would have wanted. He was slowly coming to realize that while his father hadn't been perfect, he'd been caught up in the maelstrom that was the relationship between Mariana Delmedigo and Eugenie de la Fere. And right now, he wouldn't put it past Eugenie to have slipped into his father's bed, using underhanded means, considering she'd drugged her own son so he wouldn't know the truth about his sister's disappearance.

"Audelais … oh, my beautiful girl! They told me that you'd been shot, sweeting," his mother breathed, reaching out. Audelais pulled back, her eyes dark with anger and consternation. Athos moved with his sister, and it was clear to Louis that if his mother made one threatening move toward the eldest de la Fere child, Athos would put himself between the two women, never mind if Audelais ended up on the floor. As long as she was safe, even if she wasn't especially comfortable. Mariana looked stunned at this reaction, stunned and hurt. She reached out once more to Audelais, whispering, "Oh, Audelais … you can't think that I would ever hurt you?"

"Hurt me? You … you forced my parents to drive me from my home. I was sixteen years old, and in one night, everything I loved, everything I believed in, was taken away from me … and it was all because of you! Hurt me? Oh, you've already done that. So, you'll really have to forgive me if I'm not inclined to trust you now," Audelais bit out. Louis was impressed. In her place, he wouldn't have been nearly as kind … he would have spoken the full truth. His mother had ruined this woman's life.

"No! I forced your mother to give you back your life! Sweeting, you should have been going to parties and dances, not taking care of your two little brothers! I gave you your life!" his mother protested. Audelais actually gaped at her, slim body shaking. Athos tightened his arm around his sister protectively, content for now to keep silent. But even Louis, who didn't know the Musketeer that well, could see the contempt in his blue eyes. He glanced at Athos' brothers, both blood and Musketeers, and saw that they, like Athos, were ready to intervene should it become necessary. And then he looked at Treville, who was watching Louis' mother warily.

"You threatened the lives of two little boys! Athos was eleven and Tommy wasn't even six yet! They were babies, they had nothing to do with your vendetta against our mother! And dances? Parties? After you had me driven from my home, I didn't have those, either! Would you like to hear what my life was like after that night? I'll be more than happy to tell you! Yes, I was the primary caretaker for my brothers, but I loved them and they loved me! I didn't have that after that night! The people who my father took me to, they owed my father and so I had a roof over my head, but they didn't love me! They didn't even like me! They certainly weren't interested in protecting me! After that night, I didn't have Tommy running to hug me as soon as I got home from school, and I didn't have Athos at my side while we watched movies! I was alone! I was sixteen years old and I was completely alone!" Audelais spat out.

Louis glanced at his mother quickly, to see how she was taking this, and not surprisingly, she was shaking her head, mouthing, ' _no_ ' all the while. But Audelais wasn't finished. With tears streaming down her face, she went on, "But I couldn't go home. I couldn't go home, because a crazy bitch with a grudge against my mother threatened to kill my baby brothers! I couldn't go home when I was sixteen, or when I married at twenty-three … my father couldn't be there to walk me down the aisle. I couldn't go home when I gave birth to my daughter two years later, so my father and brothers couldn't meet my Tristan! I couldn't go home after I caught my husband in bed with someone else. I couldn't be there with my brothers after our parents were murdered. And that was all … because … of … **you**! And for that, I will _never_ forgive you!"

"None of us will," Tommy said quietly as Aramis and Porthos helped him draw even with his sister and other brother. Despite the wound to his gut, he remained strong and tall, shoulder brushing his brother's hand and sister's shoulder. The youngest de la Fere went on, "Not for hurting our sister, not for threatening us. And you should know one other thing. We aren't the only ones who know this. If you ever harm one of us again, if you ever threaten any of us again, all the information we have against you? It goes to the police. On the other hand, I'm _assuming_ that you'd prefer that to us allowing you and the Cardinal to destroy each other. I actually like that idea … considering you're both responsible for the destruction of our family."

All the color drained from his mother's face, but Tommy wasn't finished. He went on, smiling unpleasantly, "My sister glosses over what happened to her after she left our home. But I've done some digging while I was in the hospital, before we left for Montreal. Would you like to hear what happened to her when she sacrificed the future she had been slowly, painstakingly building to save us? I think I'll tell you, whether you want to hear or not. She had to run away, for real, after the oldest son in her so-called foster family decided that he had a right to do whatever he wanted to her, touch her where he wanted. He was twenty-seven, she was sixteen, and there was nowhere that she could hide where he wouldn't find her, and his parents didn't do a damn thing to protect her. As soon as the school year was finished, she left Montreal and went to Toronto to complete high school. She lived alone, hiding the fact that she was alone, because she didn't know who she could trust. On the day after she graduated from high school, she bought a ticket and left Canada, making her way across the United States until she arrived in Texas. She put herself through college, making money in whatever honorable way she could find. But my sister's strong, far stronger than you. She made a life. Just as I did, just as Athos did. So don't tell me that you gave my sister the life she should have had. She made the life she deserved, fashioned it with her own two hands and determination."

A quick glance to the other Musketeers told Louis that his mother wasn't the only one horrified by Tommy's words. Porthos was gray with horror, and Aramis' hand was clenching and unclenching on Tommy's shoulder. Athos said into the silence that fell, "We're going to take my sister and brother away from here. And you'll be alone. Your sons hate you, your daughters have no respect for you. You'll be alone … the fate you tried to write for my sister." With those words, ignoring any protests his sister might have made, Athos scooped Audelais into his arms and carried her from the room. Porthos and Aramis followed, guiding and supporting Tommy between them. The last ones to leave were d'Artagnan, Treville, and Louis. The youngest Musketeer was blinking back tears, but Louis didn't call him on it.

Together, Louis and Treville closed the doors on the sitting room … thus, it was Louis who had the last sight of his mother, crumpling into her chair and weeping. Had it been worth it, he wondered, ruining the life of the daughter to punish the mother? He knew his mother, knew that her words about making sure that Audelais had a life was nothing more than an excuse. Somehow, she had realized that in spite of her actions, Eugenie de la Fere truly loved her daughter. Maybe because when all was said and done, Mariana and Eugenie were far more alike than they were different? Louis didn't know.

As he and Treville turned to face the others, Audelais was telling her brother, sounding exhausted, "I never wanted you to know about that. Never." Athos was easing her into her wheelchair, murmuring for her to save her strength, that it was time to rest. But the poison was being lanced from her soul, and she rambled, "How could she say that? How could she say that she gave me my life?" She almost sounded hysterical now, and Athos knelt before the wheelchair, stroking her hair back from her forehead tenderly and murmuring comforting words that Louis couldn't hear. He swallowed hard and resolutely turned his attention away from the distraught woman. This wasn't for him to see.

Treville said softly, "We should go. All of us." Louis nodded and strode forward purposefully. Aramis and Porthos had eased Tommy into his own wheelchair, and they stepped back respectfully. Treville glanced at Athos, who nodded, kissing the top of his sister's head, and then led the way to the elevator. Louis followed first with Tommy. Once his brother was healed a little more, Louis and Tommy would be leaving for Angel Island, off the coast of San Francisco. Father Callaghan's friend Nick had some need of help … Louis and Tommy needed to figure out where to go from here. That was as good a place as any to start, and Nick Boyle would monitor them both. It seemed he knew a bit about being a rebellious young man.

Behind him, Aramis was pestering Athos to let him push Audelais' wheelchair, which led to a bickering session between Aramis and Porthos. It was, of course, to distract Audelais and make her laugh. Athos bore it up to a point, before exhaling with no small amount of exasperation (and maybe more than a bit of affection), " _Gentlemen_! Neither of you are pushing my sister, because if I allow Aramis to do so, he'll most likely decide to challenge Tommy and Louis to a chariot race, and I will not subject my sister to that, and because if I allow Porthos to do it, Aramis will whine about it!"

That set the troublesome pair off once more, and Athos inclined his head toward d'Artagnan, who stepped forward gladly, wrapping his hands around the grips, even as Aramis and Porthos continued bickering. That allowed Athos to drop back to speak to Treville, who listened intently to whatever his lieutenant had to say. It was then that Louis made a stunning discovery.

Against all odds, in spite of everything he'd done, in spite of everything his mother had done … he had been welcomed into this odd little family. He still had his own sisters and brothers, but now he had another. Louis swallowed hard as he reached the elevator and pushed the down button. He quickly found himself flanked by Aramis and Porthos (still bantering), followed by d'Artagnan pushing Audelais, whose tears were drying on her cheeks. She was smiling as she listened to the banter between Aramis and Porthos, exchanging a grin with d'Artagnan when her wound allowed it.

This was his family … stoic Athos, earnest d'Artagnan, playful Aramis, protective Porthos, vengeful Milady, fiery Constance, mischievous Tommy, determined Audelais, and fatherly Treville. Oh, those weren't the only adjectives that described them … but those were the ones that came to mind most readily. This was his family. And he was beyond fortunate to have them. As Louis carefully wheeled Tommy into the elevator, careful to leave enough room for d'Artagnan and Audelais, Treville stepped to his side, murmuring, "Out of all the things you've done in the last few days … I think standing with your brother and his family would make your father most proud. They're a handful, but they're worth it."

A handful … that they were. And even with all of his father's mistakes, Louis Roy realized just how proud he was to be Henry's son. He smiled shyly at Treville as the elevator doors closed on his mother's floor and his mother's part in his life. He couldn't wait to see what he would make of that life now!

To be concluded

Additional Notes: (stares in shock at the last section) Okay, I have no idea where _that_ came from. (shakes head) Okay. RESO is the underground/inside city in Montreal, and since I love hiding things in plain start, that's where I placed the Garrison in Montreal. I'm still working out where it will be in San Antonio. Speaking of which, the Japanese Tea Garden is real. I've never been there or to the Riverwalk, but I have been to the Alamo. I was eight at the time … really need to go back and see it as an adult. One of these days. Next chapter is the epilogue, which will include Athos and Tristan in a lightsaber duel. Hope to have that up by the end of the week.


	21. Epilogue: From a Certain Point of View

Author's Notes: A few chapters back, I started to include this first section, with the seventeenth century Musketeers watching over their modern-day counterparts and descendents. The chapter kept sputtering on me, so I finally removed it. But, I never let go of the idea, and found a place where it worked, so … ta-da! In this chapter, the original three (d'Artagnan is probably with Vincent and Raoul) watch over their descendents; Athos begins teaching his niece the finer points of dueling with a lightsaber (assuming she stops giggling long enough); while Richelieu sets the first part of his plan into action. Also, the language gets salty at the end of the second section, because Anne wants certain things understood.

Reviewer Responses:

Dg101: I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! Yes, I'm not quite finished with them … any of them!

A reader: Oh, I think you'll be pleased with the Anne/Athos in this chapter, especially since the lightsaber duel is seen through Anne's eyes. Maybe not a boo-boo, but definitely some quality time, that will also lead into the next story. Oh, I want so much to do the Riverwalk. Like I said, I was only eight the last time I was in San Antonio (for the graduation of my childhood best friend's stepfather), and I want to see it through the eyes of an adult. I'm currently trying to outline at least the prologue of the next story, and then there will be at least one more story after that, a one-shot in which Anne and Athos take Tristan to see _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_.

Epilogue

From a Certain Point of View

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

 _The children are_ _ **fine**_ _, Athos … stop fretting over them!_

Olivier d'Athos didn't bother turning around, said only, _Coming from you, old friend, that's amusing._ There was an amused snicker, then a warm arm draped around his shoulders. He murmured, _They're together now, and that makes things better, but there are still dark days ahead of them. Perhaps if I'd held on after Raoul's death, if I'd …_ He got no further. The arm turned into a hand, and then he was being turned around to face the Porthos he'd fought alongside for so many years. The other man's dark eyes bored into his grimly.

 _Stop. Stop right there. You had no way of knowing that Raoul left behind a child, and if you had known, no force would have kept you from that child. You were a good father, Athos, and a good brother, and you would have made an extraordinary grandfather. But you didn't know, and you couldn't be there for that child as a result_ , Porthos retorted. Athos bowed his head, and Porthos drew him to his chest, holding him tightly. He murmured, _Your namesake is so like you, it makes my heart hurt sometimes. But your story will_ _ **not**_ _be his._

 _It isn't just my namesake, Porthos … it's all three of them. Athos, who sometimes makes me believe partial reincarnation is possible. Tommy, who technically isn't of my bloodline, and yet is mine. And Audelais. If I had a daughter, I would have wanted her to be like Audelais … yes, even in our time. Did I ever thank you for preventing from manifesting myself when that … that infant was touching my Audelais? I would have frightened her terribly, I know that now_ , was the response. He was the recipient of another fierce hug.

 _You have, brother … many times. And that is the_ _ **only**_ _reason I prevented you from manifesting. It certainly wasn't to protect that pathetic little worm. However, that didn't prevent Aramis from doing so later. That was most … entertaining_ , Porthos all but snickered as he stepped back. Athos raised an eyebrow, and Porthos explained merrily, _He manifested sometime later as a … growth. Whilst the little worm was with a young mademoiselle of legal age, I should add._ Porthos shook his head with mock sadness, adding, _she didn't take it well and kneed him in the smalls_. Athos winced, but couldn't help grinning in response.

 _Of course I did. She might not be my descendent, but_ _ **someone**_ _needed to avenge the poor child. And you, my brother, were in no condition to do so_ , Aramis pointed out. He glanced over Athos' shoulder, smiling as he sighed, _Oh, very good. They know most of the truth now and so they can move on with their lives. Perhaps my namesake and descendent will have a chance with the lovely Ana. You do realize that will be what your great-granddaughter will end up calling her, to separate her from her sister-in-law_? Athos inclined his head as his own namesake scooped his older sister from her wheelchair and carefully placed her into the van. She would sleep all the way back to the Garrison, her head resting on her brother's shoulder.

So many things were the same, and so many things were different. He thought of his own marriage and his final confrontation with his Milady … and then he thought of his namesake and his Anne. So different, so much the same. Could he trust his namesake's Milady? No. At least, not just yet. Not just because of his memories of his own, who haunted him until his last days on the earth that his descendents now walked, but because of the woman herself. But … but he was willing to grant her the chance to prove him wrong. Whatever else he thought of her, he did know that she loved his Athos. And, she had taken his portrait with her, allowing him to continue to watch over his children from the afterlife.

 _Come, Athos … Raoul awaits you. I still know not why he won't join us himself. Perhaps he wishes to reassure Vincent, but he would do better if he was with us_ , Aramis urged and Athos gave his many-times great-grandchildren one last glance. Audelais, Athos, Thomas, his beautiful children. And then he followed his brothers back to the rest of their own odd little family. It was time for his children to shine or fall. But Athos had faith in them. They would find a way to rise, to meet the darkness that was even now looming.

They were children of the Musketeers. That was what they did, it was what they were.

MMMMMMM

Montreal, Quebec

Ten Days after confrontation with Marina Delmedigo

Her cell phone sat in her lap, ignored for the moment as she watched the … antics in front of her. They would be leaving for San Antonio within the next few days, once Josie was cleared by the doctor. Anne Maurice had already declared that they were all flying first class. She was already in San Antonio, getting the new Garrison set up. Meanwhile, Louis and Tommy were on their way to San Francisco. Louis, especially, was looking forward to visiting the city … he had said on the way to the airport that he had heard quite a few things about San Francisco, and was looking forward to finding out if they were true. Tommy's eyes lit up at that, and Athos had told his younger brother he didn't need to hear anything more. Treville sought to reassure his second, telling him that Nick Boyle would keep an eye on the two of them. And since he used to be something of a wild child, he would be able to keep up with them.

While he trusted his captain, Athos still looked a touch uncomfortable once they dropped off the dynamic duo (or was it terrifying twosome?) … right up until the time Tristan asked on the drive back to the hotel where she and her parents were staying if they could have that lightsaber duel Athos promised when they reached Montreal. Athos, as it was steadily becoming clear, could deny his niece absolutely nothing and he agreed to do just that once they were notified that Tommy and Louis had arrived on Angel Island safely. That was a more than adequate compromise for Tristan … who fell asleep during the vigil, and had only awakened a few hours earlier. Athos was at the current Garrison, finishing up some paperwork at the time. He'd called his sister as soon as he got off, asking her to meet him at his house. They were waiting for him when he got home … and naturally, he got hit with a Tristan-glomp as soon as he walked in the door. Anne grinned to herself … it was worth it, just to see the look on Athos' face when his niece flung her arms around him.

Of course, her father was more than a little jealous, but Anne thought it was good practice for him. He was used to being the only man in both Josie and Tristan's lives … this would be good for him. If nothing else, it would teach him not to take either of his ladies for granted. He'd been doing better, courting Josie in a similar way that Anne had been courting Athos. Of course, Rob didn't have to worry about going through various security measures when taking lunch to Josie, but that was just part of the challenge … finding something that didn't set the security alarms off. She liked challenges. They added a touch of danger to her courtship of Athos.

Athos was, at the moment, fulfilling his promise to his niece. Or, he was trying to. The rest of his brothers, plus Treville, Constance, Josie and Rob, were scattered around his living room, watching in amusement as Athos teased Tristan, "Now, we can't do this if you keep giggling. Or, I suppose we _could_ , but I'll keep winning." They were keeping score? Why hadn't anyone told Anne that? She could have done that, instead of monitoring her phone. On second thought, it was probably best that she continued what she was doing. Adele was eyeballing Richelieu to make sure that bastard didn't take them off guard.

Tristan just collapsed, giggling again, and d'Artagnan leaned forward to pull her to her feet again, shaking his head, muttering, "I get 'head over heart,' and she gets teased. OW!" He glared at his wife, who'd swatted his butt as he leaned forward. Athos ignored them both, focusing only on his niece as she tried to stand up while giggling. He shook his head, lips twitching. If Anne hadn't already loved Tristan, her ability to make her uncle laugh would have won her heart. That was also why she had something of a soft spot for Porthos. He could make Athos smile, while Tristan could make him laugh. Josie … he was still repairing his relationship with Josie. They were still tentative around each other, when they thought about the past. The trick, then, was making sure they didn't start thinking about the past. Easier said than done. Kinda like Tristan not giggling during her 'duel' with her uncle.

Although, it seemed the girl just scored a hit against Athos, who offered up a mock-yelp, sucking on the back of his wrist where Tristan just struck. Anne briefly considered offering to kiss and make it better, but she was afraid she wouldn't stop with his wrist … and she really didn't want to traumatize Tristan. She covered her eyes the first time she saw her father kiss her mother's hand, something that still had Anne shaking her head. Aramis called, "I think perhaps you should yield, brother … she took your wrist off. Like Anakin did to Dooku." Athos glowered at the field medic and launched a series of wild, exaggerated strikes that Tristan parried with equal exaggeration. Josie listed against Anne, snickering at her daughter and brother's antics. Anne smiled at her friend, who had the specs for the new Garrison in San Antonio in front of her.

After almost literally haunting the city during the last few weeks, Anne Maurice had found the perfect place for her Musketeers ( _her_ Musketeers? There would be a few people who would beg to differ with her about _that_ ). It was an obsolete fire station, not far from the Bourbon Headquarters in San Antonio … three stories, and would need a minimum of TLC after being out of use for only ten years. The boys were already putting together ideas about what to do with it, with the understanding that one of the floors would be used as barracks. Josie had muttered as she and Anne watched the Inseparables plan out their new Garrison, "The only difference between men and boys, no?"

Anne had snickered, returning, "Price of their toys … whether that's a speedboat, power tools, or a firehouse that needs a bit of fixing up." A mental image of her husband appeared, and it was all she could do to keep from fanning herself, asking, "Will you slap me if I tell you I'm looking forward to seeing your brother in either a wet t-shirt or no shirt at all while they're working on their new home?" Josie's eyebrows merely arched, nearly meeting her hairline, and she smirked. However, she never actually answered Anne's question, which made the former headhunter more than a little nervous. It made Anne wonder what her once and future sister-in-law was planning. She learned the hard way that when Josie smirked like that, things would get … interesting. The question then became, interesting for who.

However, she chose to keep those questions to herself, especially when Athos shucked his McGill sweatshirt ( _when did he get that_?) … and the t-shirt underneath rode up his ribcage, revealing a tantalizing amount of skin. Oh. Anne averted her eyes, because that hint was enough to send her blood racing. Good thing Tristan had turned away to take a sip of her water. Yes, she had an ever-intensifying crush on Porthos, who was very flattered and incredibly sweet to the girl … however, she also told her uncle that he was every bit as hot as prequel Obi-Wan Kenobi (quite a compliment, coming from her, according to Josie). Anne managed to snap a picture of her husband's expression, and how fierce his blush was. She sent it to Adele, who responded with, ' _Abjlslidlp! TOO ADORABLE FOR WORDS_!' That was followed by, ' _ **not**_ _that I'm trying to home in on your territory_.' No, of course she wasn't … number one, she'd been attracted to Aramis and number two, she knew what Anne would do to her if she looked at Athos wrong. Scratch that … she knew what Anne would do to her if she looked at Athos, period.

And it was then that Constance said, "You do realize that you're doing this all wrong, don't you?" Athos turned to face his other sister, running his fingers through his hair and raising his eyebrows questioningly. The petite redhead rose to her feet with a smirk (uh-oh, that didn't bode well) and stalked over to what appeared to be the entertainment center (since she was married to d'Artagnan, Anne wouldn't worry about how familiar she was with Athos' home), saying, "You need the right music for something so epic as a lightsaber duel, after all." With those words, she slipped a disk into the CD player and the iconic opening strains of the _Star Wars_ theme filled the room. Athos grinned impishly and turned to face his niece, who was giggling (again). The duel was off again, and Anne could only shake her head, her attention divided between the beautiful man who'd won her heart so long ago and the men who had become his brothers. They'd never seen this side of Athos, and she could tell they couldn't figure out if they should watch in awe or take pictures for later blackmail. Then again, with the Inseparables, there was no reason they couldn't do both.

With her best friend's head resting on her shoulder, Anne returned her attention to the man she loved and the niece she was quickly coming to adore as they thoroughly mangled all six films by mixing up lines and scenes. Whenever her cell phone vibrated, she checked for a message from Adele. And then, as a giggling Tristan collapsed against a sweaty Athos, it came. Eight words that put Anne on edge, ' _Richelieu heading for Texas. TELL MUSKETEERS TO BEWARE_!' Anne swallowed hard. What was he doing in Texas? She wracked her brain to work out what he hoped to find, what he hoped to do, but came up blank.

She'd intended to follow Louis and Tommy to San Francisco, just to check on them … and maybe she would do that at a later date … but right now, she was more worried about what Richelieu was doing. And yes, she would tell Treville … Athos was her husband, but these men were part of Treville's family. They were his boys, his Musketeers and if Adele feared for them, he should know. One thing was sure, though … if Richelieu tried to hurt her husband, or anyone else in this extended family, she wouldn't stop at spilling his secrets to the world.

She would fucking well _kill_ him.

MMMMMM

Texas State Penitentiary-Huntsville Unit

Huntsville, TX

One week later

He walked down the halls of the state pen, ignoring the calls from the prisoners. They didn't interest him … while normally he took these walks to find assistance, there was only one prisoner here that fit his criteria. All others could burn, for all he cared. And much as he hated this state, right now, he needed someone who was incarcerated here. It had been more than six weeks since his niece's death, and it had taken him that long not only to find someone who fit his particular needs, but to test the boundaries that were placed around him.

At the end of the hall was the visitor's room, where he would wait for his new associate. There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever that the man would agree to join forces with him … none whatsoever. The only question he had right now was what he would need to do to get him released. He would have to be very careful indeed, but so be it. The musketeers had killed his niece, and if he could not kill them directly, this would be an adequate response. There was also no doubt in his mind that he could control his individual … such people were easily controlled.

His chosen associate was led to the table, and Richelieu offered him a serene smile. The man observed, "Lawyer says you have an offer for me. I find that very interesting. You're obviously no lawyer. In fact, you look a lot like that Bourbon snake, Richelieu. Question is, what offer could you have for me that might interest me? After all, if I behave myself, I'll be out before too much longer. No, there's something else. Something a lot more enticing."

"Oh yes … what I have to offer is something far more enticing. Not many men have the opportunity to gain their heart's desire twice over," Richelieu allowed. The man's eyes narrowed, and Richelieu smiled almost kindly, adding, "What if I were to offer you the chance to kill the man who put you here and the opportunity to win the woman you've loved all this time?" It had been a stroke of pure luck, finding this man … but Catherine was counting on him, and he wasn't about to fail the memory of his precious niece.

The man inhaled sharply, answering, "Well. That _is_ an enticing offer. The chance to kill Rob Maddox and reclaim Anne? You definitely have my attention. But what do _you_ get out of this? I'm not a fool. I know you aren't doing this out of the kindness of your heart, so tell me … what is your stake in this?" Telling the truth was usually a subjective notion, at least so far as Richelieu was concerned. But this time … this time, he would tell the entire, unvarnished truth, because it would bind them even more closely.

"Robert Maddox is married to a woman named Audelais de la Fere. She is the elder sister of Athos de la Fere, one of the Bourbon Musketeers, and a man who is partially responsible for the death of my niece. You take out Maddox, it'll hurt de la Fere's sister, and that in turn hurts de la Fere. It will also distract him. As to Anne Maurice, she's begun a relationship with another of the Bourbon Musketeers, one Rene Aramis d'Herblay. Drive a wedge between the two of them, and the Musketeers will be even more distracted," Richelieu answered.

Now light was dawning in the man's eyes, and he smiled coldly, saying, "Well then. It would seem that you have a partner in this venture. Giles Rochefort, at your service!" Richelieu merely smiled. He would need time to launch this operation … four or five months, but while Rochefort was distracting the Musketeers, Richelieu would start to put his main operation into play. By the time he finished with all of them, they would understand what it meant to cross Armand Richelieu. After he was done with the Musketeers, he would go after Anne de Brueil and remind her that he had made her … he could destroy her just as easily. Then, and only then, would he take his final actions against Mariana Delmedigo.

As ever, he forgot something that Anne learned long ago … destroying the Musketeers was not as easy as he imagined it to be

.

Fin

Additional Notes: And this story is DONE! First, as you probably realized, the chapter title is from the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi quote in _Return of the Jedi_ , ' _the truths we cling to depend very much on our point of view.'_ Considering what Richelieu is doing in this final section, and the perspective of the 17th century Musketeers as they watched over their descendants, it seemed an appropriate title. As you've probably guessed, the next story picks up six months later. Until then, thank you again SOO MUCH!


End file.
